


Dragon Age: Pojednanie

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 80,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Niektórzy mówią, że Inkwizycja rozpadła się i przestała istnieć. Że bez wspólnego celu, który ją jednoczył, straciła rację bytu. Inni twierdzą, że umarła wraz ze zniknięciem Herolda Andrasty i bezpowrotnie opuściła Thedas. Że zgasła równie nagle, co rozgorzała w martwym blasku Wyłomu. Jeszcze inni uśmiechają się na te domysły z wyrozumiałością, wiedząc doskonale, że inicjatywa, która powstała dzięki połączonej pracy tylu narodów, która w najczarniejszej godzinie stała się latarnią wskazującą drogę wszystkim dzieciom Stwórcy, nigdy nie odejdzie w niepamięć, a jedynie przerodzi się w coś zupełnie nowego.Do tych ostatnich zaliczała się Boska Victoria, przez przyjaciół wciąż nazywana Lelianą. Właśnie taki pełen wyrozumiałości uśmiech błąkał się po jej ustach, gdy Dorian Pavus zaproponował, aby jego przyjaciel przybył do Podniebnej Twierdzy, teraz przekształconej w Akademię Magów i Templariuszy, i wspomógł swoją wiedzą o artefaktach badania nad wiedzą starożytnych elfów.- Vint w Podniebnej Twierdzy? Zupełnie jakbyśmy bez tego nie mieli dość kłopotów - prychnęła Wielka Poszukiwaczka Cassandra. Nie miała nic przeciwko kontaktom z Imperium. Wiedziała jednak, że taki uśmiech na ustach Leliany nie wróży nic dobrego.





	1. Garść korenspondencji

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecałam, że to zrobię. Panie i Panowie, oto planowane od dłuższego czasu ff do Dragon Age'a. To znaczy, na razie taka jakby rozgrzewka. Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej ;)

Wielce Szanowny Komturze Rutherford!

Cieszy mnie niezmiernie, że moja nieobecność w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie przysparza Ci większych problemów. Choć zawieszenie broni między magami a templariuszami może być jedynie chwilowe, każdy dzień pokoju utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że zarówno jedni, jak i drudzy bardzo cenią sobie Twą opiekę.

Zakonowi Templariuszy trzeba jednak więcej ludzi takich jak Ty, mój drogi Cullenie. W wojnie straciliśmy ich wielu, zdecydowanie zbyt wielu. A i po niej okazało się, że zniszczenia wywołane przez czerwone lyrium znacznie uszczupliły szeregi strażników zaklinaczy. Jest to jeden z powodów, dla których mój pobyt w Val Royeaux może jeszcze się przedłużyć.

Nie podejrzewam, że uda mi się wykorzystać Wielką Grę do naszych celów, ale chwilowo możemy cieszyć się przychylnością cesarzowej Celene i zamierzam to w pełni wykorzystać, by skłonić arystokrację Orlais do wsparcia naszej inicjatywy.

Skrycie liczę na to, że chłopiec, który przekaże Ci ten list będzie pierwszym z wielu, którzy przybędą do Podniebnej Twierdzy złożyć śluby.

Jestem Ci również winna pewne wyjaśnienia. Ten cudowny młody człowiek to Bartholomew Vuillemin. Jego ród popadł w niełaskę jeszcze przed wojną domową w Orlais, jednak nie za sprawą zdrady czy zdemaskowanego podstępu, a jedynie matrymonialnego nietaktu. Niedługo przed buntem w Kirkwall Bartholomew został wysłany do mnie w charakterze sługi. Zgodził się pomóc mi w eksperymentach, które miały na celu znalezienie lekarstwa dla diuka de Ghislaina. Doprowadziło to do wyzwolenia u chłopca pewnych zdolności, które mogą okazać się niezwykle przydatne dla Zakonu Templariuszy. Stwórca chciał, że spotkałam go ponownie w Académie de Chevaliers, gdzie pomimo znikomych predyspozycji do Gry walczył o tytuł Kawalera. Nie potrzebowałam wiele czasu, by przekonać go, że istnieją inne sposoby na przysłużenie się Orlais.

Przebywanie w otoczeniu magów nie sprawia mu większych trudności, choć ze względu na niektóre jego talenty, silniejsi magowie będą go zapewne unikać. Cudownie jednak radzi sobie z dziećmi i młodzieżą. Jest cierpliwy i sumienny, czym wystarczająco nadrabia braki w intelekcie. Ufam, że będziesz miał z niego pożytek.

Jeśli nie uznasz tego za krok zbyt drastyczny jak na kogoś tak niedoświadczonego, chciałabym, abyś skonfrontował panicza Vuillemin z naszym specjalnym więźniem i jak najszybciej poinformował mnie o efektach tego spotkania a także wszelkich potencjalnych komplikacjach. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów, poproś o pomoc Hrist.

Liczę na to, że chłopiec znajdzie w Podniebnej Twierdzy nowy dom, Cullenie.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Wielka Zaklinaczka

Vivienne de Fer

 

* * *

 

Słowiku,

Artefaktor był bliżej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Już niedługo trafi pod twoje skrzydła.

Błyskotek


	2. Redcliffe

Rilienus Taravyn ostrożnie wysiadł z łodzi i zachwiał się. Po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni stanął na stałym lądzie i jego organizm gwałtownie sprzeciwił się podobnym rewelacjom. Vint zignorował mdłości i drżenie kolan, podniósł wzrok i zmierzył się z Redcliffe. Było jeszcze gorsze, niż się spodziewał. Słodki Stwórco, czy nigdy już nie uwolni się od smrodu ryb? Pogodził się z myślą, że w czasie morskiej podróży będzie musiał znosić podobne niedogodności, ale w głębi serca liczył na to, że gdy w końcu dopłynie do Fereldenu, wszystko się skończy.

Łudził się, oczywiście, i doskonale o tym wiedział. W swoich listach Dorian bardzo wyraźnie pozbawił Rilienusa jakichkolwiek wątpliwości, co do poziomu, na jakim znajdował się cały Ferelden. „Ubogie miasta, puste pola oraz lasy, wszędzie lasy, pełne niedźwiedzi, wilków i bandytów" – doskonale pamiętał te słowa, tak absurdalne pośród przepychu marmurowych sal Minratusu. Otoczony rzeźbami, arrasami i portretami przodków, ze złotymi talerzami pełnymi dojrzałych owoców w zasięgu ręki i kielichem ciążącym w palcach od słodkiego wina Rilienus czytał listy od byłego kochanka jak kolejną powieść o łowcy przygód, nie potrafiąc nawet wyobrazić sobie tego, z czym Dorian musiał się zmierzyć.

Teraz już wiedział, cóż, przynajmniej częściowo, i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

Redcliffe składało się głównie z doków, małej osady i górującej nad nimi twierdzy. Sama twierdza prezentowała się zadziwiająco majestatycznie. Gdyby nie wyraźne ślady zaniedbania i zdecydowanie zbyt licznych wojen Rilienus mógłby nawet pomyśleć, że mieścina nie była godna ani zamku, ani rangi arlatu.

Kapitan Isabela wskoczyła na pomost tuż obok Rilienusa i poklepała go krzepiąco po ramieniu.

– No, księżniczko, nie krzyw się tak. Może i do pięt nie dorasta Denerim, owszem, ale nie powinieneś oceniać Redcliffe aż tak ostro. Z resztą, nawet nie zdążysz się tu zasiedzieć.

– W Podniebnej Twierdzy jest lepiej? – zapytał z nadzieją Vint.

Kobieta poprawiła kapelusz, podzwaniając przy tym złotą biżuterią, której, zdaniem Rilienusa, miała na sobie zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Zdążył już pogodzić się z myślą, że przybył do Fereldenu na pirackim statku, ale pani kapitan samym swoim sposobem bycia wciąż wymykała się wszelkim koncepcjom przyzwoitości, które wpojono mu jako potomkowi Taravynów i fakt ten wciąż powodował u niego lekki dyskomfort.

– Na pewno nie będziesz musiał przejmować się zapachem ryb.

– To wcale nie zabrzmiało pocieszająco.

– Witamy w prawdziwym świecie, księżniczko! – Kapitan zerwała kapelusz z głowy i ukłoniła się nisko, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jej dekolt odsłaniał zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. – Jeśli skończyłeś się już nad sobą użalać, to pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do tawerny.

– Do tawerny? Myślałem, że przyjdzie po mnie ktoś z zamku. – Kolejne rozczarowanie. Już nawet nie miał siły na gniew czy irytację. Z westchnieniem spojrzał na twierdzę i pożegnał się z myślą o uroczystej uczcie z arlem. – Prowadź – rzucił z rezygnacją.

Isabela uśmiechnęła się z ledwie skrywaną protekcjonalnością i skinęła dłonią na Plotkarza, który ruszył jak cień za swoją kapitan, obładowany bagażem Rilienusa, w tym owiniętym szczelnie kosturem. Wielki mężczyzna niewiadomego pochodzenia, ze skórą spaloną od słońca, nie odezwał się ani słowem przez całą podróż. Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, czy od urodzenia był niemową, czy może z jakichś przyczyn stracił język, czy po prostu nie miał ochoty na rozmawianie z Vintem. Nie zbliżył się do załogi wystarczająco, by zapytać ani o to, ani o pochodzenie przezwiska, musiał więc zadowolić się wyłącznie domysłami.

Droga przez doki i dalej, kamiennymi schodami w górę miasteczka, okazała się znacznie trudniejsza, niż Rilienus przypuszczał. Był przygotowany na natrętne spojrzenia mieszkańców Redcliffe i przekrzykujących się kupców, ale to, z czym musiał się zmierzyć, ponownie przypomniało mu listy Doriana.

– Pieprzony Vint.

Dreszcz przebiegł Rilienusowi po plecach. Zacisnął zęby i utkwił spojrzenie w butach idącej przed nim Isabeli.

– Na cycki Andrasty, tylko Magistra nam tu brakowało.

Ostrzeżenia przed niechęcią i strachem plebsu w bezpiecznym Minratusie wydawały się co najmniej idiotyczne. Sama myśl, że każdy mag z Tevinteru nazywany jest przez Fereldeńczyków Magistrem, wywoływała wyłącznie śmiech. Przecież był to tytuł przyznawany wyłącznie najstarszym magom z najznamienitszych rodów, którzy wchodzili w skład Magisterium! Rilienus nawet w najśmielszych snach nie pozwalał sobie, by marzyć o takim zaszczycie.

A tutaj? Tutaj „Magister" kojarzył się tylko ze złem wcielonym. Niewiedza, strach przed obcymi i ból wciąż świeżych ran spadły na Rilienusa z siłą smoka atakującego zagubione jagnię. I musiał się z tym zmierzyć zupełnie sam. Ani Isabela, ani Plotkarz, ani nikt inny nie mógł mu pomóc. Starał się po prostu nie zwracać uwagi na przekleństwa, zniewagi, spluwanie, na wszystko, co działo się dookoła. Skupił się wyłącznie na obcasach Isabeli i zapachu jej perfum. Pocieszał się, że niektórzy mieszkańcy miasteczka robili to samo – udawali, że Vint w ogóle nie istniał. Jakby mieli nadzieję, że dzięki temu naprawdę zniknie.


	3. Radcliffe

– No i proszę, jesteśmy! – oznajmiła uroczyście kapitan, zatrzymując się w końcu przed drzwiami tawerny.

– Nie wejdziecie ze mną?

– Bardzo bym chciała, księżniczko, ale mamy jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia. – Na potwierdzenie jej słów Plotkarz upuścił bagaże na ziemię. – Nie bierz tego do siebie.

– Masz ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia niż napicie się ze mną? – spróbował jeszcze Rilienus, siląc się na zalotny uśmiech.

– Skarbie, naprawdę myślisz, że nie zorientowałam się, że zdecydowanie wolałbyś pić z Plotkarzem niż ze mną? A tylko na niego popatrz. To chyba najbrzydszy pirat, jaki pływa po Morzu Przebudzonych! Bez urazy, Plotkarzu.

Wielki mężczyzna jak zwykle nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę Rilienusowi wydawało się, że wzruszył ramionami, ale mogło to być jedynie złudzenie podsycone przez wiatr bawiący się każdym luźnym skrawkiem ich szat.

– W takim razie szerokiej drogi, pomyślnych wiatrów, czy czego będziesz potrzebować, kapitan Isabelo – westchnął Rilienus, żałując odrobinę, że nie zdążył się z nią bliżej zaprzyjaźnić. Chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę czas nie grał tu roli. Dużo ważniejsza okazała się duma młodego Vinta, która nie pozwalała mu na spoufalanie się z osobami pokroju Isabeli. A szkoda. Gdyby nie ten okropny wpajany mu od kołyski narcyzm, zapewne zdołałby wcześniej zauważyć z jak silną i odważną kobietą miał do czynienia. Może wtedy zostałaby z nim nieco dłużej i zadbała, aby bezpiecznie trafił prosto w ręce tych, którzy mieli go odeskortować do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Teraz było już za późno. – Cieszę się, że mogłem cię poznać.

– To był dla mnie zaszczyt, księżniczko. Tylko proszę, nie rozpłacz się, dobrze?

– Nie zamierzam. To mogłoby zniszczyć mój makijaż.

Kapitan zaśmiała się na cały głos, zaśmiała tak mocno, że jej obfity biust zadrżał i zagroził ucieczką z białej koszuli. Czyżby Rilienus dosłyszał w tym śmiechu nutę obłudy? Może ta śladowa sympatia była wyłącznie jednostronna. Może w rzeczywistości Isabela cieszyła się, że pozbędzie się zbędnego balastu. Może ciekawość kazała pani kapitan przejrzeć bagaże Vinta i to, co tam znalazła, powstrzymywało ją przed jakimkolwiek zaufaniem?

Kątem oka Rilienus spojrzał na swój kostur, bardzo dokładnie zasłonięty, i pożegnał się ze złudzeniami. Na pewno wiedziała już, z czym Magisterium postanowiło go wysłać do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Najprawdopodobniej nie mógł już powiedzieć nic, aby ochronić się przed nieprzychylnymi domysłami pani kapitan, a także przed bardzo wnikliwym raportem, który zapewne lada dzień dotrze do Boskiej Victorii. Wymusił na sobie uśmiech i jak gdyby nigdy nic odprowadził wzrokiem Isabelę i Plotkarza.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że przybywając do Fereldenu stał się oficjalnie ambasadorem Imperium Tevinter, a jego bronią – kostur dokładnie taki sam, jakie dzierżyli Venatori.

Z westchnieniem pełnym rezygnacji, dźwignął swój bagaż z ziemi i wszedł do gospody Pod Mewą i Lampionem. Wewnątrz panował przyjemny gwar, który na szczęście nie ucichł wraz z pojawieniem się Vinta. Najwyraźniej ci, którzy tu przybyli, mieli bardzo jasno określone plany na popołudnie i żaden podróżnik nie mógł ich zakłócić.


	4. Radcliffe

Właściwie, to Rilienus również nie pogardziłby łykiem czegoś mocniejszego.

Usiadł przy samej ladzie i pochwyciwszy spojrzenie karczmarki, poprosił:

– Kielich najlepszego wina jakie macie.

– Nie mamy wina – odburknęła dziewczyna, tak urażona, jakby to Rilienus ponosił odpowiedzialność za ich braki w asortymencie.

– A co macie?

– Piwo.

– Niech będzie.

Karczmarka przewróciła oczami i po chwili postawiła przed nosem Rilienusa kufel do połowy wypełniony ciemnozłotą cieczą, a do połowy śnieżnobiałą pianą. Vint niespecjalnie przepadał za piwem, ale był tak spragniony i zmęczony, że właściwie nie robiło mu różnicy, co będzie pił. Sięgnął po kufel, ale nie zdążył go chwycić. Czyjaś silna dłoń złapała za ucho i porwała naczynie.

– Hej!

Rilienus odwrócił się i spojrzał z wyrzutem na bruneta, który duszkiem wypił całe piwo razem z pianą, po czym otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Przystojną twarz przecinał czerwony tatuaż przywodzący na myśl niedbałe maźnięcie świeżą krwią.

– Spokojnie, było podłe – odparł, puszczając Rilienusowi oko.

– Byłem spragniony.

– Ja również.

– Hawke, przestań się z nim droczyć – prychnął rudy krasnolud z uszami przekutymi licznymi złotymi kolczykami. – Nie chcesz go przecież wystraszyć.

– Czemu nie? Płaczący mężczyźni to mój ulubiony widok. Zwłaszcza jeśli są z Tevinteru.

– Nie, Morrigan. Varric ma rację – zaoponował brunet i spojrzał na Rilienusa nieco łagodniej. – Wybacz, byłem naprawdę spragniony. Zaraz zamówię ci następne, jeśli wciąż masz ochotę.

Rilienus kiwnął głową i chwilę później rzeczywiście dostał nowy kufel. Chwycił go niepewnie w dłonie i pociągnął sporego łyka, ale jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, to fakt, kogo właśnie miał przed sobą. W listach Dorian opisywał dość lakonicznie opisywał wygląd swoich towarzyszy, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że ich korespondencja może zostać przechwycona i wykorzystana przeciwko Inkwizycji oraz Boskiej. Mimo to jednak Rilienus poznał całą trójkę bez większych kłopotów. Cóż, właściwie sami jakoś nie chronili się przed rozpoznaniem.

– Chyba zapomniałem się przedstawić. Jestem Garrett Hawke...

– ... Czemion Kirkwall – dokończył za niego krasnolud. – Varric Tethras...

– ... Wicehrabia Kirkwall – wciął mu się w odwecie Hawke.

– Brawo, jestem z was dumna – prychnęła Morrigan. – Nie spodziewałam się po was aż tak dojrzałego zachowania. Mów mi Morrigan, choć byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś odzywał się do mnie jak najrzadziej.

– Rilienus Taravyn, bardzo mi miło – odpowiedział Vint odruchowo, choć najwyraźniej nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi.

Ich kłótnia trwała jeszcze dobrą chwilę, ale mag nie zamierzał jej przerywać. Owszem, z jednej strony czuł się bezczelnie ignorowany. Ale z drugiej miał świadomość, że na spotkanie z nim wysłano jedne z ważniejszych osobistości w całym Thedas. Nagle przeszła mu jakakolwiek ochota na uroczystą ucztę u arla. Z niedowierzaniem zerkał na innych gości w karczmie. Czy naprawdę nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na to, kto właśnie przybył do Radcliffe?

– Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz nalegać na nocleg – rzuciła Morrigan w stronę Rilienusa. Jej spojrzenie jasno sugerowało, co myślała o takim rozwiązaniu.

– Łatwo ci powiedzieć. Nigdy nie musiałaś przepływać Morza Przebudzonych. – Hawke chwycił Vinta za ramię i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco. – Nie przejmuj się Morrigan. Jeśli potrzebujesz odpoczynku, możemy wyruszyć jutro o świcie.

Rilienus zarumienił się mimowolnie. Morrigan w dość otwarty sposób dała mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli zdecyduje się na nocleg, zasłuży tylko i wyłącznie na jej pogardę. Hawke natomiast pod osłoną współczucia chował zwykłą protekcjonalność, która powinna być dla Vinta co najmniej obraźliwa. Jedynym słusznym wyjściem z sytuacji było zatem zgodzenie się na dalszą podróż, ale zmęczenie zdecydowanie mu na to nie pozwalało. Przygryzł dolną wargę, jeszcze przez chwilę ze sobą walcząc, po czym wydusił w końcu:

– Wolałbym jednak przenocować.

Wszyscy troje uśmiechnęli się szeroko i z politowaniem, zupełnie jakby w rzeczywistości nie podejrzewali nic innego. Podróż do Podniebnej Twierdzy zapowiadała się jeszcze gorzej niż ta do Radcliffe. Ale nie po to przecież przetrwał aż tyle, żeby teraz poddać się, będąc zaledwie o krok od celu, i tak okrutnie zawieść Doriana.


	5. Garść korespondencji

Słowiku,

Artefaktor jest już w naszych rękach. Kapitan miała rację, co do jego broni, ale nie odniosłem wrażenia, aby był choćby odrobinę zainteresowany polityką. Przypomina raczej przestraszone dziecko, niż żądnego władzy i zaszczytów Magistra. Wytrzymał też z Okultystką i Gadułą, więc możemy chyba wyjść z założenia, że ma dobre chęci, prawda?

Gawędziarz

 

* * *

 

Słońce Orlais, Najjaśniejsza Pani, Droga Przyjaciółko, Celene,

przypuszczam, że nie będziesz zaskoczona ani tak nieoczekiwanym listem, ani tym, co w nim przeczytasz. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę, jak wiele Ci zawdzięczam, czułam się w obowiązku napisać przynajmniej kilka słów o magu, którego przyszło mi eskortować do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Przybycie maga z Imperium Tevinter do Fereldenu z pewnością nie umknęło Twojej uwadze, ale chciałam mieć absolutną pewność, że dotrą do Ciebie wiadomości jak najbliższe prawdy. Podobne wydarzenie musi prędzej czy później odbić się na Grze, dlatego chciałabym, by dotarło do Ciebie jak najwięcej informacji z pierwszej ręki.

Nazywa się Rilienus Taravyn i jest Vintem z krwi i kości. Dumny, a zarazem obrzydliwie delikatny. Bardzo ciężko znosi wilgotny klimat Zaziemia, ale uparcie się do tego nie przyznaje. Liczyłam na to, że jego rozczarowanie Fereldenem może okazać się dla nas wspólnym tematem i dzięki temu wyciągnę z niego informacje, które mogą Cię zainteresować. Niestety, Taravyn albo przejrzał moje zamiary, albo nie ma nic do ukrycia, nie licząc kostura Venatori, który chowa bardzo skrzętnie.

Ta druga opcja wydaje mi się znacznie bliższa prawdy. Spodziewałam się, że Magisterium przyśle tu kogoś bardzo zaangażowanego w politykę, okazuje się jednak, że Taravyna obchodzi niewiele poza magią i artefaktami. Jego pasja ma charakter czysto naukowy i nic nie wskazuje na to, aby zamierzał wykorzystać ją w jakikolwiek sposób przeciwko Orlais.

Ciekawym doświadczeniem byłoby zaproszenie go do Uniwersytetu Orlesiańskiego. Z pewnością nie muszę dodawać, jakie daje to możliwości. Nie sądzę, abyś musiała obawiać się jakichkolwiek podstępów z jego strony. Powiedziałabym nawet, że istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że podtykając mu pod nos jakiegoś uroczego uczonego, zyskasz kolejną marionetkę w Wielkiej Grze.

Ufam, że przy następnej wizycie zastanę w jak najlepszym zdrowiu zarówno Ciebie, jak i Ambasador Brialę.

Z wyrazami najszczerszego szacunku,

Twoja szczerze oddana asystentka do spraw okultyzmu,

Morrigan


	6. Podniebna Twierdza

Miało być w poniedziałek, a nie było, więc daję teraz. Przy okazji trochę dłużej.

* * *

Bart śledził uważnie każdy ruch, każdy grymas przemykający przez naznaczoną bliznami twarz Komtura Cullena, który z nieokreślonych przyczyn kazał nazywać się Komendantem. Wielka Zaklinaczka Vivienne wyraziła się bardzo jasno – to on dowodził wszystkimi templariuszami w tej części Thedas. Problem najwyraźniej polegał jednak na tym, że sam Cullen nie do końca akceptował swoją pozycję.

Pot spłynął mu po karku za kołnierz, ale Vuillemin ani drgnął. Nie miał pojęcia, co Madame de Fer napisała w liście, ale znał ją na tyle, by wcale nie dziwić się wątpliwościom templariusza. Liczył na to, że uda mu się uciec przed Wielką Grą, ale najwyraźniej polityka Orlais potrafiła dopaść swoje ofiary nawet głęboko w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu.

– Komendancie, ja...

– Wielka Zaklinaczka uważa, że możesz być dla nas przydatny – przerwał mu Cullen, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć, że też nie lubił tych politycznych podchodów. – Wolałbym jednak wiedzieć, jak ty to widzisz.

– Myślę, że tu przydam się bardziej niż w Val Royeaux. Przed wojną pracowałem w kręgu Montsimmard i wydaje mi się...

– Chyba nie wyraziłem się dość precyzyjnie. – Templariusz zaśmiał się wyraźnie zakłopotany. Jego nieoczekiwanie naturalne reakcje były cudowną odmianą po koszmarnej sztywności orlesiańskiego dworu. Bart uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. – Rekomendacja Vivienne jest pełna tego typu informacji. Chciałem raczej dowiedzieć się, czy istnieją jakieś prywatne pobudki, dla których zdecydowałeś się na dołączenie do zakonu.

Bartholomew spodziewał się takiego pytania, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Po chwili namysłu doszedł jednak do wniosku, że wolał uporać się z tym od razu. Jeśli jego przeszłość miała w jakikolwiek sposób rzutować na teraźniejszość, lepiej było nie ukrywać jej przed komendantem, który przecież swoje również zdążył wycierpieć.

– Prawie cała moja rodzina została zamordowana przez magów w czasie Rozłamu. Nie mam o to żalu ani nie szukam zemsty. Po prostu Inkwizycja dała szansę na szukanie kompromisów i rozwiązań, które nie byłyby oparte wyłącznie na przemocy.

Powiedział to tak, jakby zdołał się już z wszystkim uporać. Było to obrzydliwe kłamstwo i Cullen od razu je wyczuł. Może i nie posiadał biegłości barda w wyłapywaniu półprawd i innych mniejszych mistyfikacji, ale nie był też idiotą. Poza tym, z tego, co zdążył dowiedzieć się o Komendancie, on sam wiele wycierpiał ze strony magów, ale nigdy nie zaciemniło to jego zdolności oddzielenia dobra od zła.

– Rozumiem. – Zasępił się na dłuższą chwilę, spojrzał na list od Madame de Fer, po czym najwyraźniej pogodził się z jakąś niezbyt przyjemną myślą. – Chodź ze mną, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić.

Bart kiwnął głową, podniósł się i podążył za komendantem. Wyszli z jego gabinetu, potem schodami zeszli na dziedziniec. Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd szli, ale i tak nie znalazł sił, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia mieszkańców Twierdzy, zaintrygowanych przybyciem kogoś z zewnątrz, kogoś, kim komendant Cullen zajmował się osobiście.

– Cullen! – zawołał ciemnowłosy templariusz, podchodząc do nich pospiesznie.

– Carver – odpowiedział Cullen nieco sztywno, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do jednej z bocznych odnóg Twierdzy. – Czy coś się stało?

– Chcesz do niego zejść?

– Taki miałem zamiar.

– Lepiej tego nie rób. Jest dziś wyjątkowo kapryśny. Od rana wyje tak, że pozostali więźniowie ledwie są w stanie wytrzymać. Z resztą, nie tylko oni.

– Tym bardziej powinienem tam zejść.

– Nowicjusz. Vivienne sugerowała, żeby go przetestować.

– Tam?

– Tak.

– Komendancie, z całym szacunkiem, ale to idiotyczny pomysł. Żaden nowicjusz nie powinien...

– Nie zapominaj się, Hawke. Podważasz decyzję Wielkiej Zaklinaczki oraz moją, a chciałbym przypomnieć, że aż do odwołania pełnię funkcję Wielkiego Komtura.

Carver zdębiał, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

– Oj, Cullen, czasem dobrze jest cię zirytować, wiesz? Od razu widać, że nikt poza tobą nie nadaje się na Wielkiego Komtura. Naprawdę, zupełnie nie rozumiem, czemu wciąż bronisz się przed awansem. Nikt nie zasługuje na to bardziej niż ty.

– Nie jestem nawet w połowie tak dobry, jak wszyscy zdają się uważać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że od dłuższego czasu nie jestem nawet templariuszem.

– Nie zauważyłem, żeby komukolwiek to przeszkadzało, Kędziorku.

Cullen spurpurowiał i wyraźnie musiał się powstrzymywać przed powiedzeniem czegoś zbyt dosadnego. Bart uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Wiele dobrego słyszał o byłym Komendancie Inkwizycji, ale teraz nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości – Cullen Rutherford był najlepszym dowódcą, jakiego tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć.


	7. Podniebna Twierdza

– Jeśli chcesz mnie w ten sposób powstrzymać, to musisz się bardziej postarać – prychnął Komendant i nie czekając na kolejny komentarz templariusza, wszedł do lochów służących w Podniebnej Twierdzy za więzienie.

– Cullen, czekaj – zawołał za nim Carver. – Skoro i tak mnie nie słuchasz, to idę z tobą.

– Myślisz, że nie dam sobie rady?

– Nie, skądże. Po prostu patrzenie, jak ten dupek się frustruje, sprawia mi ogromną satysfakcję.

Zaczęli rozmawiać o czymś przyciszonymi głosami i Bart postanowił, że zostanie dwa kroki za nimi. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać, a słuchanie innych zawsze sprawiało mu przyjemność. Przyzwyczaił się do tego zresztą w Montsimmard, gdzie musiał towarzyszyć zaklinaczce Vivienne w większości jej badań, z których początkowo zupełnie nic nie rozumiał. Teraz wprawdzie mógłby wychwycić kontekst rozmowy, ale nawet nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Zbyt bardzo cieszył go sam fakt, że ktoś czuł się w jego obecności na tyle swobodnie, by bez żadnych obaw tak po prostu o czymkolwiek rozmawiać. W Académie de Chevaliers taka sytuacja byłaby absolutnie nie do pomyślenia. Tam każdy uważał na każde wypowiedziane słowo, bo mogło ono zostać wykorzystane przeciwko niemu. Tutaj po raz pierwszy ktoś odważył się mówić otwarcie w jego obecności. Za żadne skarby nie zamierzał rozdzierać tej chwili własnym głosem.

– Nie wiesz, co go tym razem tak zirytowało?

– Nie. Wydaje mi się, że to nawroty choroby. Plaga w końcu go zabije, właściwie to już w pewnym sensie jest martwy, tylko to cholerstwo nie pozwala mu naprawdę umrzeć.

– Śmierć byłaby dla niego błogosławieństwem.

– Właśnie dlatego nie możemy mu na nią pozwolić.

Bart spojrzał na więźniów tkwiących samotnie w celach. Niektórzy z nich mieli na sobie ozdobne szaty, teraz mocno zabrudzone, inni jedynie proste kubraki ubogich rolników. Inkwizycja niespecjalnie przejmowała się pozycją społeczną swych wrogów i najwyraźniej to, co z niej zostało, postanowiło utrzymać ten stan rzeczy.

Bez względu jednak na pochodzenie, wszyscy więźniowie wydawali się równie przerażeni. Niektórzy próbowali podejść do krat i błagać templariuszy o łaskę, ale Cullen i Carver nie zwracali na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Bartowi wydało się to co najmniej okrutne, zwłaszcza, że zaraz po wkroczeniu do lochów usłyszał to, co tak bardzo przeraziło zamkniętych tam ludzi.

Wycie rozległo się bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia, przerażające i przeszywające, zawieszone pomiędzy krzykiem cierpienia a zwierzęcym zawodzeniem. Narastało nagląco, po czym ucichło, stopniowo przechodząc w szloch. Bart poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu dreszcz.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że jest aż tak źle? – zapytał z wyrzutem Komendant Cullen, nerwowo ocierając kropelkę potu, która ściekała mu po czole.

– Bywało gorzej.

– Carver, wiesz dobrze, jak twój brat zareaguje na jego śmierć.

– Nie zawsze chodzi o mojego brata, Rutherford – syknął Hawke z nieskrywanym żalem w głosie. – Nie martw się. Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć. Zbyt bardzo cieszy mnie patrzenie jak cierpi. Zniszczył mój dom, Cullenie. Nasz dom. Zabił niewinnych ludzi, a potem doprowadził do śmierci tych, których nazywaliśmy braćmi. Jeśli jesteś w stanie znaleźć w sobie dość litości, by mu to darować, doprawdy, nikt bardziej od ciebie nie zasługuje na to, by zostać Wielkim Komturem.

Bart poczuł, jak jego serce zastyga, obezwładnione wnioskiem, jaki zrodził się w jego umyśle. Czy to mogła być prawda?

Drżący od tłumionych emocji, ruszył za Cullenem i Carverem, wyszedł przez drewniane drzwi i stanął nad przepaścią. Druga część więzienia znajdowała się właściwie poza Podniebną Twierdzą, wystawała poza koszmarnie strome zbocze góry półkolem, jakim niektóre przystanie wbijają się w morze. Niemal zamknięta przestrzeń gwarantowała ochronę przed podmuchami silnego wiatru, które jednak słychać było bardzo wyraźnie.

Krok za krokiem zbliżali się się do końca jednego z ramion i znajdujących się tam krat. Narastające zaniepokojenie krzyczało „wycofaj się, wycofaj, wycofaj”, ale ciekawość pchała Barta wciąż do przodu.

– Każ mu przestać – dobiegło ze środka, jeszcze zanim mógł zobaczyć więźnia.

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić, Andersie? – zapytał Carver, nie kryjąc pogardy. – Dalej, przekonaj mnie.

– Jak zwykle tryskasz miłosierdziem.

– Nie dajesz mi wyboru.

Zamiast odpowiedzi rozległo rozległo się kolejne zawodzenie. Tym razem jednak Bart nie tylko je usłyszał, ale i poczuł. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ruszył za głosem. Słyszał go całym swoim ciałem, rezonował z błękitnymi rozbłyskami, które zaczęły tańczyć w powietrzu. Powoli zaczął tracić kontrolę nad swoją mocą, ale w tej sytuacji nie uważał tego za problem. Nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby ucierpieć, przeciwnie, był ktoś, komu mógł bardzo pomóc.

Błyszczące czystym lyrium dłonie zacisnął na kratach, ledwie kontrolując napad mocy. Słyszał krzyki Cullena i Carvera, czuł na sobie ich ręce, gdy próbowali oderwać go od metalowych prętów, które zaczynały rozgrzewać się i błyszczeć.

– Dość. – To pojedyncze słowo wydarło się z jego gardła i uciszyło wszystkich.

Templariusze odskoczyli. Anders zgasł, westchnął i opadł na ziemię i dysząc głęboko. Bart również zjechał na kolana, ledwie łapiąc oddech.

– Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał Cullen z mieszaniną podziwu i przerażenia.

– Zmusiłem go, żeby przestał.

– Zmusić Andersa, do skończenia wycia... – zaczął Carver, ale Bart szybko wszedł mu w słowo.

– Nie jemu. Temu drugiemu.

Na chwilę rozdzieliła ich cisza. Szybko jednak została rozdarta przez śmiech apostaty.

– No, no. Dawno nic podobnego nie widziałem. Czy to nie zabawne, Cullenie? Wmawiacie mi, że osiągnęliście porozumienie, a teraz...

– Zamknij się, Anders – syknął Carver. – Zamknij się.

– Bartholomew Vuillemin – zaczął powoli Komendant Cullen. – Muszę z tobą bardzo poważnie porozmawiać. Natychmiast.


	8. Garść korespondencji

Postanowiłam, że listy będę dodawać poza kolejnością. Także tak.

* * *

Wielka Zaklinaczko Vivienne,

dlaczego mnie nie ostrzegłaś? Zupełnie inaczej przygotowałbym się na przyjęcie tego chłopca. Jego zdolności są niesamowite, ale kontrolowanie ich zdecydowanie przerasta jego możliwości. Korzysta z nich intuicyjnie, a to nie powinno mieć miejsca, jeśli zamierza być templariuszem pracującym z magami. Już teraz podopieczni Kręgu zgłaszają skargi i nie chcą z nawet przebywać w jego pobliżu. Owszem, jest przecudownym młodym człowiekiem, ale co z tego? Troje magów tylko w zeszłym tygodniu straciło przy nim przytomność. Troje! A ja nawet nie wiem, jak temu zaradzić. Jak mam go uczyć? Potrzebuję wskazówek i jeśli mi ich nie udzielisz, z będę zmuszony odesłać go z powrotem do Académie de Chevaliers.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Komendant Cullen Rutherfort

* * *

Na oddzielnym arkuszu dołączonym do listu:

* * *

Droga Vivienne,

proszę, nie igraj tak z naszym jedynym kandydatem na Wielkiego Komtura. Tak, wiem, wciąż broni się przed awansem, ale dociskanie go do ściany i jednoczesne podkopywanie jego autorytetu z pewnością nie wpłynie pozytywnie ani na postanowienie Cullena, ani na to, co myślą o nim templariusze.

Z najszczerszym szacunkiem,

Ambasador Josephine Montilyet

* * *

Raport ze Szmaragdowych Mogił, 16 dzień Umbralis, 41 rok Wieku Smoka

Lordzie Inkwizytorze,

przybyliśmy za późno. Posiadłość Vuillemin znajduje się na uboczu i z daleka nic nie wskazywało na to, że będzie konieczna nasza interwencja. Właściwie głupio się przyznać, ale trafiliśmy tam przez przypadek, goniąc za jeleniem.

Posiadłość, przynajmniej na zewnątrz, zachowała się w perfekcyjnym stanie, a tym, co nas zaniepokoiło były zwłoki czerwonego templariusza, które znaleźliśmy w ogrodzie. Rodzaj ran jednoznacznie sugerował obecność plugawca, dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na dalszą eksplorację.

To, co znaleźliśmy w środku, prezentowało się co najmniej makabrycznie. Najwyraźniej miejsce to stało się przyczółkiem dla wszystkich, którzy szukali schronienia przed wojną. Wieśniacy, magowie i elfy, lord Vuillemin nikogo nie odrzucał. Nie wiem, w którym momencie tymczasowy pokój został zerwany. Najprawdopodobniej stało się to podczas ataku templariuszy i mrocznego pomiotu. Ślady walki jasno wskazują na użycie magii krwi. Nie chciałbym wysnuwać pochopnych wniosków, ale Voth stwierdził, że magowie wykorzystali pozostałych mieszkańców jako źródło mocy. Jedyną osobą, która stawiła im opór, była lady Cathal Vuillemin, obok której znaleźliśmy dwa avvarskie topory. Chcielibyśmy odesłać je do któregoś z ich potomków, ale w czasie wojny znalezienie któregokolwiek może być niemożliwe.

Wszystkich zabitych pochowaliśmy w ogrodzie i w szczerych modlitwach poleciliśmy Stwórcy.

Inkwizytorze, wierzę głęboko w Twoją mądrość i zostawiam tę sprawę Twemu osądowi. Shayd uważa jednak, że nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Orlais zbyt szybko dowiedziało się o wszystkim. Pomimo Twych rozporządzeń, ludzie wciąż nie ufają magom, a okrutny mord popełniony na rodzie Vuillemin może jedynie podkopać chwiejne porozumienie, które z takim trudem udało Ci się osiągnąć.

Zawsze wierny Inkwizycji,

Donal Sutherland

* * *

W pewnym momencie stwierdziłam, że templariusze potrzebują nowych uniformów. Po co mają biegać w zbrojach cały czas, skoro w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie ma takiej potrzeby?

Miało to bardziej przypominać mundury Inkwizycji i jednocześnie pełnić rolę stroju reprezentacyjnego. Co o tym myślicie? :)


	9. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

Rilienus nigdy nie lubił jeździć konno. Twarde siodło obrzydliwie obijało mu kości kulszowe i sprawiało, że do końca dnia chodził jak kaleka. Nie było jednak takiej możliwości, aby przebyć drogę z Radcliffe do Podniebnej Twierdzy w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Owszem, niektóre pomniejsze osady na Zaziemiu łączyły trakty na tyle szerokie, że dałoby się nimi przejechać powozem. Problem stanowiły jednak liczne miejsca, w których trakt zaczynał wić się pomiędzy z każdym dniem coraz bardziej ośnieżonymi górami i zmieniał w ścieżynkę tak wąską, że musieli jechać gęsiego.

Do tego dochodził jeszcze chłód. W nocy wszechobecny, czasem podkradał się do nich również za dnia. Rilienus próbował wtedy szczelniej owijać się grubym kocem, nie patrząc w oczy żadnemu ze swoich towarzyszy. To właśnie zrobił również teraz, gdy tylko słońce znalazło się w połowie drogi pomiędzy zenitem a horyzontem, a ich własna droga już drugi dzień prowadziła przez Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu.

– Jeśli już teraz jest ci tak zimno, to jak zamierzasz wytrzymać w Podniebnej Twierdzy? – sarknęła Morrigan. Jego słabość jakoś nigdy nie umykała jej uważnemu spojrzeniu.

– Dam sobie radę – odwarknął, z trudem powstrzymując szczękanie zębów.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci oddać mój koc – zaproponował uprzejmie Hawke. Dla Rilienusa było to tylko dodatkowe poniżenie. Równie dobrze mógłby splunąć Vintowi prosto w twarz.

– Dziękuję, nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Garrett, przypomnij mi proszę, jak nazywał się ten twój elf? – zapytała apostatka, zupełnie jakby temat cierpień Rilienusa był już zamknięty. Mag wiedział jednak, że to dopiero początek.

– Fenris. Nazywa się Fenris i nie należy do nikogo – odparł niechętnie Hawke, wyraźnie zniesmaczony podobnym pytaniem.

– Dlaczego nie zabrałeś go ze sobą? Też pochodzi z Tevinteru. Myślę, że on i Rilienus mieliby mnóstwo wspólnych tematów.

– Przydzielił sobie misję, którą chciał wypełnić samotnie. Dlatego nie mógł ze mną jechać.

– Och? A cóż to za misja?

– Szuka pewnego elfiego apostaty z łysym łbem błyszczącym jakby mu go ktoś nasmarował świńskim sadłem. Nie pamiętam już, jaki był właściwie jego problem z apostatami, ale gdyby jednak pojechał ze mną, dowiedziałabyś się o tym bardzo szybko. Cóż, nie martw się. Może następnym razem będziesz miała więcej szczęścia.

Morrigan najwyraźniej nie spodobała się taka odpowiedź, bo prychnęła na Hawke'a i ponagliła konia, by odjechać nieco do przodu. Garrett wzruszył ramionami, po czym puścił oko do Rilienusa.

– Nie przejmuj się nią – dorzucił Varric. – Zawsze jest taka kapryśna. A ostatni mężczyzna, któremu z taką wytrwałością dogryzała, został królem Fereldenu, więc zamiast się obrażać, powinieneś raczej...

O tak, łóżko było dokładnie tym, czego teraz potrzebował. Do tej pory, jeśli im się poszczęściło, zamieszkujący okolicę rolnicy pozwalali wędrowcom na przenocowanie na sianie w stodole, co najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało nikomu poza Rilienusem. Było to o tyle zastanawiające, że biorąc pod uwagę status społeczny jego towarzyszy, zasługiwali na zdecydowanie lepsze traktowanie. A już na pewno należało im się coś więcej, niż skromne ognisko w lesie.

– Już niedługo twoje marzenia się spełnią – zażartował Hawke.

Rilienus zmarszczył brwi. Doskonale wiedział, że do Podniebnej Twierdzy czekała ich jeszcze daleka droga, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby Czempion z niego kpił.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Niedaleko mieszkają moi dobrzy znajomi. Prowadzą coś w rodzaju zajazdu, chociaż pełni również funkcję przydrożnej strażnicy.

– Chodzi ci o...? – Varric znacząco zawiesił głos.

– Nie inaczej.

Vint nawet nie zamierzał pytać, o co im chodziło. Rozmowy trojga jego towarzyszy pełne były podobnych niedomówień i zdążył już do tego przywyknąć. Nie rozumiał zupełnie, co takie tajemnice miały zmienić. I tak niespecjalnie interesował się ich sekretami, a tożsamość ludzi, którzy byli w stanie zaoferować mu noc w prawdziwym łóżku obchodziła Rilienusa jeszcze mniej. Gotów był zanieść do grobu każdą informację, jeśli to miało zagwarantować mu porządny wypoczynek.

Zgodnie z obietnicą Garretta po niecałej godzinie ich oczom ukazała się smukła wieża, przy której stał pokaźnych rozmiarów dom i wielka stajnia pełna koni. Dookoła kręcili się ludzie w lekkich mundurach ze skóry kolcogrzbietów, wzmocnionych srebrytowymi naramiennikami i nagolennikami. Prezentowali się co najmniej groźnie, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by Hawke czy Varric byli zaniepokojeni ich obecnością. Przeciwnie, dość swobodnie spięli konie i popędzili na spotkanie strażnikom.

– Jest kapitan? – zapytał Hawke pierwszego lepszego wojownika.

– W domu. Teraz pewnie jest... zajęta. Ale ciebie na pewno przyjmie.

– Na to liczę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko i polecił swoim kompanom zostawić konie w stajni, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wprowadził ich do domu, od przedsionka wołając: – Avelino, och, Avelino!

– Hawke! – krzyknął może siedmioletni chłopiec wypadając na nich zza rogu. Przy pasie wisiał mu krótki miecz w pochwie zdobionej godłem Kirkwall, a na plecach dźwigał starą, ale bardzo zadbaną tarczę, która sprawiała, że przypominał żółwia.

– Wesley!– odkrzyknął Czempion i pochwycił roześmianego malca w ramiona. – No, już, już, nie wierć się, to Morrigan pokaże ci sztuczkę.

– Tak. Na przykład błyskawiczne osuszanie kufla z piwem. Albo taktyczny odwrót.

– W tym pierwszym chyba jestem od ciebie lepszy – zaśmiał się Varric.

– Jesteś pewien, że nie w tym drugim? – sarknęła Morrigan.

Wesley chichotał w najlepsze w ramionach Garretta i przestał dopiero, gdy ten poprosił go o zaprowadzenie do matki. Chłopiec momentalnie spoważniał i jakby postarzał się o kilka lat. Z małą dłonią opartą na rękojeści mieczyka poprowadził ich wgłąb domostwa. Ich celem okazała się pokaźnych rozmiarów jadalnia, w której teraz przebywała tylko para w średnim wieku. Na widok przybyłych mężczyzna poderwał się od stołu i uśmiechnął pomimo zmęczenia.

– Garrett, Varric, dobrze was widzieć.

– Ciebie również, Donnicu.

– Wesley, proszę, idź zająć się bratem – szepnęła rudowłosa kobieta, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Chłopiec kiwnął głową i posłusznie wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Dopiero wtedy kobieta zwróciła umęczone oblicze w stronę gości. – Dobrze, że przyjechaliście. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do życia na takim odludziu.

– Przepraszam, Avelino – wymamrotał Hawke i przytulił ją ostrożnie. – W tamtej chwili niespecjalnie mogłem zaproponować ci cokolwiek innego. A posiadanie Podniebnej Twierdzy w zasięgu ręki wydawało się...

– Garrett, nie mam do ciebie pretensji. To nie twoja wina, że Elthin... – zawiesiła głos i potrząsnęła głową.

– Jak on się czuje?

– Teraz lepiej, dużo lepiej. – Donnic wrócił do Aveiny i objął ukochaną ramieniem. – Od kiedy tu jesteśmy, nie stało się nic złego.

– Nawet pani nie wie, jak mnie to cieszy, pani kapitan – zaśmiał się Varric, siadając przy stole i chwytając za karafkę z winem.

– Ależ proszę, nie krępuj się – prychnęła Avelina, po raz pierwszy uśmiechając się zupełnie szczerze.

– Nawet nie zamierzałem.

– Nie przejmuj się, Hawke – westchnął Donnic i gestem zaprosił ich wszystkich do stołu, na którym rozłożono pokrojoną dziczyznę, różne rodzaje pieczywa i świeżych warzyw. – Są rzeczy gorsze, niż niemowlę, które wykazuje skłonność do magii.


	10. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

– Niemowlę? – wymknęło się Rilienusowi, choć planował zachować milczenie.

– Zupełnie bym zapomniał! – Hawke klasnął w dłonie nad porwanym pospiesznie kawałkiem schabu, po czym wskazał na Rilienusa: – Rilienus Taravyn z Tevinteru. Ma pomóc w badaniu artefaktów.

Vint uśmiechnął się niemrawo. Do czego to doszło? Był najmłodszym synem z wielkiego rodu Taravynów, uczył się u najznamienitszych magów w całym Minratusie, a jego ojciec należał do Magisterium. I co z tego? Teraz wszystko, co należało o nim wiedzieć, można było zamknąć w tym jednym krótkim zdaniu: „ma pomóc w badaniu artefaktów".

„W Podniebnej Twierdzy twoja przeszłość przestaje się liczyć. Owszem, jeśli jesteś Vintem, będą traktować cię jak Vinta. Ale znacznie bardziej liczy się to, co możesz dla nich zrobić. To z jednej strony okropnie uwłaczające, ale z drugiej chyba nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się tak zmotywowany do działania". Wcześniej Rilienus nie rozumiał, co Dorian miał przez to na myśli.

– Tak – odparł, uświadamiając sobie, że dla tych ludzi liczyło się tylko i wyłącznie to, co potrafił, co mógł osiągnąć. – Badam artefakty. Im starsze, tym lepiej. Nie chciałbym się przechwalać, ale w całym Thedas nie ma lepszego specjalisty od artefaktów.

– Oby – zaśmiała się Avelina. – Tam w Twierdzy naprawdę przyda się ktoś, kto zna się na rzeczy.

– Zaufaj mi, nie chciałbyś im podpaść – dodał Donnic.

Rilienus zaśmiał się.

– To mi raczej nie grozi. Bardzo cieszę się, że mogę was poznać, Avelino i Donnicu. Wiele o was słyszałem.

– Błagam, powiedz mi, że przez „słyszałem nie masz na myśli tych paskudnych książek pisanych przez Varrica – jęknęła rudowłosa, na co Varric udał najszczersze oburzenie i zaczął się dąsać.

– Cóż, właściwie... – westchnął Rilienus, ale nie dokończył.

– Prosiłam cię, żebyś sobie odpuścił.

– Myślałem, że tak tylko się droczysz.

– Droczę się? Ja się droczę? Donnicu, czy twoim zdaniem to było droczenie?

– Wiesz, skarbie, biorąc pod uwagę, że kupujesz wszystkie te książki, jak tylko się ukażą...

– Donnic! I ty przeciwko mnie?

Ich uroczą kłótnię przerwał płacz dziecka i towarzyszący mu krzyk Wesleya:

– Mamo!

Avelina nie czekała ani chwili. Zerwała się i popędziła tam, gdzie chwilę wcześniej poszedł jej syn. Donnic przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby chciał rzucić się za żoną, powstrzymał się jednak, dochodząc najwyraźniej do wniosku, że Avelina da sobie radę, a gości nie wypada zostawiać zupełnie samych.

– Wciąż ma koszmary – westchnął, uśmiechając się przepraszająco.

– To nie powinno tak wyglądać. – Hawke zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową. – Owszem, zdarza się, że u niektórych magia zacznie dawać o sobie znać wcześniej, ale...

– Ale nie tak wcześnie – dokończyła za niego Morrigan, okazując strapienie jedynie tym, że jadła nieco wolniej. – Coś podobnego w ogóle nie powinno mieć miejsca. Przecież żadne z was nie jest magiem.

– Więcej! Ani ja, ani Avelina nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie przypomnieć sobie, czy ktokolwiek w naszych rodzinach należał do Kręgu. A przecież coś takiego raczej by nam nie umknęło, prawda?

– Fakt, to raczej... – zaczął Hawke z ustami pełnymi pieczeni, ale Rilienus wszedł mu w słowo.

Przypomniał sobie. Już od dłuższego czasu coś kołatało mu się po głowie, ale do tej pory nie potrafił pochwycić tej niesfornej myśli. Niemowlę i magia, niemowlę i magia. Wiedział, że gdzieś o tym już czytał. A może raczej ktoś mu o tym mówił? Dopiero, gdy Donnic wspomniał, że żaden spośród jego najbliższych przodków nie był magiem, Rilienusa olśniło.

– Stuletni kwiat! – zawołał, przypominając sobie doskonale, gdzie i kiedy miał okazję o tym usłyszeć.

– Co proszę? – zapytał Donnic, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, skąd wzięło się nagłe podniecenie maga.

– Tak, Ril, wyjaśnij nam, proszę, co do tego wszystkiego ma zielarstwo – sarknął Hawke, ale wbrew nieco ostrym słowom, wydawał się naprawdę zaintrygowany.

– To termin, jakiego używa się w Tevinterze do określania osób z ogromną mocą, które rodzą się w rodzinach właściwie pozbawionych magii. Podobne przypadki nie zdarzają się często, ale dzięki naciskowi kładzionemu na genealogię, wszystkie są udokumentowane.

– Proszę, mów dalej – poprosił Donnic, mocno poruszony.

– Przepraszam, ale to wszystko, co wiem na ten temat – wyznał niechętnie Rilienus. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę liczył na to, że uda mu się im zaimponować. – To nie do końca wchodzi w dziedzinę moich badań. Ale jeśli bardzo ci na tym zależy, mogę spróbować dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.

– Będę dozgonnie wdzięczny – odparł mężczyzna z uśmiechem, który ledwie maskował rozczarowanie.

– Przynajmniej wiemy już, że Elthin nie jest jakimś odosobnionym przypadkiem – skwitował Garrett, posyłając Rilienusowi pełnie wdzięczności spojrzenie.

To wszystko nie miało sensu. Nic takiego im przecież nie powiedział. Dlaczego zachowywali się tak, jakby rzeczywiście coś osiągnął?

– No, dalej mały, jedz, bo ci wystygnie – prychnął na niego Varric. – Nie po to chyba tyle narzekałeś po drodze, żeby teraz odpuścić sobie prawdziwy ciepły posiłek, co?

– Wcale nie narzekałem.

– Jasne. A miny stroiły się same.

Rilianus potrząsnął głową. Jaki sens miało kłócenie się? Zdążył już przywyknąć do tego, że cokolwiek powiedział i cokolwiek zrobił, było wykorzystywane przeciwko niemu. Spojrzał na Morrigan, której czujny wzrok spoczywał na nim od dłuższego czasu i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Jej złote oczy zawsze wywoływały u Rilienusa gęsią skórkę, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy tak jak teraz, zdawała się czegoś od niego oczekiwać.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Och, nie. Zastanawiałam się po prostu, czy nie mógłbyś poszukać czegoś o dzieciach z ogromnym potencjałem również dla mnie.

– Czyżbyś poczuła nieoczekiwany zew macierzyństwa? – zapytał Hawke z rozbawieniem.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – odparła apostatka i chwyciła za karafkę z winem, najwyraźniej uznając temat za zamknięty. Nikt nie poczuł się na siłach, by go drążyć, bo podobne zamykanie rozmów było jedną z magicznych zdolności Morrigan.

Nieco później połączyła do nich Avelina z oczami zaczerwienionymi od płaczu, którego przyczyną było raczej głębokie wzruszenie, niż smutek. Na rękach trzymała małego, może trzyletniego chłopca o wielkich oczach. Tuż przy niej szedł Wesley, zapobiegawczo trzymając Elthina za rękę.

– Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę chcieli mi go zabrać – westchnęła wojowniczka siadając przy stole i całując najmłodszą pociechę w czoło. – Kto by się nim zajął? Dziecko w Kręgu? Jak oni to sobie w ogóle wyobrażali?

Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, czym by się to skończyło. Ani rozłam, ani wojna, ani nawet oficjalne oświadczenie Boskiej nie zdołały przegnać strachu przed magią. Czy cokolwiek było? Rilianus szczerze w to wątpił. Przypomniały mu się słowa Doriana: „Nie ma nic zdrowszego, niż strach przed magią, Rilienusie. Jeśli kiedykolwiek cię opuści, wiedz, że na jego miejsce przyjdą demony”. Kiedyś uważał, że to głupota. Teraz jednak, gdy patrzył prosto w oczy małego Elthina, jasne i zielone jak Pustka, zrozumiał, co musieli czuć ludzie pozbawieni mocy w obliczu magów. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że jego ukochany nawet w tej kwestii miał rację.


	11. Garść korespondencji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział dedykuję wszystkim z facebookowej grupy "Fenris Lovers" :D

Słowiku,

z trudem ocaliłem ten list przed płomieniami. Nie jestem pewien, jaką może mieć dla ciebie wartość, ale mam też świadomość, że uwielbiasz zbierać informacje, które będziesz mogła potem wykorzystać w Grze. Pozostaje mi zatem wyłącznie życzyć Ci przyjemnej lektury,

Kruk

* * *

Poniższy list zapisany został chwiejnym pismem o bardzo dużych literach, na nieco osmalonym pergaminie, którego fragment został oderwany.

* * *

Hawke,

nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Może od tego, że nie powinienem był Cię tak zostawiać. Za każdym razem boję się, że nie przyjmiesz mnie z powrotem, ale najwyraźniej [fragment zupełnie wypalony]. Chcę jednak, żebyś miał świadomość, że tym razem naprawdę nie uciekłem przed Tobą ani przed tym, co nas łączy.

Być może nie powinienem był nigdy prosić Cię o umożliwienie mi wymiany listów z Pavusem. Nie ponosi on wprawdzie bezpośredniej odpowiedzialności, za moją decyzję, ale gdyby nie on, nie zdołałbym zapewne zmusić się do zrobienia tego, co zrobić powinienem.

Pavus ma rację, Hawke. To, co skłania elfy do buntu, to nie pragnienie wolności. To jedynie absurdalne przekonanie, że może będzie lepiej. Że rewolucja wszystko naprawi. W swoim szaleństwie niewiele różnią się od Andersa, który zamierzał śmiercią innych wywalczyć lepszą przyszłość. Ale chyba nie mi to oceniać. Obawiam się, że sam niewiele się od nich różniłem. Myślałem, że zabójstwa są w stanie rozwiązać problemy, z którymi nie radzi sobie odległość. Że pozbycie się tego, co mnie ogranicza, zapewni mi wolność. Ale stało się dokładnie tak, jak napisał Pavus. Po prostu zmieniłem jedne kajdany na inne.

Nie zrozum mnie źle. Gdyby nie Ty, nigdy nie znalazłbym dla siebie miejsca. Zapewne po dziś dzień siedziałbym w najbrudniejszym kącie Kirkwall i upijał się wszystkim, co było na tyle łaskawe, by sfermentować i stać się winem. Dałeś mi dom, dałeś mi siebie, dałeś wszystko, co mam. I chociaż to wszystko to po prostu kolejne ograniczenia, mam świadomość, że tym razem wybrałem je sam. Nie mogę tego stracić, Hawke. Nie mogę stracić Ciebie.

A rewolucja może doprowadzić właśnie do tego. Do zniszczenia wszystkiego, co jest dla mnie ważne. Po tym, co stało się w Kirkwall i po naszej kłótni, po prostu wiem, że drugi raz nie zdołam przejść przez to samo.

Przede wszystkim chciałbym zrozumieć. Zrozumieć dlaczego i po co. I jak temu zapobiec. Albo jak im pomóc. Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. Chciałbym sam, zupełnie sam wybrać coś, co jest słuszne. Żebyś mógł na to spojrzeć i powiedzieć, że jesteś ze mnie dumny. Żebym wiedział, że jestem w stanie działać bez czyichkolwiek poleceń. Czy to nie idiotyczne, że aż tak bardzo zależy mi na tym, by Ci to pokazać? Może niedługo będę potrzebował Twojej pochwały nawet, gdy uda mi się ubrać.

Tęsknię za Tobą. Tęsknię tak okrutnie, że Zevran zaczął robić wszystko, by jeszcze bardziej uprzykrzyć mi podróż. Jest bardzo dobrym przewodnikiem i przydaje się w walce, ale czasem mam ochotę poderżnąć mu gardło, rzucić to wszystko i po prostu...

* * *

W tym miejscu list się urywa.

* * *

Hawke,

wrócę.

Fenris


	12. Podniebna Twierdza

– ... i daj mi siłę, bym wytrwał... – modlił się Bart, gdy niespodziewanie poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu. Podskoczył i odwrócił się, siląc na spokój.

Tuż obok niego stała Hrist z księgą w wyciągniętej dłoni. Dziewczyna spoglądała na niego beznamiętnie, ale nie przejął się tym specjalnie. Inni templariusze szybko dali mu do zrozumienia, że taka po prostu była – zazwyczaj oschła, w porywach opryskliwa. Bardziej niż jej zachowanie Barta zastanawiał fakt, jak po raz kolejny zdołała się do niego podkraść. Jej chasyndzki strój pełen był koralików i ozdób z kości, a zdecydowanie zbyt długi kostur niemal zahaczał ostrzem o posadzkę, gdy nosiła go na plecach, a mimo to za każdym razem udawało się jej zupełnie zaskoczyć młodego templariusza.

– Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się do niej, odbierając opasły tom.

– Po co to robisz?

– Co robię?

– Schodzisz z książkami do lochów. Naprawdę uważasz, że twoja obecność tak bardzo go cieszy? A może sądzisz, że zdołasz zmusić go, by okazał skruchę?

Jeszcze nigdy nie wypowiedziała do niego aż tylu słów na raz. Właściwie magowie w ogóle niewiele z nim rozmawiali, ale Hrist i tak biła ich wszystkich na głowę. Tym razem jednak z jakiegoś powodu postanowiła zasypać Barta pytaniami. Daleko jej było jakiejkolwiek uprzejmości, ale templariusz doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko powinien odpowiedzieć.

– Nic podobnego nie było moim celem.

– Cóż więc takiego planujesz osiągnąć?

– Gdzieś muszę nauczyć się nad tym panować – odparł Bart, zmuszając dłonie do rozbłyśnięcia błękitem lyrium. Oczy Hrist rozszerzyły się i dziewczyna odskoczyła mimowolnie, sycząc przy tym z bólu. – Jak sama widzisz, nie jest to do końca możliwe bez obecności maga.

– I stwierdziłeś, że będziesz eksperymentował na Andersie?

– Właściwie to był pomysł Carvera.

– Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – pychnęła Hrist, po czym spojrzała na gasnące już ręce Barta. – Mogę je zobaczyć?

Vuillemin zawahał się. Wkładał wiele wysiłku w to, aby nikt nie widział tatuaży z lyrium, które zdobiły jego nadgarstki jak grube bransolety czy kajdany. Decyzja o chowaniu ich tylko po części należała do Barta. Przede wszystkim pochodziła ona od Madame de Fer, której bardzo zależało na bezpieczeństwie podopiecznego. Szybko zauważyła, że w wyniku jej eksperymentów Bart przestał być akceptowany przez wielu magów i dla jego dobra zdecydowała ukryć tego bezpośrednią przyczynę.

„Spodziewałam się, że zyskasz moc, o jakiej od dawna marzyli najwięksi spośród templariuszy – mówiła. – Ale nie przypuszczałam, że będzie ona tak trudna do poskromienia i uczyni z ciebie żywą broń przeciwko magom. Wybacz mi, mój drogi. Naprawdę nie to było moim zamiarem”.

Bart szczerze w to wątpił. Owszem, nie do końca potrafił odnaleźć się w Wielkiej Grze, ale sama myśl, że Vivienne obdarzyłaby go podobną mocą, nie zdając sobie w pełni sprawy z wszystkich możliwych konsekwencji, wydawała mu się zbyt abstrakcyjna, by mogła być prawdą. Między innymi właśnie dlatego przez całą wojnę robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie angażować się bezpośrednio w walkę. Pomagał medykom, przygotowywał maści z elfiego korzenia i eskortował wszystkich, którzy stracili dach nad głową do najbliższych przyczółków. Andraste niech będą dzięki, jakimś cudem udało mu się ominąć wszelkie możliwe starcia zbrojne.

Ale tutaj nie chodziło już o wojnę. Patrzył prosto w czujne oczy Hrist i wiedział, że właśnie ważyły się losy ich przyszłej współpracy. Chodziło wyłącznie o zaufanie. Chasyndzka wiedźma sama miała mnóstwo sekretów, akurat pod tym względem byli do siebie bardzo podobni. Być może właśnie dlatego Bart zdecydował się uchylić przed nią rąbka tajemnicy i podwinął rękaw.

Hrist westchnęła głośno.

– Jak to właściwie działa? – zapytała przyglądając się uważnie szerokiej błękitnej obręczy wtopionej w ciało młodego templariusza.

– Wchodzi w reakcję z Zasłoną i zagęszcza ją tak bardzo, że większość magów traci możliwość czerpania mocy z Pustki.

– W takim razie to naprawdę potężna broń.

– Nie taki miał być tego cel.

– Ale sam musisz przyznać...

– Niestety.

– Dlatego trenujesz z Andersem? Bo jego jednego nie obawiasz się skrzywdzić?

– W pewnym sensie tak – odparł Bart, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Hrist kiwnęła głową, jakby zgadzając się z własnymi myślami, po czym spojrzała Bartowi prosto w oczy i oznajmiła uroczyście:

– Będę zaszczycona, jeśli postanowisz trenować również ze mną.

Wyszła nie dając mu żadnych szans na odpowiedź. Wiedział jednak, jak bardzo była zamknięta w sobie i jak wiele wysiłku musiało ją kosztować podobne oświadczenie. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i obciągnąwszy z powrotem rękaw, wyszedł z kaplicy i ruszył w stronę lochów.


	13. Podniebna Twierdza

Choć nie przyznał się do tego przed Hrist i miałby też spory problem, by przyznać się przed samym sobą, istniało jeszcze kilka innych powodów, dla których lubił spędzać czas wśród więźniów. Przede wszystkim chodziło o ciszę. W Académie de Chevaliers nie cieszył się zbytnim zainteresowaniem ani mentorów, ani rywali, ale nigdy mu to zbytnio nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, przypominało czasy, gdy w Kręgu Montsimmard długie godziny spędzał w samotności nad księgami powierzonymi mu przez Madame de Fer. Można powiedzieć, że jego historia właśnie zatoczyła koło – znów szukał ustronnego miejsca, by przeczytać to, co wybrała dla niego Wielka Zaklinaczka.

Kłamstwem byłoby również stwierdzenie, że nie był ciekawy, kim właściwie był człowiek, który pogrążył całe Thedas w chaosie. Dlaczego nie został stracony? Jakim cudem w ogóle trafił do Podniebnej Twierdzy? I dlaczego Bart za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiał, miał wrażenie, że za zmęczonym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu krył się ktoś bardzo, bardzo stary?

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna kwestia, do której nie przyznałby się nawet przed Carverem: patrzenie na to, jak Anders cierpi przez samą jego bliskość, sprawiało mu jakąś perfidną satysfakcję. Nie spodziewał się po sobie podobnych reakcji, ale nic nie potrafił na to poradzić. W pewnym sensie to właśnie Anders odpowiadał za koniec, jaki spotkał ród Vuillemin.

Skinieniem głowy i uprzejmym uśmiechem pozdrowił mijanych wartowników, pokonując obie pary drzwi prowadzące do zewnętrznego więzienia. Przejmujące zimno nie przeszkadzało mu aż tak bardzo. Nawet gdyby zmarł, jakiś domyślny służący zawsze zostawiał dla niego pod celą Andersa świeży koc. Niestety, ta domyślność najwyraźniej nie dotyczyła więźnia.

– A oto i nasz mały templariusz. Carver znów wysłał cię, żebyś się nade mną poznęcał? – zapytał apostata w ramach powitania.

– Tłumaczyłem ci już wielokrotnie, że nie dlatego tu przychodzę.

Anders parsknął śmiechem. Ślina pociekła mu po brodzie, ale najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył. Stan, w jakim się znajdował, nie wynikał wyłącznie z faktu, że przebywał w wyjątkowo podłych warunkach. Wiele lat temu Anders był Szarym Strażnikiem i oznaczało to, że któregoś dnia krew mrocznego pomiotu przeważy nad ludzką. Podstęp Koryfeusza znacząco przyspieszył ten proces i niewielu było Strażników, którym udało się przed tym obronić. Jakimś cudem Anders był jednym z nich. Bart podejrzewał, że miało to coś wspólnego z tą drugą świadomością, którą widział u niego za każdym razem, gdy mag tracił nad sobą kontrolę.

– Możesz to powtarzać tyle razy, ile ci się żywnie podoba. Twoje wymówki po prostu mnie nie przekonują.

– Szkoda, bo innych nie mam, a kłamać nie zamierzam.

– Orlesianin, który nie kłamie? Tego jeszcze nie było.

– Apostata, który morduje niewinnych? Co za niespodzianka. Och, nie, jednak nie.

Oczy Andersa błysnęły błękitem i wszystko wskazywało na to, że mag już zamierzał mu odpyskować. Wystarczyło jednak, by Bart uniósł ostrzegawczo dłoń, a apostata zgasł i cofnął się pospiesznie.

– Oczywiście, zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to paskudnie boli, gdy mnie blokujesz?

– Oczywiście – prychnął Bart, siadając pod kratami i okrywając ramiona kocem. Po chwili dodał jednak łagodniejszym tonem: – Uwierz mi, wiele bym dał, żeby móc robić to bez krzywdy dla magów.

– Doprawdy? Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Wy, templariusze...

– Moja siostra była zaklinaczką – warknął Bart. Nienawidził, gdy Anders zaczynał zdanie od „wy, templariusze”. Zupełnie jakby odcinał ich jak jakiś podrzędny gatunek. Przedstawiał wszystko w opozycjach, które miały nigdy nie pozwolić na załagodzenie blizn po Rozłamie, jakby ogłaszał wszem i wobec, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zależało mu ani na sprawiedliwości, ani tym bardziej na pokoju. Mimo to templariusz nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zirytuje się aż tak bardzo, by wspomnieć o Berenice. A jednak.

– Była? – zapytał ostrożnie Anders, ponownie się wycofując. Musiał domyślać się dokąd to zmierzało, ale Bart nie zamierzał go oszczędzać. Nie tym razem.

– Tak, była. Była, ale została wyciszona, gdy tylko upadł Krąg w Kirkwall.

– Cóż, wielu magów zostało niesłusznie...

– Zrobili to na jej własne życzenie, Andersie. Jej i wielu innym zaklinaczom, którzy nie chcieli stać się bronią w wojnie. Chcieli pozostać wiernymi Kręgowi, bo głęboko wierzyli w to, co sobą reprezentował.

– W Kirkwall...

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak było w Kirkwall! Nikt z nas nie miał! Montsimmard było naszym domem, moim i Berenice, i wielu innych, magów i templariuszy. Ale dzięki tobie już nigdy nie będzie. Ani ja, ani Berenice już nigdy nie będziemy mogli tam wrócić.

W jednej chwili Anders znalazł się tuż przy kracie. Drżącą dłonią, siną od zimna i plagi, głaskał Barta po policzku. Dopiero teraz templariusz uświadomił sobie, że zaczął płakać.

– Hej, mały, wystarczy, już – mamrotał apostata nieoczekiwanie kojącym głosem. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał ogromną wprawę w pocieszaniu cierpiących, bo chociaż Bart stracił kontrolę nad mocą i apostata nie mógł skorzystać z magii, to jego ciepłe słowa i tak przyniosły zamierzony skutek. Nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego, skoro kiedyś leczył w Kirkwall tych, których nie było stać na pomoc medyka z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ale Bart i tak się tego nie spodziewał. Nie po potworze, którzy był w stanie poświęcić życia niewinnych dla idei, która rzekomo miała zaprowadzić ład i porządek. – No, już, już. Wszyscy coś wtedy straciliśmy.

– Ale ty...

– Straciłem szansę na odkupienie – przerwał mu Anders zbolałym tonem. – Straciłem Hawke'a. Straciłem wszystko.

– Kochałeś go – Bart stwierdził raczej niż zapytał. Ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na apostatę, który najwyraźniej również odważył się na wyznanie jakie planował na zawsze zachować w sekrecie.

– Nie sposób było go nie kochać – roześmiał się mag. – Jego bliskość była jedynym, co trzymało mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. I to przez nią upadłem.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Ja też nie. – Znów parsknął śmiechem, brzmiało to jednak tak rozpaczliwie, jakby powstrzymywał płacz. – A co gorsza nic już nie pamiętam. Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Co takiego powiedział, że uznałem, że muszę zrobić to, co zrobiłem? Nie pamiętam już, naprawdę nie pamiętam.

To zupełnie zbiło Barta z tropu. Jak można zabić kogoś i w ogóle o tym nie pamiętać? Czy to w ogóle było możliwe? Wątpliwości musiały bardzo wyraźnie odmalować się na jego twarzy, bo Anders poczuł się w obowiązku wyjaśnić:

– Uświadomiłem to sobie później, znacznie, znacznie później. Najpierw myślałem, że byłem po prostu zrozpaczony tym, że Hawke wygnał mnie z Kirkwall, ale potem... Wydaje mi się, że pojmali mnie Szarzy Strażnicy. Pamiętałem lochy i kraty, ale cała reszta zamazała się w strumieniu czasu. A potem nie potrafiłem im nawet powiedzieć, jak się nazywam i skąd jestem. Przewozili mnie z miejsca na miejsce. Nawet nie wiem, gdzie odnalazła mnie Inkwizycja. Dopiero Varric pomógł mi wszystko sobie przypomnieć. To bolało, tak cholernie bolało. Ale on nie pozwalał mi na nowo zapomnieć. Twierdził, że na to nie zasłużyłem i pewnie miał rację.

Bart nie miał pojęcia, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Nagle współczucie Komendanta Cullena nabrało zupełnie innego znaczenia, a okrucieństwo Carvera ocierało się o jedyną możliwą formę wybaczenia. Jaki był sens skazywać Andersa na śmierć, choć niewątpliwie na to zasługiwał, skoro i tak nie rozumiałby w pełni, za co właściwie miał umrzeć?

– Nie miałem pojęcia...

– To bez znaczenia, mały. Wszystko bez znaczenia. Myślałem, że go rozumiem, że byliśmy dla siebie nawzajem spełnieniem modlitw do Stwórcy, że razem zmienimy wszystko, że wyzwolimy magów. Ale byłem w błędzie. On tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał o nic walczyć. Chciał tylko miejsca, które mógłby nazwać domem. Obaj tego chcieli, a ja...

Głos mu się załamał. Pomimo krat, oparł się o ramię Barta i odetchnął ciężko. Wydawał się stary, kruchy i bardzo, bardzo zmęczony. Templariusz poczuł, jak ze współczucia ściska mu się gardło.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał. – Nie powinienem był zmuszać cię do tej rozmowy.

– Do niczego mnie nie zmusiłeś. Przeciwnie. To ja cię sprowokowałem. Przepraszam, czasem nie jestem sobą. – Zaśmiał się. – Ale to już chyba zauważyłeś, prawda?

– Tak. – Ostrożnie pogłaskał Andersa po głowie, uświadamiając sobie, że apostata jest zimny, bardzo, bardzo zimny. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z tym, że siedzieli w zewnętrznym lochu gdzieś na szczycie jednej z gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. – Czym on właściwie jest?

– Kiedyś myślałem że duchem sprawiedliwości, ale teraz nie jestem już tego pewien. Zaczęliśmy się nawzajem zmieniać, ani ja, ani on nie jesteśmy już tacy jak przedtem. Nie wiem, czy to ja przez niego przestałem być człowiekiem, czy on przeze mnie nie jest już dobrym duchem. – Zawiesił na chwilę głos, po czym zauważył z niemałym zdziwieniem: – Nie wydajesz się tym zaskoczony.

– Bo nie jestem. Nie, żebym się tego spodziewał, ale nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która nosi w sobie ducha.

– Och, nie ma co, potrafisz sprawić, że mężczyzna czuje się wyjątkowy.

– Proszę, przestań, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że próbujesz mnie uwieść.

– Bądźmy szczerzy: jesteś młody, przystojny i jako jedyny z templariuszy...

– Nie tak szybko, amancie! – Bart parsknął śmiechem. – Przecież mógłbyś być moim ojcem.

– Wypraszam sobie. Nie jestem wcale tak stary. Poza tym kiedyś byłem naprawdę przystojny.

– Teraz wyglądasz tak, że mógłbyś być moim dziadkiem.

– Masz zapewne na myśli ogrom promieniujących ode mnie wiedzy, godności i życiowego doświadczenia.

– Przez grzeczność nie zaprzeczę.

– Dobry chłopiec – prychnął Anders i zmierzwił Bartowi włosy. – No, to jaką arcyciekawą lekturę przydzielono ci na dzisiaj?

Bart przyjrzał się uważniej apostacie. Chwile całkowitego umysłowego odrętwienia mieszały się u niego z długimi momentami przerażającej przenikliwości – i wszystko wskazywało na to, że Anders wracał właśnie na ten jaśniejszy biegun. Z uśmiechem błąkającym się po popękanych ustach, zachęcał templariusza do podzielenia się z nim wiedzą.

– To raport Michela du Chevina dotyczący eluvianów znalezionych w Emprise du Lion. A raczej tego, co z nich zostało.

– Eluviany? A na co taka wiedza początkującemu templariuszowi?

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć.


	14. Garść korespondencji

Wasza Królewska Wysokość,

Drogi Alistairze,

żałuj, że nie możesz zobaczyć tego, co ja właśnie widzę. Minratus doprawdy jest najpiękniejszym miastem Thedas, a o tej porze roku wygląda wyjątkowo cudownie. I nie piszę tak wcale wyłącznie dlatego, że jestem zakochany, choć niektórzy uparcie twierdzą, że jest inaczej.

Moja podróż przebiegła bez większych komplikacji, ale i tak uważam, że to wyjątkowo miłe z Twojej strony, że postanowiłeś wysłać za mną szpiegów. Z ich niefrasobliwości wnioskuję, że nie kazałeś im specjalnie chować się przed moim wzrokiem i jestem Ci za to ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie chciałbym mieć na sumieniu tych biednych dzieciaków. Jeden z nich tak ładnie śpiewa, a drugi robi naprawdę wyśmienity fereldeński gulasz.

Ale chyba nie o tym chciałbyś przeczytać, prawda?

Dopełniłem ostatnich formalności. Jeśli chcą, niech odejdą do Halin'Sulahn. Wszystko powinno być już przygotowane, by mogli się tam w spokoju osiedlić. Nie jest to rozwiązanie, które satysfakcjonuje ani mnie, ani Ciebie, ani zapewne ich, ale na chwilę obecną niewiele więcej mam im do zaoferowania.

Gdyby próbowali wmówić Ci, że nasze decyzje spowodowane są wyłącznie tym, że przystawiono nam nóż do gardła, przypomnij im, że działania Ambasador Briali nie miały absolutnie nic wspólnego z poczynaniami Fen'Harela. Przeciwnie, zaczęły się znacznie wcześniej, a teraz udało się je sfinalizować wyłącznie dzięki pokojowi między Fereldenem i Orlais, ogłoszonym po pokonaniu Koryfeusza. Nie pozwól im o tym zapomnieć. I sam nie zapominaj, że masz pod ręką jedną z najmądrzejszych kobiet Thedas. Tak, wiem, że to czytasz, Anoro, i tak, zgadzam się całkowicie z tym, co napisałem. Jestem pewien, że jeśli zaczną się buntować, na pewno coś wymyślisz.

Wracając do twojej prośby: książek o Szarej Straży jest tu pod dostatkiem. Analiz mrocznego pomiotu również jest mnóstwo. Nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Archont zaproponował, że przydzieli mi kogoś do pomocy, ale właściwie nic to dla mnie nie zmienia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że po prostu będę musiał przekopać się przez całą tonę manuskryptów, a Dorian mi w tym nie pomoże, bo jest na mnie śmiertelnie obrażony. Nie do końca rozumiem, o co mu chodzi. Wydawało mi się, że podawanie się za jego nowego osobistego służącego to świetny sposób na ukrycie swojej obecności w Minratusie. Nawet Archont stwierdził, że to dobry pomysł. Tak przynajmniej tłumaczę sobie jego wybuch śmiechu.

W tej chwili mogę przesłać Ci tylko obszerną listę wszystkich autorów, którzy poruszali temat Strażników. Mam nadzieję, że poprawi to humor Zaklinaczce Fionie. Pozdrów ją proszę serdecznie. Również od Doriana. Mam nadzieję, że akurat to mi wybaczy.

Załączam również prezenty dla małego Duncana. Jeśli Anora uważa, że jest jeszcze za młody na kamienne figurki smoków, zajmij się nimi w jego imieniu. I przepraszam, że nie mogłem osobiście pojawić się na pierwszych urodzinach następcy fereldeńskiego tronu. Jest mi z tego powodu naprawdę przykro.

Nie wiem, kiedy uda mi się Was odwiedzić. Spontaniczne podróże przez Morze Przebudzonych raczej nie wchodzą w grę. Sytuacja polityczna w Imperium i Wolnych Marchiach również nie przedstawia się zbyt atrakcyjnie i czuję, że naprawdę jestem tu potrzebny. Pamiętaj jednak, że zawsze możesz na mnie polegać. Pomimo tego, jak wyglądał początek naszej znajomości, naprawdę uważam Cię za przyjaciela.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Cyrhel Lavellan (lub jak uważa obecnie Dorian: Skończony Idiota)

* * *

Dorian i Cyrhel:


	15. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

Chociaż Rilienus miał nieodparte wrażenie, że Avelina i Donnic patrzą na niego bardzo nieufnie, żałował, że nie mogli zostać u nich nieco dłużej. Mały Wesley, gdy tylko uporał się z nieufnością, postanowił, że nie odstąpi Rilienusa choćby na krok i wypyta o wszystko, co wiązało się z praktykowaniem magii w Imperium. W jednej ze swoich dziecięcych paplanin wyznał, że chce zostać templariuszem i już zawsze dbać o Elthina. Z jednej strony Vint był mocno zaskoczony tak dojrzałym i radykalnym postanowieniem chłopca, ale z drugiej podziwiał go i zazdrościł pewności oraz determinacji. Ciekawe, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak przez większość ludzi postrzegani byli templariusze. Wprawdzie to magowie niezmiennie budzili największy lęk, ale czerwone lyrium, którego tak chętnie zaczęli używać ich strażnicy, uczyniło ich bliższymi potworom niż ludziom.

Jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał podobnej rodziny. Było w nich tyle ciepła i spokoju, akceptacji dla wszystkiego, co ich spotkało. Rilienus nie mógł przestać porównywać tego z sytuacją w jego własnej rodzinie. Belisaria, najstarsza córka Taravynów, dysponowała ogromną mocą i niebywałym talentem. Również starszy brat Rilienusa, Lafrenis, bardzo szybko dołączył do wąskiego kręgu najwybitniejszych magów Imperium. Sukcesy tych dwojga były jedynym powodem, dla którego postanowiono, że powinno urodzić się jeszcze jedno dziecko. Szanse na to, że Rilienus będzie równie potężny, były naprawdę ogromne i jeszcze przed jego poczęciem ród Taravynów otrzymał wiele propozycji matrymonialnych, dotyczących najmłodszego potomka. Wszystkie jednak zostały bardzo dyskretnie wycofane, gdy tylko okazało się, że mały Ril nie radzi sobie nawet z najprostszymi zaklęciami. Stopniowo oddalała się od niego cała rodzina, a wniosek Boskiego, że wszystkiemu winna była pycha, tak niemiła Stwórcy, bynajmniej nie zachęcił Taravynów do pokory.

W ten oto sposób Rilienus został niemal zupełnie sam. Niemal, bo z jakiegoś powodu Belisaria nigdy go nie porzuciła. Z godną podziwu cierpliwością wykorzystywała swoje wpływy, aby wywalczyć bratu możliwość uczenia się u najlepszych magów w Tevinterze. Jakimś cudem jej ulegali. Rilianus naprawdę wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, jak to osiągała. Po prostu z całych sił przykładał się do nauki. Alexius, Tilani, Varas, Danarius, Quillan, Pavus – nieprzebrane szeregi mistrzów robiły wszystko, by wydobyć na światło dzienne ukryte zdolności Rilienusa. Na początku jemu również na tym zależało, ale potem...

Potem poznał Doriana. Wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Młody Pavus całkowicie zawładnął jego sercem i umysłem, zapewne w ogóle nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Gdyby o tym wiedział, zawczasu zadbałby o to, by młodego Taravyna skutecznie do siebie zniechęcić. Najwyraźniej jednak doszedł do wniosku, że ta naiwna nastoletnia fascynacja szybko się wypali. Cóż, niestety, był w błędzie.

– Skąd ta ponura mina? – zapytał Hawke, siadając obok Vinta.

Rilienus podskoczył i omal nie krzyknął z zaskoczenia. Tak bardzo zapatrzył się w płonące ognisko, że zupełnie nie zauważył Garretta.

– Tak tylko myślę.

– Cokolwiek tak cię zajmuje, chyba nie jest tego warte.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz?

– Bo od tego myślenia robią ci się takie śmieszne zmarszczki na czole. Jeszcze trochę i nabawisz się ich na stałe. A tego byś chyba nie chciał.

– O, nie. Jestem zdecydowanie zbyt młody i przystojny na zmarszczki – prychnął Rilienus, wywołując tym śmiech Garretta.

– No więc? Czyżby jakaś piękna niewiasta zmąciła ci w głowie? – zapytał Hawke poufałym tonem.

– W pewnym sensie. Ale najwyraźniej nie tylko mnie. – Takie odbicie tematu było ciosem poniżej pasa i Rilienus doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Musiał jednak spróbować pociągnąć Hawke'a za język, bo poprzedniego dnia widział go, gdy odbierał list od kruka, a potem już do końca dnia nie potrafił się pozbierać. – No więc?

– Przyłapałeś mnie. Sam też nie mam lekko w miłości.

– To dość nieoczekiwane.

– Doprawdy?

– Jesteś przecież Czempionem Kirkwall. Kobiety powinny się za tobą uganiać.

– Oczywiście, że się za mną uganiają. Szczerze mówiąc, nie tylko kobiety. Ale przecież nie o to chodzi, żeby wszyscy się za tobą uganiali, prawda?

– Zatem mam rozumieć, że jest ktoś, kto się za tobą nie ugania?

– Gorzej. Raz łazi za mną jak szczeniak, innym razem pokazuje kły i ucieka. Nic z tego nie rozumiem.

– Też chciałbym wiele rzeczy lepiej zrozumieć. Na przykład to, dlaczego w ogóle zgodziłem się tu przybyć, chociaż jedyne, co w ten sposób osiągnąłem, to oddalenie się od... – zawiesił głos i potrząsnął głową. – Myślałem, że dzięki temu będziemy ze sobą bliżej, ale najwyraźniej byłem w błędzie.

– Wszyscy czasem błądzimy. Nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

– Ale to takie frustrujące! Przecież nawet nie wiem, gdzie on teraz jest i co robi!

– Mam dokładnie ten sam problem.

– I co teraz zrobimy?

– Możemy się napić – zaproponował Garrett, wyciągając jeszcze nie odkorkowaną butelkę z czerwonym winem.

Rilienus parsknął śmiechem i już zamierzał coś odpowiedzieć, uprzedził go jednak krzyk Morrigan. Polana, na której nocowali, rozbłysła magicznym światłem.

– Do broni! – zawołała wiedźma, wywijając nad głową kosturem.

W ułamku chwili Hawke znalazł się tuż przy niej z błyszczącym mocą kosturem w dłoni. Varric również nie kazał na siebie czekać – momentalnie doskoczył do przyjaciela z Bianką gotową do strzału. Niestety, Rilienus nie był równie szybki. Nieporadnie sięgnął po broń, wyszarpnął ją z osłony i jedyne, na czym potrafił się skupić, to świadomość, jak bardzo nie był przyzwyczajony do trzymania tego obrzydliwego kija zakończonego ostrzami.

– To tamten! – krzyknął ktoś z zarośli i w stronę Taravyna pomknęła podpalona strzała.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy udało mu się odskoczyć, czy też ktoś go osłonił. Uświadomił sobie jednak, że leży w lodowato zimnym błocie za plecami Hawke'a, który zaciekle ciskał zaklęciami w stronę ukrytych przeciwników, którzy nie przestawali wykrzykiwać okropieństw w stylu:

– Precz z tevinterskim ścierwem!

Albo:

– Giń, dziwko Venatori!

Nagle błysnęło jakieś zupełnie nieznane Rilienusowi zaklęcie i tuż obok niego przemknął gigantyczny pająk. Tego było już za wiele. Mag zamknął oczy i z trudem powstrzymał się przed płaczem. Nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. Potężny spazm szarpnął jego ciałem, gdy spróbował stłumić szloch. Był tylko badaczem artefaktów. Nawet nie znał się na magii bojowej. A tym bardziej nie miał nic wspólnego z Venatori. No chyba, że ktoś postanowi wziąć pod uwagę kuzyna męża siostry jego matki, który w jakichś dzikich nawrotach młodzieńczego buntu postanowił dołączyć do Venatori i wraz z ich głównymi siłami ruszył do Orlais, po czym przepadł bez śladu.

Z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami wsłuchiwał się w odgłosy walki. Nie spodziewał się tak jawnej wrogości. Owszem, podejrzewał, że będą na niego krzywo patrzeć, a czasem ktoś może splunąć przez ramię, by odpędzić nieszczęście, ale nie tego, że ktokolwiek będzie chciał go otwarcie zabić.


	16. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

– Chodź tu! – warknął Hawke tonem tak przesyconym wściekłością, że Rilienus mimowolnie skulił się jeszcze bardziej. – No, dalej! Przebieraj nogami!

– Puszczaj!

– Zamknij się, idioto! Nie poznałeś go? To Czempion Kirkwall!

– Oj, Andrasto...

– Andrasta ci teraz nie pomoże – prychnął Garrett, po czym dodał łagodniejszym tonem: – Proszę, Rilienusie, czy mógłbyś się podnieść? Spokojnie, jesteś już bezpieczny.

Vint bardzo niechętnie usiadł i otworzył oczy. W obecnej sytuacji był to doprawdy przejaw ogromnego zaufania do Garretta. Szybko zorientował się, że Hawke rzeczywiście był tego godzien. Tuż przed Czempionem klęczało trzech rzezimieszków, którzy wyglądali jak po prostu trochę lepiej wyposażeni wieśniacy. Byli odrobinę poobijani, ale poza tym nie spotkała ich większa krzywda, nie licząc upokorzenia.

– No, dalej, przyjrzyjcie się temu wielkiemu i potężnemu Venatori, którego tak bezmyślnie chcieliście zabić – warknął brunet gniewnie, choć błyski w jego oczach sugerowały, że bawił się przednio.

Z lasu wybiegł wielki pająk, który powoli przemienił się w zdyszaną i bardzo niezadowoloną Morrigan.

– Powinniśmy poderżnąć im gardła – syknęła, wcierając w krwawiące ramię maść z elfiego korzenia. – Swoją głupotą zasłużyli wyłącznie na taki przejaw litości. Spójrz tylko na nich. Wyświadczymy ich rodzinom prawdziwą przysługę.

– Nie! Błagam! Mam żonę i dzieci! – Jeden z wieśniaków zalał się łzami i spojrzał błagalnie na Morrigan. Nie zrobiło to na niej większego wrażenia, dlatego przeniósł wzrok na Garretta, który w odpowiedzi uniósł jedną brew i wzruszył ramionami. Zrozpaczony mężczyzna zaczął szukać ratunku u Varrica. – Proszę. Beze mnie nie przeżyją zimy.

– Dlaczego nas miałaby obchodzić twoja rodzina, skoro ciebie nie obchodziło ani trochę, czy Rilienus nie ma żony i dzieci? – zapytał krasnolud z zadziwiającą jak na siebie oschłością.

– Mieli nam zapłacić...

– Uważasz, że to wystarczająca wymówka, by odebrać komuś życie?

– Powiedzieli, że to wróg Boskiej – wtrącił ten, który wyglądał na przywódcę grupy.

– O tak. Na pewno jest wrogiem Boskiej – zaśmiała się Morrigan. – Właśnie dlatego zmierza do Podniebnej Twierdzy eskortowany przez Czempiona Kirkwall.

– Nie poznaliśmy cię, panie, przysięgam! – zapewnił pierwszy z pojmanych. – Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że to ty...

– To ma mnie pocieszyć? Próbowaliście zabić człowieka, który przybył właśnie po to, by Boskiej służyć. Jego obecność tutaj miała wzmocnić współpracę z Imperium Tevinter, a wy o mały włos wszystkiego nie zaprzepaściliście.

– Panie, proszę, wybacz nam!

– To nie zależy ode mnie. – Hawke spojrzał na Varrica, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową. Najwyraźniej Wicehrabia Kirkwall nie chciał brać odpowiedzialności za pojmanych wieśniaków. W jego oczach jednak widać było litość i najwyraźniej nie umknęło to uwadze Hawke'a, bo ten po chwili namysłu powiedział: – Zabierzemy was do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Tam zostaniecie osądzeni.

– Żartujesz sobie, prawda, Garretcie? – jęknęła Morrigan. – Tylko nas spowolnią, a ja już... To znaczy, Rilienus ma już naprawdę dość nocowania na ziemi.

– Och, więc to dlatego mu dogryzałaś, tak? – Hawke zaśmiał się złośliwie. – No, proszę, proszę, jak szybko wiedźmy z dziczy przyzwyczajają się do wygód orlesiańskich pałaców.

– Zamknij się, Hawke.

Rilienus otarł łzy i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Starał się unikać wzrokiem spojrzeń swoich niedoszłych zabójców, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie poczuł ulgi, gdy Garrett postanowił ich nie zabijać. Bezsensowny rozlew krwi był naprawdę ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej Vint pragnął. Nikt przecież nie ucierpiał. Owszem, jego szaty były całe w błocie, ale w sumie sam był sobie winien. Mógł je ochronić zaklęciem albo po prostu nie upadać gdzie popadnie.

– Dziękuję – powiedział zupełnie szczerze, gdy Hawke i Varric uporali się z wiązaniem jeńców. – Uratowaliście mi życie.

– Daj spokój, młody – żachnął się krasnolud. – Nic takiego szczególnego nie zrobiliśmy.

– Przeciwnie. Nieczęsto ktoś tak kategorycznie staje w mojej obronie. – Poza Belisarią i Dorianem właściwie nie robił tego nikt.

– Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie, Ril – odparł Hawke, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

Rilienus poczuł silne kłucie w oczach i musiał się bardzo postarać, by nie zacząć płakać. Do tej pory uważał, że w głębi serca Garrett nim gardził, że uważał go za słabego i nic niewartego maga, który nie radził sobie nawet z trzymaniem różdżki. Teraz zrozumiał jednak, że nie mógł się bardziej mylić. Hawke nie tylko wziął sobie do serca konieczność doprowadzenia go w jednym kawałku do Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale i zupełnie szczerze postanowił dać mu szansę na przyjaźń. Taravyn uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Z Isabelą mu nie wyszło, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by tym razem postarał się bardziej.

„W Podniebnej Twierdzy zaczniesz z czystą kartą” pisał Dorian. Najwyraźniej nie wyraził się dość precyzyjnie. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że próba Rilienusa zaczęła się znacznie wcześniej.


	17. Garść korespondencji

Och, Dagno, nawet nie wiesz, jak za Tobą tęsknię!

W Val Royeaux jest obrzydliwie nudno. Ale to obrzydliwie. A najgorsi są ludzie, z którymi muszę się spotykać. Vivienne, owszem, jest napuszoną jędzą, ale przy tych bufonach to druga Andrasta, naprawdę. Gdyby nie ona, pewnie poderżnęłabym im wszystkim gardła. Uch!

Na początku byłam na nią wściekła. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że chciała mnie zabrać ze sobą jako ochroniarza tylko po to, żeby nakupować mi sukienek. No to ja jej na to, że nie, że dzięki, wsadź je sobie tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, ja już się w sukienkach nachodziłam, więcej nie zamierzam. A ona, oczywiście, obraziła się i stwierdziła, że jeśli chcę, to mogę chodzić w łachmanach, tylko mam się trzymać przynajmniej pięć kroków od niej. Wyobrażasz sobie? Nawet Dorian nie był tak irytujący, jeśli chodzi o modę. Nawet trochę za nim tęsknię. Od kiedy odszedł, nie ma mi kto obcinać włosów. Hej, może Ty chciałabyś się tym zająć? Chyba nikomu innemu nie mogłabym zaufać na tyle, by pozwolić na latanie z nożyczkami dookoła mojej głowy.

No, ale wracając do Vivienne. Marudziła też, że nie powinnam nosić przy sobie łuku. Że niby jesteśmy na bankiecie i powinnam się zachowywać kulrur porządnie. I wiesz co? Napadli na nią! Próbowała się bronić, ale wiesz, tak bez kostura to trudniej idzie z magią czy coś. A ja miałam się trzymać co najmniej pięć kroków od niej, nie? No to miałam ich jak na talerzu! Trach! Trach! I same trupy! Żałuj, że nie widziałaś miny Vivienne. Próbowałam ją narysować, ale chyba nie wyszło.

W sumie to nie wiem, czy postawiłam na swoim. Bo Vivienne stwierdziła, że mogę nie nosić sukienki, ale w zamian kupi mi wyjściową zbroję. Taką czarną, skórzaną i bardzo elegancką. Chciałam się nie zgodzić, ale ta skóra! Jest gruba, ale bardzo, bardzo miękka. I nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów przy poruszaniu, dasz wiarę? Żadnych! Brakuje mi tylko pejcza i mogłybyśmy spróbować kilku ciekawych rzeczy.

Na cycki Andrasty, naprawdę za Tobą tęsknię. Najchętniej rzuciłabym to wszystko i wróciła już do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Co z tego, że jestem potrzebna tutaj i mam niby pilnować misji dyplomatycznej Vivienne? Mam już tego wszystkiego dość. Chciałabym porwać Cię na cały dzień i siedzieć z Tobą w łaźni tak długo, aż skóra zmarszczy się nam jak u starych bab. Co Ty na to?

To ja i Ty, jak siedzimy w łaźni. Chociaż wcale nie musimy siedzieć. Możemy też robić inne rzeczy.

Przesyłam więcej miłości, niż strzał mieści się w moim kołczanie,

Sera


	18. Podniebna Twierdza

Bart wygrzebał ze śniegu kolejny kamień i ustawił go na pozostałych, zabezpieczając konstrukcję zaprawą, która nie zastygała i nie zamarzała wyłącznie dzięki magii. Przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu dziełu. Nie było szans, żeby ten prowizoryczny mur powstrzymał cokolwiek.

– Hrist, przecież śnieg i tak się tym nie przejmie. Po co mam to budować?

Wiedźma spojrzała na niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu.

– To granice areny.

– Co takiego? – Bart jeszcze raz rozejrzał się dookoła. Stali wewnątrz kamiennego koła, którego promień miał ponad sześć kroków. Oczyszczona z lodu i śniegu przestrzeń ograniczona była sięgającym kolan murem. Teraz, gdy Hrist nazwała to areną, templariusz nie mógł uwierzyć, że wcześniej się nie domyślił. Z twarzą pokrytą rumieńcem zapytał: – I kto niby będzie tu walczyć?

– No niby my – odparła wiedźma, opierając się na swoim kosturze. Pomimo zimna, kropelki potu ciekły po jej twarzy. Używała magii dobrych kilka godzin, i to w pobliżu Barta, nic więc dziwnego, że była wycieńczona. – Przecież nie moglibyśmy walczyć w Twierdzy.

Templariusz rozumiał doskonale, dlaczego on sam nie powinien używać swoich mocy w obrębie Podniebnej Twierdzy. Ze słów wiedźmy zrozumiał jednak, że ona również dysponowała zdolnościami, których nikt nie powinien zobaczyć. A może była wyjątkowo potężna i bała się, że kogoś skrzywdzi? Bart najchętniej od razu zapytałby, o co właściwie chodzi, wiedział jednak, że nie powinien. Gdy nadejdzie właściwy moment, sama o wszystkim mu opowie.

– Na dzisiaj koniec?

– Tak, wracajmy.

Nie odzywając się już do siebie ani słowem, ruszyli w stronę Twierdzy. Hrist zaprowadziła go na jedno ze zbocz znajdujących się na zachód od starożytnej budowli. Nie było to daleko, ale i tak zdążyli okrutnie zmarznąć. Ostatni odcinek drogi, długi most dzień i noc strzeżony przez wartowników, pokonali już biegiem.

– To może w takim razie... – zaczął Bart, gdy stanęli na głównym placu, ale Hrist biegła dalej, zapewne pragnąc jak najszybciej dostać się do swojego pokoju. Potrząsnął głową, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc. Raz była dla niego miła, a zaraz potem zupełnie go ignorowała.

– Bart! – zawołał Carver. Podbiegł do młodszego templariusza, a ten zasalutował mu odruchowo. – Myślałem, że już nigdy nie skończysz romansować.

– Ja wcale nie...

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, naprawdę. Ale teraz lepiej się pospiesz. Komendant Cullen jakiś czas temu powiedział, że za godzinę mamy stawić się u niego w gabinecie.

– To ile właściwie mam czasu? – zapytał Bart, ciekawy, co też takiego szykował dla niego dowódca.

Hawke wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli wiedział, co się działo, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jeśli nie wiedział, nie wydawał się tym jakoś specjalnie zaintrygowany.

– Raczej niewiele. Lepiej się pospiesz – rzucił obojętnym tonem i odszedł.

Młodszy templariusz odetchnął głęboko i rzucił okiem na to, co miał na sobie. Na pewno nie prezentował się wystarczająco dobrze, by odpowiedzieć na tak oficjalne wezwanie Komendanta. Jego mundur był brudny od błota i zaprawy, nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że śmierdział potem. Cholera, naprawdę musiał się pospieszyć.

Czym prędzej pobiegł do łaźni.

Inkwizytor Lavellan nie zostawił po sobie zbyt wielu ulepszeń Twierdzy. Owszem, zadbał o to, by została odbudowana i przystosowana do potrzeb tych, którzy postanowili za nim podążyć. Niespecjalnie jednak zależało mu na tym, by podporządkować ją samemu sobie. Bart podsłuchał kiedyś nawet, jak ambasador Montilyet narzeka, że Lavellan w ogóle nie korzystał z komnat, które mu przydzielono i teraz, gdy zostały oddane do dyspozycji templariuszom, dopiero mogły się na cokolwiek przydać. Jedyną zachcianką Inkwizytora była łaźnia zbudowana na podobieństwo tych z Halin'Sulahn. Znajdowała się pod jego sypialnią i dzięki specjalnym runom zawsze można było wykąpać się tam w czystej, gorącej wodzie. Owszem, ryzykowało się w ten sposób brak prywatności, ale krążyły plotki, że towarzyszom Inkwizytora niespecjalnie to przeszkadzało, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie.

Bartowi nie zależało w tym momencie na przyłapywaniu kogokolwiek w sytuacji intymnej. Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej się wykąpać. Poprosił mijaną służącą, by przyniosła mu do łaźni kompletny mundur, a sam bez chwili zwłoki popędził do głównego gmachu Twierdzy. Musiał się bardzo skupić, by nie zacząć zrzucać z siebie ubrań już po drodze. „Szybciej, szybciej” – powtarzał w myślach. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że w głębokim basenie przebywało co najmniej kilka osób obojga płci i różnych ras.

– Hej, Bart! Skąd ten pośpiech? – zapytała piegowata templariuszka z uroczymi dołeczkami w policzkach.

– Komendant mnie wzywa – odpowiedział, wahając się chwilę, czy powinien umyć również włosy.

– Naprawdę? Oj, biedactwo.

Skąd to współczucie w jej głosie? Cholera, najwyżej nie zdążą mu wyschnąć. Lepiej żeby przyszedł z mokrymi włosami, niż ubabrany zaprawą.

– Mam się bać?

– Trudno powiedzieć – odparł elfi zaklinacz. – Od rana wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.

– Jeśli tak bardzo się stresuje, to czemu nie wezwał do siebie kogoś bardziej doświadczonego? Bez urazy, Vuillemin, ale jesteś tylko nowicjuszem.

– Sam chciałbym wiedzieć, czemu wybrał akurat mnie – westchnął Bart, skrzętnie ukrywając oburzenie. Oczywiście, zasłużył na ten przytyk, ale i tak zabolało go fakt, że musiał wygłosić go ktoś z Orlais. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej! Tylko jego własny naród nie czuł żadnego skrępowania przy wygłaszaniu podobnych zawoalowanych obelg.

– Może wyszedł z założenia, że będzie to dla ciebie doskonała próba? – zaproponowała dziewczyna z dołeczkami. – Cokolwiek to jest.

– Jak tylko się dowiem, na pewno wam przekażę – odparł Bart, uśmiechając się do niej z wdzięcznością.

– Och, gdy ty się o tym dowiesz, cała Twierdza będzie już dawno miała na ten temat własną teorię – prychnął krasnolud, którego głowa ledwie wystawała ponad taflę wody. Wystarczyło to jednak, by dało się dostrzec tatuaże z Orzammaru i zaplecioną w warkoczyki brodę. – A następnego dnia będziesz się musiał nieźle napocić, żeby sprostować plotki.

– Brzmi zachęcająco.

– Cóż, witamy w Podniebnej Twierdzy!

– Czy to jest dobry powód, żeby się upić?

– Lepszego chyba dzisiaj nie znajdziemy.

W tym momencie do łaźni wbiegła służąca z mundurem.

– Alkohol też mam przynieść? – zapytała nieco zdezorientowana.

– Przynieś jak najwięcej, ślicznotko, a potem wskakuj do nas! – odkrzyknął jej krasnolud.

– Ciekawe, co by na to powiedział mój mąż – prychnęła służąca, nie zdołała jednak powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

– Jeśli chce, może do nas dołączyć.

– Jak tylko uda mi się wyciągnąć go z kuźni, na pewno tu przyjdziemy.

Kąpiący się tłum zawiwatował z zadziwiającą werwą, ale Bart nie miał już czasu na wsłuchanie się w odpowiedź służącej. Pospiesznie wciągnąwszy mundur, czym prędzej pobiegł w kierunku gabinetu Komendanta Cullena. Po drodze starał się wygładzić zarówno materiał, jak i włosy, ale nie wyszło mu to chyba zbyt dobrze, bo czekający już na niego Hawke pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową.

– Ta ablucja była naprawdę konieczna?

– Wydawało mi się, że zasugerowałeś, że mam się doprowadzić do porządku.

– Nie aż tak! Stwórco przenajsłodszy, pachniesz jak kwiatowa łąka.

– Czy to źle?

– Nie, po prostu nigdy nie przyzwyczaję się do tego, że orlesiańscy mężczyźni są bardziej wymuskani niż fereldeńskie kobiety.

Kolejny przytyk. Właśnie tego Bartowi było teraz trzeba. Wiedział jednak, że w przeciwieństwie do jego rodaka, którego spotkał w łaźni, Carver mówił to wszystko z czystej sympatii i wyłącznie po to, by uporać się jakoś ze stresem.

– To jak, młody? Wchodzimy?

– Już czas?

– Oj, chyba nawet jesteśmy spóźnieni.

– Słodki Stwórco, to na co jeszcze czekamy?

Carver wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i otworzył drzwi, gestem zapraszając Barta do środka. Sam również wszedł i momentalnie zamarł w bezruchu.


	19. Podniebna Twierdza

Choć gabinet Komendanta był jednym z największych pomieszczeń w Podniebnej Twierdzy, teraz zgromadziło się w nim tyle osób, że wydał się Bartowi bardzo ciasny. Chociaż może raczej chodziło o to, kto przybył do Cullena z wizytą.

– Garrett – wymamrotał Carver, najwyraźniej bardzo skrępowany.

Dumnie wyprostowany brunet z tatuażem przypominającym smugę krwi biegnącym w poprzek nosa – to nie mógł być nikt inny, jak słynny na całe Thedas Czempion Kirkwall. Bart wielokrotnie widział jego podobizny narysowane w przeróżnych miejscach w Val Royeaux i teraz nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że do Podniebnej Twierdzy przybył Garrett Hawke we własnej osobie. Cóż, naprawdę był pod wrażeniem, bo nie często można było spotkać równie potężnego maga. Miał szerokie, umięśnione ramiona i coś w bursztynowych oczach, co mroziło krew w żyłach.

Może właśnie dlatego Bart zupełnie oniemiał na widok tego, co zrobił wielki i wspaniały Czempion.

– Carver! – krzyknął Hawke rozpromieniony jak dziecko i pochwycił młodszego brata w ramiona.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – bąknął Carver, niepewnie poklepując Garretta po plecach.

– I jak tam? Cullen nie dokazuje za bardzo?

– Nie, nie, jest bardzo wyrozumiały i...

W tym momencie Bart pochwycił spojrzenie Komendanta i zamarł. Było źle. Bardzo źle. Czuł to każdym calem swojego ciała. Cullen patrzył na niego, prosto na niego, chociaż czarnowłosa wiedźma w chasyndzkim stroju cały czas coś do niego mówiła przyciszonym głosem. On jednak kiwał tylko głową, w zaciśniętej dłoni mnąc jakiś list.

– Bart – zaczął grobowym tonem.

Vuillemin omal nie zemdlał ze strachu. Gdy Komendant nie słyszał (albo udawał, że nie słyszy) zarówno templariusze, jak i magowie nazywali go Kędziorkiem, zupełnie jakby był maskotką Twierdzy, a nie wojownikiem z przytłaczającym bagażem doświadczeń. Teraz jednak Bart widział doskonale, że Komendant nie przetrwał każdej zawieruchy, która przetoczyła się przez Thedas, jedynie dzięki szczęściu i ładnej twarzy. Był uważny, czujny i przygotowany na każdą ewentualność. I z jakiegoś powodu teraz całą nieufność i wrogość skupił na swoim najmłodszym templariuszu. Dlatego właśnie Bart postanowił, że uderzy jako pierwszy.

– Najmocniej przepraszam za spóźnienie, Komendancie – zawołał, kłaniając się nisko. – Towarzyszyłem Hrist w jej przygotowaniach do treningu i zupełnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Przyrzekam, że więcej się to nie zdarzy.

Cullen westchnął przeciągle.

– Nie, Bart, nie mam o to pretensji. Przeciwnie. Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, że pomagasz Hrist się zaaklimatyzować. Miała z tym naprawdę spory problem. Właściwie, to jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, z którą rozmawia z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli.

– Przyjaciel mojej małej Hrist? – zapytała chasyndzka wiedźma, uśmiechając się przy tym niepokojąco domyślnie.

– Nie dokuczaj mu, Morrigan, bo twoja uczennica straci jedynego przyjaciela – prychnął Komendant.

– Nie będziesz miał mi za złe, jeśli od razu do niej pójdę?

– Oboje wiemy, że najpierw pójdziesz do łaźni, potem wskoczysz do łóżka, a z Hrist spotkasz się dopiero w okolicach południa.

– Za dobrze mnie znasz, Kędziorku, zdecydowanie za dobrze – zaśmiała się, wychodząc z gabinetu. Po drodze zmierzyła Barta badawczym spojrzeniem i uśmiechnęła się jakoś dziwnie. Ani trochę mu się to nie spodobało, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem. Skłonił się jej lekko, zgodnie z orlesiańską etykietą i zepchnął niepokój na dalszy plan.

– Twoje spóźnienie nie jest tutaj problemem, Bartholomew – podjął Komendant, gdy tylko ucichły odgłosy kroków wiedźmy. – Chciałbym natomiast wiedzieć, czy Wielka Zaklinaczka Vivienne wspominała ci, na czym konkretnie będzie polegała twoja służba w Podniebnej Twierdzy?

– Powiedziała, że po zaprzysiężeniu będę musiał przejść okres próbny, a potem zostanę przydzielony do konkretnego maga, by chronić go przed działaniem Pustki i demonów. Czy coś przede mną zataiła?

– Nie jestem pewien. Nie mówiła ci może, czy ma na myśli jakiegoś konkretnego maga?

– Nie, komendancie. – Bart przechylił głowę w zamyśleniu.

Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być w tej sytuacji ważne, a co z pewnością takie nie było. Gdy Madame de Fer spotkała go w Académie de Chevaliers, powiedziała bardzo niewiele o tym, co będzie go czekało w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Właściwie, powiedziała mu jedynie, że bardziej sprawdzi się jako templariusz, a jemu nic więcej nie było trzeba. Po prostu chciał być przydatny. Czy istniała szansa, że Madame de Fer zdawała sobie z tego sprawę i zamierzała wykorzystać Barta do Wielkiej Gry? Tak, to było bardzo prawdopodobne. I ani trochę się Bartowi nie podobało, dlatego właśnie zaczął mówić o wszystkim, co poleciła mu Vivienne.

– Wielka Zaklinaczka sugerowała w listach, że powinienem uzupełnić moją wiedzę dotyczącą magii, Pustki, Zasłony oraz artefaktów...

– Artefaktów? – przerwał mu Komendant, po czym się roześmiał, ciskając list na biurko. – Oczywiście. Powinienem był się tego spodziewać.

– Coś nie tak, Kędziorku? – zapytał rudowłosy krasnolud, który do tej pory siedział przy kominku i bezgłośnie obserwował rozwój zdarzeń.

– Znów tańczyłem dokładnie tak, jak Vivienne mi zagrała. To wszystko.

– Och, nie masz się czego wstydzić – spróbował go pocieszyć starszy Hawke. – Vivienne jest wyjątkowo przebiegła. Nawet jak na orlesiańską zaklinaczkę.

– To nic nie zmienia.

– Spójrz na to z innej strony – wtrącił krasnolud. – Ona jest Wielką Zaklinaczką, a ty tylko Komendantem. Gdybyś w końcu przyjął awans, mógłbyś mniej lub bardziej otwarcie kazać jej trzymać się z daleka od spraw templariuszy.

– Nie da się tego zrobić inaczej, Varricu? – westchnął mocno zniechęcony Cullen, a Bart uświadomił sobie właśnie, że zmęczonym krasnoludem był sam Wicehrabia Kirkwall.

– Nie, przyjacielu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że istnieje jeszcze kilka innych powodów, dla których jak najszybciej powinieneś zostać Wielkim Komturem. Ale nie chciałbym o tym rozmawiać dzisiaj. – To powiedziawszy, skinął głową w stronę kąta pokoju.


	20. Podniebna Twierdza

Bart mimowolnie zerknął w tamtym kierunku i coś w nim zamarło. Od razu rozpoznał tevinterskie zdobienia szat oraz charakterystyczny kształt kostura Venatori. Ich właściciel jednak musiałby się bardzo postarać, by wzbudzić w młodym templariuszu jakikolwiek niepokój. Siedział skulony na swoim bagażu, obejmował szczelnie drżącymi ramionami i najwyraźniej próbował się zdrzemnąć.

– Nie, masz rację, Varricu. Najpierw trzeba się zająć naszym specjalnym gościem. Rilienusie Taravyn?

Vint poderwał się gwałtownie i zapewne upadłby, gdyby nie zdążył wesprzeć się na kosturze. Oczy miał lekko przekrwione i wyglądał na koszmarnie zmęczonego. Bartowi momentalnie zrobiło się go żal i był gotów zupełnie zapomnieć o wszystkim, co planowała Wielka Zaklinaczka Vivienne, byleby tylko pozwolić magowi wreszcie położyć się do łóżka.

– Komendancie Rutherford, ja...

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu, by przełożyć podejmowanie jakichkolwiek oficjalnych decyzji na jutro.

– Nie, Komendancie. Przeciwnie. Będę za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

– Świetnie. Bart?

– Tak, Komendancie?

– Wiesz, jak trafić do sypialni nad kuźnią? – Bart kiwnął głową. – Doskonale. Dla Rilienusa przygotowaliśmy tę na najwyższym piętrze. Zaprowadź tam proszę naszego gościa. Jakiś służący zaraz pomoże wam z bagażem.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – zaoponował młody templariusz. W kilku krokach znalazł się tuż przy magu i bez większego problemu dźwignął cały jego dobytek. Owszem, bagaż nie był lekki, ale dla kogoś, kto wiele lat trenował władanie przeróżnymi rodzajami broni w pełnej zbroi, przeniesienie wypchanej po brzegi torby z jednego końca Podniebnej Twierdzy na drugi naprawdę nie było aż takim problemem. – Dam sobie radę. Możemy iść?

Vint patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem, po czym kiwnął głową. Pożegnał się Garrettem i Varrikiem, skinął głową Cullenowi i poszedł za Bartem. Templariusz usłyszał, że gdy tylko zatrzasnęły się za nimi drzwi, Cullen pogrążył się w swobodnej rozmowie ze swoimi gośćmi. Cóż, wiedział, że jego Komendant był zaangażowany w większość ważnych dla Thedas wydarzeń, ale dopiero teraz w pełni to do niego dotarło. Czempion i Wicehrabia Kirkwall! Cholera! Sam też przecież przez chwilę przebywał w ich towarzystwie!

Z nieskrywanym podnieceniem spojrzał na maga i już miał go zapytać, jak to jest podróżować z takimi osobistościami. W tym jednak momencie Vint ziewnął przeciągle, zasłaniając usta wierzchem dłoni. Ile mógł mieć lat? Zapewne dopiero powoli dobijał do trzydziestki, ale w tym stanie wyglądał jak bardzo zmęczone dziecko.

– Może ciebie też powinienem zanieść? – zapytał Bart z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. W momencie, gdy to powiedział, uświadomił sobie, że naprawdę był w stanie to zrobić. Mag nie mógł być przecież cięższy od bagażu. Najpierw zaniósłby torbę, a potem wrócił i...

– Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby – prychnął Vint pogardliwie. – Jakoś sobie poradzę.

Bart chciał coś dodać, ale się rozmyślił. Tak oschła reakcja zupełnie go zaskoczyła, postanowił jednak nie unosić się dumą. Mag był wyczerpany podróżą i nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że nie miał ochoty na jakiekolwiek żarty czy docinki. Nie wspominając już o tym, że taki komentarz mógł uznać za obelgę. Dlatego właśnie templariusz zdecydował, że będzie gryzł się w język, gdy tylko znów przyjdzie mu do głowy kolejny równie genialny pomysł.

Bez słowa poprowadził maga w stronę kuźni, a potem wąskimi schodami na górę. Wieża wznosząca się ponad pracownię Harritta i Dagny była zupełnie nową przybudówką, powstałą z powodu ciągle powiększającej się liczby rezydentów. Jedno piętro zajmował magazyn, w którym przechowywano artefakty. Bart czytał dokładny raport o przedmiotach, które udało się tam zgromadzić, nie widział ich jednak na własne oczy. Pomimo grubych i zabezpieczonych magią drzwi, poczuł pulsującą z wnętrza pomieszczenia pradawną moc. Dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, dlatego czym prędzej pognał dalej schodami. Kolejne piętro przeznaczone zostało na pracownię, którą wąski pomost łączył bezpośrednio z biblioteką. Zapewne właśnie tutaj Rilienus miał spędzić najwięcej czasu.

Na najwyższym piętrze znajdowała się sypialnia. Jakiś sługa musiał już zdążyć ją przygotować na przybycie gościa, bo łóżko było zasłane a w wielkiej balii parowała woda.

– Stwórco, miej litość! – załkał Rilianus, ledwie łapiąc oddech. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie wchodził po schodach, ale toczył z nimi pojedynek na śmierć i życie. – Mam się umyć w takiej zimnicy?

– To jedna z najcieplejszych sypialni w całej Twierdzy – bąknął Bart. Bardzo chciał w jakiś sposób pocieszyć maga, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że niewiele mógł poradzić na zimno panujące w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu.

– I jeszcze jakiś geniusz podstawił łóżko pod samym oknem! – biadolił dalej Vint, robiąc to zapewne wyłącznie po to, by znaleźć jakieś ujście dla zmęczenia i frustracji. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie był przygotowany na to, co zrobił Bart.

– Chyba ktoś chciał, żebyś mógł podziwiać widoki – westchnął templariusz. – Ale to rzeczywiście nie ma sensu. Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz coś na to zaradzę.

Odstawił do kąta bagaż Vinta, po czym podszedł do łóżka. Było solidne, ale na szczęście niezbyt masywne. Jeśli złapie je za ramię i pociągnie...

– Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Zaraz zobaczysz.

Szarpnął za łóżko i powoli, cal po calu, przesuwał je w stronę ściany, która przylegała bezpośrednio do kominów kuźni. To właśnie dzięki niej w sypialni było tak ciepło. Właściwie to Bart nie liczył nawet na to, że zdobędzie dzięki temu jakieś względy u maga. Zależało mu wyłącznie na tym, by jakoś pomóc Rilienusowi, bo ten ewidentnie pomocy potrzebował. Dlatego właśnie, nie bacząc na sprzeciwy, podsunął łóżko aż pod rozgrzaną ścianę.

– Przyłóż rękę tutaj – polecił, wskazując na mur.

Vint spojrzał na niego nieufnie, ale wykonał polecenie. Jego twarz rozjaśniła się, gdy tylko dotknął palcami cegieł. Bez słowa ściągnął wierzchnią odzież, zawinął się w koc i przylgnął jak największą powierzchnią ciała do ściany, rozpłaszczając o nią nawet śniady policzek.

– Dziękuję – bąknął po chwili, nie patrzył jednak Bartowi w oczy, zupełnie jakby wstydził się własnej słabości. – Tego właśnie potrzebowałem.

* * *

Miejsce, w którym znajduje się dobudowana wieża, zaznaczyłam krzyżykiem. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to będzie działać. Będę musiała jeszcze kilka razy obejrzeć Podniebną Twierdzę z każdej strony, żeby dokładnie zaplanować wszystkie dodatkowe pomieszczenia :(


	21. Podniebna Twierdza

– Dziękuję – bąknął po chwili, nie patrzył jednak Bartowi w oczy, zupełnie jakby wstydził się własnej słabości. – Tego właśnie potrzebowałem.

– Jeśli masz ochotę na cokolwiek jeszcze, po prostu powiedz.

– Jestem głodny – odpowiedział natychmiast mag. – I chciałbym się napić czegoś mocniejszego.

– Zobaczę, co da się z tym zrobić.

To powiedziawszy, Bart popędził z powrotem po schodach i prosto do kuchni. Wprawdzie rozminął się z każdym możliwym posiłkiem, ale liczył na to, że uda mu się znaleźć resztki czegokolwiek, co mogłoby zasmakować Vintowi. Ostrożnie zapukał do drzwi.

– Tak? – zapytał mały kuchcik, wpuszczając go do środka.

– Jest coś do jedzenia?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, po czym zerknął przez ramię. Bart podążył za jego spojrzeniem i zarumienił się. Oczywiście, że mieli coś do jedzenia. To była cholerna kuchnia.

– Potrzebowałbym czegoś ciepłego dla jednego z gości.

– Mam gulasz.

Bart zerknął do otwartego przez chłopca garnka i omal nie jęknął. Szara breja pachniała całkiem apetycznie, ale jakie były szanse, że przypadnie do gustu magowi z Tevinteru? Przygryzł dolną wargę. Nie miał wyboru. Albo to, albo będzie musiał zanieść Rilienusowi coś zimnego, a tego wolał uniknąć. Dwa tygodnie podróży i nawet nie dostać ciepłego posiłku, to nie do pomyślenia.

– Mogę dosypać świeżego szczypiorku – zaproponował kuchcik, lekko zirytowany przedłużającym się milczeniem templariusza.

– Niech będzie – zgodził się niechętnie Bart.

Chwilę później wbiegał już po schodach z miseczką gorącego gulaszu posypanego szczypiorkiem i przykrytego dwiema grubymi pajdami chleba, na których topiło się masło. Posiłek wyglądał skąpo i żałośnie jak na możliwości Podniebnej Twierdzy i gdyby Vuillemin miał w sobie więcej krwi swych orlesiańskich przodków, na pewno nie wahałby się zażądać czegoś bardziej wystawnego.

Tak się jednak składało, że krew w jego rodzie rozrzedziła się już dawno temu.

– Tylko tyle udało mi się zdobyć – wymamrotał, wchodząc do sypialni na szczycie wieży. – Naprawdę przepraszam.

Rilienus podniósł powoli spojrzenie zmęczonych oczu i wyciągnął po miskę drżące dłonie.

– Gulasz – westchnął, podnosząc jedną z kromek. – Pięknie pachnie.

Bez mrugnięcia okiem zaczął jeść, co zupełnie zbiło Barta z tropu. To był naprawdę niesamowity widok. Wycieńczony tevinterski arystokrata i uczony pałaszował fereldeński gulasz łapczywie niczym pospolity żołdak, jednocześnie zachowując wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania.

– Nie chciałbym się naprzykrzać – bąknął Vint, przełknąwszy – ale bardzo potrzebuję chociaż łyku wina.

– Tak, oczywiście – odparł Bart i popędził z powrotem do kuchni, zahaczając jeszcze po drodze o piwniczkę z winami.

Fereldeński gulasz nie wymagał jako dodatku żadnego napoju wysokiej jakości, ale templariusz uznał, że mimo wszystko powinno być to coś, co zrekompensuje Vintowi mało wystawny posiłek. Dlatego właśnie wybrał z piwniczki słodkie czerwone wino prosto z winnicy Diuka de Freyena. Bez problemu rozpoznał drobne pismo Diuka, który zawsze osobiście nadzorował butelkowanie, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy zamierzał wysłać komuś buteleczkę jako prezent. Bart znalazł ich w sumie siedemnaście i na wszystkich znajdowała się ta sama dedykacja:

„Heroldzie Andrasty, gdy tylko poczujesz Jej łaskę, wypij za moje zdrowie”.

Bart nie potrafił określić, czy Diuk de Freyen był rzeczywiście tak wierzący, czy może chodziło w tym wszystkim o coś więcej, o kolejny pokrętny układ zawarty między Lavellanem a orlesiańską szlachtą, nie miało to jednak obecnie większego znaczenia. Liczyło się tylko to, że Bart doskonale wiedział, jak fantastycznie słodkie było to wino i jak doskonale pasowało do różanego syropu, którego zamierzał do niego dodać.

Kuchcik aż podskoczył, gdy templariusz ponownie wpadł do kuchni.

– Nie smakowało mu? – zapytał przerażony. Zupełnie jakby niezadowolenie któregokolwiek gościa z posiłków gotowanych w Twierdzy było największą tragedią, jaka mogła spotkać Thedas.

– Zażyczył sobie jeszcze wina.

– To nie będzie pasowało!

– Nie szkodzi. Chciałem mu je zagrzać i podać je oddzielnie.

– Słucham?

– Powiedziałem...

– Wiem, co pan powiedział! Nie wolno panu gotować!

Przerażenie chłopca było doprawdy przeurocze. Co chwilę spoglądał na Barta, jakby ten zupełnie oszalał, a potem rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

– Dlaczego? Potrafię zagotować wino.

– Ale jest pan templariuszem.

– I co z tego?

– Pani Lydia znowu będzie na mnie wściekła – załkał kuchcik, miętosząc w dłoniach rogi swojego fartucha.

– Gdyby chciała cię ukarać, po prostu przyjść do mnie.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę – obiecał, mierzwiąc chłopcu włosy.

Bez chwili zwłoki przelał wino do garnuszka, odsłonił okrągłą pokrywkę nad piecem i postawił naczynie, by zaczęło się grzać. Znalezienie odpowiednich przypraw nie zajęło mu wiele czasu. Pamiętał doskonale, jak Shiahani uczyła go rozpoznawać przyprawy po samym zapachu. „Dzięki temu nigdy nie będziesz głodny i nie zostaniesz otruty” mówiła mu na ucho, podnosząc go do szafki z przyprawami, bo był wtedy zbyt mały, by samemu do niej sięgnąć. Dzięki tej wiedzy znalazł suszone goździki, tarty elfi korzeń i gęsty różany syrop. Pozwolił kuchcikowi patrzeć sobie przez ramię, gdy ostrożnie dodawał kolejne składniki. Dał też chłopcu spróbować gotowej mikstury i omal się nie roześmiał, widząc zachwyt na jego twarzy.

– Proszę, ten kufelek powinien być odpowiedni – zawołał maluch, podając Bartowi gliniane naczynie ozdobione delikatnymi kwiatowymi wzorami.

– Dziękuję. Jeśli chcesz, możesz wypić resztę.

– Chyba nie powinienem.

– Jak uważasz.

– Zna pan jeszcze jakieś przepisy?

– Kilka – odparł Bart z uśmiechem.

– A czy jak już pan zaniesie, to mógłby pan wrócić i mi pokazać? Bo pani Lydia nie pozwala mi nawet ćwiczyć.

– Pod warunkiem, że będziesz mówił do mnie Bart i zdradzisz, jak masz na imię.

– Henry. Nazywam się Henry. – Powiedział to tak radośnie, jakby nigdy wcześniej nikt go o to nie pytał.

– Poczekaj chwilę, Henry. Postaram się zaraz wrócić.

Właściwie to stracił już rachubę, tyle razy musiał biec w te i wewte po tych samych schodach. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że mag nie przypomni sobie nagle o czymś, co bardzo pilnie Bart będzie musiał mu przynieść. Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Był przecież tak strasznie zmęczony. Na pewno będzie wolał poczekać do rana.

– Przyniosłem... – zaczął templariusz, wchodząc do sypialni, zamarł jednak w drzwiach.

Vint miał narzuconą na ramiona cienką rubinową szatę przewiązaną pozłacaną wstęgą. Materiał przylgnął do jego wilgotnego ciała, nie pozostawiając wiele miejsca dla wyobraźni. W porównaniu z Hawkiem i tak wydawał się bardzo drobny, ale teraz sprawiał wrażenie wyjątkowo kruchego i delikatnego. Mag podniósł spojrzenie ciemnobrązowych oczu na Barta, porzucając bezskuteczne próby osuszenia włosów za pomocą magii.

– Długo nie przychodziłeś, więc postanowiłem się umyć – powiedział trochę niepewnie, zakłopotany przedłużającym się milczeniem templariusza.

– Tak, oczywiście. Przepraszam, powinienem był najpierw zapukać.

– Powinieneś. Dobrze, że zostałeś jednak templariuszem, bo służącym byłbyś beznadziejnym.

– Czyli podjąłem w życiu chociaż jedną trafną decyzję.

– Nie powiedziałem, że jesteś dobrym templariuszem – prychnął Vint, zabierając kufelek z winem. Powąchał ostrożnie zawartość i znów spojrzał na Barta, który właśnie uświadomił sobie, że mag był od niego niemal o głowę niższy. – Co to?

– Grzane wino przyrządzone według przepisu mojej babci – odparł Bart, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Jako orlesiański arystokrata nie powinien umieć gotować. Cóż, poza Wielką Grą, w ogóle nie powinien znać się na życiu. Ale mag nie mógł o tym wiedzieć. Z resztą, na pewno go to nie obchodziło. Miał dość własnych problemów. A jeśli uzna Barta za zwykłego prostaka, syna jakiegoś podrzędnego rolnika, wnuka kucharki? Cholera, czy powinien to teraz jakoś sprostować? Już chciał dodać, że Shiahani tak naprawdę nie była jego babcią, że po prostu nazywał ją tak, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem, nie zdążył jednak.

– Ładnie pachnie – pochwalił Vint, po czym uśmiechając się sennie, dodał: – Ty też ładnie pachniesz. Wszyscy tutaj ładnie pachną. Po kilku tygodniach podróży naprawdę to doceniam. – Westchnął i wziął łyk napoju. – I robisz wyśmienite grzane wino. Nazywasz się jakoś?

– Bartholomew Vuillemin, panie – odpowiedział Bart i dygnął lekko, na to Vint uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

– Postaram się zapamiętać. I dziękuję za pomoc. – To powiedziawszy, Vint niezdarnie wszedł do łóżka i zawinął się w koce, starając się nie rozlać przy tym wina. – Naprawdę dziękuję.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł Bart, znów dygając. – Jeśli będziesz potrzebował czegoś jeszcze, panie, nie wahaj się po mnie posłać.

Rilienus pokiwał tylko głową, sącząc wino z minął równie błogą jak ta, która zagościła wcześniej na twarzy Henry'ego. Przypomniawszy sobie o chłopcu, Bart spojrzał jeszcze raz na maga. Ten wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila miał zasnąć, doszedł więc do wniosku, że nie będzie mu dłużej przeszkadzał.

– W takim razie, dobranoc, panie – powiedział, wycofując się pospiesznie. W odpowiedzi usłyszał jakieś niewyraźne mamrotanie, na które uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Ucieszył go również fakt, że po raz ostatni miał tego dnia zejść z wieży. Ziewając przeciągle, poszedł do kuchni, zastanawiając się po drodze, jakiego przepisu powinien nauczyć małego kuchcika.


	22. Garść korespondencji

Wicehrabio Kirkwall,

Varricu Tethrasie,

wybacz, że kieruję się do Ciebie z tak osobistą prośbą, ale uważam Cię za przyjaciela i wiem, że zrozumiesz moje rozterki.

Rad jestem ogromnie z tymczasowego pokoju, jaki zapanował w Thedas. Zapewne jednak Ty również czujesz już w kościach zbliżającą się nieubłaganie kolejną wojnę. Liczę zatem na to, że podobnie jak ja pragnąłbyś uniknąć niepotrzebnych sporów, zanim na nowo zatracimy się w rozlewie krwi.

Choć Inkwizycja przestała już pełnić większą rolę polityczną, znaczenie Podniebnej Twierdzy pozostaje niezmienne. Zachowanie w niej równowagi to jedyne, co może nas ochronić przed kolejnym buntem magów, templariuszy, elfów, czy kogokolwiek innego. Dlatego właśnie powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, by Cullen Rutherford przyjął wreszcie tytuł Wielkiego Komtura. Uchroń mnie Stwórco przed zakusami, by cokolwiek mu narzucać, ale alternatywy nie przedstawiają się zbyt pomyślnie. Z Madame de Fer jako Wielką Zaklinaczką przewaga Orlais jest zbyt widoczna, by komukolwiek mogło to umknąć. Cullen byłby dla niej doskonałą przeciwwagą; mógłby jednocześnie reprezentować Ferelden i Wolne Marchie.

Z tego właśnie powodu zwracam się do Ciebie, drogi Varricu. Nie wiem, czy po podróży, którą razem odbyliśmy, mam prawo nazywać Cię przyjacielem i oczekiwać od Ciebie choćby rozpatrzenia takiej przysługi, ani też nie mam pewności, co do Twoich relacji z Komendantem, wiem jednak, że Ciebie wysłucha chętniej niż mnie. Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie jestem jego królem i mógłbym rozkazać mu podporządkowanie się mojej woli, ale naprawdę nie chciałbym stawiać go w takiej sytuacji. Niestety, wiem jak to jest być zmuszonym do objęcia niechcianego urzędu wyłącznie ze względu na brak innych możliwości.

Chociaż tutaj problem jest nieco bardziej złożony, bo innych możliwości jest całkiem sporo. Szpiedzy Anory twierdzą, że w Val Royeaux czeka już trzech kandydatów do objęcia stanowiska Wielkiego Komtura. Wszyscy pochodzą z wysokich rodów i z radością zamienią wysadzane drogimi kamieniami maski na hełm templariuszy, byleby tylko podnieść swoją pozycję w Wielkiej Grze. I przy okazji pokazać całemu Thedas, że Ferelden nie nadaje się do niczego poza hodowaniem mabari.

Wybacz, jeśli brzmi to tak, jakbym dramatyzował, ale Anora twierdzi, że powinniśmy działać błyskawicznie i jeśli Cullen nie zamierza przyjąć awansu, zaszczyt ten powinien spotkać Carvera Hawke'a. Wprawdzie nie miałem przyjemności go poznać, ale jako ktoś, kto pochodzi jednocześnie z Lothering i Kirkwall, a także brał udział w walce z Meredith i Orsinem, nadaje się do naszych celów wprost idealnie, nie sądzisz? Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Isabela, a akurat w tej kwestii nie mam powodu, by wątpić w jej słowa.

Korzystając z okazji, chciałem Ci serdecznie podziękować za wszystkie prezenty przesłane Duncanowi. Wprawdzie jest jeszcze zbyt mały, by docenić tkaniny czy książki, ale grzechotka niezwykle przypadła mu do gustu. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że używa jej, by rozkazywać naszym mabari i Anora twierdzi, że już w tym momencie jest lepszym królem ode mnie. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem się z tego powodu cieszyć. Nie powinienem też chyba pisać Ci o tym wszystkim, bo istnieje ryzyko, że pomożesz mi zapisać się na kartach historii jako najbardziej nierozgarnięty monarcha w dziejach Fereldenu. Proszę, nie rób tego. Anora świetnie radzi sobie z tym zadaniem i nie trzeba jej pomagać. 

Przekaż podziękowania również Garrettowi. Będzie wiedział za co.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Król Fereldenu,

Alistair Theirin

 

* * *

 

Alistairze,

już niedługo.

Cousland


	23. Podniebna Twierdza

Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina. Wiedział tylko, że słońce ogrzewało promieniami jego plecy, a twarz miał przytuloną do cudownie ciepłego komina. Pierwszy raz od dawna położył się spać czysty, najedzony i cudownie pijany. Nie przeszkadzał mu nawet fakt, że łóżko nie było tak miękkie jak to, które zostawił w Minratusie. Liczyło się tylko to, że w najbliższym czasie nie czekały go żadne podróże.

Ziewnął przeciągle i usiadł powoli. Jego zaspane spojrzenie padło prosto na okno, za którym bieliły się ośnieżone szczyty. Wiedziony kaprysem, podszedł bliżej na palcach, starając się zignorować fakt, że posadzka nie była nawet w połowie tak ciepła, jak ściana komina.

– Słodki Stwórco, jak tu pięknie – westchnął mimowolnie na widok Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, których wcześniej nie mógł podziwiać z takiej perspektywy. Dorian bardzo trafnie napisał, że gdyby nie to paskudne zimno, mógłby patrzeć już tylko na nie do końca swoich dni. Brzmiało to tak, jakby był do szaleństwa zakochany i Rilienus miał wrażenie, że rozumiał już dlaczego. Z dłońmi opartymi o szybę i wzrokiem utkwionym w tę absolutną biel czuł się bliższy Stwórcy, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi przebiło się nieśmiało przez zaporę jego duchowych uniesień.

– Proszę – rzucił niechętnie.

Do sypialni wszedł templariusz, który poprzedniego wieczora pomógł Rilienusowi się zadomowić. Gdy tylko jego spojrzenie padło na maga, natychmiast odwrócił wzrok z policzkami czerwonymi jak dorodne pomidory.

– Przepraszam, myślałem... – zaczął niepewnie i zrobił krok do tyłu. – Może wrócę, gdy będziesz ubrany, panie.

– Po pierwsze, jestem ubrany – prychnął Rilienus. Owszem, miał na sobie tylko cienką tunikę, ale żeby zaraz posądzać go o paradowanie nago? – A po drugie, nie życzę sobie, żebyś mówił do mnie „panie”.

– Więc jak...

– Masz na imię Bartholomew, tak?

– Tak.

– Rilienus Taravyn – przedstawił się Vint, kłaniając się templariuszowi z zaciśniętą pięścią przyciśniętą do mostka. – Dziękuję, że wczoraj mi pomogłeś, Bartolomew. Jeśli dasz mi chwilę, ubiorę się i będziemy mogli porozmawiać, dobrze?

Blondyn kiwnął głową i wycofał się pospiesznie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. „Co za dzieciak” – prychnął w myślach Rilienus. Ile mógł mieć lat? Przez jasne włosy i wielkie niebieskie oczy nie wyglądał na choćby dwadzieścia. Jeśli rzeczywiście był tak młody, nie powinno nikogo dziwić, że wystraszył się roznegliżowanego maga.

Rilienus westchnął. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się, że przyjdzie do niego ktoś ze służby, aby zaproponować mu śniadanie i pomoc w ubieraniu, ale najwyraźniej nie powinien liczyć na podobne wygody. Z rezygnacją sięgnął do swoich bagaży i zastanowił się, co powinien na siebie założyć. Całą podróż męczył się w lekkiej skórzanej zbroi, na którą zakładał niezbyt reprezentacyjną szatę. Teraz jednak nie musiał się już martwić ani deszczem, ani pyłem, mógł wreszcie zacząć wyglądać jak oficjalny wysłannik Imperium Tevinter.

A to oznaczało tylko tyle, że nie miał pojęcia, w co się ubrać. Nie, żeby nie zabrał z domu swoich najbardziej reprezentacyjnych strojów. Westchnął głęboko i zaczął wyciągać wszystko po kolei. Niebieska? Nie, będzie się zlewała z mundurami templariuszy. Żółta? Chyba nie miał na nią ochoty. Na zieloną również. Fioletowa? Była zdecydowanie zbyt ciemna. Całą drogę przebył w czerni, a teraz w końcu nadarzała się okazja, by ubrać coś jasnego, dlaczego nie potrafił zmusić się, by z niej skorzystać?

Zrezygnowany, podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je lekko.

– Bartholomew? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Tak? – Młodzieniec poderwał się ze schodów i w jednej chwili znalazł tuż obok niego.

– Chyba będę potrzebował twojej pomocy z wyborem stroju.

– Proszę ubrać cokolwiek.

– Nie, nie, nie – jęknął Rilienus. Złapał templariusza za rękaw i wciągnął do sypialni. – To mój pierwszy oficjalny dzień w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Nie mogę być ubrany w „cokolwiek”. Potrzebuję czegoś specjalnego, ale nie przesadnie odświętnego, rozumiesz?

– To brzmi prawie jak Wielka Gra – zauważył niepewnie Bartholomew, podchodząc powoli do łóżka, na którym leżały porozkładane szaty.

– Oczywiście, że tak brzmi. To polityka. Jak inaczej ma brzmieć?

– To tylko ubrania.

– Czy ty aby na pewno jesteś z Orlais? – prychnął Vint, załamując ręce. Może rzeczywiście się pomylił? Owszem, nazwisko templariusza jednoznacznie wskazywało na Orlais, ale jaką mógł mieć pewność?

– Może powinienem posłać po kogoś, kto się na tym zna? – Widząc niechęć pomieszaną z urazą na twarzy młodzieńca, Vint postanowił jednak zapanować nad frustracją.

– Posłuchaj, nie chciałem cię urazić, Bartholomew. Po prostu jestem trochę zdenerwowany.

– Ubraniami?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba wszystkim po trochu.

Templariusz patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę, ewidentnie starając się z całych sił nie zjechać wzrokiem poniżej linii jego ramion. Wciąż wyglądał na dotkniętego, ale najwyraźniej postanowił ukryć urazę. Czy to oznaczało, że w najbliższej przyszłości będzie próbował się zemścić? Rilienus miał nadzieję, że nie. Byłoby bardzo źle, gdyby zrobił sobie wroga z jednej z pierwszych osób, jakie poznał w miejscu, które najprawdopodobniej przez najbliższe kilka lat będzie jego domem. Niemal odetchnął z ulgą, gdy templariusz w końcu się odezwał.

– Czerwona będzie dobra.

– Na pewno? Nie jest zbyt skromna? – zapytał niepewnie, w myślach dodając: „Czy nie przypomina zbyt bardzo czerwonego lyrium?”

– Z tymi haftami? Nie, nie wygląda na skromną. Pozostałe są zbyt odświętne.

– Tak uważasz? – jęknął Vint z ledwie skrywanym przerażeniem. Czyżby oznaczało to, że źle dobrał garderobę? Fasta vass! I co miał niby teraz zrobić? Jeśli Bartholomew uznał najskromniejszą z jego szat za wystarczająco odświętną jak na pierwszy dzień... – Macie tu krawców? Chyba... Chyba będę potrzebował pomocy – wymamrotał z autentycznym przerażeniem. Co sobie o nim pomyślą? Kaffas! Żaden z mieszkańców Twierdzy, których widział do tej pory, nie nosił szat wyszywanych złotymi nićmi ani ozdobionych koralikami czy futrem rzadkich stworzeń. Oczywiście, Dorian pisał w listach, że reszta Thedas ubiera się raczej skromnie w porównaniu z Imperium, ale nie spodziewał się, że aż tak!

– Poczekaj chwilę – westchnął Bartholomew, podnosząc czerwoną szatę i odkładając ją na bok. – Nie ma sensu aż tak spieszyć się z przeszywaniem. Poza tym, nawet najlepszemu krawcowi zajęłoby to sporo czasu, a ty potrzebujesz czegoś już teraz, prawda?

Rilienus pokiwał głową, ocierając z oczu łzy, nim te zdążyły jeszcze popłynąć.

– W takim razie dzisiaj powinieneś ubrać coś bardziej wystawnego, a jutro ubierzesz tę czerwoną szatę, dobrze?

– To brzmi jak plan. – Miał jakiś inny wybór?

– Co powiesz na niebieską?

Cóż, niebieska szata rzeczywiście na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na skromną. Wykonana była z jedwabnego brokatu, gorset wzmocniono smoczymi łuskami, wykończenia zrobiono ze skóry halli na ramionach wciąż ozdobionych sierścią. Pod bogato haftowanym kołnierzem zwisały trzy sznury drobnych pereł. Tak, to rzeczywiście mogło być jakieś rozwiązanie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że to Dorian pomagał mu wybrać krawca, który ją uszył.

– Niech będzie niebieska – zgodził się i już miał zapytać, czy Bartholomew nie pomoże mu się ubrać, na szczęście w ostatniej chwili zdążył ugryźć się w język. To nie był służący. Owszem, był uprzejmy i usłużny, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żeby go tak bezczelnie wykorzystywać. – Dziękuję, teraz już chyba poradzę sobie sam.

– Komendant Cullen poprosił, bym zajął się tobą aż do przyjazdu Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki – wyznał templariusz, odpowiedziawszy na podziękowania głębokim ukłonem. – Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko śniadaniu w ogrodzie?

Rilienus omal się nie roześmiał. Podobna propozycja powinna zostać wypowiedziana tonem co najmniej szarmanckim, a najlepiej uwodzicielskim. W wykonaniu młodego templariusza brzmiało to koszmarnie nieporadnie, zupełnie jak pusta formułka, której rodzice kazali nauczyć się swojemu dziecku na pamięć, by mogło zaimponować Magistrowi. Nie wątpił jednak, że był to kolejny przejaw dobrej woli Bartholomewa.

– Absolutnie – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. – Możemy spotkać się na miejscu?

Blondyn dygnął, w kilku słowach wyjaśnił, jak trafić do ogrodu, po czym pospiesznie wycofał się z pokoju.


	24. Podniebna Twierdza

Vint odetchnął głęboko i parsknął śmiechem. Może powinien poprosić, by przydzielono mu kogoś mniej pruderyjnego? Czy taka opcja w ogóle wchodziła w grę? Z tego, co pamiętał, chłopiec miał doświadczenie w asystowaniu magom i co nieco znał się też na artefaktach. Szkoda byłoby tej wiedzy nie wykorzystać. Biedny Bartholomew, prędzej czy później będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do tego, że Rilienus lubił chodzić w luźnych, niemal przezroczystych szatach tak często, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Ubieranie się bez niczyjej pomocy wychodziło mu z każdym dniem coraz lepiej, z rozczarowaniem stwierdził jednak, że w jego sypialni nie było ani jednego lustra. Wytężywszy wzrok, mógł dostrzec swoje odbicie w oknie, ale, niestety, nie pozwalało to na stwierdzenie, czy aby na pewno wszystkie elementy stroju były na swoim miejscu. Niewiele jednak mógł na to poradzić. Dławiąc przeczucie, że zamierza właśnie popełnić jakieś obrzydliwe faux pas, wyszedł z sypialni i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zszedł schodami na sam dół, aż trafił do głównej sali.

Dorian ostrzegał go, że w Podniebnej Twierdzy pełno będzie gości z całego Thedas. Wczoraj nie zauważył nikogo dziwnego, ale prawdą było, że dotarł na miejsce bardzo późno, a potem błyskawicznie Bartholomew zaprowadził go do sypialni. Nie miał więc wiele czasu, by się rozejrzeć. Teraz jednak znalazł się w gigantycznej sali, która niegdyś była sercem Inkwizycji.

Zamarł, zupełnie zagubiony. Wielokrotnie brał udział w uroczystościach odbywających się w Minratusie i bez problemu rozpoznał skórzane szaty fereldeńskich ambasadorów, maski orlesiańskiej arystokracji i haftowane turbany kupców z Anderfels. Z niepokojem uświadomił sobie jednak, że na tym nie kończyła się długa lista gości Twierdzy. Krasnoludy w prostych uniformach wyglądających nieco jak mundury musiały należeć do Kartelu, te z finezyjnie zaplecionymi brodami zapewne przybyły z Orzammaru. Przemykające tu i ówdzie elfy w niczym nie przypominały tych ostrouchów, do których był przyzwyczajony. Nosiły długie proste szaty i wszystkie miały twarze poznaczone przedziwnymi tatuażami. Czyżby to właśnie byli Dalijczycy? Na domiar złego ponad tłum wybijały się wielkie rogate bestie, które mogły być wyłącznie qunari.

Było ich tylko dwóch, ale fakt, że przewyższali nawet najwyższych mężczyzn niemal o głowę, wystarczył w zupełności, by Rilienus zaczął myśleć o śmierci. Słodki Stwórco, co robili tak daleko od Par Vollen? Dlaczego w ogóle zostali wpuszczeni? Czy ktoś naprawdę pomyślał, że to taki dobry pomysł jednocześnie prowadzić dyplomatyczne negocjacje z qunari i Imperium Tevinter?

Wiedziony jakimś dziwnym przeczuciem jeden z rogatych wojowników omiótł spojrzeniem salę i zatrzymał wzrok dokładnie na Rilienusie. Jego usta poruszyły się, formując jedno wyraźne:

– Vint.

Musiał uciekać. Powinien albo odwrócić się i wrócić do wieży, albo czym prędzej przebiec przez zatłoczoną salę i dostać się do drzwi prowadzących do ogrodu. Logiczniej byłoby zrobić to drugie, ale niby jak miał przedrzeć się przez tłum?

– Zrób wdech – polecił znajomy kobiecy głos. Rilienus dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że wstrzymywał oddech, dlatego odruchowo posłuchał rady. – Dobrze, a teraz wydech.

Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał niepewnie na Morrigan. Dlaczego w ogóle przejmowała się tym, co się z nim działo? Poznał ją już na tyle, by wiedzieć, że niespecjalnie obchodziło ją dobro innych. O ile nie miała w tym jakiejś korzyści. Czyżby w którymś momencie stał się dla niej potencjalnie użyteczny?

– Gdy przybyłam tu po raz pierwszy, nie było tu aż tylu osób. Ale zapewne ma to coś wspólnego z Zaprzysiężeniem.

– Z czym? – wymamrotał, stopniowo odzyskując władanie nad głosem.

– Jeśli nie umrzesz ze strachu, to pewnie dowiesz się jutro.

– Nie lubię niespodzianek.

– I to chyba naprawdę jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, która nas łączy. Zróbmy więc tak. Ty weźmiesz się w garść, a ja pomogę ci przedostać się na zewnątrz.

– Jestem umówiony w ogrodzie.

Kiwnęła głową, utkwiwszy spojrzenie w drzwiach dokładnie na przeciwko nich.

– Trzymaj się jak najbliżej mnie i idziemy.

To powiedziawszy, zaczęła się przepychać przez wielobarwny tłum. Była jak taran, jak dziób statku kruszącego lód. Jeśli ktoś nie zdążył w porę zejść jej z drogi, bezceremonialnie prezentowała mu kuksańca pod żebra albo szturchnięcie kosturem. Rilienus podążył za nią, próbując jednocześnie zrozumieć, jakim cudem pogańska apostatka czuła się tak dobrze w miejscu, w którym nad wszystkim górowały posągi Andrasty.

– I proszę bardzo, jesteśmy na miejscu – zawołała Morrigan, uśmiechając się do Vinta protekcjonalnie i otwierając przed nim drzwi.

Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Dosłownie wybiegł na zewnątrz, zachłystując się rześkim powietrzem. Ogród był naprawdę piękny, choć Rilienusowi nieco zbyt bardzo przypominał świątynię pod gołym niebem. Tu również aż roiło się od posągów Andrasty, co było o tyle dziwne, że ich wyrzeźbienie zlecił Dalijczyk. Dlaczego Inkwizytor tak bardzo wspierał obcą wiarę? Owszem, nazywano go Heroldem Andrasty, ale chyba sam w to nie wierzył? To nie miało sensu. Dokładnie tak samo, jak posąg Archonta Hessadriana stojący dokładnie na przeciwko posągu Shartana Wyzwoliciela.

– Idiotyczne, czyż nie? – prychnęła Morrigan, domyślając się, o czym myślał. – Zupełnie jakby Lavellan wierzył, że dzięki tym głupim statuetkom uda mu się zaprowadzić pokój na świecie.

– Może wcale nie był tak głupi – westchnął Rilienus. Niechętnie było mu to przyznać, bo oznaczało to uznanie, że ten, który tak zachłannie zawładnął sercem Doriana, był naprawdę kimś wyjątkowym, ale w tym szaleństwie rzeczywiście mogła kryć się metoda. – Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałem tylu gości z różnych narodów, którzy nie skakaliby sobie do gardeł.

– Nie skaczą teraz, to poskaczą później – odparła Morrigan i wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie daj się omamić. Lavellan wcale nie był pomazańcem Andrasty.

– Więc to kłamstwo?

– To polityka. Nazwali go Heroldem i zapewnili wsparcie Zakonu tylko po to, żeby...

– Nie to miałem na myśli – przerwał jej Rilienus, szykując się do pytania, które chciał zadać komuś już od bardzo dawna. – Czy to prawda, że fizycznie wszedł do Pustki?

Wiedźma najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się, że podejdzie do zagadnienia w ten sposób. Przekrzywiła głowę jak kruk wpatrujący się w niczego nieświadomą ofiarę, po czym odpowiedziała powoli:

– Tak. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, zrobił to nawet dwukrotnie. Raz, uciekając ze Świątyni Świętych Prochów, a po raz drugi, ratując swoich ludzi z Fortu Adamant.

– Nie mógłby tego zrobić bez wsparcia Stwórcy – skwitował Vint z niezachwianą pewnością, na co Morrigan przewróciła oczami i jęknęła z odrazą.

– Jesteś chyba jeszcze gorszy niż Leliana. Żadna boska istota nie musiała mu pomagać. Miał do dyspozycji starożytny artefakt elfów, który...

– Którego nie był w stanie użyć rzekomy bóg elfów oraz starożytny Magister wzmocniony przez Plagę i czerwone lyrium. Czy uważasz, że Lavellan był tak silnym magiem, by poradzić sobie z tym lepiej od nich?

– Jego magiczne zdolności nie były wybitne, ale i artefakt nie zadziałał w jego przypadku tak, jak powinien.

– A jak twoim zdaniem powinien zadziałać? Dwukrotnie pomógł mu przejść przez Pustkę. Umożliwił mu zamknięcie takiej ilości szczelin, że gdy do Imperium dotarła ich szczegółowa lista, sam Archont poprowadził nabożeństwa dziękczynne. Uwierz mi, gdzie jak gdzie, ale w Tevinterze znamy się na szczelinach. – Co jakiś czas niewprawnie wykorzystana magia krwi rzeczywiście powodowała rozdarcia w Zasłonie. Przypadki takie były jednymi z nielicznych momentów, gdy wszyscy Magistrowie działali jednomyślnie, by ocalić ukochany kraj przed rozprzestrzeniającym się zagrożeniem. Rilienus poczuł mrowienie w palcach na samo wspomnienie ostatniego takiego zdarzenia. – Ale nawet u nas nigdy nie było takiego ich wysypu.

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś się na tym znał.

– Pomagałem je zamykać – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy po plecach przebiegł mu dreszcz. – I uwierz mi, bez błogosławieństwa Stwórcy nie da się nawet podejść do szczeliny. Wyładowania mocy są zbyt potężne, nie wspominając już o demonach. Widziałem magów, którzy w jednej chwili stawali się plugawcami. Widziałem templariuszy, którzy stawali w płomieniach jak stosy suchych gałęzi. Więc nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że w każdym zwycięstwie Herolda nie kryło się błogosławieństwo Stwórcy.

Pięknie, po prostu pięknie. Jakimś cudem stanął w obronie tego, którego z całego serca nienawidził. Cóż, doprawdy niezbadane były ścieżki, którymi prowadził go Stwórca. Ciekawe tylko, czy sam Lavellan zgadzał się z jego wyjaśnieniami. Rilienus wiedział, że Inkwizytor został oficjalnie okrzyknięty Heroldem Andrasty, ale to nic jeszcze nie znaczyło. Ze względów czysto politycznych nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Nikt nie wspominał jednak o tym, by kiedykolwiek wyrzekał się elfich wierzeń.

Pierwszy raz w życiu miał wrażenie, że to zbyt dużo polityki, nawet jak dla niego.


	25. Podniebna Twierdza

Od tych ponurych myśli oderwał Rilienusa cudowny zapach ciepłego jedzenia i równie przyjemny głos młodego templariusza.

– Przyniosłem śniadanie.

Rilienus odwrócił się w jego stronę z szerokim uśmiechem i, dziękując mu wylewnie, odebrał miseczkę pełną jajecznicy ze szczypiorkiem, małych pomidorków i słodkich bułeczek z żurawiną.

– Zdradzisz mi, młody człowieku, co trzeba zrobić, żeby zasłużyć na takie nagrody? – zapytała Morrigan takim tonem, że Rilienus omal się nie zakrztusił. Cholerna wiedźma ewidentnie sugerowała, że Vint w tak krótkim czasie zdołał uwieść templariusza i wyłącznie dlatego ten mu teraz usługiwał. Z niepokojem spojrzał na Bartholomewa. Czy zorientował się, o co chodziło Morrigan? Może Rilienus powinien mu jakoś pomóc? A co jeśli tylko wszystko pogorszy, odpowiadając za niego?

– Trzeba należeć do Kręgu, pani – odpowiedział blondyn tak swobodnie, że zupełnie zbił tym z tropu Taravyna. Uśmiechał się przy tym uprzejmie i tylko lekkie drżenie dłoni zaciśniętej na misce zdradzało jego brak pewności siebie.

– Jeszcze trochę i zacznę zastanawiać się, czy bycie apostatką w ogóle mi się opłaca.

– Twoje słowa potwierdzają jedynie, że mądrość Stwórcy jest z Boską Victorią.

– Kolejny nadgorliwy andrastanin – prychnęła Morrigan i odeszła z taką miną, jakby wiele wysiłku kosztowało ją samo przebywanie z osobami o nieco innym podejściu do duchowości.

– Pozwalacie apostatom tak po prostu przybywać do Twierdzy? – zapytał Rilienus chwilę później, gdy już udało mu się zaspokoić pierwszy głód.

Usiedli w altance w rogu ogrodu, osłonięci przynajmniej częściowo przed wzrokiem gości, którzy również postanowili zaznać nieco wytchnienia na świeżym powietrzu. Bart zdążył pochłonąć całą swoją porcję i miał teraz czas, by zaspokoić ciekawość Vinta.

– Tylko tym, którzy złożą przysięgę, że nie mają złych zamiarów. Dzięki temu nie muszą należeć do Kręgu, by korzystać z wiedzy zgromadzonej w Twierdzy.

– To dość... swobodne podejście. Zwłaszcza, jeśli zestawić je z tym, co robiliście wcześniej – zauważył Rilienus, przypominając sobie pogłoski o tym, jak zorganizowane były Kręgi przed Rozłamem.

– Boska Victoria wyszła z założenia, że magów nie powinno się do niczego zmuszać. Że niechęć większości z nich, skierowana w stronę Kręgów i templariuszy, bierze się właśnie z faktu, że nie daje się im możliwości wyboru. Dlatego Twierdza ma być otwarta dla wszystkich magów.

– Nadal nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić.

– Nic nie musisz sobie wyobrażać. Już niedługo zobaczysz wszystko na własne oczy. Chasyndzi i Avvarowie przybywają całymi rodzinami, by upewnić się, że ich dzieciom będzie tu dobrze. Dalijscy opiekunowie odsyłają do Twierdzy uczniów, by mogli wymieniać się wiedzą, albo gdy nie ma już dla nich miejsca w karawanach. Może i nie daje to Zakonowi Templariuszy zbyt wielkiej kontroli nad poczynaniami magów, ale skoro zaczęli tu przychodzić z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, to chyba nie mamy prawa narzekać.

– Masz zadziwiająco przyjazne podejście do magów.

– Jak na templariusza?

– Nie to miałem na myśli – westchnął Rilienus przepraszającym tonem. – A raczej: nie tylko to. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, po tej stronie Morza Przebudzonych magia traktowana jest raczej nieufnie.

– Z tego, co mi wiadomo, magia traktowana jest raczej nieufnie wszędzie poza Imperium Tevinter – odparował Bartholomew niespodziewanie gniewnie, po czym odetchnął i dodał łagodniej: – Od dwunastego roku życia służyłem w Kręgu Montsimmard, miałem bardzo dużo czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do magów. Do templariuszy z resztą też.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak wielu z nich schodzi na złą drogę tylko dlatego, że całe ich otoczenie zdaje się sugerować, że już dawno to zrobili. Widziałem magów, którzy pierwszy raz w życiu sięgali po magię krwi, aby ratować siebie i najbliższych przed zarzutami o jej stosowanie. Widziałem też templariuszy, którzy znajdowali w sobie pogardę dla magów wyłącznie dlatego, że wszyscy magowie wychodzili z założenia, że od zawsze nimi gardzili.

– Myślałem, że w Montsimmard było... raczej spokojnie.

– Tam również zdarzały się incydenty, do których nikt nie chce się teraz przyznać. Owszem, w Montsimmard magowie i templariusze żyli w niespotykanej nigdzie indziej harmonii, ale teraz obraz ten został aż nadmiernie wyidealizowany. Ma to rzekomo być dowodem, że nawet przed Rozłamem możliwe było pojednanie.

– Ale ty tak nie uważasz?

– Sam musisz przyznać, że byłem w dość ciekawej sytuacji. Jednocześnie miałem wgląd w to, co działo się w Kręgu i sam w żaden sposób do niego nie należałem. Podróżując z Madame de Fer, której miałem asystować, mogłem zwiedzić również inne Kręgi w Thedas. I chociaż nigdy nie byłem w Kirkwall, wiem, że nie tylko tam dochodziło do poważnych nadużyć, zarówno ze strony magów, jak i templariuszy.

– Ciekawe, co powiedziałbyś o magach w Imperium – zaśmiał się Rilienus, zgarniając piętką bułeczki pozostałości jajecznicy.

– Stwórco, nie mam pojęcia – odparł Bartholomew, również się uśmiechając. – I chyba na razie nie chcę wiedzieć. Chciałbym jeszcze trochę odpocząć po tych wszystkich wojnach, zanim znów wpakuję się w jakieś podróże i misje dyplomatyczne.

– I właśnie dlatego zgodziłeś się, by mi asystować w badaniach?

– To tylko badania, prawda? Te artefakty chyba nie staną się przyczyną kolejnych rewolucji.

– Nie wiem. Szczerze mówiąc, jeszcze nie powiedziano mi, co właściwie mam badać. Myślałem, że to ty udzielisz mi jakichś bardziej szczegółowych informacji.

– Przykro mi. Sam również wiem bardzo niewiele.

– Nie ukrywam, że jestem nieco rozczarowany.

– Ale, jeśli sobie tego życzysz, mogę poprosić któregoś z bibliotekarzy o przygotowanie wszystkich ksiąg i raportów, które Madame de Fer kazała mi przeczytać.

– Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny. – Rilienus uświadomił sobie, że od dłuższej chwili niemal bezmyślnie wpatruje się w niebieskie oczy templariusza. I pomyśleć, że przez chwilę chciał go wymienić na kogokolwiek innego. Nie, Bartholomew naprawdę doskonale nadawał się do tej pracy. Może i nie wydawał się przesadnie bystry, ale niedobory w intelekcie nadrabiał otwartością. – Czy mogę zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie?

– Możesz zadać ich tyle, ile potrzebujesz. Jestem tu po to, by na nie odpowiadać.

Słodki Stwórco, skąd oni go wyciągnęli? I jeszcze ten naiwny, dziecinny uśmiech! To była naprawdę cudowna odmiana, po wszystkich pełnych niechęci spojrzeniach i pogardliwych uwagach, jakie rzucano mu, gdy przemierzał Ferelden.


	26. Podniebna Twierdza

– Morrigan miała mi powiedzieć, czym jest Zaprzysiężenie, ale jak sam widzisz, postanowiła się zmyć. – Nie powiedział, że chciała zostawić ich samych. To byłaby raczej nadinterpretacja jej słów i zachowania. A może nie? Może był to kolejny element jakiegoś jej przewrotnego żartu?

Bartholomew zmarszczył brwi, po czym wyznał szczerze:

– Nie bardzo wiem, na czym polega Zaprzysiężenie, bo sam jeszcze nigdy nie brałem w nim udziału. Jest trzymane w tajemnicy, podobnie jak kiedyś Katorga.

– Kiedyś? To znaczy, że teraz nie zmuszacie już magów do przechodzenia przez Katorgę, czy może po prostu nie ukrywacie przed nimi, co będą musieli zrobić? – Rilienus wzdrygnął się mimowolnie na samą myśl, że niegdyś magowie Kręgów musieli udowadniać kontrolę nad mocą przez wchodzenie do Pustki. Nie, żeby nie była to całkiem skuteczna metoda. Przeciwnie, nie istniał chyba szybszy sposób na określenie, czy ktoś będzie w stanie poradzić sobie z kolejnymi stopniami wtajemniczenia w arkana magii. Było to jednak szalenie niebezpieczne i zakładało, że wszelkie potencjalne problemy wynikały jedynie ze słabości maga. Każdy, kto choć raz w życiu na własnej skórze doświadczył tego, jak podstępne potrafiły być demony, wiedział doskonale, że to nie prawda. Po drugiej stronie Zasłony czaiło się zagrożenie, które niespecjalnie przejmowało się tym, czy mag był słaby, czy silny, czy przeszedł Katorgę, czy też nie. I było gotowe zrobić wszystko, byleby tylko się uwolnić. Choć rytuał nie był pozbawiony wad, Rilienus wiedział, że Kręgi polegały nad nim od stuleci i nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że z dnia na dzień mogły go tak po prostu porzucić.

– Nie mamy czego ukrywać, bo Katorga przestała być potrzebna – odparł Bartholomew, poprawiając złote włosy i wiążąc je rzemykiem w niedbały węzeł. – Wprawdzie wielu magów wciąż upiera się, by przez nią przejść, żeby udowodnić, że są w stanie stawić czoła demonom i mogą zostać wysłani przez Zakon do walki z nimi, ale teraz nie robią tego sami.

– To znaczy?

– Chodzi właśnie o Zaprzysiężenie. Widzisz, Boska Victoria stwierdziła, że zbyt wielką odpowiedzialność kładziono się na magów. Owszem, templariusze również mieli liczne obowiązki, ale gdy jakiś mag był kuszony, zaczynał używać magii krwi albo stał się plugawcem, cóż, wina zawsze spoczywała na magu. Templariusze może i dostawali reprymendę od Komtura, ale trudno powiedzieć, żeby była to kara równomierna do krzywdy. Dlatego zgodnie z rozporządzeniem Boskiej każdy templariusz musi ręczyć swoim życiem za powierzonego jego opiece konkretnego maga.

– Swoim życiem? – Rilienus aż zachłysnął się powietrzem. To przecież było idiotyczne! Zwyczajne przechodzenie ze skrajności w skrajność. – Nie sugerujesz chyba, że karzecie śmiercią swoich templariuszy tylko dlatego, że jakiś idiota doszedł do wniosku, że magia krwi to doskonałe rozwiązanie dla wszystkich jego problemów! – Wykrzyknął to tak głośno i z taką pasją, że spacerujący dookoła altanki goście Twierdzy rzucili mu zdziwione spojrzenia. Zarumienił się lekko, ale nie ostudziło to jego gniewu. Domyślał się bowiem, dokąd to zmierzało i kierunek ten wcale mu się nie podobał.

– Ale kiedy właśnie na tym polega praca templariusza. Kto ma ochronić maga przed podszeptami demonów i własną pychą, jeśli nie zrobią tego templariusze? Nie są skazywani na śmierć. Przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio, podobnie jak nie spotyka to magów, którzy złamią zasady. – Karą dla magów było wyciszenie, ale co mogło czekać templariusza, który nie wypełnił swej powinności? – Poza tym, ogromną stratą byłoby bezmyślne pozbywanie się wojowników, których można wykorzystać gdzieś indziej.

– Och, po prostu to powiedz! – jęknął Rilienus, nie mogąc dłużej znieść niewiedzy. Bartholomew zaśmiał się, bo najwyraźniej cedzenie Vintowi informacji było dla niego wyśmienitą rozrywką.

– Templariusz, który dopuścił się niedopatrzenia zostaje zmuszony do przejścia przez Rytuał Dołączenia, a jeśli przeżyje, jako Szary Strażnik udaje się w podróż w Głębokie Ścieżki, by dołączyć do Legionu Umarłych.

Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, czym był Legion Umarłych, wiedział natomiast, czym były Głębokie Ścieżki. Z przerażeniem spojrzał na młodego templariusza, ten jednak zdawał się nic nie robić sobie z tego, że jakieś idiotyczne wykroczenie podlegającego mu maga mogło sprowadzić na niego śmierć. A w tym momencie podlegającym mu magiem był Rilienus. Nie, nie zamierzał używać magii krwi ani w żaden inny sposób przysparzać blondynowi problemów. Ale jego chęci nie do końca grały tu jakąś rolę. Nawet nie chciał myśleć, ilu osobom byłoby na rękę, gdyby okazało się, że wysłannik Imperium nadużył gościnności Twierdzy. W takim wypadku najprawdopodobniej zostałby odesłany z powrotem do Minratusu, ale co stałoby się z jego opiekunem? Bartholomew wciąż się uśmiechał, zupełnie jakby nie domyślał się czyhającego na niego zagrożenia. I pomyśleć, że jako Orlesianin powinien choć trochę znać się na polityce. Cóż, najwyraźniej Rilienus będzie musiał martwić się za nich obu.

– Nie wiem, czy już o tym słyszałeś, ale ktoś wysłał za mną morderców – zaczął powoli, licząc na to, że w ten sposób uda mu się chociaż zasugerować blondynowi istnienie zagrożenia.

– Nie martw się, w Podniebnej Twierdzy nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił pospiesznie Bartholomew, ewidentnie nie mając pojęcia, o co Rilienusowi chodziło.

– Poza polityką, Wielką Grą i tymi gigantycznymi qunari. Tak, masz rację, jestem tu całkowicie bezpieczny.

– Jeśli właśnie to cię niepokoi, mogę obiecać, że będziemy trzymać się od tego z daleka.

– My?

Bartholomew spłonął rumieńcem, na co Rilienus roześmiał się mimowolnie. Naprawdę bardzo chciał zapytać templariusza, skąd ta jego niespodziewana gorliwość w brataniu się z Vintami, przeszkodziło mu jednak dziwne poruszenie wśród spacerujących po ogrodzie gości Twierdzy.

– To Wielka Poszukiwaczka!

– Lady Cassandra!

– Chcesz popatrzeć? – zapytał Barth0lomew z trudem ukrywając podekscytowanie.

– Myślisz, że będzie na co?

– Podobno Wielka Poszukiwaczka zawsze przybywa z całym oddziałem i ma obsesję na punkcie tradycji i rytuałów.

– Brzmi zachęcająco.

Zostawili miseczki na ławce i podążyli za tłumem. Bartholomew, w przeciwieństwie do Morrigan, nie musiał bezczelnie rozpychać się łokciami. Był wysoki i barczysty, a jakiś dziwny błysk w jego spojrzeniu kazał ludziom schodzić mu z drogi. Rilienus podążał tuż za nim, bojąc się, że jeśli zostaną rozdzieleni, sam sobie nie poradzi. Templariusz najwyraźniej szybko zorientował się w jego obawach, bo niemal bezwiednie chwycił go za rękę.

Jego dłoń była duża, ciepła i nieco chropowata, z licznymi stwardnieniami od częstych treningów. Przed przybyciem do Twierdzy Rilienus uważał konfrontację z templariuszami za jedno z największych wyzwań, jakie na niego czekały. Zabawne jak niewiele trzeba było, by te obawy rozwiać.


	27. Garść korespondencji

Kruku,

jeszcze jeden przechwycony w podobny sposób prywatny list, a osobiście Cię wykastruję. I nie wyobrażaj sobie, że nie domyśliłam się, że robisz to wyłącznie po to, by ukryć fakt, że towarzyszy Wam Tallis. Jeśli chcesz, możesz ją ode mnie pocałować. Tylko jej za bardzo nie wystrasz.

To, czego się dowiedziałeś, bardzo mnie niepokoi. Jednak wszystko wskazuje na to, że Halin'Sulahn tymczasowo rozwiązało nasze problemy. Nie oznacza to jednak, że na ich miejsce nie pojawiło się sto następnych. Dlatego właśnie chciałabym, abyś po siedmiu dniach od otrzymania tego listu ruszył w podróż powrotną. Bardzo zależy na tym, żeby mieć Cię pod ręką.

Słowik

* * *

Słowiku,

Artefaktor dotarł do celu. Szybko trafił pod opiekę Maskotki Żelaznej Damy. Nie jestem jeszcze pewien, co o tym sądzić, ale dzieciakowi dobrze z oczu patrzy, a sam Artefaktor zapewne nie będzie miał żadnych problemów z dyskretnym odprawieniem go, gdyby cokolwiek wzbudziło jego wątpliwości. Z dyplomacją radzi sobie zdecydowanie lepiej niż z magią bitewną.

I tu właśnie pojawia się problem: ktoś bardzo chciał przetestować jego zdolności na polu walki. Przechwyciliśmy napastników, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby skończyło się na jednym ataku. Maskotka nie odstępuje go teraz ani na krok, nie wiem tylko, na jak długo to wystarczy. Co do samych napastników – Poszukiwaczka zapewne niedługo wyśle Ci szczegółowy raport z przesłuchania.

Gawędziarz

* * *

Błyskotku,

miałem Cię poinformować, gdy wykonam zadanie, więc możesz uważać się za poinformowanego.

Gaduła


	28. Podniebna Twierdza

Rilienus miał małe, drobne ręce, a do tego bardzo zimne. Najwyraźniej był przyzwyczajony do wyższych temperatur i klimat Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu bardzo mu nie odpowiadał. Bart odruchowo zaczął pocierać kciukiem grzbiet jego dłoni w nadziei, że uda mu się w ten sposób nieco go ogrzać i podnieść na duchu. Vint wydawał się co najmniej zagubiony, zupełnie jakby nie często miał okazję znajdować się w towarzystwie tylu osób. Może zazwyczaj unikał tłumów? A może chodziło o to, jak różnorodni byli goście Twierdzy? Bart początkowo również czuł się onieśmielony, a przecież gdy przybył Twierdza nie była nawet w połowie tak zapełniona.

– Tędy – rzucił przez ramię i pociągnął maga za sobą.

Ten nie stawiał oporu. Nie zapytał nawet, dlaczego nie idą tak jak wszyscy na dziedziniec, tylko wspinają się na mury. Ciekawe, czy jego posłuszeństwo wynikało z zaufania, czy raczej całkowitego zagubienia.

Na murach panował zdecydowanie mniejszy ścisk. Bart przypuszczał, że byłoby inaczej, gdyby nie groźne spojrzenia rzucane wszystkim przez patrolujących je wartowników. Templariusz wiedział jednak, że nie ma się czego obawiać i dzięki temu udało mu się wywalczyć dla siebie i Rilienusa doskonałe miejsce. I to dokładnie w momencie, w którym otworzono bramy.

Oddział ciężkozbrojnych wojowników wjechał na dziedziniec w czterech równych rzędach. Zanim każdy z poszukiwaczy zajął swoje miejsce, okrążył plac w iście paradnym stylu, zmuszając jednocześnie gapiów do cofnięcia się pod mury. Dopiero wtedy na teren Twierdzy wjechała Wielka Poszukiwaczka. Jej zbroja błyszczała w słońcu, a z napierśnika spoglądało na wszystkich oko Stwórcy.

– Jest niesamowita – westchnął Bart, wychylając się przez blanki w dziecięcym zachwycie.

– Owszem – przyznał Rilienus z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Jego stwierdzenie tylko częściowo odnosiło się do Poszukiwaczki, bo kontem oka ewidentnie podziwiał zachowanie templariusza. Ten zarumienił się, ale w gruncie rzeczy wiedział, że nie miał powodu do wstydu. Cassandra zrobiła równie piorunujące wrażenie na wszystkich, którzy przyszli ją podziwiać.

Na spotkanie Wielkiej Poszukiwaczce wyszedł Komendant Cullen. On również miał na sobie pełną zbroję, lśniącą niczym złoto, oraz czerwony płaszcz obszyty futrem. Wymienili uroczyste pozdrowienia, których Bart nie zdołał usłyszeć. Domyślił się jednak, że same słowa nie grały tu większej roli. Pamiętał, jak któryś ze służących opowiadał mu o mianowaniu Lavellana na Inkwizytora:

„Stałem wtedy tak daleko, że nie usłyszałem ani słowa z tego, co mówili” – wyznał z uśmiechem, sepleniąc nieco przez królicze zęby. „Ale to nie miało znaczenia. Widzieliśmy, jak podniósł miecz i coś krzyknął. Niczego więcej nie potrzebowaliśmy. Ani ja, ani nikt inny, kto uciekł z Obcowisk, by na coś się przydać”.

Teraz było dokładnie tak samo. To spotkanie dwóch potęg miało przede wszystkim przypomnieć zebranym, że chociaż Inkwizycja się rozpadła, Thedas nie zostało bez opieki. Stwórca czuwał nad nimi i Bart nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Nawet z tej odległości widział matczyne ciepło w spojrzeniu Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki i szeroki uśmiech Lwa Fereldenu.

Zanim oficjalna część powitań się skończyła i Komendant pomógł Poszukiwaczce zejść z konia, Barta i Rilienusa znalazł drobniutki służący. Szarpnął templariusza za rękaw, po czym odskoczył jakby przestraszony własnym czynem. Czując na sobie spojrzenie zarówno Barta, jak i zaintrygowanego Vinta, skłonił się nisko i zaczerwienił aż po koniuszki długich uszu.

– Panie, Komendant oczekuje, że będziecie obaj w jego gabinecie. Lepiej, żebyście poszli natychmiast, zanim gapie zaczną się rozchodzić.

– To wszystko?

– Tak, panie.

– Nie musisz mnie tytułować, jestem tylko templariuszem – odparł Bart. Widok gnącego się przed nim w ukłonach elfa był jak policzek w twarz. Przypomniała mu się Shiahani, co tylko dodatkowo go skrępowało.

– Templariuszom należy się szacunek, panie – odparł służący, najwyraźniej ani myśląc o tym, by się wyprostować. Śpiewny akcent zdradzał orlesiańskie pochodzenie. Oczywiście, że się nie wyprostuje, takie zachowanie przecież nie przystałoby elfowi, którego zapewne tresowano batem i rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem.

– Musimy iść – oznajmił Rilienus, łapiąc Barta za dłoń i odciągając go od służącego.

Dopiero po kilku krokach Vuillemin uświadomił sobie, że zaciskając dłonie w pięści, przebił paznokciami skórę. Na Stwórcę, zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie! Co z tatuażami z lyrium? Nie aktywował ich, nie, chyba nie. Przyjrzał się uważnie magowi, ale nie zauważył w jego zachowaniu nic, co sugerowałoby, że odczuł jakiekolwiek skutki nietypowych zdolności Barta.

– Im dłużej z tobą przebywam, tym dziwniejszy się wydajesz – rzucił przez ramię Rilienus. – Na zmianę zachowujesz się jak arystokrata i sługa, a teraz wściekasz się, że jakiś ostrouchy nazwał cię „panem”.

– Wolałbym, żebyś ich tak nie nazywał. To określenie uważane jest za obraźliwe – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, ponownie zaciskając pięści.

– Och, tak, wiem o tym doskonale. Ale dlaczego jest obraźliwe również dla ciebie? – Spojrzenie Vinta zdawało się rozbierać go na części pierwsze i Bartowi wcale się to nie spodobało. Miał swoje tajemnice, a część nie należała wyłącznie do niego, wiele informacji wolał również przed Rilienusem zataić choć wiedziało o nich wielu, zbyt wielu, by wciąż uchodziły za sekrety.

– Zachowanie równowagi w Twierdzy jest jednym z moich zadań. Nie mogę pozwolić, by ktokolwiek był obrażany jedynie ze względu na pochodzenie – odparował, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Vinta.

– Zatem zamierzasz udzielać mi odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania, o ile nie dotyczą one ciebie?

– Musimy się pospieszyć. – Bart wykorzystał poruszenie tłumu, by wyprzedzić Rilienusa o kilka kroków. Stwórco, miej litość. Dopiero co udało mu się opanować jeden napad gniewu, a teraz ten... ten bezpruderyjny, bezczelny...

– Wybacz mi. Chciałem cię tylko sprowokować do mówienia – zawołał za nim Rilienus. Chociaż w jego głosie rzeczywiście słychać było skruchę, Bart nie czuł się tym specjalnie pocieszony. Czy nie tak samo było z Andersem? Wystarczyła odrobina irytacji i przestawał panować nad językiem. Jak wiele brakowało, by stracił kontrolę również nad tatuażami?

– Nie gniewam się.

– O tak, i wcale nie kłamiesz.

Bart zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami do gabinetu Komendanta i spojrzał na Rilienusa. Jego skóra miała lekko cynamonowy odcień, co całkiem skutecznie maskowało bladość czy rumieńce. Vuillemin nie miał takiej ochrony. Doskonale wiedział, że jego intensywnie czerwone policzki zdradzały irytację i zażenowanie.

– Nie jestem na ciebie zły – powiedział powoli, siląc się na nonszalancki uśmiech. – Po prostu irytuje mnie taka służalczość u elfów.

– Może w takim razie rzeczywiście nie powinieneś odwiedzać w najbliższej przyszłości Imperium – zauważył Rilienus dziwnie poważnym tonem. – W przeciwieństwie do tego sługi, elfy w Minratusie bardzo rzadko tak sumiennie i z własnej woli wykonują swoją pracę.

– Czy naprawdę robił to z własnej woli? – prychnął Bart. – Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby miał jakikolwiek wybór.

– Mógł zostać w Obcowisku.

– To nie jest...

– Ty tak uważasz. I pomyśleć, że muszę ci to tłumaczyć, chociaż w Imperium nawet nie ma Obcowisk. – Rilienus zaśmiał się, po czym cierpliwie zwrócił uwagę na coś, co Bart powinien był zauważyć już dawno temu: – Obcowiska działają dokładnie tak samo, jak wszystkie inne zamknięte społeczności, jak Kręgi Magów, Zakon Templariuszy czy Szara Straż. Należeć do niej, a potem odejść – to niemal jak wyrok śmierci. Dla tego elfa nie ma już powrotu. Zdecydował się na służbę u ludzi, którymi jego pobratymcy tak bardzo pogardzają. Teraz być może bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, biorąc pod uwagę, że są mamieni szansą na odzyskanie dawnej potęgi. A mimo to ten elf bił przed tobą pokłony i za żadne skarby nie chciał cię urazić. Myślisz, że nie zauważył, że jesteś tylko dzieciakiem, któremu od niedawna pozwolono nazywać się templariuszem? Uwierz mi, tego nie da się przeoczyć. Postanowił jednak okazać ci szacunek. Wiesz dlaczego?

– Nie, chyba nie.

– Bo ma szacunek dla samego siebie i decyzji, która sprawiła, że jest teraz w Podniebnej Twierdzy, zamiast biegać z buntownikami po okolicznych lasach i mordować przypadkowych ludzi, którzy nie mają nic wspólnego ani z upadkiem Dalii, ani tym bardziej Arlathanu. I ty też powinieneś to uszanować.

Bart nie był do końca pewien, czy to wyjaśnienie w jakikolwiek sposób wiązało się z prawdziwym źródłem jego gniewu. Shiahani nie żyła przecież od wielu lat. A jednak słowa Vinta zdawały się mieć sens, tym bardziej, że dotyczyły również jego samego. On też przecież postanowił opuścić Imperium Tevinter i przybyć tam, gdzie jego rodacy po raz kolejny próbowali wcielić w życie plan zniszczenia Thedas.

– Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był się tak unosić.

– A ja nie powinienem był dodatkowo cię irytować. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że masz tak wybuchowy temperament.

– Są rzeczy, które zupełnie wyprowadzają mnie z równowagi.

– Postaram się ich unikać, pod warunkiem, że okażesz mi nieco cierpliwości. Niestety, tak na dobrą sprawę, nie wiem jeszcze co właściwie powinienem omijać. Jeśli chcesz, możesz mi zrobić jakąś listę. Albo umówmy się na jakiś sygnał. Jeśli będę zbliżał się do drażliwego tematu, po prostu potrzyj wierzchem prawej dłoni lewy policzek.

Rilienus plątał się w słowach. Najwyraźniej bardzo mu zależało, aby zetrzeć nawet pamięć o tym, co tak bardzo zniechęciło do niego Barta. Widząc to, templariusz po prostu nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Jeszcze pomyślę nad tym sygnałem. A teraz wejdźmy już do środka. Nie chcemy chyba okazać Komturowi nieposłuszeństwa, prawda?

– Uraza i rozczarowanie na jego dziecinnej twarzy złamałyby mi serce.

– Nie powinieneś mówić tego na głos. Nie przy mnie.

– Nie potarłeś policzka, więc mniemam, że aż tak nie masz mi tego za złe.

– Doprawdy? Skąd ta pewność?

– Nie skrzywdziłbyś imperialnego magistra.

– Nie, nie skrzywdziłbym. Bo nie jesteś magistrem.

– Dziwne. Dorian twierdził, że większość z was daje się na to nabrać.

– Bez obaw, altusie. Nie wszyscy tutaj są niewyedukowanymi idiotami – prychnął Bart, otwierając drzwi do gabinetu Komendanta Cullena i zapraszając Vinta do środka.

– Cóż za ulga, że do nich nie należysz.

– Powiedziałeś to takim tonem, że śmiem wątpić w szczerość twych słów.

– Widzisz? Mówiłam ci, że zdążyli się już zaprzyjaźnić.


	29. Podniebna Twierdza

Vuillemin podskoczył na te słowa i niepewnie spojrzał na Morrigan. Wiedźma stała oparta plecami o masywne biurko, ręce miała skrzyżowane na piersiach a palcami wybijała na ramionach jakąś żywą melodię. Uśmiechała się, ale w sposobie, w jaki drżały jej usta i marszczyły się brwi, widać było, że jest zdenerwowana.

– To chyba rozwiązuje część problemów – zauważył Hawke, przełknąwszy spory łyk jakiegoś czerwonego trunku. Bart skrzywił się mimowolnie. Po rumieńcach na policzkach Czempiona bez trudu stwierdził, że napój ten był zdecydowanie zbyt silny jak dla maga, templariusz nie mógł jednak zrobić nic, by nakazać mu odstawienie kielicha.

– Miejmy nadzieję – westchnął Varric, racząc się tym samym trunkiem. – Wyborne, nie sądzisz?

– Jestem przyzwyczajony do słodszych.

– Orlais nie ma tak dobrych winiarni jak Kirkwall.

– Ach, miałeś na myśli wino. Cóż, tak, niezłe – prychnął Hawke, odrywając spojrzenie od Barta, na co krasnolud zaśmiał się nieco zbyt rubasznie.

– Ty i niewierność? – zdziwiła się Morrigan.

– Jestem tylko człowiekiem. Poza tym, nic takiego jeszcze nie zrobiłem.

– Maskotka Żelaznej Damy czy nie, lepiej uważaj w nocy, dopóki ten stary rozpustnik nie opuści Twierdzy – poradził Bartowi Varric, mrugając porozumiewawczo.

Bardziej niż wulgarność ostrzeżenia templariusza uderzyło określenie, jakie zostało w stosunku do niego użyte. Spłonął rumieńcem i w duchu aż jęknął. Dopiero co uporał się z jednym wybuchem agresji, naprawdę nie chciał znów przez to przechodzić. Tym bardziej, że nawet jeśli Rilienus dobrze radził sobie z niekorzystnym działaniem jego mocy, nie wiadomo, jak zareagują na nią Hawke i Morrigan.

Madame de Fer twierdziła, że im silniejszy mag, tym szybciej Bart będzie w stanie go stłumić. Zachwianie potężnego połączenia z Pustką, do którego wielcy magowie byli tak przyzwyczajeni, mogło zaowocować utratą many, przytomności, a w najgorszym przypadku nawet życia. Zaklinaczka powiedziała to Bartowi na niedługo przed tym, jak odesłała go z Montsimmard, dając mu tym samym jasno do zrozumienia, że nawet ona nie była w stanie znieść jego obecności.

Poprawił się od tamtego czasu. Zdecydowanie lepiej panował nad emocjami, potrafił również wedle woli aktywować moc tatuaży. A mimo to już po raz drugi w przeciągu kilkunastu minut omal nie stracił nad sobą panowania.

– Z całym szacunkiem, Wicehrabio, ale nie jestem niczyją maskotką – zaoponował, siląc się na uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Być może – zgodził się krasnolud. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by żałował swoich słów. – Ale tradycja każe nadać ci jakieś stosowne przezwisko. Jednogłośnie stwierdziliśmy, że „Maskotka” będzie pasowało idealnie.

– Ja też mam przezwisko? – zaciekawił się żywo Rilienus. Na pełne potępienia warknięcie Barta posłał mu przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Oczywiście, że masz. Dorian i ja stwierdziliśmy, że „Artefaktor” będzie najlepiej pasowało.

– Czyli on jest Artefaktorem, a ja Maskotką? I naprawdę uważacie, że to sprawiedliwe? – prychnął Vuillemin.

– Jeśli jesteś niezadowolony, zawsze możesz napisać podanie do Boskiej. Istnieje szansa, że zezwoli na nadanie ci nowego przezwiska – odparł Hawke, uśmiechając się przy tym nazbyt protekcjonalnie jak na gust templariusza.

– Nie mówicie poważnie, prawda? Dlaczego Boska miałaby się tym interesować? – jęknął Bart, na co jego oprawcy tylko uśmiechnęli się jeszcze szerzej.

– Miałaś rację. Jest uroczy – stwierdził Hawke i uniósł w toaście kielich, jednocześnie kłaniając się lekko przed Morrigan.

Bart już miał coś odpowiedzieć, jednak przeszkodziło mu wtargnięcie do gabinetu młodzieńca, którego ciemne włosy i bardzo jasne oczy nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, co do jego pochodzenia.

– Mamo! – zawołał radośnie, padając w otwarte ramiona Morrigan.

– Kieran – westchnęła czule wiedźma, zamykając chłopca w objęciach. – Musisz być bardzo zmęczony podróżą. Połóż się lepiej i trochę pośpij, potem...

– Cass powiedziała, że będę mógł zostać – zaoponował Kieran, po czym przyjrzał się uważnie wszystkim zgromadzonym w gabinecie. Bart poczuł niepokojące mrowienie w miejscu tatuaży, gdy spoczęło na nim spojrzenie złotawych oczu chłopca. Zupełnie jakby ten bez najmniejszego wysiłku przejrzał go na wylot.

– Cass tak powiedziała? – Ironia wyciekająca z tego stwierdzenia była rozłożona tak nierównomiernie, że nie dało się stwierdzić, co zirytowało ją bardziej: fakt, że jej syn mówi zdrobniale o Wielkiej Poszukiwaczce, czy też to, że Wielka Poszukiwaczka śmiała decydować o tym, co będzie robił jej syn.

– Tak właśnie powiedziałam – potwierdziła Cassandra Pentaghast, wchodząc do pomieszczenia razem z Komendantem Cullenem i wyciszoną elfką. – Kieran jest już wystarczająco dorosły, by podjąć decyzję o tym, jak ustosunkuje się wobec Kręgu, dlatego chciałam, aby był obecny przy tej rozmowie.

– Dlaczego? Czyżbyś liczyła na to, że w jakiś sposób uda ci się go przekonać zarówno do smyczy, jak i kagańca? – warknęła Morrigan, nie wypuszczając Kierana z objęć.

– Smycz i kaganiec? – Cassandra spojrzała porozumiewawczo na Varrica. – Mam nadzieję, że to wykorzystasz.

– Wykorzystam? Niby do czego, Poszukiwaczko? – zapytał przekornie krasnolud, przy wtórze cichego śmiechu Kierana.

– Do swoich powieści. Avexis bardzo podobało się twoje najnowsze dzieło i bardzo chciałaby poznać nowe przygody Rhysa i Evangeline.

– Nie jestem pewien, czy Rhys i Evangeline będą z tego powodu równie szczęśliwi, ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by spełnić marzenie mojej najwierniejszej czytelniczki – odparł Wicehrabia Kirkwall, kłaniając się dwornie wyciszonej elfce.

Wielka Poszukiwaczka uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, zupełnie jakby uznała sprawę za zamkniętą. Może rzeczywiście tak właśnie było, bo Morrigan westchnęła głęboko i z odrazą, po czym zmierzwiła Kieranowi włosy, najwyraźniej postanawiając odłożyć kłótnię na inny termin. W związku z tym nikt z zebranych nie widział żadnych przeciwwskazań, by nie skupić całej uwagi na Barcie i Rilienusie.

– A więc to ciebie wybrał Magister Pavus. – W głosie Cassandry oprócz ciepła pobrzmiewało coś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało rozczarowanie. – Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła ci bez żadnych utrudnień.

– Tak właśnie było, Wielka Poszukiwaczko – odparł Rilienus, kłaniając się lekko. Bart nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co do tego, że mag wyłapał z głosu wojowniczki wszystkie ukryte wątpliwości. Mimo to, nic nie wskazywało na to, by zamierzał je jak najszybciej rozwiać.

– Nie licząc tego, że było brudno, zimno, a tuż pod samą Podniebną Twierdzą napadli na nas wynajęci wieśniacy, pragnący zamordować kolejnego magistra Venatori – wtrącił niedbale Hawke.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, sugerował, że nie było się czym martwić. Bart wiedział jednak, że to nieprawda. Gdyby rzeczywiście tak było, atak nie zostałby wspomniany przy Wielkiej Poszukiwaczce. Możliwe nawet, że w ogóle nie zostałby wspomniany. Ciekawe, czy chodziło tu wyłącznie o kwestie dyplomatyczne i komplikacje, które mogły wyniknąć z krzywdy, która mogła dosięgnąć Rilienusa. Bart nie był aż tak głupi, by nie zauważyć, że Vint przybył do Twierdzy niemal potajemnie, strzeżony tylko przez troje zaufanych przyjaciół Inkwizytora. Bardzo możliwe, że jego pojawienie się miało jak najdłużej pozostać tajemnicą. Zatem fakt, że został zaatakowany, i to stosunkowo niedbale, mógł oznaczać, że gdzieś pośród ich najbardziej zaufanych towarzyszy krążył zdrajca.

Najprawdopodobniej myśli Cassandry podążyły podobnym tokiem, bo zaklęła pod nosem, wyrwała Varricowi z dłoni do połowy zapełniony kielich i wychyliła go duszkiem.

– Ależ Poszukiwaczko! – zawołał krasnolud z udawanym oburzeniem. – To było bardzo drogie, orlesiańskie...

– Za słodkie – przerwała mu, krzywiąc się.

– Po prostu Poszukiwacze nie są tak rozpieszczani jak Wicehrabiowie.

– Na to wygląda. – Wielka Poszukiwaczka westchnęła, po czym znów spojrzała na Rilienusa. – Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by znaleźć tego, kto zlecił atak. Pragnę cię również zapewnić, że w Podniebnej Twierdzy będziesz całkowicie bezpieczny.

– Trzymam cię za słowo, pani – odparł Vint i ponownie się ukłonił.

– Przejdźmy może do przyjemniejszych spraw – zaproponował Komendant Cullen w momencie, gdy drzwi gabinetu ponownie się otworzyły.


	30. Podniebna Twierdza

– Cass!

– Josie!

Vuillemin nie miał wielu okazji, by podziwiać Josephine Montilyet, dlatego tym bardziej zdziwił się, widząc ją roześmianą i z rozwianymi włosami wymykającymi się z ciasnego koka. Piękna Antivanka zupełnie zignorowała zarówno pozycję własną, jak i wszystkich zgromadzonych, by rzucić się na Wielką Poszukiwaczkę i wyściskać ją za każdy dzień rozłąki.

– Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć – westchnęła ze śpiewnym akcentem.

– Ciebie również, Josie. Jak idą przygotowania do Zaprzysiężenia?

– Wszystko mam pod kontrolą. Pomoc hrabiny d'Argent była nieoceniona.

– Nic dziwnego, że tak jej zależy. Jej syn jest jednym z najlepszych templariuszy w Twierdzy.

– To prawda. Młody Cecil zapowiada się bardzo obiecująco – przyznał Cullen. – Ale, chyba nie miałaś jeszcze okazji poznać Rilienusa Taravyna. Rilienusie, to Ambasador Josephine Montilyet.

– Jest mi niewymownie miło w końcu cię spotkać, pani. Dorian wyrażał się bardzo pochlebnie o twoich zdolnościach dyplomatycznych.

– Same dobre rzeczy pisał również o twoich kompetencjach w badaniu artefaktów. Mieć cię tutaj to prawdziwy zaszczyt. – Uśmiech Josephine był albo wyrazem autentycznej radości, albo Antivanka naprawdę fenomenalnie ukrywała swoje prawdziwe uczucia. – Mam nadzieję, że templariusz, którego przydzieliła ci Madame de Fer, będzie w stanie sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom.

Bart poczuł, że robi mu się słabo. Zdecydowanie się nie popisał. Czy miał w ogóle okazję, żeby to zrobić? Starał się, oczywiście, że się starał, ale co z tego? A teraz jeszcze ten jego zupełnie nieuzasadniony wybuch i wyżywanie się na Rilienusie za rzeczy, z którymi Vint nie miał nic wspólnego... Vuillemin miał ochotę już teraz powiedzieć wszystkim, że nie da rady, że po raz kolejny postawione przed nim zadanie go przerosło.

– Między innymi ten temat mieliśmy poruszyć – podchwycił Komendant Cullen, pocierając nasadę nosa. – Zastanawiam się, czy ktoś inny nie nada się lepiej do tego zadania.

Tak. Ktoś starszy i bardziej doświadczony, lepiej obeznany z kulturą Imperium. Ktoś mniej rozchwiany emocjonalnie. Ktoś, kogo nie będzie wytrącał z równowagi widok kłaniających się elfów czy swobodnej nagości Vinta.

– Ile czasu mam na podjęcie decyzji? – zapytał spokojnym tonem Rilienus, nie patrząc nawet w stronę Barta.

– Do Zaprzysiężenia zostały trzy dni – odparła Ambasador Montilyet, ale najwyraźniej prawidłowo rozszyfrowała marszczkę na czole Vinta, bo dodała pospiesznie: – Kolejne odbędzie się za miesiąc, ale ze względu na syna hrabiny d'Argent to będzie wyjątkowo odświętne. Dlatego właśnie miałam nadzieję, że będzie to święto również dla ciebie. Nie ukrywam, że głównie ze względu na twoje przybycie pozwoliłam hrabinie tak bardzo ingerować w przebieg ceremonii.

– Nie chciałbym nikogo urazić i zapewniam, że uwielbiam wystawne ceremonie, choć tylko wtedy, gdy łączą się z muzyką, tańcami i dobrym jedzeniem, ale w tym przypadku wolałbym odłożyć przyjemności na dalszy plan – oznajmił Rilienus i w końcu popatrzył na Barta, który zamarł pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. – Chodzi przecież o to, bym wybrał kogoś, kto najskuteczniej wesprze moje badania. Nie chciałbym podejmować takiej decyzji pochopnie.

– Co w takim razie proponujesz? – zapytała Wielka Poszukiwaczka, dziwnie zadowolona z jego bardzo praktycznego podejścia do sprawy.

– Trzy dniowy okres próbny?

Trzy dni?

– To wydaje się całkiem dobrym rozwiązaniem, nie sądzisz Cullenie? – zapytała, przenosząc spojrzenie na Komendanta.

– Tak. Tak, jak najbardziej. – Komendant zmarszczył brwi, po czym zwrócił się do Morrigan: – Mówiłaś, że Hrist zastanawia się nad wstąpieniem do Kręgu. Ona sama natomiast najwyraźniej uważa, że tylko Bartholomew będzie w stanie dotrzymać jej kroku. Jeśli Bartholomew nie sprosta wymaganiom Taravyna, może...

– Nie ze mną powinieneś o tym rozmawiać. Hrist jest już dorosła, niech sama o sobie decyduje.

„A co ze mną?” – chciał zapytać Bart. Czy on nie mógł o sobie decydować? Właśnie przerzucali go między sobą jak niechciane akcesorium. Był świadom, że działania Wielkiej Zaklinaczki mocno skomplikowały jego los i zapewne jeszcze bardzo długo nie będzie w stanie lawirować pomiędzy mieszkańcami Twierdzy i łączącymi ich konotacjami bez zostawiania po sobie nieprzyjemnego przeświadczenia o tym, że właśnie wykonał za Madame de Fer kolejny krok w Wielkiej Grze. Ale mimo wszystko – trzy dni okresu próbnego, a jak nie podołasz, trafisz do następnego maga? Nie był rzeczą, którą można było ot tak sobie przekazać komuś innemu!

Rozmowy zgromadzonych dookoła osobistości zdawały się w ogóle nie docierać do Barta. Rilienus mówił coś o swoim pokoju, w odpowiedzi usłyszał, gdzie znajduje się jego pracownia i jak dostać się z niej do biblioteki. Potem jeszcze kilka słów i wspólnych posiłkach i gdzie można kogo znaleźć. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie. Za chwilę towarzystwo Barta w ogóle przestanie być Rilienusowi potrzebne.

– To chyba wszystko – skwitował Komendant Cullen, uśmiechając się ze zmęczeniem do Vinta. – Gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebował, zgłoś się do Josephine.

– Proszę cię tylko, wstrzymaj się przez jakiś czas z nowymi szatami i zaproszeniami na orlesiańskie przyjęcia – westchnęła Ambasador. – Najpierw chciałabym sfinalizować sprawę Zaprzysiężenia.

– Zapewniam, że przez najbliższe kilka tygodni będę całkowicie pochłonięty skarbami, które zostawiliście dla mnie w pracowni.

– Chciałabym ci wierzyć, ale Dorian niemal to samo mówił o bibliotece.

Cień bólu przemknął przez twarz Rilienusa, nie zdołał jednak zetrzeć jego uprzejmego uśmiechu.

– Tak, Dorian uwielbia przyjęcia.

– Na szczęście równie mocno chciał się przysłużyć Inkwizycji – westchnął Varric, na co kolejny cień zamglił oczy Rilienusa. – Na cycki Andrasty, tęsknię za naszym Błyskotkiem.

– Z Kirkwall wcale nie macie do siebie tak daleko. W każdej chwili możesz go zaprosić.

– Przecież jak się dowie, że za nim tęsknię, to mi żyć nie da.

– W takim razie musisz cierpieć w samotności – skwitował Hawke, poklepując przyjaciela po ramieniu. – W przypływach rozpaczy po prostu pomyśl bardzo intensywnie o tym, co zrobiłby ci Dorian, gdybyś mu się do tego przyznał.

Potężny dreszcz, który przemknął po ciele Varrica, wywołał śmiech u zgromadzonych. Cóż, nie u wszystkich. Rilienus najwyraźniej postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę rozluźnienia atmosfery, by wycofać się z gabinetu. Vuillemin podążył za nim niczym cień, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony pogarszającym się samopoczuciem Vinta.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, gdy byli już w połowie drogi do wieży, w której mieszkał Rilienus.

– Po prostu zacząłem tęsknić za domem. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak daleko... Dopiero teraz do mnie dotarło, że gdyby zachciało mi się wrócić, byłbym w Minratusie najprędzej za miesiąc.

Bart uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, nie bardzo wiedząc, co na to powiedzieć. Rilienus jednak najwyraźniej bardzo potrzebował jakiegoś werbalnego wsparcia, bo zapytał swobodnie:

– Twoja rodzina pewnie nie jest mieszka daleko?

– Mam siostrę w Val Royeaux. To nieco bliżej niż Minratus, ale nadal bardzo daleko. – Ani słowem nie wspomniał o tym, że reszta jego rodziny została zamordowana, a wspomniana Berenice, jako wyciszona, raczej nie będzie specjalnie chętna, by przyjąć brata. Być może nawet nie zareaguje na jego odwiedziny.

– Dlaczego Podniebna Twierdza musi być na samym końcu świata? – jęknął Rilienus, zupełnie nie uświadamiając sobie strapienia templariusza.

– Za czasów Inkwizycji takie położenie było jednym z plusów. Teraz również, bo pozwala na zachowanie niezależności i neutralności.

– Ale ile musicie czekać na dostawy!

– Krócej, niż mogłoby się wydawać. – Szczerze mówiąc, Bart nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. W Twierdzy niczego nie brakowało, spiżarnie zawsze były pełne, a liczni służący prześcigali się, by goście nie poczuli jakiegokolwiek dyskomfortu.

– Mam nadzieję, że to prawda, bo coś mi mówi, że będę musiał zamówić całkiem sporo przyrządów i książek.

– Jeszcze nawet nie byłeś w pracowni ani bibliotece!

– Więc mnie tam zaprowadź. – Spojrzenie Rilienusa było niepokojąco zalotne i prowokujące, choć Bart nie zamierzał wykluczyć faktu, że takie zachowanie mogło być czymś zupełnie normalnym dla wysoko urodzonych mieszkańców Imperium Tevinter. Mimo to zarumienił się mocno, gdy próbując zachować twarz, odparł:

– To będzie dla mnie prawdziwy zaszczyt.


	31. Garść korespondencji

Przenajświętsza Boska Victorio,

z ulgą stwierdzam, że Podniebna Twierdza kwitnie, pomimo nieobecności Inkwizytora. Komendant Cullen i Ambasador Montilyet z niebywałą sumiennością wypełniają swe zadania, powiększając chwałę Stwórcy. Z przykrością zatem jestem zmuszona przekazać w Twe ręce raport z przesłuchania tych, którzy ośmielili się stanąć na drodze Twym Boskim planom.

Cowen z Redcliffe, trzydzieści sześć lat, rolnik, nie ma żony ani dzieci, mieszka u siostry.

Na trzy tygodnie przed przybyciem Artefaktora do Redcliffe spotkał mężczyznę w orlesiańskiej masce. Mówił z akcentem, ale równie dobrze mógł udawać. Cowen pomógł mu w przeładowaniu skrzyń ze statku na wóz, który miał odjechać o świcie do Denerim. W ramach rekompensaty za pomoc Orlesianin zabrał go do Pod Mewą i Lampionem. Tam napili się i rozmowa zeszła na Venatori. Wtedy to właśnie Cowen dowiedział się o Artefaktorze i jego rzekomym zamiarze obalenia Ciebie, Przenajświętsza. Więcej namów Cowenowi wtedy nie trzeba było, choć po wytrzeźwieniu dodatkową motywację znajdował w obietnicy Orlesianina, że gdy ten będzie wracał z Denerim, zapłaci Cowenowi złotem za dowód śmierci Artefaktora.

Arwel Snycerz, również z Redcliffe, dwadzieścia osiem lat, ma żonę i dwoje małych dzieci.

Sześć dni przed przybyciem Artefaktora do Redcliffe, do jego sklepu przybyła fereldeńska szlachcianka, twierdząca, że jest spokrewniona z lorderm Teaganem. Rzekoma lady Guerrin zaczęła zwierzać się Arwelowi z tragedii, które dotknęły jej rodzinę, poczynając od magii krwi i choroby Eamona, oby znalazł ukojenie w Stwórcy, kończąc na Magistrze Alexiusie i knowaniach Venatori. Okazuje się, że ojciec i starszy brat Arwela zginęli w walkach o osadę Redcliffe, niewiele więc potrzebował wyjaśnień. Bardzo łatwo było podsycić jego żądzę zemsty samą informacją o Artefaktorze, garścią monet oraz obietnicą na drugie tyle po wyeliminowaniu celu.

Jonel z Redcliffe, parobek, dwadzieścia dwa lata, nie ma żony ani dzieci.

Dwa tygodnie przed przybyciem Artefaktora do Redcliffe dostał list od swojego kochanka, w którym to liście został poinformowany, co zdaniem jego kochanka należy zrobić z każdym Vintem, który przybędzie do Fereldenu. Nie było ani słowa o zapłacie. Nawet pod groźbą chłosty nie chciał jednak zdradzić tożsamości swego kochanka.

Żaden z nich nie wydaje się złym człowiekiem. Wszyscy mieli jakieś słabości i żale, które zostały okrutnie wykorzystane przeciwko Twym planom, ale nie dostrzegam w tym ich winy. Jako karę za próbę zabicia sługi Stwórcy zaproponowałam Komendantowi Cullenowi miesiąc przymusowej pracy w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Dzięki temu my będziemy mieli ich na oku, a i oni być może wyzbędą się uprzedzeń co do Artefaktora.

Przenajświętsza, nie spodziewam się, aby którykolwiek z tych tropów gdziekolwiek nas zaprowadził. Obawiam się, że miał to być jedynie bardzo precyzyjnie wymierzony cios ostrzegawczy. Nie mniej jednak zrobię wszystko, co w mej mocy, dopomóż mi Andrasto, by odnaleźć ludzi, którzy zlecili zadanie przesłuchiwanym. W swych modlitwach racz pamiętać o tej sprawie. Wiem, że bezpieczeństwo Artefaktora jest drogie Twemu Sercu, dlatego też sama nie spocznę, dopóki nie upewnię się, że zrobiłam absolutnie wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by mu je zapewnić. Bez Twej modlitwy jednak wszelkie me starania zapewne spełzną na niczym.

Ufam, że list ten zastanie Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Nie wiem, jak długo pozostanę w Podniebnej Twierdzy, ale gdy tylko zdołam uporać się ze śledztwem, ruszę w podróż do Val Royeaux.

Twoja zawsze wierna, Wielka Poszukiwaczka Cassandra Pentaghast


	32. Podniebna Twierdza

Biorąc pod uwagę niezwykłą prężność, z jaką działała Inkwizycja, idiotyzmem byłoby przypuszczać, że wzywaliby Rilienusa do jakiejś marnej garstki artefaktów wygrzebanych gdzieś po drodze w Głębokich Ścieżkach. A jednak rozmiary pracowni nieco go przytłoczyły. Spodziewał się czegoś podobnego do własnego warsztatu, pełnego mozaik ze starożytnych thaigów, rozbitych okulariuów, części astrariów oraz kawałków elfich artefaktów niewiadomego pochodzenia, być może pamiętających nawet Arlathan. Cóż, tak na dobrą sprawę, właśnie to zastał. Było tego jednak nieporównanie więcej. Dziesiątki, setki razy więcej.

– Wszystko dobrze?

Podskoczył, słysząc tuż nad uchem zatroskane pytanie Bartholomewa. Spojrzał na niego i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Coś w jego ciepłym i poczciwym sposobie bycia działało na Rilienusa cudownie kojąco. Biedactwo. Był tak na wskroś dobry, że nawet zbytnia służalczość u elfa zupełnie wyprowadzała go z równowagi.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie tego aż tyle. Samo skatalogowanie tego zajmie mi kilka miesięcy!

– Nie zapominaj, że nie musisz robić tego wszystkiego sam.

– Ach, no tak. Trzydniowy okres próbny. Nie martw się. Nie zawaham się przetestować cię w warunkach ekstremalnych.

Bartholomew zaśmiał się i potrząsnął głową.

– Proszę, nie ograniczaj się tylko do tych trzech dni. Nawet jeśli uznasz, że ktoś inny lepiej sprawdzi się na tym stanowisku, nie wahaj się poprosić o pomoc.

Gdy to mówił, w jego oczach pojawił się smutek tak przejmujący, że Rilienus miał ochotę z całej siły go przytulić. Nie zrobił tego jednak, bo szczerze wątpił, by podobny czyn przypadł templariuszowi do gustu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że nadmierna bliskość Taravyna krępowała go i rozpraszała niemal równie mocno, co widok odrobiny nagości. Z jednej strony wydawało się to niezwykle zabawne, ale z drugiej, Vint musiał cały czas przypominać sobie, że różnice kulturowe bardzo często będą stawały im na drodze. Nie mógł jednak zażądać, by do Podniebnej Twierdzy ściągnięto templariusza z Imperium tylko dlatego, że pewien Orlesianin czuł się przy nim nieco zakłopotany.

– Tak bardzo chcesz być dla mnie miły czy tak bardzo zależy ci na tej pracy?

– Chyba jedno i drugie.

– Jest tego zdecydowanie zbyt dużo, żebym odrzucił jakąkolwiek propozycję pomocy, więc...

– Och, to ty!

Rilienus bardzo nie lubił, gdy mu się przerywało. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy próbował owinąć sobie wokół palca młodego i przystojnego mężczyznę, jakim niewątpliwie był Bartholomew. Ledwie powstrzymując wybuch irytacji, spojrzał w stronę drzwi i zmierzył wzrokiem rudowłosą krasnoludzicę.

– Tak, kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem, byłem jeszcze sobą. Czy to źle?

– Nie! To fenomenalnie! – Zachwyt krasnoludzicy był uroczy, ale Rilienus nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się udobruchać.

– Doprawdy? A co w tym takiego fenomenalnego? – zapytał przekornie.

– Dorian mówił o tobie tyle dobrych rzeczy!

– Cóż, to miło z jego strony. – Oczywiście, lepiej byłoby gdyby ich nie mówił. Wtedy Rilienusowi byłoby znacznie łatwiej znieść myśl, że Dorian przebywał obecnie w Minratusie, spędzając cały swój czas z Inkwizytorem.

– On też jest niesamowity, prawda?

– Tak. Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić.

– Zawsze był dla mnie bardzo miły. I tak ładnie się ubierał...

– Dagno. – Stwórcy niech będą dzięki za Bartolomewa, choć mógł się wtrącić nieco wcześniej.

Krasnoludzica podskoczyła i dygnęła przed templariuszem.

– Przepraszam, na pewno jesteście bardzo zajęci i...

– Nie, Dagno. Po prostu mówisz bardzo dużo, a nawet się nie przedstawiłaś.– Och, tak. Rzeczywiście. A więc jestem Dagna. Z Kręgu Magów. I z Orzammaru. Z Inkwizycji w sumie również.

– Poczekaj. Jak to z Kręgu? – Rilienus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na templariusza. – Ona mówi poważnie? Myślałem, że krasnoludy nie są w stanie posługiwać się magią.

– Ale ja nie zajmuję się uprawianiem magii – zaoponowała Dagna. – Ja ją badam. Tak czysto akademicko. Moją specjalnością są magiczne runy, ale całkiem nieźle radzę też sobie z artefaktami. Dlatego Ambasador Montilyet kazała mi się z tobą spotkać. Jest urocza, prawda? I ma takie piękne włosy...

– Tak, to niesamowita kobieta – przytaknął Rilienus, pozostając myślami przy tym, co Dagna powiedziała nieco wcześniej. Stwórco, byli do siebie tak podobni, że omal nie krzyknął ze szczęścia. W Imperium Tevinter równie otwarte przyznanie się do wyłącznie teoretycznego zainteresowania magią było równoznaczne z publicznym samoponiżeniem. Ale przecież w Twierdzy wszystko było inaczej. – Więc masz mi pomagać?

– Ty też już nie możesz się doczekać? – zaśmiała się szczerze Dagna i omiotła spojrzeniem warsztat. – Tyle skarbów! Pewnie zostaniesz z nami na dłużej.

– Na to wygląda. – Rilienus westchnął. Tęsknota za Minratusem była coraz bardziej przytłaczająca. – Nie prowadziliście może spisu wszystkich tych znalezisk?

– Oj, nie, niestety. – Krasnoludzica podrapała się z zakłopotaniem po głowie. – Inkwizytor był strasznym zbieraczem. Fakt, że tego typu przedmioty zaczął gromadzić tutaj, zamiast porzucać w kuźni i tak uznaliśmy za wielki postęp i nie chcieliśmy wymagać od niego nic więcej.

– Musiał być niesamowitym przywódcą – prychnął Vint, coraz bardziej zirytowany, że będzie musiał przekopać się przez bałagan, który był wyłącznie wynikiem niedbałości nowego kochanka Doriana. – Pozwolisz, że teraz udam się do biblioteki? – zapytał z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

– Jasne, nie ma sprawy. – Dagna uśmiechała się w taki sposób, jakby nie widziała w tym wszystkim najmniejszego problemu. Cóż, może i nie widziała. Dla Rilienusa było tego jednak stanowczo zbyt wiele. Odwrócił się i zamaszystym krokiem wyszedł z warsztatu, kierując się prosto do biblioteki.

– Pomogę ci z tym wszystkim – zapewnił Bartholomew, podążając za nim niczym cień.

– Wiem – odwarknął mu Rilienus.

– Jesteś zły. – Co za błyskotliwe stwierdzenie.

– Miałem się tu zajmować starożytnymi artefaktami, a nie sprzątać burdel, który zostawił po sobie wasz pieprzony Inkwizytor! – Rilienus zatrzymał się i obrzucił templariusza gniewnym spojrzeniem, dysząc z ledwie tłumionej wściekłości. Najwyraźniej obaj nie spodziewali się po nim takiego wybuchu, bo przez dłuższą chwilę trwali w milczeniu. Vint zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie przekroczył jakiejś magicznej linii i do reszty nie zniechęcił do siebie Bartholomewa, gdy ten uśmiechnąwszy się krzywo, zauważył:

– Więc ty też wolałbyś nie rozmawiać o pewnych rzeczach, jak mniemam.

– Zdecydowanie wolałbym, aby nie zachwalano przy mnie Inkwizytora, gdy jestem naocznym świadkiem jego niekompetencji.

– Zatem nie wspomnę o nim ani słowem.

Rilienusowi zajęło jeszcze chwilę, by wyrównać oddech i zapanować nad drżeniem dłoni. Słowa templariusza poprawiły mu humor, nie zdołały jednak załagodzić bólu. Dlaczego Dorian wybrał tego zidiociałego elfa, który nie potrafił nawet zapanować nad znalezionymi skarbami? Przecież Dorian był jednym z największych skarbów, jakie wpadły mu w łapy! Czy jego również traktował z podobną niedbałością?

– Chyba muszę się napić czegoś mocnego.

– Do obiadu zazwyczaj podają wino.

– Nie mam ochoty na jedzenie ze wszystkimi. – Nie w sali, w której niegdyś jadał Inkwizytor.

– W takim razie, gdy tylko obejrzysz bibliotekę, przyniosę ci posiłek do sypialni. – Cudowne stworzenie. Od razu pojął, że Rilienusowi potrzeba było samotności równie mocno, co alkoholu.


	33. Podniebna Twierdza

Vint uśmiechnął się i nieco podniesiony na duchu, ruszył do biblioteki. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki, księgozbiór w Podniebnej Twierdzy był zdecydowanie bardziej zadbany niż warsztat Rilienusa. Stało się tak zapewne za sprawą licznych bibliotekarzy, którzy przemykali między regałami z notesikami i upewniali się, że każdy wolumin znajdował się na właściwym miejscu. Ciekawe, czy któregoś z nich nie dałoby się zaciągnąć do warsztatu. O, tamten brunet wydawał się bardzo zaradny. I zdecydowanie było na co popatrzeć. Włosy miał krótko przycięte i zaczesane do tyłu, usta pełne, wprost stworzone do namiętnych pocałunków, orzechowa skóra i kształt oczu wyraźnie wskazywały na antivańskie pochodzenie, istniała więc szansa, że był nie tylko gorącym, ale i obojętnym na płeć kochankiem. Tak, był tak bardzo w typie Rilienusa, że Vint dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Bartholomew coś do niego mówił.

– Rilienusie?

– Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. Coś mówiłeś?

– Powiedziałem, że możesz rozejrzeć się po bibliotece, a ja w tym czasie spróbuję znaleźć teksty, które kazano mi przeczytać, oraz te, które zostały przygotowane specjalnie dla ciebie.

– Tak, dziękuję – odparł Rilienus i odszedł, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Antivanin wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt atrakcyjnie, by pozwolił sobie na choćby chwilę zwłoki. Czy mu się wydawało, czy też bibliotekarz pochwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się zachęcająco?

– Musisz być Artefaktorem, o którym tyle słyszałem – powitał go ciepło i Vint omal nie rozpłynął się ze szczęścia. Nie pomylił się. Antivanin naprawdę się do niego uśmiechał.

– Mam nadzieję, że same dobre rzeczy.

– Och, wyłącznie najlepsze. Od dwóch miesięcy próbujemy skompletować podręczną biblioteczkę specjalnie na twój użytek.

– Wybacz, że przysporzyłem ci tylu kłopotów, jeszcze zanim zdążyłem przybyć.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. Jestem tu po to, by służyć. – To powiedziawszy, złożył Rilienusowi głęboki ukłon. Był cudowny, po prostu cudowny.

– A kim właściwie jesteś? Bo coś mi mówi, że twoja pomoc może okazać się niezbędna.

– Lazar z Antivy, do twych usług, panie.

– Rilienus Taravyn, ale wystarczy Rilienus.

Uścisnęli sobie dłonie. Lazar miał bardzo silne ręce, z długimi i delikatnymi palcami, doskonałymi do pieszczenia i...

– Znalazłem wszystko. Służący już zanoszą ci książki do warsztatu.

Rilienus podskoczył i obejrzał się na Bartholomewa, który stał tuż obok z bardzo zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Zanim Vint zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Lazar uśmiechnął się, dygnął, pożegnał i odszedł. Jego biodra kołysały się przy tym majestatycznie i Rilienus musiał wykorzystać całą siłę woli, by nie rzucić się za nim w pogoń. Zamknął oczy, odetchnął głęboko i siląc się na uśmiech, spojrzał na templariusza.

– Dziękuję – wydusił z siebie. Cholera, musiał pamiętać, że nie przybył do Podniebnej Twierdzy uganiać się za mężczyznami, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byliby przystojni. Poza tym, nic nie wskazywało na to, aby on sam czy Lazar mieli w najbliższym czasie gdziekolwiek wyjechać. Zmusił się więc, by wybaczyć templariuszowi. – Masz jakąś wprawę w sporządzaniu spisów czy kartotek?

– Czasem robiłem to dla Madame de Fer.

– Ale zapewne nie na taką skalę.

– Nie, rzeczywiście, aż tyle materiału nie miałem jeszcze nigdy.

– Nikt nie wpadł na genialny pomysł, by wyznaczyć termin, do którego mamy się z tym uporać, prawda?

– Chyba nikt nie byłby aż tak okrutny.

– Stwórcy niech będą dzięki. – Rilienus potarł palcami nasadę nosa, po czym ruszył z powrotem do swojego nowego warsztatu, który niebezpiecznie kojarzył mu się z miejscem kaźni. Tuż za sobą usłyszał miarowe kroki templariusza, zaczął więc mówić, nie upewniwszy się nawet, czy Bartholomew rzeczywiście go słucha: – Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy najpierw rozdzielić artefakty ze względu na ich pochodzenie. Dopiero, gdy się z tym uporamy, będziemy mogli spróbować określić funkcję i użyteczność każdego z nich. Co ty na to?

– To dobry plan – zgodził się Bartholomew. – Ale zdecydowanie przydałaby się nam pomoc kogoś, kto się na tym zna.

Czy byłoby nietaktem z jego strony, gdyby zaproponował Lazara? Czy Bartholomew miałby coś przeciwko?

– Masz na myśli kogoś konkretnego? – zapytał Vint, zerkając przez ramię i oceniając swoje szanse.

– Dagna sama zgłosiła się do pomocy, ale myślałem też o Hrist.

– Och, chcesz do nas zaprosić moją rywalkę? – zażartował Rilienus, na co Bartholomew spłonął rumieńcem.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Po prostu Hrist zna się na chasyndzkiej magii i mogłaby być użyteczna.

– Oczywiście, im więcej rąk do pomocy, tym lepiej. Ale nie zdziw się, jeśli ja również zacznę zapraszać jakichś miłych i przystojnych templariuszy, by wspierali mnie w tej jakże trudnej sytuacji.

– Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, sam mogę kilku zaproponować – odparł Bartholomew. Jego zmarszczone czoło jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że nie do końca uświadamiał sobie, co właściwie nie pasowało mu w tym pomyśle, a nie chciał też w żaden sposób urazić maga, więc postanowił na wszelki wypadek mu pomóc.

– To byłoby bardzo miłe z twojej strony. A czy nie miałeś przypadkiem przynieść mi czegoś do jedzenia?

– Tak, już biegnę.

Zamiast wejść do gabinetu, templariusz zbiegł po schodach, by wywalczyć dla Rilienusa jakiś posiłek. Z jednej strony było to niezwykle urocze, ale z drugiej odrobinę żałosne. Czy nie mógł zlecić tego któremuś ze służących? Mag słyszał co najmniej kilku krzątających się po jego warsztacie. Czy wykonywanie podobnych zadań nie wiązało się z samoponiżeniem? Fakt, że Bartholomew aż tak bardzo chciał się wykazać, bardzo pochlebiał Taravynowi, ale jak mógł szanować templariusza, który nie szanował sam siebie?


	34. List znaleziony w butelce

Jeśli ktokolwiek znajdzie ten list, niech zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, by dotarł do Val Royeux. Nie jestem w stanie zaoferować w zamian żadnej zapłaty, a i ten, do kogo jest on skierowany, zapewne nie zrobi nic, by odwdzięczyć się za tę przysługę, ale błagam, to moja jedyna nadzieja, by ślad po mnie i mojej maleńkiej siostrzyczce zupełnie nie zaginął.

Nazywam się Yeven, a moja rodzina od pokoleń mieszka w Obcowisku w Val Royeux. Wszyscy uważaliśmy się za Orlesian i wiernie służyliśmy Cesarzowej, niech Blask Stwórcy oświetla Jej drogę. Pięć lat temu moi rodzice zostali zabici przez tak zwanych Nowych Dalijczyków wyłącznie dlatego, że nie zamierzali porzucić miasta i dołączyć do rewolucji. Zostałem sam z Iori, moją siostrzyczką. Oboje umarlibyśmy z głodu, gdyby Lord Clement Marchall nie wypatrzył mnie na ulicy.

Od tamtego dnia byłem jego kochankiem. Za każdą noc płacił mi hojnie, pozwalał też najeść się do syta i zabrać jedzenie dla Iori. Przez te wszystkie lata nawet jego żona, cudowna Leopoldine, zdążyła pogodzić się z moją obecnością w ich życiu, najwyraźniej zadowolona, że Lord Marchall w końcu postanowił ograniczyć się go jednego utrzymanka. Choć nie jestem dumny z tego, co musiałem robić, Marchallowie stali się dla mnie niemal rodziną. Kocham ich oboje i moje serce krwawi na samą myśl o tym, co się stało.

Być może gdybym nie zachował tego w tajemnicy, do niczego by nie doszło. Ale nie mogłem oddać Iori. Po prostu nie mogłem. Pierwsze oznaki, że będzie w stanie władać magią przeraziły mnie chyba jeszcze bardziej, niż wieść o śmierci rodziców. Sama świadomość, że miałaby skończyć w Kręgu, była nie do zniesienia. Tak, wiedziałem, że sytuacja magów w Białej Iglicy uległa znacznemu polepszeniu, ale nie to było problemem. Bałem się, że bez Iori moje życie stanie się puste i bezsensowne. Dlatego właśnie kazałem jej się ukrywać.

Stwórco, wybacz mi. Gdybym tylko wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi! Chyba wolałbym, aby Iori stała się plugawcem i uczyniła ze mnie swą pierwszą ofiarę. Nie doszło jednak do tego. Wśród elfów z Obcowiska marzenia o wyrwaniu się z kajdan, nałożonych im przez ludzi, wciąż były żywe. Ktoś musiał przejrzeć przez moje rozpaczliwe starania ukrycia Iori i teraz [treść nieczytelna, najprawdopodobniej atrament rozmazały łzy].

Poszedłbym z nimi dobrowolnie, przysięgam. Zrobiłbym absolutnie wszystko, byleby uchronić Claude'a przed tym, co go spotkało.

Clemencie, jeśli jakimś cudem list ten trafi w Twoje dłonie, błagam, wybacz mi. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie miałem nic wspólnego z zabójstwem Twojego syna, ale to nie prawda. Gdybym nie ukrywał Iori przed Kręgiem, kochany Claude wciąż by żył. Gdybym mógł zamienić się z nim miejscami, nie wahałbym się ani chwili. Zawsze byłeś dla mnie dobry, a ja odpłaciłem Ci się śmiercią Twego jedynego potomka.

Moja rozpacz jest tak wielka, że najchętniej skończyłbym ze sobą, by nie musieć dłużej myśleć o bólu, jaki przysporzyłem tym, którzy dali mi wyłącznie miłość. Nie mogę jednak zostawić Iori zupełnie samej w rękach tych potworów, którzy każą mi nazywać się braćmi. Żadna obietnica odzyskania Dalii, Arlathanu czy dawnej nieśmiertelności nigdy nie pozwoli mi zapomnieć o śmierci Claude'a.

Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, by złagodzić ciężar mych win, to zdradzić wszystko, co wiem o planach moich porywaczy, oby Stwórca zesłał na nich należną karę. Trzy dni temu minęliśmy Halamshiral. Ich herszt, Zathorn, najwyraźniej chce przemycić nas na statku płynącym przez Morze Przebudzonych jeszcze przed Dniem Wszystkich Dusz. Nie wiem, jak daleko jest w stanie się posunąć, by to osiągnąć, ale należy go natychmiast powstrzymać. Jego i całą tę bandę. W chwili, gdy to piszę, jest ich ponad dwudziestu, wszyscy agresywni i uzbrojeni. Ich nienawiść w stosunku do ludzi mnie przeraża. Rozumiem, że kiedyś to elfy rządziły światem i właśnie przez ludzi tę władzę utraciły, ale czy Andrasta i Shartan nie byli w stanie połączyć sił? Czy Ikwizytor Lavellan nie walczył z upadłym magistrem za wszystkich, bez względu na wzrost czy rozmiar uszu? Ale najwyraźniej niektórym niewiele trzeba, by zaczęli łaknąć krwi. Żałuję tylko, że muszą przy tym cierpieć ludzie tak dobrzy, jak Lord Clement Marshal.

Robię, co w mojej mocy, by opóźnić masz. Mijane drzewa staram się znaczyć Okiem Stwórcy. Nocami modlę się, by to wystarczyło. Na własnym życiu już mi nie zależy, ale Stwórco, chroń Iori.

Kimkolwiek jesteś Ty, który to czytasz, błagam przekaż ten list dalej i zapamiętaj mnie. Zapamiętaj, że nie wszystkie elfy są bezmyślnymi mordercami. Że niektórzy z nas pragną wyłącznie pokoju. Niech Stwórca, Prorocy czy też Dawni Bogowie mają Cię w opiece.

Yeven


	35. Nieopodal Podniebnej Twierdzy

Sypki śnieg skrzył się pod ich stopami a zimny wiatr szczypał w policzki.

– Jesteś gotowy? – zapytała Hrist, ostrzegawczo wywijając nad głową kosturem.

– Nie wiem, na co mam być gotowy – odparł Bart, nie dobywszy nawet miecza. Dzikie błyski w oczach wiedźmy były niepokojące, ale nie zamierzał dać się zastraszyć.

– Gdybyś wiedział, nie byłoby tak zabawnie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że w tym właśnie momencie jest ci do śmiechu? Masz bardzo dziwne poczucie humoru.

– Zamilcz i przygotuj się do starcia.

– Zawsze jestem gotowy.

Hrist warknęła gniewnie i jeszcze raz wywinęła kosturem, zupełnie jakby szykowała się do ataku. Jej broń jednak nie błysnęła ani jedną iskrą mocy, w przeciwieństwie do ust dziewczyny. Bart zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak spomiędzy jej warg zaczyna wydobywać się dym, potem płomyczki, coraz większe i większe. Nie zastanawiał się ani chwili. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i zacisnął ją w pięść rozniecając jednocześnie tatuaże. Ogień momentalnie cofnął się wgłąb przełyku dziewczyny i rzucił ją na kolana. Krztusząc się dymem, spojrzała nienawistnie na templariusza.

– Już mam się dobrze bawić czy przygotowałaś coś jeszcze? – zakpił.

Właściwie nie chciał jej denerwować, ale gdy szli na ich sekretną arenę, Hrist ostrzegła go, że ma podły humor i musi to na kimś odreagować. Zgodził się wyłącznie pod warunkiem, że sam też będzie mógł nieco się na niej wyżyć. A potem przyzwyczajenie wzięło górę. Przypominały mu się wszystkie te lata, gdy jako mały chłopiec walczył z Bernardem i Benedictem. Odezwały się również wspomnienia treningów z templariuszami z Montsimmard.

Stres związany z przybyciem do Twierdzy Rilienusa też nie był bez znaczenia. Trzy dni tak szybko zmieniły się w dwa, a Bart nie miał jakoś wrażenia, że przydał się magowi do czegokolwiek. Owszem, podał mu kilka rzeczy, pomógł przestawić kilka ciężkich skrzyń oraz zidentyfikować parę krasnoludzkich błyskotek, ale czy było to wystarczająco wiele, by Rilienus chciał korzystać z jego pomocy już na stałe? Bart szczerze w to wątpił. I właśnie dlatego nie zamierzał odpuszczać Hrist.

Zresztą, ona również nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto zamierza się szybko poddać.

– Nie bądź głupi. Dopiero się rozgrzewam.

– Chwała niech będzie Stwórcy! Mogłabyś się jednak odrobinę pospieszyć? Chciałbym wrócić do Twierdzy przed kolacją. A pozwól, że ci przypomnę: nie jedliśmy jeszcze nawet śniadania.

Hrist zasyczała i rzuciła się w jego stronę. Tym razem najwyraźniej zamierzała użyć kostura jako zwykłej broni obuchowej i w międzyczasie sięgać po moc. Taktyka była całkiem niezła, zakładała bowiem, że Bart będzie musiał skupić się na dwóch zupełnie różnych rodzajach ataków. Cóż, to mogłoby się udać w przypadku zwykłego wojownika. Ale Bartholomew dorastał w Kręgu Magów i widział setki, jeśli nie tysiące, podobnych pojedynków. Między innymi właśnie to dawało mu przewagę nad innymi uczniami w Académie de Chevaliers.

Pierwszy cios kosturem przyjął na tarczę. Drugi sparował mieczem. Gdy zobaczył rozbłysk magii, wzmocnił działanie tatuaży, zacieśniając Zasłonę wokół Hrist i sam natarł.

Nie spodziewał się, że Hrist złapie ostrze jego miecza w dłoń. Dłoń dziwnie zniekształconą, niemal czarną i pokrytą łuskami.

– Niespodzianka! – syknęła ze złośliwym uśmiechem, po czym zionęła mu ogniem prosto w twarz.

W ostatniej chwili zdołał zasłonić się tarczą. Na szczęście zarówno broń, jak i zbroje templariuszy, były specjalnie wzmocnione i zabezpieczone przeciwko magicznym atakom. Gdyby nie to, zapewne ledwie byłyby w stanie wytrzymać żar bijący od Hrist. Zamknął oczy i roześmiał się.

Hrist była zmiennokształtną! Oczywiście, że była zmiennokształtną! Niby z jakiego innego powodu sama Morrigan przybywała do Podniebnej Twierdzy, by ją szkolić? Nagle wszystko nabrało nowego znaczenia. Łącznie z tym, że Hrist wybrała właśnie jego do trenowania swych zdolności. Najprawdopodobniej on jako jedyny, dzięki swoim zdolnościom do blokowania magii, był w stanie wytrzymać jej ataki. Ataki wyjątkowo potężne, to musiał jej przyznać, bo nie zmieniała się w dowolne zwierzę, ale w smoka.

Odpierając kolejne ciosy i samemu atakując, zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle było możliwe. Słyszał tylko o dwóch wiedźmach, które były w stanie dokonać podobnej przemiany. Jedną z nich była Morrigan, drugą natomiast jej matka, Flemmeth. Z tego, co wiedział, taka wiedza nie była czymś prostym do przyswojenia. Wątpił też, by podobne zdolności pojawiły się u kogoś zupełnie spontanicznie. Fakt, że jedyne dwie osoby, które również potrafiły zmienić się w smoki, były ze sobą blisko spokrewnione, mocno dawał Bartowi do myślenia.

Pracując z Madame de Fer miał wgląd w informacje, które nie były dostępne przeciętnemu mieszkańcowi Thedas. Wielu słyszało o nieśmiertelnej wiedźmie z Puszczy Korcari, ale tylko nieliczni mieli świadomość, że Flemmeth osiągnęła długowieczność wyłącznie dzięki przejmowaniu ciał swoich córek. Jeszcze mniej osób wiedziało, że Morrigan swego czasu miała siostrę.

Jakie były szanse na to, że Hrist...? Czy Morrigan coś podejrzewała? Czy właśnie dlatego zgodziła się, by ją uczyć? Dzięki temu mogła mieć dziewczynę na oku i kontrolować jej postępy – a także hamować je, gdyby uznała to za konieczne. Owszem, było możliwe, że Hrist posiadła swe umiejętności w sposób zupełnie niezwiązany z Flemmeth, ale na miejscu Morrigan Bart również wolałby chuchać na zimne.

– Skup się! – warknęła Chasyndka, gdy po raz kolejny odparł jej atak dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. – Jak się wytłumaczę Kędziorkowi, jeśli przez przypadek cię zabiję?

– Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się raczej, jak wytłumaczysz się Komendantowi z tego, że nazywasz go Kędziorkiem.

– Wszyscy go tak nazywają.

– Ja go tak nie nazywam.

– Ale ty jesteś miękką fają!

– Słucham?

– Nie gadaj, tylko walcz!

Bart z czystym sumieniem spełnił prośbę Hrist i w kilku precyzyjnie wymierzonych ciosach posłał ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu, ale wydawała się więcej niż zadowolona. Spojrzała na templariusza roziskrzonym wzrokiem i zażądała:

– Jeszcze raz.

Minęła niemal godzina, zanim Hrist uznała, że ma już dość. Pot ściekał po jej drobnej twarzyczce, ale zmęczenie nie zdołało ukryć szerokiego uśmiechu. O dziwo, Bart również był wyczerpany. Nieczęsto miał możliwość walki z magiem, ale za każdym razem, gdy do tego dochodziło, on wychodził ze starcia bez szwanku, a mag, cóż, w najlepszym wypadku potrzebował co najmniej kilku dni, by doprowadzić się do porządku.

Z Hrist było jednak inaczej. Kątem oka spoglądał na puchnącą z zadowolenia dziewczynę, drepczącą tuż obok. Najwyraźniej bardzo brakowało jej kogoś, z kim mogłaby trenować, kogoś, kto zdołałby odeprzeć jej smocze ataki. Wnioski te obudziły pewną niepokojącą myśl.

A co, jeżeli byłoby lepiej, aby został templariuszem Hrist? Przenosić skrzynie i wertować księgi mógł ktokolwiek, ale nie każdy był w stanie zatroszczyć się o potrzeby drobniutkiej wiedźmy. Ciałem Barta wstrząsnął dreszcz. Bez regularnych treningów Hrist mogła stać się plugawcem. Na Stwórcę, potrzebowała go. I to znacznie bardziej niż Rilienus.


	36. Podniebna Twierdza

– Czy Morrigan rozmawiała z tobą?

– Jest moją nauczycielką. Byłoby co najmniej dziwne, gdyby ze mną nie rozmawiała, nie sądzisz?

– Tak, cóż, hm. Padła propozycja, bym został twoim templariuszem. I chciałem się dowiedzieć, co o tym sądzisz.

– A co? Vint tak bardzo zalazł ci za skórę?

– Nie, to ty jesteś taka czarująca – zapewnił ją, siląc się na powagę.

Hrist parsknęła śmiechem. Wspólny trening najwyraźniej bardzo ich do siebie zbliżył. Nigdy nie widział, żeby tak długo z kimś rozmawiała, o śmieniu się w ogóle nie wspominając. Musiałby być zupełnie ślepy, żeby nie zauważyć, że miał na nią pozytywny wpływ. Ona na niego również – wystarczyły niecałe dwie godziny i stres opuścił go jak ręką odjął.

– Zastanawiam się, czy tobie nie przydam się bardziej niż jemu – wyznał szczerze, patrząc w śnieżnobiałą dal.

– Do czego właściwie miałbyś być mu potrzebny?

– Chcą, żebym był jego asystentem. Mam pomóc mu przy badaniu i klasyfikowaniu artefaktów, które...

– Niech to głębinowiec pokąsa! – przerwała mu gwałtownie. Jego słowa najwyraźniej bardzo ją rozgniewały. – Jesteś templariuszem!

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Bart, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: powinieneś być maszyną do mordowania apostatów, a nie jakimś zwykłym popychadłem. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgadzasz.

– Polityka Zakonu Templariuszy nieco się zmieniła i...

– I co z tego? Nadal są im potrzebni wojownicy. A ty jesteś lepszy niż tuzin innych templariuszy. Pierwszy raz w życiu widziałam, żeby ktoś tak walczył. Jesteś... Jesteś niesamowity. Naprawdę niesamowity.

Wiedział, że jego policzki były czerwone jak piwonie. Nie odwrócił się w stronę Hrist w obawie przed jeszcze silniejszym zażenowaniem.

– Dziękuję – bąknął.

– Nie. To ja dziękuję tobie, że zgodziłeś się ze mną trenować. I wiesz co? Obiecuję ci, że jeśli zostaniesz moim templariuszem, nie pozwolę twoim zdolnościom tak się marnować. Będziemy trenować dzień w dzień, ale tak naprawdę dzień w dzień, a potem ruszymy w podróż po Thedas i będziemy walczyć z tymi wszystkimi idiotami, którzy twierdzą, że magia czyni ich panami życia i śmierci.

Zatrzymali się tuż za bramą Twierdzy. Bart dopiero teraz odważył się przyjrzeć Hrist. Płonęła. Z jej oczu bił zapał, policzki połyskiwały smoczymi łuskami, spomiędzy warg wygiętych w szerokim uśmiechu wydobywały się smugi dymu. Odruchowo podniósł dłoń i błysnął błękitem lyrium prosto w twarz dziewczyny, wymuszając na niej powrót do człowieczeństwa.

– Muszę nad tym pomyśleć.

– Ale nawet jeśli wybierzesz jego, będziesz spędzać ze mną czas, prawda?

– Akurat tego nigdy nie byłbym w stanie sobie odmówić.

– Cudownie! W takim razie biegnij się umyć, bo smrodem raz na zawsze przepędzisz swojego drogiego Vinta.

To powiedziawszy, pobiegła gdzieś, pogwizdując pod nosem w rytm jednej z pieśni, którą często słychać było z karczmy. Bart przygryzł wargę i zasępił się. Z każdą chwilą miał coraz więcej wątpliwości i coraz mniej odpowiedzi. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać, nie za bardzo jednak wiedział z kim. Komendant wydawał się tak bardzo zirytowany sugestiami Madame de Fer, że Bart zdecydowanie wolałby nie przyznawać się przed nim do własnych wątpliwości. Rilienus również odpadał. Zapewne poczułby się śmiertelnie obrażony faktem, iż rozwiązanie problemu nie jest dla templariusza oczywiste. Kto jeszcze mu zostawał?

Zanim uświadomił sobie, co właściwie robił, nogi przywiodły go aż pod drzwi więzienia. Westchnął głęboko. Co właściwie miał do stracenia? Otworzył drzwi i zbiegł schodami.

Chłód przyniósł ulgę jego zmęczonemu treningiem ciału, jednak świadomość, że Anders nadal trzymany był poza murami nie poprawiła templariuszowi humoru. Apostata siedział w kącie swojej małej celi, zawinięty ciasno w jeden z przyniesionych mu wcześniej przez Barta koców. Niechętnie wyjrzał ze swojego kokonu, jednak na widok templariusza jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

– Już się bałem, że o mnie zapomniałeś!

– Miałbym zapomnieć o tobie? Cóż za idiotyzm! – żachnął się Bart, poczuł jednak ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Czy nie przyszedł tu wyłącznie dlatego, że potrzebował rozmowy? Gdyby nie to, najprawdopodobniej Anders dalej siedziałby zupełnie sam. Odetchnął głęboko i zdecydował, że będzie z magiem zupełnie szczery. Tyle był mu winien. – Chciałem cię prosić o radę.

– O radę? To brzmi tak, jakbyś uważał mnie za specjalistę od podejmowania trafnych decyzji, a obaj wiemy, że ani tak nie uważasz, ani tak nie jest. – Anders wydawał się co najmniej rozbawiony, ale w sposobie, w jaki przysunął się do krat, widać było, że rozpaczliwie pragnął kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem. Nawet, jeśli miał to być templariusz. – Przyznaję, że gdy jesteś przy mnie, myśli mi się nieco lepiej, ale nadal nie uważam, by był to dobry pomysł.

– Więc mi nie doradzaj. Po prostu...

– Mam pozwolić ci mówić? Ależ proszę, rozgość się i mów. Stary Anders bardzo chętnie cię wysłucha.

Bart z wdzięcznością przyjął to zaproszenie, rozsiadł się pod kratami, odchrząknął i zaczął nieporadnie:

– Jest teraz taki zwyczaj, by każdy templariusz był odpowiedzialny za jednego maga. I pojawiła się propozycja, bym był odpowiedzialny za maga, który został tu przysłany z Imperium Tevinter. – Dopiero dziwny błysk w spojrzeniu apostaty uświadomił Bartowi, że być może nie powinien był mu tego mówić. Cóż, stało się. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to jak najszybciej przejść dalej. – Ale z pojawił się również pomysł, bym towarzyszył młodej apostatce.

– Czy ten mag jest przystojny? – zapytał Anders ze znaczącym uśmiechem.

Vuillemin spłonął rumieńcem.

– Tak, ale...

– Więc masz swoją odpowiedź.

– Ale najprawdopodobniej żaden inny templariusz nie zdoła zrównoważyć mocą tej apostatki. Poza tym, chyba ją lubię.

Anders przez chwilę jeszcze uśmiechał się niezbyt inteligentnie, stopniowo jednak poważniał, aż w końcu westchnął głęboko, najwyraźniej przejrzawszy głębię rozterek młodego templariusza.

– A zatem z jednej strony masz w miarę bezpieczną posadę u boku jakiegoś egzotycznego arystokraty, a z drugiej odpowiedzialne zadanie sprowadzenia apostatki na dobrą drogę i uczynienia z niej potężnej zaklinaczki. Przy czym on jest bardzo atrakcyjny, a ona jest twoją przyjaciółką.

– No... Tak.

– I nie masz pojęcia, co powinieneś z tym zrobić.

– Tak.

– I przyszedłeś z tym do mnie.

– Nie mam nikogo innego.

Mag westchnął i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

– Nie wiem, czy mi to schlebia, czy też poważnie mnie niepokoi. Spójrz na siebie. Jesteś młodym, przystojnym i bardzo zdolnym templariuszem. Pochodzisz z dobrej orlesiańskiej rodziny. Powinieneś mieć dziesiątki przyjaciół i co najmniej tuzin dziewcząt powinno walczyć o twoje względy. Dlaczego tak nie jest?

– To chyba nie...

– Bart, mówię zupełnie poważnie – przerwał mu Anders. – Dlaczego tylko ty masz się tym przejmować? Dlaczego to ty masz podejmować decyzję? Czy któreś z nich zrobiło cokolwiek, by cię do siebie przekonać?

Vuillemin potrząsnął głową i wzruszył ramionami. Czy cokolwiek zrobili? Hrist postawiła sprawę bardzo jasno. Zależało jej na wsparciu Barta tak bardzo, że w sumie nie przejmowała się tym, czy ją wybierze, czy też nie. Chciała się rozwijać, a do tego potrzebowała godnego rywala. Ale jeśliby związał swoją karierę właśnie z nią, mógłby zajść naprawdę daleko. Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Natomiast Rilienus... Wydawał się jednocześnie niebywale samotny i zagubiony, ale też było w nim coś ciepłego, coś, co sprawiało, że Bart chciał z nim przebywać. Nie wspominając już o tym, że altus zdawał się zupełnie niewrażliwy na promieniowania mocy templariusza. Nie oznaczało to, że z czasem nie zacznie odczuwać negatywnych skutków takiej bliskości, ale w tym momencie był jedynym magiem w całej Podniebnej Twierdzy, który nie krzywił się na sam widok Barta.

Przeciwnie. Uśmiechał się do niego promiennie, niczym słońce.

– Masz nie lada orzech do zgryzienia, co?

– Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby ktoś podjął tę decyzję za mnie. Ale nie mogę też tak po prostu tego zostawić. Za bardzo mi na tym zależy. Zależy mi na nich.

– Wiem, że może wydać ci się to dziwne, ale posłuchaj mojej rady i odpuść sobie. Nie całkiem, ale na tyle, byś nie musiał aż tak bardzo tego przeżywać. Szkoda, że się teraz nie widzisz. Jesteś blady i cały się trzęsiesz. – Urwał na chwilę, po czym podjął szeptem – Mi też kiedyś tak na czymś zależało. I na kimś. Też musiałem podjąć decyzję. Zapewne nawet po śmierci nie przestanę jej żałować. Nie chciałbym, żeby tak uroczy młody mężczyzna był narażony na podobne niebezpieczeństwa.

– To mi raczej nie grozi – zaoponował Bart, siląc się na uśmiech. Spojrzenie Andersa pozostało jednak chłodne i poważne.

– Jesteś tego całkowicie pewien? Bo z tego, co mówiłeś, zrozumiałem, że apostatka jest niebywale potężna, a mag przybył tu aż z Imperium Tevinter.

– Myślałem, że chcesz mnie pocieszyć.

– Myślałem, że przyszedłeś tu po radę. Więc teraz jej wysłuchaj: odpuść sobie.

– Nie rozumiem. Jak to ma mi pomóc?

Drzwi do zewnętrznego więzienia zaskrzypiały przeciągle, na co templariusz zerwał się gwałtownie na równe nogi. Nieoczekiwanie stanął oko w oko z Garrettem Hawkiem. Czempion uśmiechnął się na jego widok, jednak w jego spojrzeniu dało się wyczuć groźbę.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że cię tu spotkam. Nie powinieneś raczej pomagać Rilienusowi?

– Chciałem tylko zobaczyć, co u Andersa – odparł Bart, spuszczając wzrok jak skarcone dziecko.

– To bardzo miłe z twojej strony, ale nie jestem pewien, czy właśnie to powinno być teraz twoim priorytetem.

– Oczywiście, że powinno – wtrącił się Anders, ratując tym samym Barta przed koniecznością odpowiadania na kolejne ewidentnie podchwytliwe pytanie. – Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktoś mógłby być ode mnie ważniejszy. Zwłaszcza dla Barta. Prawda, kochany?

– Znów mnie pan przejrzał.

– Ale teraz powinieneś już iść. Hawke zapewne zamierza rozmawiać ze mną o bardzo poważnych i niezwykle nudnych rzeczach, których nie masz obowiązku słuchać. No, leć już.

Bart złożył Hawke'owi pospieszny ukłon i wybiegł z więzienia.


	37. Podniebna Twierdza

Bojąc się, że rzeczywiście kazał Rilienusowi zbyt długo na siebie czekać, postanowił, że najpierw sprawdzi, co u maga, a dopiero potem poprosi o pozwolenie na wyjście do łaźni. Wiedział, że nie pachnie zbyt przyjemnie, ale z drugiej strony nie chciał, aby Taravyn poczuł się ignorowany. Nie mógł też nie zastanawiać się po drodze, ile z jego rozmowy z Andersem usłyszał Hawke. Nie, żeby podejrzewał Czempiona o podsłuchiwanie, ale przecież mógł się tam znaleźć przez przypadek i zupełnie niechcący usłyszeć o rozterkach templariusza.

Tak czy inaczej, Bart zdecydowanie wolał, aby obawy okazały się złudne. Nie chciał, by jakimś cudem Rilienus dowiedział się o jego wątpliwościach.

Przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz, dotarł do drugiego piętra wieży maga i zatrzymał się raptownie, słysząc głosy dobiegające z warsztatu. Zatem Rilienus nie tylko zdążył się obudzić, ale i zabrał się już do pracy. A Barta przy tym nie było. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie.

Zebrał się na odwagę i zapukał do drzwi. Odgłosy rozmowy momentalnie ucichły, a chwilę później ze środka dobiegło:

– Proszę!

Ledwie otworzył drzwi, od razu tego pożałował. Rilienus nie tylko nie był sam, ale i znów miał na sobie wyłącznie cieniutką tunikę. Siedział na jednym z roboczych stołów z nogą założoną na nogę i najwyraźniej zupełnie nie obchodziło go, co takiego mógł sobie pomyśleć jego rozmówca. A może wcale nie chodziło o to? Bo najwyraźniej jego rozmówca, przystojny bibliotekarz z Antivy, nie czuł się ani trochę skrępowany skąpym ubiorem maga.

– Bartholomew! – ucieszył się Rilienus na jego widok. – Zacząłem się martwić, że już do mnie nie przyjdziesz.

– Praca z tobą to przyjemność. Za żadne skarby świata bym jej sobie nie odmówił.

Na te słowa uśmiech maga stał się jeszcze bardziej promienny.

– Wyglądasz tragicznie. Kto cię tak poturbował?

– Walczyłem z Hrist.

– Kto wygrał?

– Tylko trenowaliśmy.

– Och, szkoda.

– Szkoda?

– Szkoda, bo gdybyś wygrał, przyznałbym ci jakąś nagrodę.

Na te słowa Bart spłonął rumieńcem. Słodka Andrasto, zdecydowanie zbyt często się rumienił, ale co mógł na to poradzić? Rilienus jak nikt inny potrafił wprowadzać go w zakłopotanie.

– Chyba powinienem zostawić was samych – wtrącił bibliotekarz, ruszając do wyjścia. – Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy.

– Również na to liczę.

– Przeszkodziłem wam w czymś ważnym? – zapytał Bart, gdy tylko Antivanin zamknął za sobą drzwi.

– Nie, nie przejmuj się. Lazar chciał tylko porozmawiać o księgach, jakie ostatnio ukazały się w Imperium. Co, swoją drogą, jest odrobinę rozczarowujące, bo jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie dziesiątki ciekawszych rzeczy, które moglibyśmy razem robić. Ale on koniecznie chciał rozmawiać o książkach. Chyba mnie nie docenił, nie sądzisz?

– Nie mi to oceniać – bąknął Bart, uciekając spojrzeniem. Uśmiech Rilienusa był wprawdzie zaraźliwy, ale tak swobodne podejście do pewnych tematów najzwyczajniej peszyło młodego templariusza.

– Wręcz przeciwnie – zaoponował mag. – Mógłbyś przekonać się o tym na przykład zabierając mnie do łaźni. Bo sam też zapewne chciałbyś się tam udać, czyż nie?

Bart nawet nie miał jak temu zaprzeczyć.

– Właśnie o to miałem poprosić.

– Cudownie! W takim razie prowadź.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale... zamierzasz iść wyłącznie w tym, co masz na sobie?

– Czy to źle? Powinienem zabrać coś jeszcze?

– Nie jestem pewien. Zazwyczaj chodzę tam w ubraniu.

– Przecież jestem ubrany.

Vuillemin potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Ta rozmowa donikąd nie prowadziła. Zanim zdoła wytłumaczyć Rilienusowi, że ta cieniutka tunika to zdecydowanie zbyt mało, by uznać, że jest ubrany, minie zapewne jeszcze kilka dni, więc zamiast się tym przejmować, mógł po prostu zaprowadzić go do łaźni. Wystarczyło, że nie będzie zbyt często zerkał w jego kierunku.

– Zatem chodźmy.

Rilienus zrobił taką minę, jakby właśnie odniósł nad Bartem miażdżące zwycięstwo. I kto wie, może właśnie tak było.


	38. Z prywatnego dziennika Cyrhela Lavellana

Znów miałem ten sam sen. Coś przygniatało mnie do ziemi i nie mogłem się podnieść. Brak ręki bynajmniej nie pomagał. A nade mną wciąż wisiała ta sama postać. Chciałem do niego krzyczeć, powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale czułem palce zaciskające się na mojej szyi i nie zdołałem wydobyć z siebie ani słowa. Z resztą, wiedziałem, że nic by to nie dało. To już nie był Solas.

Kiedyś uważałem go za mentora i przyjaciela. Teraz nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Zdawało mi się, że choć trochę go rozumiem. Że rozumiem, czym jest elfie dziedzictwo. Tak często o tym mówiłem. Wydawało mi się, że mam do tego prawo. Teraz zacząłem w to wątpić.

A przecież jestem elfem. Jestem jednym z ostatnich z klanu Lavellan, którego korzenie sięgają dalej niż do czasów, w których elfy władały Dalią. Na moich barkach spoczywa odpowiedzialność za tych z moich braci, którym udało się przeżyć, oraz za tych, którzy postanowili do mnie dołączyć. Przez nieprawdopodobny splot zdarzeń stałem się opiekunem nie tylko garstki elfów. Liczą na mnie również ludzie, krasnoludy i qunari, mieszkańcy Orlais, Fereldenu, Imperium Tevinter i...

Jestem przerażony. Absolutnie przerażony. Pamiętam, że jako dzieciak uwielbiałem słuchać opowieści o tym, jak to Bohater Fereldenu ocalił całe Thedas przed mrocznym pomiotem i niemal w pojedynkę pokonał Arcydemona. Zupełnie inaczej żyje się ze świadomością, jak to jest niemal w pojedynkę pokonać Arcydemona. I że samo pokonanie Arcydemona zazwyczaj nie wystarcza, by ocalić Thedas.

Liczyłem na to, że wraz ze śmiercią Koryfeusza zapanuje pokój. Nic dziwnego, że Varric stwierdził, że moja naiwność jest całkiem urocza. Nic się nie skończyło. W pewnym sensie jest tylko gorzej.

Zastanawiam się czasem, co by się stało, gdybym zginął przed utratą Kotwicy. Co stałoby się wtedy z moimi jakże cudownymi zdolnościami. Garrett stwierdził, że tak czy inaczej trafiłyby w ręce Solasa. Cassandra mogłaby mieć pewne obiekcje, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Solas jest w pewnym sensie apostatą, ale nawet ona nie mogłaby zaprzeczyć, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Staram się zagłuszyć niepokój natłokiem pracy, a tej akurat nie brakuje. Nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że Archont Radonis najchętniej w ogóle by mnie nie wypuszczał. Przy każdej okazji zadaje mi setki pytań, a ja nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem mu na nie odpowiadać. Jednak pisanie do Leliany z każdą błahostką byłoby co najmniej głupie. Zabawne, ale nawet jako Inkwizytor nie czułem aż takiej presji. Wtedy jednak mogłem liczyć na wiernych doradców. Teraz czuję się bardziej niż samotny.

Nie, żebym nie cieszył się, że mogę być z Dorianem. Przeciwnie. Nawet udawanie elfiego niewolnika sprawia mi przyjemność, właśnie przez to, że dzięki temu mogę mu towarzyszyć zawsze i wszędzie. Myślałem, że w Podniebnej Twierdzy był olśniewający, ale dopiero tutaj zobaczyłem jak naprawdę potrafi błyszczeć. Pozostali Magistrowie coraz bardziej go szanują, a i Radonis coraz częściej polega na jego radach. Jestem z niego dumny, tak przeogromnie dumny!

Tym bardziej nie mogę znieść myśli, że przez moje sny zaczął źle sypiać. Zaproponowałem mu, by mnie wiązał i kneblował, ale pomysł ten niespecjalnie przypadł mu do gustu. Zupełnie jakby sam nie próbował obracać w żart wszystkich naszych problemów. Swoich ma jednak aż nadto i nie chciałbym dawać mu powodów do kolejnych zmartwień.

Żaden z naparów przygotowanych przez medyka Pavusów nie przyniósł ulgi. Sen powraca wciąż i wciąż a wraz z nim ten potworny ból. [dopisane nieco drobniejszym pismem, wyraźnie zanotowane w pośpiechu]

Dorian chyba zaczyna coś podejrzewać i to mnie szczerze martwi. Nie chcę go jeszcze bardziej niepokoić. Już i tak wychodzi z siebie, by dowiedzieć się, jakim cudem ręka, której się nie ma, może nadal boleć. Cały czas robi dobrą minę do złej gry i upiera się, że po prostu w nocy zaczynam świecić na zielono, ale jakoś żaden z nas nie jest dzięki temu ani trochę podniesiony na duchu.

Najgorsze jest to, że najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, która byłaby w stanie mi pomóc, jest Solas. Wolałbym jednak, by nie dowiedział się o moich dolegliwościach. Mógłby wtedy zechcieć naprawić błąd, jakim niewątpliwie było pozostawienie mnie przy życiu. Dlatego właśnie jedynym sposobem na walkę z koszmarami jest zapisywanie kolejnych stron tego idiotycznego dziennika i szukanie odpowiedzi w księgach zgromadzonych przez Radonisa. Nic jednak nie wskazuje na to, aby moje poszukiwania miały się prędko zakończyć.


	39. Podniebna Twierdza

Z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć, Lazar był niebywale atrakcyjny. Sposób, w jaki się poruszał, w jaki patrzył na Rilienusa i w jaki się do niego uśmiechał – to była jedna z najwspanialszych prowokacji, jakie tylko można sobie wymarzyć. Problem polegał na tym, że bibliotekarz najwyraźniej postanowił wykorzystać swoje wdzięki wyłącznie po to, by dowiedzieć się nieco więcej o literaturze aktualnie popularniej w Imperium. I nie ważne było, jak bardzo Rilienus starał się zmienić temat na jakikolwiek inny. Lazar za każdym razem obracał kota ogonem i wracał do tego, co go najbardziej interesowało.

Dlatego poniekąd Taravyn był wdzięczny templariuszowi za odsiecz. Nie wspominając już o tym, że zakłopotanie na jego twarzy było jak miód na serce altusa.

Teraz szedł za nim posłusznie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Bartholomew co chwilę mimowolnie zerkał na niego kątem oka. Dzięki niech będą Stwórcy, że nie zdążył się jeszcze przebrać! Biedny chłopiec miał naprawdę poważny problem z tym, by patrzeć wyłącznie przed siebie.

– Jak było? – zapytał Rilienus, chcąc sprowokować tym kolejne spojrzenie.

– Chyba nie rozumiem pytania... – Sukces.

– Podczas walki z Hrist.

– Och. Hm. Jest bardzo potężna, ale brakuje jej praktyki. Ja też dawno nie miałem okazji powalczyć. Więc chyba dobrze.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli zostaniesz ze mną, będziesz miał zdecydowanie mniej czasu na takie rozrywki?

– Tak, wiem o tym.

– I nie przeszkadza ci to?

Brak błyskawicznej odpowiedzi zaniepokoił Rilienusa. Wprawdzie nie znał jeszcze templariusza na tyle, by bez problemu stwierdzić, że w określonej sytuacji zachowa się tak, a nie inaczej, ale wiedział już, że zazwyczaj nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź. Czyżby mimo wszystko był to dla niego problem? Zapewne tak. Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, by domyślić się, że lubił dobrą walkę. A Rilienus?

Nie, nie było mowy, żeby walczył z kimkolwiek. Doskonale pamiętał, jak skończyło się jego starcie z ledwie uzbrojonymi wieśniakami.

– Jeśli raz na jakiś czas będę mógł pójść powalczyć z Hrist, na pewno nie będę narzekać, że muszę spędzać czas z tobą – odpowiedział powoli Bartholomew posyłając Rilienusowi przez ramię nieśmiały uśmiech. – Poza tym, jeśli zostanę z tobą, będę miał na głowie mnóstwo innych ciekawych zajęć, prawda?

– Postaram się, żebyś nie miał czasu się nudzić.

– W takim razie na pewno nie będę narzekał.

Rilienus nie zamierzał przyznawać tego na głos, ale naprawdę poczuł się tak, jakby kamień spadł mu z serca. Cholera, naprawdę polubił tego chłopca. Perspektywa odstąpienia go komuś innemu wydawała się czymś koszmarnym i zarazem idiotycznym. Kim w ogóle była ta cała Hrist? A co jeżeli tuż przed Zaprzysiężeniem Bartholomew dojdzie do wniosku, że wolałby jednak związać się z nią a nie z Rilienusem?

Nie. Taravyn nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał coś wymyślić. Coś, co sprawi, że templariusz nie będzie chciał odejść.

– To tutaj – oznajmił Bartholomew, wpuszczając Rilienusa do wielkiej podziemnej sali, której niemal całą powierzchnię zajmował obszerny basen po brzegi wypełniony parującą wodą.

– Jak tu pięknie – westchnął altus. Naprawdę tak pomyślał. Bo jak tu się nie zachwycać tymi szczegółowymi mozaikami, ozdobami ze złota i masy perłowej, wielkimi muszlami doskonale wkomponowanymi w różowy marmur?

– Inkwizytor inspirował się dalijskimi łaźniami, gdy projektował to pomieszczenie – odparł Bartholomew, najwyraźniej czując się w obowiązku powiedzieć cokolwiek, byleby tylko podtrzymać rozmowę.

Niestety, nie był to zbyt trafny dobór tematu. Rilienus momentalnie zmarkotniał. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty rozmawiać o Inkwizytorze. Przebywanie w łaźni, która powstała wyłącznie po to, by zaspokoić jakąś dziwną zachciankę elfa, który przez niewyjaśniony kaprys Andrasty stał się najważniejszą istotą w Thedas, było po prostu nie do zniesienia.

Nie mógł jednak tak po prostu wyjść. Po pierwsze naprawdę chciał się wykąpać i jednocześnie ogrzać w ciepłej wodzie. Po drugie czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie templariusza, który był tak zaniepokojony jego nagłą zmianą nastroju, że zupełnie przestał przejmować się tym, że Rilienus w jego mniemaniu był niemal nagi.

Cóż, skoro już o tym pomyślał...

Gniewnym ruchem wyszarpnął wyszywaną złotem wstęgę, którą był przepasany i w ułamku sekundy zrzucił z siebie bladozieloną tunikę.

– Jest coś, co powinienem wiedzieć, zanim wejdę do wody? Macie tu jakieś specjalne zwyczaje? – zapytał, siląc się na swobodny ton.

– Jeśli... – zaczął niepewnie Bartholomew. Uparcie trzymał wzrok wysoko, choć widać było, że najchętniej zjechałby spojrzeniem poniżej linii ramion Rilienusa. – Jeśli sobie tego zażyczysz, mogę popilnować, aby nikt tu nie wchodził, dopóki nie skończysz.

– Ale to będzie oznaczało, że stąd wyjdziesz, prawda? A wydawało mi się, że też miałeś się wykąpać – zauważył mag i ledwie te słowa opuściły jego usta, zrozumiał, co musiał zrobić, by zatrzymać przy sobie tego uroczo nieśmiałego i cudownie usłużnego templariusza. Teraz, gdy już o tym pomyślał, rozwiązanie problemu wydało się bardziej niż oczywiste.

Nie byłoby to ani trochę trudne. Zapewne wystarczyło kilka właściwie dobranych słów, spojrzeń i gestów. Zapewne nie musiałby nic przy tym ryzykować, bo chłopiec nie wydawał się kimś, kto zamierzałby go wykorzystać czy skrzywdzić. Wyglądał tak młodo i niewinnie, a jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, na kim można polegać. Wiele wskazywało też na to, że nie miał większego doświadczenia w związkach.

I Rilienus miałby...

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał, doskonale świadomy, że przenigdy nie byłby w stanie celowo skrzywdzić tego chłopca. – Jeśli chcesz, możesz poczekać na zewnątrz. Nie będę miał ci tego za złe.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał Bartholomew i po chwili był już na zewnątrz.

Rilienus odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową. Musiał się powstrzymać przed podobnymi zagraniami. Ograniczyć do absolutnego minimum sytuacje, w których Bartholomew będzie go widywał nago czy nawet w jednej z tych cieniutkich tunik. Powinien się skupić na pracy. Wyłącznie na pracy. I odpuścić sobie Lazara, który przecież i tak najwyraźniej nie był nim zainteresowany.

Powoli wszedł do wody. Była dokładnie tak ciepła, jak to sobie wymarzył. Równie doskonała, co cała łaźnia. Usiadł ostrożnie na jednym z siedzisk i zamknął oczy. Przecież nie tak to zaplanował. Właściwie nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko uda mu się zaaklimatyzować. Nie, żeby nie czuł się zagubiony. Bo czuł się, i to koszmarnie.

Ale z drugiej strony, tak łatwo było mu obracać się pomiędzy tymi zupełnie obcymi ludźmi, tak szybko znalazł z nimi wspólny język, tak dobrze czuł się w ich towarzystwie, że aż podświadomie zaczął się zachowywać dokładnie tak, jak zachowywał się w Minratusie. Czyli, krótko mówiąc, zaczął wyszukiwać sobie kochanków.

A przecież nie po to tu przybył. Więcej nawet! Doskonale wiedział, że takie zachowanie ściągnie na niego same kłopoty. Nie wspominając już o tym, że naprawdę miał ochotę dobrać się do tych artefaktów. Słodka Andrasto, ile tego wszystkiego było! W całym swoim życiu nie widział takich bogactw, i to jeszcze zgromadzonych w jednym miejscu! Wiele złego mógł o Inkwizytorze powiedzieć, ale na pewno nie dało mu się odmówić przedsiębiorczości. Jakimś cudem ten bohater z przypadku w jednej chwili podbił serca całego Thedas i jeszcze sporo na tym zarobił. A pamiętać trzeba, że to Dalijczyk. Teraz z przyczyn politycznych wszystkim było na rękę, by mówić, że tak, że wspierali Inkwizytora, że nie mają nic do jego pochodzenia. Ale na początku? Biedny króliczek, cudem uniknął ścięcia.

Kremowe mydła i kwiatowe olejki cudownie pieściły ciało Rilienusa i stopniowo oczyszczały je z brudu, zmęczenia i trosk. Właśnie tego potrzebował. Z zadowoleniem patrzył jak piana powoli odpływa i przez zakratowane otwory wydostaje się poza Twierdzę. Czuł się tak, jakby wraz z nią zniknęły wszystkie jego problemy. Będzie dobrze. Musiało być. Wystarczy, że skupi się na swojej pracy i wszystko jakoś się ułoży.

Wyszedł z wody i dokładnie się osuszył, po czym zawinął się w jeden w ciepłych szlafroków, które służba przezornie zostawiła na marmurowych półeczkach. Podniósł z ziemi swoją tunikę i ruszył do wyjścia.

Nie zdziwiło go specjalnie, że zastał templariusza siedzącego pod ścianą z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Podszedł do niego i ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia.

– Już skończyłem, teraz ty – oznajmił z promiennym uśmiechem, gdy tylko padło na niego spojrzenie blondyna. – I nie żałuj sobie. Nie pogniewam się, jeśli trochę sobie odpoczniesz.

– Nie mam po czym odpoczywać – odparł Bartholomew, wstając. Spróbował odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale jedyne, o czym Rilienus był w stanie myśleć, to jego wzrost. Słodki Stwórco, gdzie on taki urósł? Był prawie o głowę wyższy od Taravyna, co przy ich różnicy wieku wypadało po prostu idiotycznie.

– Wydawało mi się, że masz wykonywać moje polecenia.

– Tak, ale...

– Żadnych „ale”. Tak się składa, że trochę cię już znam i coś mi mówi, że dokładnie w momencie, w którym skończysz odpoczywać, ja skończę wybierać szatę na dzisiaj.

– Wydawało mi się, że zdecydowałeś się na tę czerwoną.

– Owszem. Ale to było wczoraj. Dzisiaj nie jestem już tego taki pewien.

Bartholomew uśmiechnął się, tym razem całkowicie szczerze, i uśmiech ten jakimś cudem objął go całego. Szczęście promieniowało z jego ust, z oczu, zarumienionych policzków, z dłoni, tak nieporadnie zaciskających się i rozluźniających na przemian, z bicia jego serca tak głośnego, że Rilienus słyszał je nawet stojąc o krok od templariusza. Och, Stwórco, jakby tego było mało, nawet pomimo zbroi, a może właśnie dzięki niej, doskonale było widać, że jego tors jest doskonale zbudowany, a ramiona idealnie umięśnione i...

– W takim razie spotkajmy się w moim warsztacie, dobrze? – zapytał Rilienus i nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegł z powrotem do swojej wieży.

To wszystko wina tego cholernego Lazara! Wyrwał go z łóżka i skusił śniadaniem, a potem rozmawiał tylko o książkach. Zupełnie jakby Vint nie dawał mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, na co miał ochotę. Oczywiście, że Lazar to rozumiał. Och, był przecież taki inteligentny i oczytany! Ale nie, wolał wodzić Rilienusa za nos, mamić go, że jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie, jedna odpowiedź, a rzuci się na niego, oczywiście, że się rzuci, przecież ten uśmiech, to spojrzenie, mówiły same za siebie.

Ale nie zrobił nic. I Rilienus został sam z frustracją i niezaspokojonym pragnieniem bliskości. Sam ze swoim małym, uroczym templariuszem.

Wbiegł do sypialni i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

– Stwórco, litości – jęknął, padając na łóżko.

W młodości nie raz zdarzyło mu się przetestować na własnej skórze działanie przeróżnych afrodyzjaków, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co czuł teraz. Od ilu miesięcy nikogo nie miał? Zaczął liczyć w pamięci i wynik zwyczajnie go przeraził. Piętnaście! To już nawet nie były miesiące. To było więcej niż rok! Jak mógł do tego dopuścić?

Wszystko przez świadomość, że Dorian był w Minratusie. Że jeśli będzie się wystarczająco mocno starał, wtedy... Cóż, najwyraźniej jego staranie nie pozostały niezauważone, bo Dorian rzeczywiście się z nim skontaktował. A potem wysłał go do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Zupełnie samego.

Rilienus ukrył twarz w dłoniach. To było ponad jego siły. I jeszcze ta koszmarna myśl, że gdyby tylko zrobił jeden krok, jeden pieprzony krok, mógłby poczuć bicie serca tego cudownego złotego chłopca na swojej skórze, jego pot na swoich ustach, jego silne palce na...

Stwórco, jak dobrze, że go odesłał! Choć z drugiej strony, za kilka minut spotkają się przecież ponownie, to było nieuniknione, jak następstwo pór roku, jak wschód słońca po nocy, Bartholomew przyjdzie do niego jasny niczym słońce, jeszcze czystszy, pachnący jak ukwiecona łąka.

– Litości, litości, błagam!


	40. Garść korespondencji

Do Komendanta Szarej Straży w Amarantine:

Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to dość nieoczekiwana prośba, a także z tego, że powinienem był wystosować ją znacznie wcześniej. Istniało jednak spore prawdopodobieństwo, iż mój plan okaże się niemożliwy do wykonania z zupełnie innych przyczyn, absolutnie ode mnie niezależnych, dlatego byłem zmuszony najpierw upewnić się, czy ma on jakikolwiek sens.

Niewiele osób o tym wie, a i ja powątpiewałem w prawdziwość tych wieści, ale w Podniebnej Twierdzy przetrzymywany jest obecnie Anders, niegdyś Szary Strażnik, obecnie apostata, nie do końca zdrów zarówno na duchu, jak i na umyśle. Był on swego czasu jednym z moich najbliższych przyjaciół, i choć wykazałbym się skrajną głupotą, gdybym nie obarczał go winą za upadek Kirkawall, to wciąż darzę go sympatią i sentymentem. Z resztą, każdy, kto tylko zobaczy stan, w jakim ten niegdyś dumny i piękny mag się obecnie znajduje, od razu zrozumie, że otrzymał on już od Stwórcy swoją karę.

Dlatego właśnie moim zamiarem nie jest błaganie o wstawienie się za nim, przez wzgląd na dawną przynależność do Szarej Straży. Przeciwnie. Chodzi mi wyłącznie o korzyści, jakie Szara Straż może wyciągnąć z dokładnego przebadania Andersa.

Z jakiegoś trudnego do wyjaśnienia powodu mężczyzna ten nie tylko wytrzymał destrukcyjne działanie mocy Koryfeusza, ale także jakimś cudem stał się odporny na Powołanie. Istnieje oczywiście szansa, że przyczynił się do tego duch, który go opętał. Nie można jednak wykluczyć, że jest to jeden z tych nielicznych przypadków, w których ciało Strażnika nie tylko wytrzymuje działanie krwi pomiotu, ale i całkowicie je zwalcza. Czy to możliwe, by ciała magów miały do tego jakieś specjalne predyspozycje? Głośny był przecież przypadek zaklinaczki Fiony. Nie, nie chciałbym wysnuwać pochopnych wniosków. Sugerowałbym jednak dobrze zbadać tę sprawę.

Kwestia ta jest droga nie tylko memu sercu, ale również współgra z planami Podniebnej Twierdzy, a także Boskiej Victorii. Zapewniam zatem, że z pozyskaniem funduszy na badania nie będzie najmniejszego problemu. Wiem też z pewnych źródeł, że Alistair Theirin, król Fereldenu, może być zainteresowany wsparciem tej inicjatywy.

Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że w efekcie spełnienia mojej prośby Twierdza Amarantine stanie się schronieniem dla mężczyzny odpowiedzialnego według niektórych za śmierć milionów istnień, mężczyzny zasługującego na coś gorszego niż śmierć. Nie chcę zostać źle zrozumiany. Pod wieloma względami popieram powyższe sądy. Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że niezwykle prosto jest kogoś uśmiercić i w każdej chwili można tego dokonać, gdy ofiara tkwi zamknięta w celi. W tych czasach priorytetem powinno być jednak odbudowanie Szarej Straży i jeśli Anders może się do tego w jakikolwiek sposób przyczynić, niech to będzie jego pokuta. Niech do końca swoich dni służy Wam za obiekt do eksperymentów. W pewnym sensie, to będzie przecież gorsze od śmierci, czyż nie?

Jeśli rozwiązanie to komukolwiek wydaje się mimo wszystko zbyt okrutne, rozmawiałem dziś z Andersem. Nie tylko zgodził się Was wesprzeć, ale i wyraził chęć jak najszybszego ruszenia do Amarantine. Nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że był podczas naszej rozmowy przy zdrowych zmysłach. Nie podejrzewam również, by templariusze z Podniebnej Twierdzy w jakikolwiek sposób się nad nim znęcali, co mogłoby skłonić go do podjęcia takiej decyzji. Przeciwnie, wiele wskazuje na to, że dostąpił wygód większych, niż te, które dla niego przewidziano.

Wciąż widzę w nim chęć niesienia pomocy innym, dokładnie tę samą, która niegdyś pchała go do leczenia najuboższych. Może to wyjątkowo naiwne z mojej strony, ale nie chciałbym, aby te resztki dobra, które wciąż w nim kwitnie, nie dostały żadnej szansy na wydanie plonów.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Garrett Hawke


	41. Podniebna Twierdza

Gdy był małym chłopcem, uwielbiał siedzieć w wodzie i bawić się pianą. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy któreś z rodzeństwa dodało do niej zapachowy olejek z jakimś barwnikiem. Pamiętał doskonale śmiech matki, gdy pewnego razu wyszedł z balii cały zafarbowany na zielono. Skórę szorowali mu wtedy chyba z tydzień, a włosy, ku przerażeniu ojca, trzeba było ściąć na krótko.

Bart uśmiechnął się do tych wspomnień. Kiedyś wszystko wydawało mu się takie proste. A teraz? Teraz nawet ubieranie się mogło być źródłem kolejnych problemów. I nie była to wyłącznie wina Rilienusa. Wszystko zaczęło się od dnia, w którym Bart został wysłany do Montsimmard. Wtedy właśnie został brutalnie zmuszony do porzucenia domowego zacisza, promieniującego zrozumieniem i akceptacją, na rzecz orlesiańskiego dworu i Wielkiej Gry.

Chociaż minęło wiele lat i powinien był już dawno przyzwyczaić się do dyplomacji i wszelkich jej podstępów, wciąż bywały sytuacje, w których czuł się zagubiony niczym dziecko we mgle. Tak też było teraz. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co powinien myśleć o zachowaniu Rilienusa. Z jednej strony miał wrażenie, że mag próbował go uwieść. Ale z drugiej, widział go z antivańskim bibliotekarzem w sytuacji dość jednoznacznej. Czy to oznaczało, że Vint próbował swoich wdzięków na dwóch osobach jednocześnie? A może otwartość i swoboda były po prostu czymś naturalnym dla mieszkańców Imperium Tevinter?

Nie, nie miał siły o tym myśleć. Wszystko przez to, że Madame de Fer nie raczyła nawet poinformować go o swoich planach. Jedyne, co mógł teraz na to poradzić, to w wolnej chwili sięgnąć po jakieś opracowanie dotyczące życia codziennego i kultury Imperium, a tych na szczęście dzięki Magistrowi Pavusowi w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie brakowało. Nim jednak będzie mógł zabrać się do lektury, musiał znów zmierzyć się z niepokojąco atrakcyjnym altusem.

– Weź się w garść, Vuillemin – warknął, chcąc czym prędzej doprowadzić się do porządku.

Kilka chwil później był już umyty i wysuszony, gotowy by stawić czoła kolejnym wyzwaniom. Cóż, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Dzięki pomocy jednej z przemykających korytarzem służących zdobył kompletny mundur, przebrał się pospiesznie i pobiegł do warsztatu Rilienusa. Wszedł do środka dopiero na zaproszenie maga, bojąc się, że ten znów nie był sam.

Tym razem jednak Rilienus postanowił zaskoczyć go w zupełnie inny sposób. Nie tylko był sam, ale i nie nałożył żadnego ze swoich niezwykle ozdobnych strojów. Zamiast tego miał na sobie prostą błękitną szatę maga Kręgu, na nią natomiast narzucił fioletową tunikę z czerwonymi i granatowymi haftami.

– Ubrania, które zabrałem, są uszyte z bardzo cienkiego materiału – wyjaśnił Vint, uśmiechając się na widok zdziwionej miny Barta. – Wczoraj było mi w nich odrobinę za zimno, więc pomyślałem, że spróbuję czegoś lepiej przystosowanego do lokalnej pogody. Nie wspominając już o tym, że moje szaty są podobno zbyt bogato zdobione.

– Szkoda byłoby narażać je na zniszczenie przy pracy – bąknął Bart. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Mag na przemian zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony paniczyk i skromny uczony. Nie, żeby nie pochwalał jego decyzji w kwestii stroju, przeciwnie, ale po prostu odrobinę za nim nie nadążał.

– O tym nie pomyślałem. – I właśnie o to chodziło! Nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że jego strojne szaty mogą się o coś zahaczyć, podrzeć, zakurzyć czy poplamić.

– Ale masz rację, nie powinieneś marznąć. Może poproszę, aby przygotowano ci coś jeszcze grubszego? – Bart zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to bezustanne uczucie zimna nie wróży magowi rychłego przeziębienia. Zdecydowanie lepiej, aby do tego nie doszło. Może zawczasu powinien zacząć przyjmować jakieś lekarstwa?

Rilienus jakby pomyślał o tym samym, bo wskazał palcem parujący imbryczek.

– Służąca przed chwilą przyniosła mi herbatę z elfim korzeniem i embrium. Dodałem do niej jeszcze odrobinę imbiru i kardamonu. Teraz jest nie tylko pyszna, ale i cudownie rozgrzewa. Chcesz sobie trochę nalać?

Odruchowo zamierzał odmówić, powstrzymał się jednak, gdy tylko głębiej zaczerpnął powietrza. Stwórco przenajsłodszy, cały warsztat pachniał przyprawami. Bartowi prawie zakręciło się w głowie od samej woni. Musiał zrobić wyjątkowo idiotyczną minę, bo Rilienus zaśmiał się cicho i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, nalał mu odrobinę herbaty do filiżanki.

– Trzymaj, dobrze ci zrobi po kąpieli – oznajmił, podając mu naczynko.

Ich dłonie zetknęły się dosłownie na ułamek chwili, w zupełności to jednak wystarczyło, by Bart poczuł, jak ciepła była skóra Rilienusa. Pospiesznie wziął łyka naparu, by znaleźć jakąś wymówkę dla swoich rumieńców. Mag, wciąż z uśmiechem na ustach, wrócił do pracy, najwyraźniej zamierzając zignorować skrępowanie templariusza.

– Dostałem od służących wiaderko z wodą, kilka szmatek i jakieś środki czyszczące. Jeśli chcesz, możesz zacząć bardzo ostrożnie przecierać te błyskotki, które już udało mi się podzielić ze względu na pochodzenie.

– Dlaczego bierzesz pod uwagę, że mógłbym nie chcieć tego zrobić? – zapytał Bart, odstawiając opróżnioną filiżankę i bez wahania łapiąc za ściereczkę.

– Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdybyś odmówił, bo po pierwsze: jakby na to nie patrzeć, jesteś arystokratą i templariuszem, wykonywanie podobnych czynności po prostu ci nie przystoi. Po drugie: to magiczne artefakty i nigdy nie wiadomo, co się z nimi stanie, gdy wejdą w kontakt z niektórymi substancjami.

– Cóż, bardzo mi schlebia, że masz o mnie tak wysokie mniemanie, ale tak się składa, że zostając templariuszem, zobowiązałem się do wykonywania znacznie trudniejszych zadań, niż ścieranie kurzy. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o działanie artefaktów, to podejrzewam, że nie są w stanie wyrządzić mi większej krzywdy.

– Doprawdy? Nie boisz się, że natrafisz na jakieś starożytne filakterium i przez przypadek naruszysz jego pieczęcie? Albo, że pocierając na przykład tamtą wazę, przywołasz demona pożądania, który obieca, że spełni twoje trzy życzenia w zamian za ofiarę z krwi?

– To brzmi tak, jakbyś kiedyś przeżył coś podobnego.

– Bo przeżyłem.

Spokój w głosie Rilienusa wydał się Bartowi niedorzeczny. Nie chodziło przecież o byle co, tylko o ożywieńce i demony!

– Zachowujesz się tak, jakby podobne istoty nie robiły na tobie żadnego wrażenia.

– Och, nie chodzi o to, że nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Poza tym, zazwyczaj staram się pracować w warunkach, które dopuszczają ewentualność wystąpienia podobnych komplikacji.

– A teraz? Jesteś na to przygotowany?

– Od tego mam przecież ciebie, prawda?

Niezachwiana pewność Vinta mile połechtała próżność Barta. Nie zaspokoiła jednak jego ciekawości. Usiadł pomiędzy stertami przebranych artefaktów, ostrożnie chwycił coś, co wyglądało jak zupełnie niegroźna miseczka i zaczął ją wycierać.

– Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, abyś był bezpieczny. Ciekaw jednak jestem, jak udało ci się pokonać demona.

– Zabawne, że mając do wyboru historię o potężnym ożywieńcu i demonie pożądania, postanowiłeś wybrać jednak tego drugiego.

Bart odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po kolejny artefakt i jednocześnie ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

– Myślałem wyłącznie o tym, że demony są wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dla magów, a sami magowie są narażeni na ich działanie bardziej, niż osoby pozbawione magii. Jeśli mamy razem pracować, wolałbym wiedzieć, jak sobie z tym radzisz.

Odpowiedź nie pojawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę, dlatego templariusz postanowił odwrócić się i spojrzeć na maga. Rilienus stał w bezruchu ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w filiżance, którą trzymał w lekko drżących dłoniach. Wydawał się kruchy i jakby czymś zażenowany. Bart tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy mag wyszeptał:

– Demony raczej nie są mną zainteresowane.

Choć był to najwyraźniej dla Rilienusa bardzo nieprzyjemny temat, Bart doskonale wiedział, że jego obowiązkiem było poznać prawdę.

– Wiesz, dlaczego tak jest? Czy może...

– Jestem beznadziejnym magiem, Bartholomew – przerwał mu Rilienus, z trzaskiem odstawiając filiżankę na stół. – Kontrolowanie więzi z Pustką to jedna z moich nielicznych umiejętności. W pobliżu demonów moja moc zaczyna się ograniczać, przez co one same mnie unikają. Szansa na to, że zostanę opętany jest właściwie tak znikoma, że być może nawet nie ma sensu, żebyś mnie pilnował.

Ból w jego głosie był zaraźliwy. Bart miał ochotę podejść do niego jak najszybciej i z całej siły go przytulić, zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że byłoby to wielce niestosowne. Dlatego właśnie postanowił ograniczyć się do powiedzenia tego, co niegdyś usłyszał od Madame de Fer:

– Niektórzy uważają, że wielcy magowie to tacy, którzy są w stanie rzucać potężne zaklęcia. Wielka Zaklinaczka twierdzi jednak, że najpotężniejsi magowie to tacy, którzy potrafią kontrolować swoją moc i znają jej ograniczenia. Z tego, co powiedziałeś, wynika raczej, że jesteś całkowitym przeciwieństwem beznadziejnego maga.

Rilienus uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pomimo ciemnej karnacji na jego policzkach dało się dojrzeć rumieńce.

– W Imperium nikt tak nie uważa – wyszeptał, wzruszając ramionami.

– Być może. Ale teraz nie jesteś w Imperium, prawda?

– Gdyby tylko to było takie proste.

– Może to jest proste. Może sam niepotrzebnie wszystko komplikujesz. Może z jakiegoś powodu...

– Proszę, nie mów już nic więcej – przerwał Rilienus, odwracając się do Barta plecami. – Wiem, że moje podejście do pewnych spraw, zwłaszcza tych, które dotyczą magii, może wydawać ci się zupełnie niezrozumiałe, ale obawiam się, że samo rozmawianie o tym nie pomoże mi w zmianie podejścia.

– Nie zamierzałem cię poganiać, ani tym bardziej do niczego zmuszać. Przepraszam, jeśli odniosłeś takie wrażenie.

Rilienus potrząsnął tylko głową, ucinając dalszą rozmowę. Lekko przygarbiony, w niczym nie przypominał potężnego Magistra, jakiego oczekiwano w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Może właśnie na tym polegał problem? Istniała szansa, że pomimo niezwykle swobodnej atmosfery panującej w Twierdzy, Vint i tak czuł presję. Czekało na niego w końcu nie lada zadanie. Wprawdzie Bart nie do końca jeszcze orientował się, na czym miałoby ono polegać, ale przecież nie angażowano by tylu znamienitych osobistości w ściągnięcie do Twierdzy maga aż z Imperium Tevinter, gdyby chodziło wyłącznie o porządkowanie rzeczy Inkwizytora.

A co jeśli w jakiś sposób zadanie Rilienusa łączyło się z dalijską rebelią, której tak bardzo się obawiano? Bart rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na maga, podnoszącego do światła coś, co przypominało ramkę ręcznego lusterka pozbawioną zarówno szkła, jak i spodu, i w myślach poprosił Stwórcę, by jednak chodziło o coś zupełnie innego.


	42. Garść korespondencji

Szanowna Ambasador Montilyet,

jestem dogłębnie poruszony tym, że spośród wszystkich Szarych Strażników wybrano właśnie mnie, bym pełnił stałą służbę w Podniebnej Twierdzy. To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt i mam świadomość, że na niego nie zasłużyłem. Mimo to perspektywa ponownego spotkania starych przyjaciół oraz szansa zamieszkania w miejscu, które jako pierwsze od wielu lat z czystym sumieniem mogłem nazwać domem, po prostu nie pozwalają mi na odrzucenie Waszej propozycji.

Czuję się jednak w obowiązku uprzedzić, że Leste już teraz wymaga specjalnych warunków, a nie osiągnęła jeszcze nawet połowy pełnych rozmiarów. Trzymanie jej z końmi może się źle skończyć. Nie, żeby nie potrafiła odnaleźć się w ich obecności. Po prostu ma zwyczaj bicia skrzydłami, gdy nachodzi ją ochota na spacer, a potrafi zrobić to dosłownie o każdej porze dnia i nocy, co dla bardziej płochliwych koni zazwyczaj nie kończy się dobrze. Przyznaję, że jest to wyłącznie moja wina. Ostrzegano mnie, że jeśli będę folgował jej zachciankom, błyskawicznie nauczy się wykorzystywać moją słabość. Nie potrafię jej jednak odmawiać. To tylko kolejny dowód na to, że wciąż jestem zwykłym głupcem.

Jest to chyba odpowiedni moment, by wspomnieć, że Szara Straż nie zgodziła się, bym był zajmował zaproponowane mi stanowisko zupełnie sam. Wyznaczono mi do pomocy nie kogo innego, jak Szarą Strażniczkę Cousland. Zostałem uprzedzony, że informacja ta powinna wyjść na jaw jak najpóźniej, nie jestem jednak w stanie już dłużej tego przed Tobą ukrywać, zważywszy na fakt, że przygotowanie Podniebnej Twierdzy na przybycie podobnej osobistości będzie wymagało nie lada trudu, choć nie wątpię, że podołasz również temu zadaniu. Niestety, wiąże się z tym fakt, że nie tylko Leste, ale i Purga będzie potrzebowała specjalnego legowiska.

Wiem, że może brzmieć to strasznie, ale zapewniam, że gdy są razem, zachowują się znacznie lepiej, niż gdyby je rozdzielić. Wolałbym nie zostawiać Leste samej, a zapewne Cousland ma podobne zdanie co do Purgi, proponuję zatem, aby przygotować nam posłania tuż przy ich legowiskach, najlepiej na szczycie którejś z wież. Chciałbym, aby przygotowanie gniazda nie okazało się dla Ciebie zbyt wielkim problemem, dlatego obiecuję, że razem z Cousland postaramy się zadbać o wszystko, gdy już przybędziemy do Podniebnej Twierdzy, co powinno nastąpić za dwa tygodnie, o ile nic złego nie przytrafi się nam w podróży, Anrasto, miej nas w opiece.

Ufam, że list ten zastanie Cię w dobrym zdrowiu. Wraz z pozdrowieniami przesyłam wyrazy najgłębszego szacunku,

Szary Strażnik Blackwall


	43. Podniebna Twierdza

W Imperium Tevinter popularne było powiedzenie, że czas to dziwka. Niektórzy ostatnie słowo woleli zastępować jakimś delikatniejszym synonimem, ale w tym momencie Rilienus nie miał ochoty na eufemizmy.

– Czas to dziwka – syknął pod nosem w tevene. – Ucieka zawsze nie wtedy, kiedy trzeba.

Trzy dni, które dostał, by podjąć decyzję, minęły szybciej, niż by tego chciał i właśnie nadszedł moment, gdy powinien poinformować ambasador Montilyet, czy zamierzał wziąć udział w Zaprzysiężeniu razem z Vuilleminem, czy też wolał poczekać. Problem polegał na tym, że Rilienus jednocześnie chciał tego i nie chciał. Chciał, bo Bartholomew był uroczy, pracowity i uprzejmy. Nie chciał, bo... Bartholomew był uroczy, pracowity i uprzejmy.

Odetchnął głęboko i zaczął wspinać się po schodach wieży, na szczycie której według służby znajdowała się Josephine. „Gdy skończą ci się stopnie, przestaniesz się tym zadręczać” – rozkazał sobie w myślach. „Podejmiesz decyzję jak na mężczyznę przystało i uporasz się z jej konsekwencjami, jakiekolwiek by one nie były. To przecież tylko chłopiec. Czarujący, tak, to prawda, ale znosiłeś już znacznie poważniejsze pokusy, a Bartholomew nawet nie próbuje cię uwieść, więc to nie powinien być problem, prawda?”

Jęknął przeciągle. Stopnie, podobnie jak czas, skończyły mu się znacznie szybciej, niż by tego pragnął.

Ambasdor Montilyet rzeczywiście stała na szczycie wieży. Była odwrócona do Rilienusa plecami, które drżały lekko, mag pomyślał jednak, że to przez panujący na dworze chłód.

– Pani ambasador? – zapytał nieśmiało, pragnąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę Antivanki.

Josephine podskoczyła lekko na dźwięk jego głosu, po czym odwróciła się powoli, ocierając przy tym oczy chusteczką. Rozmazany makijaż dobitnie świadczył o tym, że wcale nie było jej zimno. A nawet jeśli było, to najwyraźniej coś trapiło ją znacznie bardziej niż chłodne powietrze.

– W czym mogę ci pomóc, drogi Rilienusie? – zapytała uprzejmie, zupełnie jakby problemy Taravyna były absolutnie wszystkim, co teraz ją interesowało.

Już miał jej powiedzieć, że zdecydował się na Zaprzysiężenie z Vuilleminem, że nie będzie jej dłużej przeszkadzał, że gdyby go potrzebowała, będzie u siebie w warsztacie. Jednak w ostatniej chwili jego spojrzenie padło na dłonie ambasador. Na delikatne drżące dłonie, w których trzymała niewiadomego pochodzenia list. Wtedy właśnie dotarło do niego, jak daleko była Antiva. Czy Montilyet była tu zupełnie sama? Czy tęskniła za rodziną i ojczyzną? Czy miała komu opowiedzieć o swoich zmartwieniach? Momentalnie zapałał do niej współczuciem tak silnym, że bez zastanowienia powiedział:

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, w czym mogę pomóc tobie, pani. Wyglądasz na bardzo strapioną.

– Strapioną? Nie, nie jestem strapiona. Po prostu... – zaczęła, wciąż się uśmiechając, po czym jej spojrzenie padło na list. W jednej chwili zbladła i zmarkotniała. – To aż tak widoczne?

– Niestety, pani ambasador.

– Wszystko przez to, że od kiedy nie ma tu Inkwizytora i Leliany nie bardzo mam z kim rozmawiać, a to... – znów spojrzała na list.

Powiew lodowatego powietrza szarpnął ich szatami i ciało Rilienusa momentalnie pokryło się gęsią skórką. Nie, to nie było dobre miejsce na podobne rozmowy. I najwyraźniej nie powinni przeprowadzać ich na trzeźwo.

– Pani, czy nie uważasz, że przy takiej pogodzie nawet ktoś równie zapracowany co ty, zasługuje na odrobinę grzanego wina? – zapytał, uśmiechając się przy tym sugestywnie.

Josephine Montilyet nie wyglądała na kobietę, która miała w zwyczaju folgować swoim zachciankom. Słyszał o niej same dobre rzeczy, a przede wszystkim to, że niezwykle poważnie traktowała swoje obowiązki. Jednak najwyraźniej tego dnia potrzebowała odrobiny odpoczynku i czyjegoś ramienia, by móc się w nie wypłakać. Wahała się jedynie odrobinę.

– Masz rację – powiedziała stanowczo, jeszcze raz ocierając łzy. – Rilienusie, zechciałbyś pójść ze mną do mojego gabinetu?

– Z przyjemnością, pani – odparł, ukłoniwszy się jej z szacunkiem.

Szła bardzo szybko, jednak z godnością, by nikt nie pomyślał, że gdzieś biegnie. Po drodze zatrzymała jakiegoś piegowatego elfiego sługę i poprosiła go, by przyniósł dla niej i Vinta po kufelku grzanego wina. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że samo podjęcie decyzji o napiciu się alkoholu podniosło ją na duchu. Och, Rilienus doskonale znał ten stan. Sam również potrafił godzinami bić się z myślami tylko po to, by w końcu zwalczyć wszelkie wątpliwości łykiem czegoś mocniejszego.

Gabinet ambasador Montilyet prezentował się jednocześnie wytwornie i bardzo urzędowo. Stół i krzesło wyglądały na stare i kosztowne, podobnie jak biblioteczka i wypełniające ją woluminy. Poza tym nie dało się jednak zauważyć żadnych zbędnych ozdób czy rozpraszającego uwagę przepychu. Właśnie takiego miejsca pracy spodziewał się po Josephine.

Po samej Josephine nie spodziewał się jednak ani trochę, że wskoczy na biurko i usiądzie na nim, zakładając nogę na nogę.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz usiąść na krześle – zaproponowała z wyzywającym uśmiechem.

– Żebym był od ciebie jeszcze niższy, pani? Nie, nie mogę go tego dopuścić.

Biurko okazało się nieco wyższe, niż pierwotnie przypuszczał, zdołał jednak usiąść na nim, zanim przyszedł sługa z winem, a i nawet Josephine nie śmiała się już z niego aż tak bardzo.

– Więc? – zapytał, gdy zaczerpnęli po pierwszym łyku.

Cisza przeciągała się niepokojąco, przerywana jedynie stukaniem wypielęgnowanego paznokcia pani ambasador o szkło kufelka. Rilienus zaczął już podejrzewać, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, gdy usłyszał ciche pytanie:

– Byłeś kiedyś zakochany w kimś, w kim nigdy nie powinieneś się zakochiwać?

Westchnął. Był chyba ostatnią osobą, która powinna leczyć złamane serca. A tu proszę, najpierw Hawke, a teraz szanowna pani ambasador. Co właściwie miał jej powiedzieć? Jakiś idiotyzm o tym, że czas leczy rany? Nie, nie po to przecież z nią poszedł. Poza tym, odrobina szczerości raczej go nie zabije.

– Nadal jestem.

– Jak sobie z tym radzisz?

– Próbuję szukać tymczasowego zastępstwa.

– Takie rozwiązanie chyba w moim przypadku się nie sprawdzi. Nie ma drugiego takiego...

– Oczywiście, że nie ma. Oni zawsze są jedyni w swoim rodzaju. A te „tymczasowe zastępstwa” tylko pogłębiają tęsknotę. Ale dzięki nim jestem w stanie dalej żyć i nie mieć do siebie żalu, że nie robię nic, by jakoś uporać się z bólem.

– To niezbyt pokrzepiająca wizja przyszłości.

– Jeszcze nie znam innej.

– Rozumiem.

Josephine pociągnęła spory łyk wina, po czym jęknęła przeciągle. Rilienus przez chwilę obawiał się, że to przez niego, że powiedział coś nie tak. Ambasador jednak szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości.

– Gdy Inkwizytor tu był, wszystko wydawało się prostsze.

Mag omal nie odwarknął jej, że niestety, ale nie zamierza udawać ani jej kochanka, ani tym bardziej jakiegoś zawszonego Dalijczyka. Na szczęście zdołał jednak się pohamować i zamiast tego zapytał:

– Jakim cudem obecność jednej osoby więcej miałaby coś zmienić?

Kobieta zaśmiała się cicho. Problem ujęty w ten sposób musiał zabrzmieć wyjątkowo idiotycznie.

– Dopóki tu był, trwaliśmy zamknięci poza czasem i przestrzenią. Nikogo nie obchodziło kim jesteśmy i skąd pochodzimy. Nasze przeszłość i przyszłość przestały mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie, bo liczyło się wyłącznie tu i teraz. Kiedyś wydawałoby mi się to torturą. Pochodzę przecież z szanowanej Antivańskiej rodziny, którą po śmierci rodziców mam rządzić. W normalnych warunkach nie spotkałabym kogoś takiego jak on. Nawet jeśli, życzyłabym mu zapewne wyłącznie łagodnej i szybkiej śmierci. Ale tutaj... – Zawahała się. Ostrożnie podniosła list do ust, jakby chciała ucałować słowa nakreślone przez dłoń ukochanego. Po dłuższej chwili podjęła ze śmiechem: – Zapomniałam o wszystkim. Wszystkim, co kiedyś było dla mnie tak ważne. Zadurzyłam się jak mała dziewczynka. A im bardziej on próbował mi przypomnieć, że nigdy nie będzie nam dane dzielić wspólnej przyszłości, tym bardziej ja starałam się udowodnić mu, że to wcale nie musi być prawdą.

– A teraz?

– Teraz?

– Co takiego napisał, że tak bardzo cię to zasmuciło?

Westchnęła. Aby dać sobie nieco więcej czasu do namysłu, odgarnęła za ucho niesforny kosmyk włosów, rozłożyła list, złożyła go z powrotem i schowała do kieszeni jak najbliżej serca.

– Został Szarym Strażnikiem.

– To chyba dobrze?

– I ma tu przyjechać.

– I zasmuciło się to, ponieważ...?

– Ponieważ przybywa tu z... inną. I właśnie poprosił mnie, bym przygotowała mu łóżko w takim miejscu, aby mógł spać przy niej.

– Och.

Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. Owszem, istniała szansa, że było to wyłącznie idiotyczne nieporozumienie. Ale skąd mógł mieć pewność? Josephine nie wyglądała tak, jakby brała pod uwagę źle użyte wyrażenie czy niedoprecyzowane określenie. Zazdrość i ból promieniowały z niej na równi z urażoną dumą. O tak, doskonale znał ten stan. I wiele by dał, aby samemu poznać sekret uwalniania się od takich wybuchowych mieszanin uczuć.


	44. Podniebna Twierdza

– A jak wyglądało to u ciebie? – zapytała nagle Ambasador, zupełnie zbijając go tym z tropu.

– Nie spodziewał się, że się w nim zakocham. Tak na dobrą sprawę, wcale tego nie chciał. Ale teraz... – Rilienus zawahał się. Czy powinien wyznać, że chodziło o Doriana? Przyznać się do tego, że nienawidził Inkwizytora za to, że udało mu się osiągnąć coś, o czym Taravyn od zawsze skrycie marzył? W sumie Josephine nie zdradziła, o kogo jej chodziło, dlaczego zatem on miałby odkryć przed nią swoje karty? – Teraz jest z kimś innym – zakończył nieporadnie.

– Przykro mi.

– Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego wciąż się łudzę, że coś jeszcze między nami będzie. Nigdy nic mi nie obiecywał. Zawsze jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że nie chce się wiązać.

– Ale teraz to się zmieniło, prawda?

– Tak. Teraz już wiem, że to nie chodziło o jego postanowienia. Po prostu to ja nie byłem tym jedynym.

– W takim razie cieszę się, że przybyłeś do Podniebnej Twierdzy – skwitowała Josephine i poklepała maga po ramieniu. – Nie wiem, czy już to zauważyłeś, ale Lavellan zostawił w tym miejscu część swojej magii. Może niedługo zadziała również na ciebie.

„Oby nie” – pomyślał Rilienus, na głos powiedział jednak:

– Też się cieszę, że tu jestem. – Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu stwierdził, że była to prawda. Przebywanie w Twierdzy naprawdę mu odpowiadało. Owszem, czuł się nieco zagubiony, niektóre zwyczaje wydawały mu się idiotyczne, ale chyba po raz pierwszy w całym życiu czuł się gdzieś mile widziany. Nikt nie kręcił nosem na jego widok. Nikt nie wypominał mu, że nie potrafił rzucać silnych zaklęć. Nikt nie sugerował, że był przekleństwem dla swego rodu. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Och, zupełnie bym zapomniała! – jęknęła Josephine, odstawiając opróżniony kielich. – Przecież na pewno nie szukałeś mnie, żeby rozmawiać o moich problemach sercowych, czyż nie?

– Cóż, rzeczywiście liczyłem na nieco inną rozmowę.

– Chodzi o Zaprzysiężenie, prawda? Zdecydowałeś się już?

– Tak.

– I?

– I nie wyobrażam sobie, aby miał mi pomagać ktoś inny niż Bartholomew.

– Aż tak przypadł ci do gustu? – zapytała Ambasador z domyślnym uśmieszkiem.

– Jest bardzo miłym młodym templariuszem. Lubi ciężką pracę, nie narzeka na swoje obowiązki i całkiem nieźle zna się na artefaktach. Nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego miałbym łudzić się, że ktokolwiek inny sprawdzi się lepiej.

Montilyet jeszcze chwilę uśmiechała się tak, jakby odkryła jakąś wielką tajemnicę, po czym niespodziewanie poważnym tonem zapytała:

– Jesteś co do tego absolutnie pewien? Nie czujesz się przy nim źle? Nie masz mdłości, zawrotów głowy? Twoje zaklęcia nie stają się słabsze?

O co właściwie jej chodziło? Dlaczego miałby odczuwać którąkolwiek z tych dolegliwości? Czyżby było coś, o czym nie wiedział?

– Nie zauważyłem nic niewłaściwego. Ale nie miałem jeszcze okazji używać przy nim magii. Czy powinienem się czegoś podobnego spodziewać? – Nawet nie próbował ukryć zaniepokojenia.

– Nikt ci nie powiedział, prawda? – Josephine westchnęła. – Cóż, chyba nie chcieli, żebyś był do niego uprzedzony.

– A powinienem być? – Rilienus zeskoczył z biurka i stanął przed Antivanką. – Co przede mną ukrywacie? Czego mi nie powiedzieliście?

Widział doskonale, że było jej jednocześnie głupio i przykro. A zatem naprawdę istniał jakiś sekret. Oczywiście, że tak! Jakżeby inaczej! Bartholomew musiał posiadać jakąś ciemną stronę, skazy, które sprawiłyby, że nie wydawałby się Rilienusowi tak nieprawdopodobnie doskonały.

– Nie ja powinnam o tym z tobą rozmawiać. Liczyłam na to, że Wielka Zaklinaczka zdąży wrócić i wszystko ci wyjaśni. Ale skoro jeszcze jej nie ma... Chodzi o to, że Vuillemin posiada pewne zdolności, które bardzo źle wpływają na magów. Od dnia, w którym przybył do Twierdzy, docierają do mnie mniej lub bardziej jednoznaczne skargi zaklinaczy. Nie zdarzyło się nic groźnego, a i sam Vuillemin nie wydaje się kimś, komu krzywdzenie kogokolwiek sprawiałoby przyjemność, dlatego...

– Rozumiem – przerwał jej Rilienus być może nieco zbyt oschle.

– Nie, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić...

– To nie będzie konieczne. – Naprawdę to rozumiał. Rozumiał dlaczego Bartholomew obchodził się z nim jak z jajkiem, dlaczego co chwilę spoglądał na niego oczami zbitego szczeniaka i pytał, czy Rilienus aby na pewno dobrze się czuje, czy nie musi zrobić sobie przerwy. Och, słodka Andrasto! Jeśli cokolwiek w świecie rozumiał, to właśnie ten głód akceptacji, rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by w końcu znaleźć dla siebie miejsce. – Chcę, by Bartholomew został moim templariuszem i nie chcę słyszeć o nikim innym.

Josephine zamrugała, zupełnie zbita z tropu tym niespodziewanym oświadczeniem. Najwyraźniej jednak nie potrafiła wymyślić żadnego powodu, aby to jakkolwiek z Rilienusem przedyskutować, bo powiedziała tylko:

– Dobrze. Wspaniale. Będziesz potrzebował jakiejś pomocy?

– Niech służący przygotują dla mnie kąpiel. Będę potrzebował też szczegółowych informacji o przebiegu uroczystości. I niech ktoś powiadomi Bartholomewa.


	45. Garść korespondencji

Szanowna Ambasador Montilyet,

Josie,

wybacz mi proszę, ale nie zdołam dotrzeć na Zaprzysiężenie. Sprawy w Orlais prezentują się nieco gorzej, niż do tej pory przypuszczaliśmy. Zabranie ze sobą Sery okazało się jednak właściwym posunięciem. Choć wstyd mi to przyznać, znajomości tej nieokrzesanej elfki i jej niebywała zdolność do zjednywania sobie ludzi okazały się kluczowe dla mojej misji. Nie chciałabym zmarnować tego, co zdołaliśmy osiągnąć. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że udało mi się w końcu nakłonić Serę do założenia sukienki. Szkoda, że wcześniej nie wpadłam na to, żeby jej pokazać, jak ukryć noże w gorsecie i łuk pod krynoliną. Jest tym absolutnie zachwycona i wreszcie wygląda jak na reprezentantkę Podniebnej Twierdzy przystało.

Mój stary dobry przyjaciel, lord Clement Marshall, pomimo głębokiej żałoby, zdołał wskazać nam pewien trop, który być może pozwoli na zlokalizowanie kolejnego siedliska buntowników. Jeśli w tym, co mówi, jest choć ziarno prawdy, buntownicy nie tylko mają na sumieniu życie jego jedynego syna, ale i oficjalnie pokazali, że są gotowi porywać elfy z Obcowisk i siłą zmuszać je do udziału w rebelii. Sera jest zdania, że powinnyśmy to zbadać i akurat w tym przypadku nie mogę się z nią nie zgodzić. Bunt to jedno, ale zmuszanie do niego dzieci, to nie jest coś, na co zamierzam pozwolić. Ponadto Ambasador Briala przydzieliła nam jeden ze swoich oddziałów i jest to niejako sygnał od Cesarzowej, abyśmy zajęły się tą sprawą. Wolałabym nie budzić w niej poczucia, że interesy Podniebnej Twierdzy są sprzeczne z interesami Orlais.

Zatem sama zapewne rozumiesz, że przybycie na Zaprzysiężenie nie wchodzi w grę. Proszę, zapewnij Artefaktora, że bezustannie dziękuję Andraście, że go nam zesłała, i zaproponuj, aby sporządził listę manuskryptów z biblioteki Uniwersytetu w Val Royeaux, do których chciałby uzyskać dostęp. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby mu to umożliwić.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Wielka Zaklinaczka

Vivienne de Fer


	46. Podniebna Twierdza

Bart zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Naprawdę minęły dopiero trzy dni? Albo raczej już? Wciąż nie mógł się zdecydować, czy czas ten upłynął zbyt szybko, czy też nazbyt się ciągnął. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że uwielbiał pracować z Rilienusem, ale świadomość, że zostaną Zaprzysiężeni nagle wydała mu się czymś... ostatecznym. Zupełnie jakby od tego miało zależeć całe jego życie. Cóż, w pewnym sensie właśnie tak było.

– Hej, młody, nie przejmuj się aż tak bardzo – zawołał w jego stronę jeden ze starszych templariuszy. – To tylko Zaprzysiężenie. Tak naprawdę nic się nie zmieni.

– Jeśli właśnie tak uważasz, to może jednak powinieneś zmienić profesję – prychnął Carver Hawke, bezgłośnie wchodząc do ciasnej sypialni. Zmarszczył brwi i krytycznie zmierzył wzrokiem Barta. – Pierwszy raz masz na sobie paradny mundur, prawda?

– Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem okazji go założyć – przyznał speszony Vuillemin. – Coś nałożyłem odwrotnie? A może...?

– Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – ofuknął go Hawke i zaraz znalazł się tuż obok. Z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem zaczął poprawiać wstęgi i fałdy grubego niebieskiego materiału tak, aby wszystko układało się wedle ustalonego wzoru. – No, wreszcie wyglądasz jak na templariusza przystało.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie dziękuj, tylko się pospiesz. Twój mag pewnie już przebiera nogami ze zniecierpliwienia.

– Pewnie nadal wybiera szatę – westchnął Bart tak zbolałym głosem, że Carverowi pozostało tylko parsknąć na to śmiechem.

– Tym bardziej powinieneś do niego iść!

Bart ponownie westchnął, a Hawke zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Czy Vuilleminowi tylko się wydawało, czy widział w jego oczach złośliwe błyski? Może powinien nieco lepiej się zastanawiać przy dobieraniu przyjaciół, bo Carver jeszcze nawet nie zapracował sobie na to miano, a już robił wszystko, by pokazać Bartowi, jak wiele radości sprawiało mu jego cierpienie. W jednej kwestii Bartholomew musiał się z nim jednak zgodzić – powinien jak najprędzej dołączyć do Rilienusa. Dlatego zignorował znaczące spojrzenia, jakie posyłał mu Hawke, i pobiegł do wieży zajmowanej przez Vinta. Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, mag nie opuścił jeszcze nawet swojej sypialni.

– Proszę! – zawołał, gdy Bart zapukał do drzwi.

Cóż, przynajmniej tym razem miał na sobie coś, co można było uznać za ubranie. Wprawdzie spodnia szata to wciąż było bardzo niewiele, ale i tak robił postępy.

– Masz problem z wybraniem czegoś na dzisiaj? – zapytał, mimowolnie się uśmiechając, i dopiero wtedy, gdy Rilienus nie odpowiedział mu od razu, uświadomił sobie, że coś było nie tak.

Rilienus patrzył na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu. Na jego policzki wstąpiły lekkie rumieńce, a kształtne usta powoli ułożyły się w pełen zadowolenia uśmiech. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, a zarazem zaskakująco przyjemnego. Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie patrzył na Barta w ten sposób i młody templariusz mógł tylko domyślać się, czy powinien się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy też nie.

– Zdecydowanie częściej powinieneś chodzić w tym mundurze – stwierdził mag mruczącym głosem.

– Wolno nam je zakładać tylko na wyjątkowe okazje – bąknął niepewnie Bart.

Dlaczego bez przerwy to robił? Dlaczego z takim uporem wprawiał go w zakłopotanie? Najwyraźniej Rilienus sam również uświadomił sobie, że przekroczył pewną granicę, bo odwrócił wzrok i wskazał palcem na rozłożone na łóżku szaty.

– Nie mam pojęcia, którą powinienem wybrać. Nie chciałem ubrać się zbyt odświętnie, ale skoro ty założyłeś paradny mundur, to chyba ja też powinienem bardziej się postarać, nie sądzisz?

– We wszystkim będziesz wyglądał doskonale – odparł Vuillemin, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Rilienus posłał mu szeroki uśmiech, na co templariusz zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Miałem tylko na myśli, że wszystkie twoje szaty są bardzo piękne.

– Oczywiście, że są piękne. Mój ojciec jest Magistrem. Nie wolno mi pokazywać się w byle czym.

„Ale nie masz problemu z tym, żeby paradować niemal nago” – chciał odpowiedzieć Bart, tym razem jednak zdołał się powstrzymać, dzięki niech będą Stwórcy.

– Może ta złoto-czerwona?

– Och. Tak myślisz?

Rilienus wydał się czymś zakłopotany, ale Bart nie miał pojęcia, co takiego powiedział, że osiągnął tym tak skrajną reakcję. Złoto-czerwona szata prezentowała się naprawdę zjawiskowo. Bogato zdobiona złota tkanina delikatnie marszczyła się pod gorsetem z łusek smoczęcia, długie rękawy kończyły się ciasnymi mankietami ze spinkami z obsydianu. Krój doskonale podkreśliłby smukłą talię Rilienusa, jego długie nogi i dłonie, a ciepłe barwy wydobyłyby z jego skóry cały blask, jaki...

Bart zamarł, uświadamiając sobie kierunek, w którym właśnie pomknęły jego myśli. Nie, żeby wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że Rilienus był piękny. Przeciwnie, wydawało mu się to kwestią absolutnie oczywistą. Ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że był to dokładnie ten rodzaj piękna, który rezonował z wszystkimi jego potrzebami estetycznymi. Nie chodziło wyłącznie o wygląd, ale również o sposób, w jaki się poruszał, w jaki mówił, w jaki na niego patrzył.

Jako orlesiański arystokrata i najbliższy asystent Madame de Fer całe życie otoczony był wyłącznie pięknem i przepychem. Dzięki naukom matki i babki umiał jednak doceniać jego obecność, zamiast traktować je jako coś trywialnego. Powinien więc być wdzięczny Stwórcy, że dostąpił zaszczytu towarzyszenia tak wspaniałemu magowi. A jednak nie był. Znajdujący się odrobinę poniżej mostka węzeł, narastający z każdym uderzeniem serca, zdawał się go dusić i dławić.

Dlaczego jedyne, o czym potrafił myśleć, to wykluczenie z Wielkiej Gry najpierw jego dziadka, potem ojca?


	47. Podniebna Twierdza

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Rilienus szczerze zatroskany, zapewne nie mając pojęcia, gdzie powędrowała wyobraźnia Barta.

Vuillemin odchrząknął.

– Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie podoba ci się ta konkretna szata.

– To nie tak, że mi się nie podoba. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie ubrać czegoś bardziej... niebieskiego. Tak, żebyśmy do siebie lepiej pasowali.

Słodki Stwórco! Czy on w ogóle wiedział, o czym mówił?

– Nie słyszałem, żeby był taki wymóg.

– Mimo wszystko, ta szata nadaje się bardziej na bal u orlesiańskiej cesarzowej niż na zakonną uroczystość.

– Tak, chyba tak. Masz rację. Przepraszam.

– Nie przepraszaj. Nie masz za co. Przeciwnie. Bardzo schlebia mi, że aż tak zależy ci, żebym wyglądał jak najlepiej.

I znów ten uśmiech...! Bart czuł się w starciu z nim zupełnie bezbronny. Zadrżał i bezwiednie pokiwał głową. Musiał coś powiedzieć. Cokolwiek! Zanim zakłopotanie do reszty go sparaliżuje, zanim utonie w tym obezwładniającym spojrzeniu orzechowych oczu... Stwórco, jak to możliwe, że ktokolwiek miał tak długie i gęste rzęsy?

– Może... Może w takim razie ta niebiesko-fioletowa? – wydukał z zaciśniętym gardłem.

– To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. Chcesz może...

– Poczekam na zewnątrz.

Wiedział, że jego ucieczka była wyjątkowo żałosna. Ale wiedział też, że Rilienus zamierzał poprosić go o pomoc przy ubieraniu. A do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Bo przecież nie miał prawa mu odmówić, a w swoim obecnym stanie mógłby go jedynie znieważyć. Zamknął więc za sobą drzwi i z przeciągłym westchnieniem oparł się o ścianę. Dlaczego musiał być takim idiotą? Dlaczego zwracał uwagę na rzeczy, które były absolutnie nieważne? Co powiedziałaby Madame de Fer, gdyby go teraz zobaczyła?

Jedyne, czego pragnął, to przysłużenie się swej rodzinie, która dość już przecież wycierpiała. Co robił zamiast tego? Stwórco, był przecież na najkrótszej drodze do udowodnienia wszem wobec, że na jego rodzie rzeczywiście ciążyła klątwa. Przecież tak na dobrą sprawę nie mógł być nawet pełnoprawnym templariuszem. Kiedyś być może zostałby uznany za błogosławieństwo – w sumie sama jego obecność odbierała magom moc i chęci do sięgania po nią za Zasłonę. Ale teraz? Teraz nawet Zakon Templariuszy wolał się zapewne do niego nie przyznawać.

Będzie przydatny dopiero wtedy, gdy w końcu wybuchnie wisząca w powietrzu wojna. A była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej pragnął. Dlaczego wszystko musiało być tak skomplikowane? Dlaczego nie mógł przez resztę życia pomagać Rilienusowi przy artefaktach? Szło im to chyba całkiem nieźle. Mogliby ukryć się gdzieś z dala od całego świata i Bart nie musiałby się przejmować tym, że był zbyt potężny, a Rilienus nie miałby powodu, by uważać się na nie dość silnego.

– Przestań.

Bart podskoczył, słysząc nad uchem rozbawiony głos Taravyna.

– Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli – bąknął.

– Jesteś zbyt młody i przystojny, by robić tak ponure miny. Jako twój przyszły mag po prostu sobie tego nie życzę.

– Żebym był młody i przystojny? – Słodki Stwórco! Naprawdę to powiedział? Z zażenowania miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, jednak najwyraźniej żart ten przypadł Rilienusowi do gustu, bo mag zaśmiał się głośno i poklepał Barta po ramieniu.

– Och, nie, z tym akurat nie mam najmniejszego problemu. Ale nie chciałbym pokazywać się publicznie z kimś, kto wygląda jak demon rozpaczy. Więc? O czym tak zawzięcie rozmyślałeś?

– Że chciałbym stąd uciec.

– Porzuciłbyś mnie?

– Zabrałbym cię ze sobą. – Dlaczego Bart nie mógł się w końcu zamknąć? I dlaczego Rilienus uśmiechał się do niego tak promiennie, nieskazitelnie doskonały w swych szatach wartych zapewne więcej niż fereldeńska wioska.

– To brzmi naprawdę kusząco, ale jest sprzeczne z tym, po co tu przybyłem.

– Moglibyśmy zabrać ze sobą wszystkie te artefakty.

– Obawiam się, że Zakon będzie jednak wolał patrzeć mi na ręce.

– Zakon i Boska, Kręgi i Madame de Fer, cesarzowa Celene, król Alistair i królowa Anora... Mam wyliczać dalej?

– Lepiej nie, bo zaraz naprawdę wybiorę ucieczkę. A chowanie się po dziurach jak jakiś głębinowiec zdecydowanie nie leży w mojej naturze.

Dopiero teraz Bart uświadomił sobie coś, co powinno być dla niego oczywiste już od samego początku. Rilienus jedynie udawał dobry humor. Tak na prawdę wcale nie było mu do śmiechu; po prostu udawał odprężenie, aby jakoś uporać się z rzeczywistością. Zapewne był równie spięty, co Bart, o ile nie jeszcze bardziej.

I co teraz? Co powinien zrobić? Czy w ogóle powinien coś robić? To przecież nie jego sprawa, a skoro Rilienus postanowił ukryć dręczący go niepokój, to Bart raczej nie powinien mu pokazywać, że przejrzał jego grę. Ach, słodka Andrasto! Nic dziwnego, że nie radził sobie z Wielką Grą, skoro nie potrafił nawet pocieszyć strapionego maga.

Przypomniał sobie avvarskie powiedzenie, które tak lubiła jego matka. W wolnym tłumaczeniu brzmiało „raz halli śmierć”. Jako mały chłopiec nie miał pojęcia, o co w nim właściwie chodzi, a wyjaśnienia matki, że „trzeba łapać dwuwoła za rogi” wcale mu nie pomagały. Teraz jednak, idąc ramię w ramię z drżącym z przejęcia Rilienusem, powoli zaczynał rozumieć, do czego sprowadzały się te przedziwne zwierzęce powiedzenia.

Odetchnął głęboko, zebrał się na odwagę i złapał maga za rękę. Ten aż podskoczył z zaskoczenia i niepewnie spojrzał najpierw na Barta, potem na swoją dłoń.

– Coś się stało?

– Trochę mnie to wszystko przerasta, wiesz?

– Bez przesady. Świetnie sobie radzisz.

– To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie.

Rilienus uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Ale tego nie powiesz.

– Nie chcę zapeszyć.

To stwierdzenie, ku wielkiej uldze Barta, wywołało śmiech maga. Śmiech może i nieco nerwowy, ale niewątpliwie szczery. Postanowił potraktować to jako zachętę i zaczął delikatnie głaskać kciukiem grzbiet dłoni Vinta. Ten nie skomentował tego ani słowem, wyraźnie jednak się rozpogodził, a Bart nie miał odwagi prosić Stwórcy o większą nagrodę.

W drodze do głównej sali mijali odświętnie poubieranych nie tylko arystokratów, ale też magów, templariuszy i siostry zakonne. Wszyscy chcieli pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony, a zarazem wykorzystać tę okazję, by przynajmniej odrobinę się rozerwać. Bart nie miał wprawdzie jeszcze pojęcia, jak właściwie wygląda Zaprzysiężenie, ale sługa, który przybiegł do niego poprzedniego wieczora, by wszystko mu wyjaśnić, zapewniał, że ceremonia jest bardzo prosta.

– Wystarczy wykonywać polecenia Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki Cassandry. Zanim się obejrzysz, będzie już pora na ucztę.

Na samą myśl o jedzeniu brzuch Barta zbuntował się gwałtownie. Postanowił więc skupić się na drobnej i ciepłej dłoni Rilienusa, na jego smukłych palcach i stwardnieniach na skórze zdobytych dzięki długim godzinom spędzonym na sporządzaniu notatek. W tej jednej krótkiej chwili uświadomił sobie, że poza tą dłonią nie potrzebował nic więcej.


	48. Prawa Zakonu Andrastańskiego

_Postanowienia i wnioski Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki Cassandry dotyczące Kręgów Magów, Zakonu Templariuszy oraz ceremonii Zaprzysiężenia, zaaprobowane przez Boską Victorię:_

Długie godziny poświęcone na medytację nad mądrością Andrasty pomogły mi zrozumieć błędy popełniane od stuleci, które doprowadziły do Rozłamu między magami a templariuszami. Rozłamu, który pogrążył w chaosie całe Thedas. Nie może być pokoju tam, gdzie rygor graniczy z okrucieństwem, a współczucie zostało zastąpione pogardą. Nigdy nie pojawi się on również tam, gdzie duma prowadzi tylko do nieroztropności, a pragnienie powiększania własnej wiedzy ma na celu wyłącznie zadanie cierpienia drugiej osobie.

Czemu tak bardzo zbłądziliśmy? Czy Andrasta nie powiedziała jasno, że magowie również są dziećmi Stwórcy? Czy Zakon Templariuszy nie powstał po to, by ich chronić? Dlaczego, pomimo tylu stuleci badań nad istotą Zasłony, Pustki i magii jako takiej, magowie wciąż postrzegani są wyłącznie jako zagrożenie, a w najlepszym wypadku – jako zło konieczne?

Oświecenie zstąpiło na mnie pomiędzy ruinami Świątyni Świętych Prochów. Wierzę głęboko, że to ostatni dar Boskiej Justinii dla całego Thedas, a jeśli ktoś w to wątpi, powinien sam przybyć w to miejsce, które stało się grobem dla pragnących pokoju i nasieniem, z którego narodziła się wojna. Teraz znów tętni życiem.

Tak jak w godzinie największej próby Stwórca zesłał nam Inkwizytora, tak i teraz, pokrywając ruiny winoroślą, pokazuje nam drogę, jaką winniśmy kroczyć.

Na polecenie Boskiej Victorii siostry zakonne pod przewodnictwem matki Giselle przybyły do Świątyni Świętych Prochów i objęły pieczą te owoce czerwone jak krew i cierpkie jak rozpacz. Od tej pory ich zadaniem będzie nie tylko pielęgnowanie winorośli, ale i przygotowywanie wina, które stanie się symbolem przymierza, nierozerwalnej więzi pomiędzy magami i templariuszami.

Niech jego kolor przypomina nam cenę, jaką musieliśmy zapłacić za pokój.

Niech jego smak przestrzega nas przed popełnianiem starych błędów.

Niech mag i templariusz piją ze wspólnego kielicha, by nigdy nie zapomnieć, że jedno istnieje, by służyć drugiemu, i jedynie razem mogą przynieść chwałę Stwórcy.

Niech rytuał ten przyniesie kres Zakonowi Templariuszy i Kręgom. Od tego momentu będą jednym bractwem.

Tym samym znoszę konieczność poddawania magów Katordze. Niech kaprys demonów nigdy więcej nie decyduje o tym, czy są godni nadanego im przez Stwórcę błogosławieństwa.

Kładę również kres bezkarności templariuszy. Niesprawiedliwym jest, aby magom w każdej chwili groziło wyciszenie, podczas gdy najpoważniejszą karą dla templariuszy jest wydalenie z zakonu i brak dostępu do lyrium, co i tak było przecież rzadkością, bo najczęściej Komturowie ograniczali się do zwykłej reprymendy.

Z woli Boskiej Victorii ustanawiam nową karę dla tych, którzy przysięgali służyć magom i chronić ich przed podszeptami demonów. Od tej pory, jeśli mag zostanie skazany na wyciszenie, templariusz, który został z nim zaprzysiężony, będzie zmuszony do wstąpienia w szeregi Szarej Straży i natychmiastowego udania się w Głębokie Ścieżki u boku tych, którzy ruszyli na spotkanie swego końca.

Modlę się do Stwórcy, aby moje rozumienie zesłanych przez Niego znaków było słuszne. Pociesza mnie głęboko, że Boska Victoria podczas swej wizyty w Świątyni Świętych Prochów doszła do podobnych wniosków. Być może jesteśmy zatem na dobrej drodze, by w Thedas wreszcie zapanował pokój. Być może naprawdę odkryliśmy cudowne rozwiązanie, które Boska Justinia chciała przedstawić podczas Konklawe.

Być może to wystarczy, by przygotować nas na czas kolejnej próby.

Stwórcy niech będą dzięki za kolejną szansę. Obyśmy dobrze ją wykorzystali.

Wielka Poszukiwaczka Cassandra Pentaghast

[poniżej widnieje również podpis Wielkiej Zaklinaczki Vivienne de Fer oraz puste miejsce na podpis Wielkiego Komtura]


	49. Chapter 49

Cierpki smak wina prześladował Rilienusa aż do końca ceremonii. Zazwyczaj w podobnych rytuałach wystarczyło symboliczne zamoczenie ust, ale Zaprzysiężenie najwyraźniej rządziło się własnymi prawami. Po powtórzeniu każdej przysięgi podyktowanej przez Wielką Poszukiwaczkę Cassandrę, Bartholomew i Rilienus na zmianę brali po łyku koszmarnego trunku, dzieląc przy tym wspólny kielich. Dzięki temu gdy część oficjalna dobiegła końca i przyszedł czas na ucztę, obaj byli nie tylko pijani, ale i spragnieni czegokolwiek, co zmyłoby z ich języków wstrętną kwasotę.

– Czy to naprawdę było konieczne? – jęknął Vint, siadając przy jednym z suto zastawionych stołów.

– Nie jestem pewien. Gdyby nie było, chyba by tego nie robili, prawda? – westchnął Bartholomew, zajmując miejsce tuż obok niego.

– Jaka jest szansa, że to wszystko przez tego orlesiańskiego arystokracinę? Jego rodzina tak bardzo dopieściła Zaprzysiężenie, że postanowili im to zepsuć tym koszmarnym winem.

Gromki śmiech sprawił, że Rilienus podskoczył, co tylko jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło mu humor, bo poza zawrotami głowy, musiał zmierzyć się też z mdłościami. Hawke jednak albo nie zauważył jego złego samopoczucia, albo fenomenalnie się bawił i nie zamierzał nikomu pozwolić tego zepsuć.

– To byłoby bardzo ciekawe wyjaśnienie, ale muszę cię rozczarować. Zaprzysiężenie zawsze tak wygląda.

Czempion usiadł na przeciwko nich razem z Varrikiem, którego uśmieszek wyrażał więcej, niż docinki jego przyjaciela. Rilienus jęknął przeciągle, na co mag i krasnolud parsknęli śmiechem. Zamierzali nabijać się z niego przez cały wieczór, czy kiedyś w końcu mu odpuszczą?

– Proszę, to powinno pomóc. – Bart, zupełnie nie przejmując się docinkami, nalał do kielicha Rilienusa cieczy o obiecująco zielonym kolorze. Wystarczył jeden łyk i wszelkie dolegliwości odeszły w niepamięć. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki za elfi korzeń. Za Bartholomewa również.

– Dziękuję. Tego właśnie było mi trzeba.

Bartholomew uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie jakby spełnianie zachcianek Rilienusa było jedynym celem jego życia.

– Spójrz, chyba przygotowali dania specjalnie dla ciebie – zauważył, wskazując palcem na paprykę faszerowaną wołowiną i wędzony kozi ser pokrojony i poprzekładany plasterkami pomidora, bogato przyprószony bazylią i embrium. Rzeczywiście, ktoś bardzo się postarał, aby Rilienus mógł znaleźć na stole coś ze swoich rodzinnych stron. Czyżby były to jedne z przepisów zostawionych przez Doriana?

– Wszystko wygląda wyśmienicie – westchnął Hawke i bez opamiętania zaczął ładować sobie na talerz po trochu każdej potrawy, która znajdowała się w zasięgu jego rąk. – A ja akurat umieram z głodu. Dlaczego wszystkie ceremonie muszą tyle trwać?

– Ciesz się, że akurat po tej dostaje się coś do jedzenia – prychnął Varric, również sobie nie żałując. Rilienus z rozbawieniem zauważył, że krasnolud z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymywał swoją słabość do pierożków ze szpinakiem.

– To całe Zaprzysiężenie jest prawie jak małżeństwo, czyż nie? – zapytała z przekąsem Morrigan, a siedzący obok niej Kieran zachichotał.

Choć tym razem wiedźma nie starała się w żaden sposób Rilienusowi dopiec, to mag nie mógł się pozbyć wrażeniach, że jej wszechwiedzące spojrzenie prowokowało go do wyciągania wniosków, na które nie był jeszcze gotowy. Kątem oka zerknął na siedzącego z nim ramię w ramię Barthholomewa i omal nie zaklął, gdy uświadomił sobie, że templariusz również na niego zerka.

– Zdecydowanie mniej upierdliwe przy rozstaniach – wtrącił się Carver Hawke, siadając na wolnym miejscu obok swojego brata.

– A kiedy ty w końcu zdecydujesz się na Zaprzysiężenie? – zapytał Garrett niby mimochodem.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Carver spurpurowiał i z trudem zwalczył chęć ucieczki.

– Gdy tylko znajdę odpowiednią osobę, to się nad tym zastanowię – wydukał.

– Doprawdy? – Uśmiech Garretta stał się jeszcze szerszy i odrobinę złowrogi. – Bo wydawało mi się, że już kogoś znalazłeś. No? Mam rację czy mam rację? Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś się z Mer...

– Te pierożki wyglądają na naprawdę wyśmienite! – krzyknął Carver, spoglądając błagalnie na Varrica. – Jak smakują?

– Jak słodkie pocałunki pięknych elfek – odparł krasnolud, wywołując tym złośliwy chichot starszego Hawke'a.

– Nienawidzę was – syknął Carver. Teraz czerwone były nawet koniuszki jego uszu.

Rilienus nie do końca rozumiał, jak powinien czuć się w tej sytuacji. Z jednej strony wszyscy dookoła albo rozmawiali o rzeczach, o których nie miał pojęcia, albo mu dokuczali. Obie te rzeczy były równie nieprzyjemne. A mimo to jakaś dziwna lekkość kazała mu uśmiechać się, nakładać sobie na talerz kolejne smakołyki, a co lepsze podtykać swojemu zaprzysiężonemu templariuszowi. Najwyraźniej Bartholomew był w podobnym nastroju, bo co chwilę zachwalał jakieś orlesiańskie danie.

Nie wiadomo kiedy wielką salę wypełniła muzyka. Rilienus zrozumiał, co się dzieje, dopiero gdy Kieran poderwał się i, ciągnąc Morrigan za rękaw, zapytał:

– Mamo, mogę potańczyć?

– Oczywiście, kochanie, ale...

Kieran nie słuchał dalej. Czym prędzej popędził do głównego stołu, przy którym siedziały najważniejsze osobistości w Podniebnej Twierdzy oraz oficjalni goście. Rilienus przelotnie pomyślał, że sam też powinien tam siedzieć, szybko jednak się pocieszył – tutaj było mu znacznie lepiej. Poza tym, fakt, że wicehrabia i Czempion Kirkwall oraz nadworna doradczyni do spraw okultyzmu orlesiańskiej cesarzowej postanowili usiąść właśnie tutaj, o czymś musiał świadczyć.

Chłopiec zupełnie nieoczekiwanie złapał za rękę Wielką Poszukiwaczkę Cassandrę i zaczął z wielkim przejęciem szeptać jej o czymś na ucho.

– On chyba nie zamierza... – zaczął Varric. Oczy omal mu nie wypadły, gdy Cassandra zaśmiała się w głos i pociągnęła Kierana na przygotowany do tańca parkiet.

– A co? Zazdrosny? – syknął starszy Hawke.

– Niespecjalnie.

– Myślę, że sam chciałbyś z nią zatańczyć.

– Myślę, że twój mózg nie jest zdolny do przetwarzania tak skomplikowanych myśli.

– A ty jesteś głupi.

– I tak wiem, że mnie kochasz.

– Chyba ty.

– Są jak mali chłopcy, prawda? – zaśmiał się cicho Bartholomew, wyszeptując to pytanie prosto na ucho Rilienusa.

– Jak niesforne bachory – poprawił go mag.

– Czy to źle?

– Nie jestem pewien. Trochę jak młodsze rodzeństwo.

– Chciałbyś ich przygarnąć?

– Ciekawy pomysł. Ale to brzmi jak zajęcie, które mogłoby zbyt bardzo odwracać naszą uwagę od artefaktów.

No tak. Przecież nie chcieliby, żeby cokolwiek przeszkadzało im w pracy. Na przykład ocieranie się ramion czy ciepły oddech muskający policzek. Artefakty przede wszystkim. Te obrzydliwe, zakurzone skarby Inkwizytora. Przenajsłodszy Stwórco! Dlaczego znów czuł się tak, jakby miał piętnaście lat? Dlaczego, gdy tylko zamknął oczy, przypominał sobie Doriana, który szeptał mu czule na ucho „chodź, coś ci pokażę", a potem nie pokazywał mu nic, tylko całował go, dopóki obaj nie stracili tchu?

Musiał wyjść. Uciec. Uciec jak najdalej. Ale nie wypadało mu przecież chować się w swych komnatach. Nie w czasie tak ważnej uroczystości. Co by sobie o nim pomyśleli? Ale nie mógł też zostać. Nie przy tym chłopcu, który tak niespodziewanie rozbudził w nim wspomnienia dawno utraconego szczęścia. Co zatem powinien...

Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu.

– Zatańczymy?

Podniósł wzrok i z ulgą ujrzał Josephine. Stała nad nim piękna i promienna, nieskończenie dumna z kolejnego Zaprzysiężenia, które udało się jej zaplanować i doprowadzić do skutku. A teraz przyszła do niego, chcąc tańcem odwdzięczyć się za rozmowę, która podniosła ją na duchu.

W tej chwili mogła być dla niego samą Andrastą. Odwzajemniając uśmiech, z wdzięcznością przyjął jej drobną dłoń i dał się poprowadzić jak najdalej od rozmów, jak najdalej od domyślnych spojrzeń, jak najdalej od Vuillemina.


	50. Garść korespondencji

Fenrisie,

nie mam pojęcia kiedy i gdzie przeczytasz ten list, ale w gruncie rzeczy nie ma to większego znaczenia. To, co w nim spisałem, nie dawało mi spokoju od wielu, wielu lat i choć myślałem, że jakoś się z tym uporam, że znajdę jakieś rozwiązanie, wszystko wskazuje na to, że znów byłem w błędzie.

Na niczym bardziej mi nie zależy, niż na Twojej wolności. Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, żebyś każdego dnia miał odwagę mówić i myśleć to, co tylko zapragniesz. Żebyś nigdy nie czuł się do niczego zmuszany.

Ale jednocześnie chcę mieć Cię tylko dla siebie. Być z Tobą zawsze i wszędzie. Schować Cię przed całym światem i pokazywać jedynie tym, którym ufam, aby nigdy nie spotkała Cię żadna krzywda.

Czy nie oznacza to, że właśnie ja jestem dla Ciebie największym wrogiem? Że to przede mną powinieneś się chronić? Że jeśli chcę, abyś był szczęśliwy, powinienem na zawsze zniknąć z Twojego życia? Czy nie jestem wszystkim tym, czego nienawidzisz, czym gardzisz, czego się boisz?

Zniknąłeś tak nagle, niemal bez pożegnania, ale nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, że do mnie wrócisz. Twoje spojrzenia i gesty powiedziały mi wszystko, czego nie chciałeś ubrać w słowa. A to sprawiało, że byłem jednocześnie najszczęśliwszym i najbardziej zrozpaczonym człowiekiem w całym Thedas. Bo skąd miałem wiedzieć, czy nie robisz tego wbrew sobie, że nie jest to jedynie wyuczony odruch, który nie ma nic wspólnego z Twymi prawdziwymi uczuciami?

Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo mnie to przeraża. Ta uporczywa myśl, że stałem się dla Ciebie nowym więzieniem. Że nie mogę zrobić nic, aby to zmienić, poza powiedzeniem, że nie musisz do mnie wracać.

Jesteś wolny, Fenrisie.

O niczym bardziej nie marzę, niż o tym, byś do mnie wrócił. Ale to nie o mnie tu chodzi. Bo tysiąckroć bardziej zależy mi na Tobie, niż na mnie. A jeśli choć przez chwilę miałbyś być nieszczęśliwy tylko dlatego, że jesteś ze mną, to wolę odejść, niż przez tę jedną chwilę patrzeć na Twoje cierpienie, którego nie byłbym w stanie ukoić.

Od lat z niepokojem wyczekuję dnia, w którym mnie znienawidzisz, i choć wmawiam sobie, że nie znajdziesz ku temu żadnego powodu, to wiem doskonale, że to kłamstwo. Czy nie jestem magiem? Czy nie zdarzało mi się korzystać z magii krwi? Czy nie namawiałem Cię do robienia rzeczy, na które nie miałeś ochoty? Ile razy musiałeś przypominać mi, że dotyk sprawia Ci ból? Ile razy te prośby ignorowałem?

Doskonale rozumiem, że samotność nie jest do końca tym, na czym Ci zależy. Ale zawsze, gdy miałeś wybór, wybierałeś właśnie ją. A ja odebrałem Ci ten wybór. Dlatego, choćby z żalu miało pęknąć mi serce, postanowiłem Ci go zwrócić.

Jesteś wolny, Fen.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Garrett Hawke


	51. Podniebna Twierdza

– Może to fragment tego? – zapytał Bart, podtykając otwartą księgę Rilienusowi. Po wielogodzinnym ślęczeniu nad starymi krasnoludzkimi manuskryptami zdołał znaleźć schemat, który wyglądał choć odrobinę obiecująco.

Niestety, mag nie wydawał się przekonany. Ledwie rzucił okiem na rycinę, zmarszczył nos i pokręcił głową.

– Nie, nie, nie. Spójrz, to na schemacie to granat odstraszający mroczny pomiot. A to tutaj – wskazał palcem leżące na stole urządzenie – ma zapewne coś wspólnego z destylacją jakichś substancji.

– Może w takim razie powinniśmy poprosić o pomoc Dagnę? – Nawet nie próbował ukryć irytacji. Przecież się starał. To nie jego wina, że nic z tego nie wychodziło.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz jej to zanieść. Ale niech nie przychodzi tutaj.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie lubię jej.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że nikogo nie lubisz – poskarżył się Bart zbolałym głosem. Zazwyczaj to w zupełności wystarczyło, aby Rilienus jednak się zreflektował i przeprosił za opryskliwe słowa. Tym razem powiedział tylko:

– Może nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, ale nie przybyłem tu po to, żeby kogokolwiek lubić.

Tego dla Barta było już za wiele. Chwycił przedziwne ustrojstwo i wyszedł z warsztatu, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Tak, zachowywał się jak obrażone dziecko. Ale co z tego, skoro Rilienus też robił ostatnio wszystko, żeby go do siebie zrazić? A najgorsze było to, że Bart nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się psuć. Przecież jeszcze niedawno tak dobrze im się ze sobą pracowało.

Może powiedział coś nie tak? Może o czymś zapomniał? A może chodziło o tego Lazara, który ostatnio znowu zaczął się kręcić przy Vincie?

W podłym nastroju wszedł do kuźni i zaczął szukać wzrokiem Dagny.

– Bart! – krzyknęła krasnoludzica, podskakując radośnie na jego widok. Pomachała mu ręką znad swojego stolika.

Jej entuzjazm pomógł templariuszowi choć odrobinę uporać się z podłym samopoczuciem. Sporo przyjemności sprawiło mu też obserwowanie, jak skrupulatnie bada swoimi krótkimi pulchnymi paluszkami mocno nagryziony zębem czasu artefakt.

– Gdzieś o tym niedawno czytałam... – wymamrotała pod nosem i zaczęła przeglądać swoją kolekcję zwojów i schematów. Niespodziewanie zapytała: – Coś się stało?

– Nie, dlaczego pytasz?

– Wyglądasz na strapionego. To przez Rilienusa? – Nawet nie zdążył się zastanowić, jak powinien zaprzeczyć. Dagna dopiero zaczęła się rozkręcać ze swoim pogodnym trajkotaniem i nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać przed wyrzuceniem z siebie całego potoku słów. – Coś ci powiedział, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Tak słodko razem wyglądacie... Pogodzicie się, powiedz, że się pogodzicie!

– Dagno, ja nawet nie wiem, dlaczego jest na mnie zły – przerwał jej Bart, nie mając siły na tłumaczenie, że wcale nie byli ze sobą tak blisko, jak jej się wydawało.

– To trwa już od dłuższego czasu?

– Chyba od tygodnia.

– Od tygodnia? Czyli od Zaprzysiężenia! To bardzo długo jak na tak młody związek.

– Ale my nie jesteśmy...

– Może powinieneś dać mu coś dobrego do jedzenia?

– Już próbowałem.

– I co? Nie pomogło? – Potrząsnął przecząco głową. – A niech to! Na mnie to zawsze działa. Hmm, a kiedy ostatnio mówiłeś mu, że ładnie wygląda?

– Mówię mu to codziennie. – Jak miał mu tego nie mówić, skoro Rilienus potrafił wyglądać olśniewająco nawet w najprostszej zakonnej szacie?

– Oj, na pamięć Patronów! Sero, dlaczego nie ma cię tutaj, kiedy jesteś potrzebna? – mamrotała pod nosem Dagna, jakby właśnie mierzyła się z problemem, od którego zależały losy Thedas. – Ciasteczka! Próbowałeś dać mu ciasteczka?

– Sam mu je upiekłem.

– I?

– Chyba mu smakowały.

– Chyba?

– Zjadł jedno i powiedział, że są bardzo dobre.

– A co zrobił z resztą?

– Powiedział, że zaniesie trochę Ambasador Montilyet.

– Nie dobrze!

– Dagno, proszę, wystarczy – jęknął Bart, coraz mniej zadowolony z kierunku, w jakim podążyła ich rozmowa. – Przyszedłem tu tylko po to, żeby dowiedzieć się do czego służy to... coś.

– To? – Krasnoludzica niedbale machnęła ręką w stronę urządzenia. – Och, to tylko bardzo stare naczynie z filtrem. Używało się ich do destylacji lyrium, zanim jakieś trzysta lat temu Gerram Adic zbudował bardzo sprytny mechanizm, który...

– Jest bezwartościowe?

– Och, tego bym nie powiedziała. Ma ogromną wartość muzealną. Zapewne Inkwizytor znalazł to w Valammarze. Może spróbujcie przesłać to do Orzammaru?

– Dobry pomysł. – Bart zamierzał zgarnąć naczynie i uciec czym prędzej przed radami Dagny, ta jednak zdążyła chwycić go za rękę i przyciągnąć go do siebie. Na Stwórcę! Skąd w tym drobnym ciele taka krzepa?

– Myślałam, że wpadnę na jakiś genialny pomysł, ale najwyraźniej nie nadaję się na swatkę. Musisz z nim o tym porozmawiać. Może... Może chodzi o coś błahego i tak naprawdę nie ma się czym martwić?

– Tak, porozmawiam z nim – obiecał templariusz bardziej po to, by uwolnić się od Dagny, niż z rzeczywistej chęci skonfrontowania się z Rilienusem.

Ale może rzeczywiście powinien z nim porozmawiać. Cokolwiek się między nimi popsuło, wyraźnie narastało i już niedługo mogło zupełnie uniemożliwić im dalszą współpracę. A tego na pewno żaden z nich nie chciał. Bez względu na wszelkie nieporozumienia, mieli przecież do wykonania bardzo ważne i odpowiedzialne zadanie. Nie mogli go zaniedbać tylko dlatego, że przestało im się układać.

Tak przynajmniej myślał, zanim dotarł do warsztatu Rilienusa. Bo gdy tylko otworzył drzwi i zobaczył Lazara, od razu przeszła mu chęć na wyjaśnianie czegokolwiek.


	52. Podniebna Twierdza

– Wybacz, Laz, ale naprawdę muszę wracać do pracy – wymamrotał Rilienus, śmiejąc się odrobinę nerwowo. Spojrzał przy tym błagalnie na Barta, zupełnie jakby czegoś od niego oczekiwał.

– Proszę, Rili, przecież chwila przerwy nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła – zaoponował bibliotekarz i sięgnął dłonią w stronę twarzy Vinta.

Mag poruszył się dyskretnie i odgarnął włosy za ucho, dając tym samym Lazarowi do zrozumienia, że nie życzy sobie, aby go dotykał. Wciąż kątem oka patrzył na templariusza, ale ten niespecjalnie wiedział, jak powinien na to zareagować. Laz? Rili? Co tu się właściwie działo? Od jak dawna trwało? Jak często Rilienusowi zdarzało się unikać pracy przez rozmowy z Lazarem? I dlaczego byli ze sobą tak blisko?

– Nie, nie, naprawdę nie mogę. Na leniwych magów czekają demony gnuśności.

– To jakieś imperialne przysłowie? – zapytał Lazar, wyraźnie zafascynowany perspektywą dowiedzenia się czegoś więcej o ojczyźnie Rilienusa. Może w takim razie...

– Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać – wymamrotał Bart, niespecjalnie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować. – Jeśli chcecie, mogę...

– Nie! – niemal krzyknął Vint. – Przecież mieliśmy zająć się tym... – Machnął dłonią w stronę destylatora, który Bart wciąż trzymał. – Laz, naprawdę przepraszam, ale muszę czym prędzej zrobić z tego raport, a Bartholomew coraz bardziej się niecierpliwi.

– Oj, chyba przeceniasz możliwości swojego templariusza do okazywania jakichkolwiek negatywnych emocji – prychnął na to Antivanin, a Bart zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy złamanie mu nosa zostałoby uznane za bezczelność, czy walkę o własny honor. Z niemałym trudem powstrzymał się przed okazaniem, jak bardzo dotknęły go te słowa.

– Chyba to ty go nie doceniasz – zaśmiał się Rilienus wkładając w ten sprzeciw więcej żaru, niż Bart widział w nim przez ostatnie kilka dni. Teraz rozumiał z tego wszystkiego jeszcze mniej. – Potrafi być bardzo agresywny, gdy uzna, że ktoś za bardzo mi się narzuca.

– Wybacz, Rili. Nie chciałem cię urazić. Ufam, że nie przestaniesz uważać mnie za przyjaciela.

– Zejdź mi z oczu albo nigdy ci nie wybaczę! – ofuknął go Vint, a Lazar zaśmiał się na to i w ukłonach zniknął za drzwiami, mijając przy tym Barta tak, jakby ten w ogóle nie istniał.

Rilienus bez słowa nalał sobie herbaty do filiżanki i usiadł na krześle z cichym westchnieniem. Bart nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Nie była to byle jaka filiżanka, ale maleńkie orlesiańkie arcydzieło, bogato ozdobione masą perłową i srebrem. Vuillemin przyniósł ją magowi, gdy ten wydał mu się wyjątkowo kapryśny. Cóż, przez chwilę zdawało się, że problem zniknął. Bardzo szybko jednak Rilienus przyzwyczaił się do małego naczynka i zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na poruszenie, jakie wywoływał u Barta za każdym razem, gdy jego usta dotykały porcelany. A może doskonale o tym wiedział? Może tylko udawał, że nic nie widzi?

– Dlaczego on musi być tak... – zaczął Rilienus i machnął dłonią na znak, że brakowało mu słów.

– Natarczywy? – zaproponował Bart, ale mag uśmiechnął się krzywo i potrząsnął głową.

– Tak bardzo w moim typie.

Vuillemin poczuł, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż między żebra.

– To znaczy? – zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie było słychać rozpaczy w jego głosie.

– Och, no wiesz... – Rilienus wyraźnie się speszył. Na jego policzki wpełzły rumieńce, a oczy zabłysły z podniecenia. – Mam ogromną słabość do inteligentnych mężczyzn. A on ma w sobie ten pęd, to pragnienie wiedzy. Jest oddany swojej pracy, ale to mu nie wystarcza, wciąż szuka czegoś więcej. I te wszystkie anegdoty! Czasem mam wrażenie, że zna odpowiedź na każde pytanie i nie potrafię pojąć, dlaczego w ogóle miałby chcieć ze mną rozmawiać. – Urwał na chwilę, po czym zapytał z niepokojem: – Nie myślisz chyba, że należy do Kruków?

– Nie jestem pewien – wymamrotał Bart. – Ambasador Montilyet osobiście za niego ręczyła, ale z Krukami nigdy nie wiadomo...

– Och, i co mam teraz zrobić? Widziałeś jego skórę? Wydaje się tak ciepła, tak miękka! I ten kolor! A jego oczy? – Rilienus westchnął głęboko i odstawił na bok opróżnioną filiżankę. – Dziękuję, że go przegoniłeś. Mam wrażenie, że on doskonale wie, że mam do niego słabość, i wykorzystuje to, żeby zdobyć jak najwięcej informacji o Imperium.

– Podejrzewam, że to jego praca.

– Co do tego nie mam najmniejszych wątpliwości. Ale nie wiem, dla kogo tę pracę wykonuje. Jeśli Josephine chciałaby się czegoś dowiedzieć, przyszłaby do mnie osobiście, nie sądzisz?

– Wydaje się bardzo zapracowana.

– To też prawda. Cóż, trudno, nie ma go, poszedł sobie. Co Dagna powiedziała o destylatorze?

No tak. Destylator. Bart spojrzał najpierw na wciąż wyraźnie poruszonego Rilienusa, a potem na stare naczynie. Co z tego, że Lazar sobie poszedł, skoro równie dobrze mógłby wciąż tu być? Nawet bez niego Bart potrafił tylko coraz silniej uświadamiać sobie, że nigdy nie będzie równie inteligentny i oczytany. Na kolor swojej skóry też niewiele mógł poradzić; spędził kiedyś z Madame de Fer dwa tygodnie w Antivii, a potem jeszcze trzy w Nevarrze i nie zmieniło to absolutnie nic – pomimo ostrego słońca, jego skóra wciąż była blada jak śnieg.

A może wcale nie chodziło o Lazara? Może Rilienus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wysoko postawił Bartowi poprzeczkę i chciał go po prostu w ten sposób odstraszyć. Ale czy mógł być aż tak wyrachowany?

– Jest bezużyteczny – wyznał niepewnie.

– Bezużyteczny? Chyba nawet ten cały Inkwizytor nie byłby na tyle głupi, by trzymać coś, co nie ma żadnej wartości.

– Dagna twierdzi, że to tylko zwykły zabytek, że nie...

W tym momencie drzwi do warsztatu otworzyły się z hukiem. Przez krótką chwilę Bart zamarł, przerażony myślą, że to Lazar postanowił wrócić. Odetchnął jednak z ulgą na widok Dagny. Najwyraźniej krasnoludzica była bardzo lekka na wspomnienie. Zdyszana i bardzo przejęta utkwiła spojrzenie w Rilienusie.

– Odesłaliście go? – zapytała z przerażeniem. – Powiedzcie, że go nie odesłaliście!

– Kogo? – zdziwił się mag, mając zapewne na myśli bibliotekarza.

– Nie kogo, tylko co! – jęknęła Dagna. – Destylator! Macie go, prawda?

– Tak, proszę – odparł Bart, podając jej naczynie. Coraz mniej rozumiał z jej zachowania.

– Och, Patronom niech będą dzięki!

Małymi rączkami chwyciła destylator, po czym ściągnęła z czoła na oczy okulary ze szkłami powiększającymi. Drżała lekko i bezgłośnie poruszała ustami, które rozciągały się w coraz szerszym uśmiechu.

– To niesamowite! Naprawdę niesamowite! – westchnęła, odsłaniając oczy. Spojrzała najpierw na Rilienusa, potem na Barta i zapytała: – W której był skrzyni? Pamiętacie może?

– Oczywiście – prychnął Vint. Nienawidził nawet myśleć o tym, w jakich warunkach przechowywane były artefakty, dlatego wyniosłym gestem wskazał na ozdobną skrzyneczkę. – Ale naprawdę nie wiem, co to zmienia.

– To zmienia wszystko! Absolutnie wszystko! – Dagna zaśmiała się w głos. – Bo niby co miała robić krasnoludzka fiolka do destylacji w świątyni Dirthamena?

– Świątyni czego? – Rilienus najwyraźniej zadał to pytanie wyłącznie z grzeczności, aby jego niewiedza nie okazała się przejawem czystej ignorancji czy też otwartej niechęci do Dagny. W tym samym czasie nalewał sobie jednak kolejną filiżankę herbaty i Bart wiedział, że tak na prawdę niewiele go to wszystko obchodziło.

– Dirthamen to elfie bóstwo, opiekun sekretów, przestawiany jako zakapturzona klęcząca postać albo jako bliźniacze kruki – wyjaśnił Bartholomew, sam odrobinę zaskoczony, że w ogóle to pamiętał. Tyle lat minęło od czasów, gdy Shiahani opowiadała mu na dobranoc elfie legendy, że już dawno powinien wszystko pozapominać. – Był bratem Falon'dina, który...

– No właśnie! – przerwała mu Dagna. – Nic o krasnoludach! Ani słowa! Więc skąd się to tam wzięło? – Pomachała w powietrzu destylatorem. – Są na nim nawet starożytne elfie znaki! Zobaczcie! ten tutaj czasem jest używany jako oznaczenie eluvianu. A obok niego jest chyba określenie miejsca, ale nie jestem pewna. Dobrze byłoby znaleźć kogoś, kto by się na tym znał, ale...

Zamilkła i zrobiła taką minę, jakby przypomniała sobie o czymś bardzo, bardzo bolesnym.

– No tak – wyszeptała i zaśmiała się nerwowo. – Nie mamy już nikogo takiego. Będę musiała... Będę musiała poprosić ambasador Josephine, żeby kogoś... Mogę to zabrać?

– Jeśli uda ci się dowiedzieć, co to jest, do czego tak naprawdę służy i dlaczego było tam, gdzie było, to nie tylko możesz to zabrać, ale nawet powinnaś – odparł Rilienus niespodziewanie uprzejmym tonem. Najwyraźniej odgadł, o kim pomyślała Dagna. – A gdybyś potrzebowała pomocy, nie wahaj się prosić.

– Dziękuję! Dziękuję bardzo!

Przez chwilę zdawało się, że Dagna zamierzała uściskać Vinta, rozmyśliła się jednak, dygnęła, puściła oko Bartowi i wybiegła, zostawiając templariusza sam na sam z magiem. Zniknięcie krasnoludzicy, równie nagłe, co pojawienie się, tylko przypomniało Vuilleminowi, o czym wcześniej myślał.

Może naprawdę powinien się wycofać? Czy Lazar nie będzie lepszym doradcą? Nie wspominając o tym, że wyraźnie się Rilienusowi podobał.

Już otwierał usta, by to zaproponować, gdy Taravyn zapytał:

– Wiesz, gdzie jest ta świątynia?

– Będę potrzebował, żebyś dokładnie zaznaczył ją na mapie. Wszystkie inne miejsca również. Och, na Stwórcę, mogłem pomyśleć o tym wcześniej – jęknął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Przecież to bez sensu! To wszystko nie ma sensu! Niby jak mamy odkryć, skąd każdy z tych koszmarnych gratów tak naprawdę pochodzi? Przecież mogły trafić tam, gdzie zostały znalezione, zupełnie przez przypadek!

– Może powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę? – zapytał nieśmiało Bart, czując ogromną chęć, by podejść do maga i z całych sił go przytulić. Powstrzymał się jednak i pozwolił sobie tylko na ciepły uśmiech.

– Może obaj powinniśmy – stwierdził Rilienus i rozpogodził się nieco. – Tak, to dobry pomysł. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio jadłem.

– Jakieś trzy godziny temu przynosiłem bułeczki z pomidorami i pieczoną wołowiną – odparł odruchowo Bart, na co mag uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

– Pewnie umarłbyś z głodu.

– Albo z nudów i samotności. Chwała Andraście, że mi cię zesłała. No nic, zapomnijmy o tym. Chodź coś zjeść.

– Z przyjemnością.

Bart otworzył przed magiem drzwi i puścił go przodem, na co ten skłonił się przed nim z wdzięcznością. Co miał o tym wszystkim myśleć? I czy w ogóle powinien? W chwilach jak ta dochodził do wniosku, że dla Rilienusa jego zakłopotanie i frustracja nie miały najmniejszego znaczenia. Może w takim razie powinien zrobić, co w jego mocy, aby oszczędzić sobie tych męczarni? Tylko jak?


	53. Raport z wizyty dyplomatycznej w Val Royeaux

Dwunasty dzień Umbralisu, 45 rok Wieku Smoka

Z przykrością muszę stwierdzić, że pomimo starań i działań Inkwizytora, sytuacja elfów w Orlais staje się coraz bardziej niepokojąca. Nigdy nie uważałam się za osobę uprzedzoną do innych ras, a nieoceniona pomoc Lavellana i Sery pomogła mi wiele zrozumieć, ale sporo spraw wciąż pozostaje dla mnie wielką zagadką.

Skąd bierze się wzajemna niechęć miejskich elfów i dalijczyków? Dlaczego z takim wstrętem podchodzą do myśli, by zamieszkać razem na ziemiach oddanych im przez Inkwizytora? Dlaczego bez względu na pochodzenie w elfach jest tyle pogardy dla innych ras? Czy to my izolujemy się od nich, czy raczej oni od nas? Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym mniej rozumiem, a świadomość, że od naszych kolejnych decyzji mogą zależeć losy całego Thedas, wcale nie podnosi mnie na duchu.

Stwierdzam to z niemałym zaskoczeniem, ale Sery okazała się wprost bezcennym sprzymierzeńcem. Jej pochodzenie, przynależność do Rudych Jenny oraz niesamowita otwartość, zarówno umysłu, jak i serca, pozwoliły nam doprowadzić do pierwszych tak poważnych rozmów, w których brała udział nie tylko Ambasador Briala, ale i sama Cesarzowa Celene. Początkowo zdawało się to prowadzić donikąd, a nastroje w stolicy tylko gęstniały. Na naszych oczach wywlekano na światło dzienne całe stulecia dyskryminacji, nieufności i nienawiści. Każde kolejne spotkanie stawało się przyczyną dodatkowych represji i to tam, gdzie najmniej się ich spodziewano.

Już po pierwszych pertraktacjach dotarł do nas raport o brutalnym pobiciu miejskiego strażnika, Trevora Arsene'a, który próbował ochronić młodą elfkę przed atakiem jej brata i ojca. Sprawcy natychmiast trafili do aresztu, a Arsene pod skrzydła medyków, przez wiele godzin jednak nie można było zdobyć choć cienia informacji o tym, dlaczego w ogóle doszło do tego okropnego zdarzenia. A jakież było nasze zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna oznajmiła swej rodzinie, że zamierza skorzystać z oferty Inkwizytora i zamieszkać w założonej przez niego osadzie! Pod naporem pytań brat dziewczyny wyznał w końcu, że za żadne skarby nie mógł dopuścić, by jego mała siostrzyczka zamieszkała z dzikusami i barbarzyńcami, jak nazwał dalijczyków. On sam niedawno zajął posadę swojego ojca i pomagał kupcom w dokach. Upierał się, że Val Royeaux jest domem dla niego i wielu innych elfów i nie mógłby żyć z myślą, że jego siostra postanowiła to wszystko odrzucić i zamieszkać na pustkowiu. Bez większego sprzeciwu zgodził się zapłacić za leczenie strażnika, a także w dowolny możliwy sposób zrekompensować poczynione szkody. Kupcy, dla których pracował, natychmiast się za nim wstawili, twierdząc, że to dobry i pracowity chłopak, który bardzo sumiennie podchodzi do swoich obowiązków i jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się podnieść na nikogo ręki.

Chwała Stwórcy, że Lavellan nie mógł usłyszeć jego oskarżeń!

„Dlaczego Inkwizytor wspiera tych dzikusów? Dlaczego oczekuje od nas, byśmy z nimi zamieszkali? Bieganie za hallami i zbieranie kwiatów wydają się dzieciom spełnieniem marzeń, ale jak mamy pozwolić im odejść, skoro od pokoleń mieszkamy w Obcowisku? Nie da się tego tak po prostu skreślić, zapomnieć, odrzucić i przyjąć za swoją tradycji, które od stuleci nie są nasze. Jeśli naprawdę jest Heroldem Andrasty, czemu Ona mu na to pozwala?”

A był to tylko pierwszy z podobnych incydentów. Każdy kolejny coraz bardziej przekonywał mnie o beznadziejności naszego położenia, a także o tym, jak nieosiągalne w rzeczywistości były pragnienia Inkwizytora. Fala bójek, bezpodstawnych oskarżeń i samosądów zalała Val Royeuax, a na miejscu jednego zażegnanego konfliktu pojawiało się kilka kolejnych.

Nie będzie przesadą stwierdzenie, że tańczyliśmy w tym czasie na ostrzu noża. Nie wiem, jak potoczyłyby się nasze losy, gdyby nie błyskawiczne interwencje Cesarzowej Celene. Dyskretna działalność Rudych Jenny również nie była bez znaczenia. Gdyby nie to, wieść o losie, jaki spotkał syna bliskiego przyjaciela Inkwizycji, lorda Clementa Marshala, zapewne spowodowałaby wybuch kolejnej wojny domowej. Niespodziewanie stała się jednak tym, co połączyło orlesiańską szlachtę i całe Obcowisko.

Dokładne odtworzenie wydarzeń zapewne nigdy nie będzie możliwe, ale to, czego udało się nam dowiedzieć z listu znalezionego przez oddział patrolujący Dalię, w zupełności wystarczyło, aby odkryć plany oraz miejsce pobytu buntowników. Kopię rzeczonego listu dołączam do raportu. Z odsieczą porwanym dzieciom ruszył oddział utworzony niemal w całości z elfów z Obcowiska i choć początkowo byłam bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do tej inicjatywy, muszę przyznać, że przerosła ona najśmielsze oczekiwania, nie tylko moje, ale i Ambasador Briali, która była inicjatorką przedsięwzięcia.

Gdy tylko porwana dziewczynka znalazła się bezpieczna w Białej Iglicy, a jej brat trafił pod skrzydła lorda Marshala, niemal dwa tysiące elfów wyraziło chęć dołączenia do oddziałów zbrojnych Orlais, otwarcie oznajmiając, że walka o wolność i możliwość kultywowania własnej tradycji są bliskie ich sercom, ale nie zamierzają pozwalać na bratobójstwo, porwania i okrucieństwo wobec dzieci.

Podczas odbywającej się w Obcowisku oficjalnej uroczystości, która z jednocześnie powitała elfy w oddziale straży miejskiej i zezwoliła tejże na regularne patrole w dzielnicach zamieszkiwanych przez elfy, miałam wreszcie sposobność przedstawić projekt utworzenia wokół Podniebnej Twierdzy osady, która stałaby się kolejnym krokiem w kierunku budowania porozumienia pomiędzy wszystkimi narodami Thedas. Od samego początku przygotowani byliśmy na ciepłe przyjęcie tego projektu, jednak chyba nikt nie był przygotowany na podobny entuzjazm.

Oto ogólny spis zainteresowanych:

– pięciu orlesiańskich lordów, wraz z rodzinami i służbą, którzy podczas wojen stracili majątek;

– siedemdziesiąt sześć fereldeńskich rodzin, które uciekały przed Plagą i albo z przyczyn politycznych nie mogły wrócić do domu, albo przez wojnę straciły dom, do którego mogłyby wrócić;

– stu osiemnastu orlesiańskich rolników i hodowców, którzy stracili gospodarstwa;

– dwustu czternastu bezkastowych krasnoludów, którzy uciekli z Orzammaru jeszcze podczas Plagi;

– ponad osiemset elfich rodzin z Obcowiska w Val Royeuax, z zastrzeżeniem, że drugie tyle przybędzie z Halamshiral.

Szczegółową listę załączam w oddzielnym raporcie.

Wszyscy zostali ostrzeżeni, że na razie nie ma tam nic, nie ma domów, w których mogliby zamieszkać, nie ma pastwisk, na które mogliby wypuścić swoje zwierzęta, nie ma pól, które mogliby obsiać. Bez względu na status społeczny i pochodzenie, zgodnie stwierdzili, że to i tak więcej, niż mają teraz, bo w cieniu Podniebnej Twierdzy będą mogli przynajmniej znaleźć nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość.

Chciałabym z całą mocą oświadczyć, że odnieśliśmy wielki sukces na drodze do pokoju. Przeczucie jednak podpowiada mi, że jest to jedynie początek nowych konfliktów, których ani przyczyny, ani przebiegu żadne z nas nie zdoła przewidzieć.

Stwórco, miej nas w opiece.

Wielka Zaklinaczka, Vivienne de Fer


	54. Podniebna Twierdza, Pustka

Był dla niego podły i oschły. Nie szczędził chłodu ani ironii. Ignorował go zawsze, gdy tylko mógł sobie na to pozwolić. A mimo to Bartholomew wciąż krążył wokół niego, troszczył się o jego potrzeby, pomagał mu nawet wtedy, gdy Rilienus był wyjątkowo nieznośny. Nawet po tym, jak bardzo dobitnie dał mu do zrozumienia, że nic między nimi nie będzie. Owszem, od tamtej pory treningi z Hrist przeciągały się niemiłosiernie, ale templariusz nigdy nie zaniedbał swoich obowiązków.

Czego nie można było powiedzieć o Rilienusie, który zdecydowanie zbyt dużo myślał o swym asystencie, a zbyt mało o artefaktach. Ale co miał na to poradzić, skoro wątpliwości pojawiało się coraz więcej, a odpowiedzi jakby ubywało? Odetchnął głęboko i pogodził się z tym, że mógł zrobić tylko jedno. Wiedział, że Batholomew będzie wściekły, że zdecydował się na to pod jego nieobecność, ale tak chyba było lepiej. Vint nie miał przecież pojęcia, ile czasu mu to zajmie.

Sięgnął po kawałek pergaminu i napisał na nim pospiesznie:

„Bartholomew,

gdybym nie obudził się przed kolacją, zakłóć przepływ magii przez Zasłonę.

Rilienus”.

Wiadomość tę przybił do zewnętrznej strony drzwi warsztatu, licząc na to, że przy okazji uda mu się tym zniechęcić nieproszonych gości do zawracania mu głowy. Cóż, podejrzewał, że Dagna bez problemu załapie aluzję. Może i była gadatliwa i namolna, ale doskonale rozumiała, że obcowanie z magią czasem wymagało ciszy i skupienia. Bardziej martwił się o to, co mógł zrobić Lazar. Przezornie Rilienus zaczął sporządzać notatki w tevene, używając do tego prostego szyfru, ale jeśli bibliotekarz rzeczywiście był antivańskim Krukiem, zapewne w ogóle nie zwróci uwagi na te rozpaczliwe próby ukrycia informacji.

Mag westchnął głośno i przegnał czarne myśli. Zamknął drzwi, wybrał dziesięć artefaktów, co do których pochodzenia i przeznaczenia nabrał już jakichś domysłów, ułożył je na ziemi w okręgu, w który wszedł z wahaniem. Wiedział doskonale, że to, co zamierzał zrobić, było w tej części Thedas uważane za wyjątkowo niebezpieczne. Ale cóż miał na to poradzić, skoro tak właśnie zwykł pracować? Podejrzewał, że Dorian nie ukrywał tego w swoich raportach, gdy polecał Rilienusa Boskiej, więc nie widział powodu, by teraz przed kimkolwiek się tłumaczyć.

Usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i zamknął oczy. Całą uwagę skupił na Zasłonie. Wyczuwał jej obecność, delikatne pulsowanie, zupełnie jakby cała Pustka oddychała powoli i głęboko. Kogoś innego takie spostrzeżenie mogłoby zaniepokoić, dla Rilienusa było jednak pocieszające. Bo jeśli Pustka tętniła życiem, kłamstwem musiały być heretyckie zapewnienia upadłych Magistrów o śmierci Stwórcy. A skoro był tam Stwórca, to Rilienus nie miał się czego obawiać.

Znalazł najdelikatniejsze miejsce i przeniknął umysłem przez Zasłonę.

Nie stawiała mu oporu. Przeciwnie, zdawała się tylko na to czekać, niczym stara przyjaciółka spodziewająca się wizyty swego ulubionego powiernika. Jak zwykle wysłała mu na spotkanie emisariusza.

– Ru! – roześmiał się Rilienus, widząc czarny puchaty ogon wystający zza promieniującej zielenią skały.

Chwilę później miał ją już na rękach – cudowną maleńką kotkę, która tak cierpliwie pomogła mu przejść przez burzliwy okres dojrzewania. Odeszła, gdy miał niecałe siedemnaście lat i płakał wtedy tak rozpaczliwie, że nawet nie spostrzegł, iż przekroczył Zasłonę. A ona już tam na niego czekała, równie radosna i dostojna co za życia.

– Znów będę potrzebował twojej pomocy, maleńka – szepnął Vint, wtulając twarz w miękkie futerko.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Ru zawsze była wyjątkowo inteligentną kotką, ale teraz, gdy jej oczy z bursztynowych stały się jadowicie zielone, zdawała się nie tylko rozumieć, co do niej mówił, ale i przewidywać, co mogło mu się przydać, zanim Rilienus zdążył choćby o tym pomyśleć. Teraz było dokładnie tak samo.

Ru zeskoczyła na ziemię, machnęła ogonem i zaczęła biec pomiędzy nagimi skałami, które rozstępowały się przed nią, tworząc Rilienusowi wyraźną ścieżkę. Mag bez wahania popędził za kotką. Gdyby zobaczył go którykolwiek z jego nauczycieli, pewnie Rilienus, pomimo swego wieku, zostałby ukarany klęczeniem na grochu czy inną równie przyjemną czynnością. I nawet nie miałby o to pretensji. Podobna ufność w stosunku do czegokolwiek spotkanego w Pustce była przejawem wyjątkowej głupoty i Vint doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Jeszcze nigdy jednak Ru nie pozwoliła, by stała mu się krzywda. Dlaczego zatem teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Nie zmienił zdania nawet wtedy, gdy zobaczył kotkę łaszącą się do zupełnie obcego młodzieńca. Wprawdzie nieczęsto spotykał w Pustce kogokolwiek, kogo natychmiast by nie rozpoznał i kto nie byłby jedynie projekcją jego wspomnień, ale nie widział powodu, by wpadać w panikę. Przeciwnie, gdyby stracił nad sobą panowanie, mógłby ściągnąć demony w pobliże Podniebnej Twierdzy, a tego wolał uniknąć. Dlatego właśnie w milczeniu i bez lęku przyglądał się chłopcu, który z zachwytem drapał Ru za uchem.

Miał nieproporcjonalnie długie kończyny, co mogło być spowodowane zarówno działaniem Pustki, jak i nierównym wzrostem typowym dla dorastających chłopców. Nieco podarte ubrania sugerowały chłopskie pochodzenie, ale sztylety, które chował w pochwach na plecach, wyglądały na bardzo drogie. Spod obszernego ronda kapelusza wystawały kosmyki złotych włosów i kanciasta żuchwa.

– Skóra opalona na kolor najdroższej whisky, kości policzkowe w cieniu i kształt jego ust, gdy się uśmiecha... – wymamrotał, po czym podniósł twarz i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. – Jesteś przyjacielem Doriana, prawda?

Spotkać kogoś obcego w Pustce to jedno, ale zostać przez tego kogoś rozpoznanym to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

– Tak – szepnął niepewnie Rilienus, całą uwagę skupiając na utrzymywaniu równowagi Zasłony tak, aby w każdej chwili mógł uciec. – A ty kim jesteś?

– Myślę... – Jasnoniebieskie oczy wybuchły zielenią, po czym zgasły. – Myślę, że możesz mi mówić Cole.

– Więc to nie jest twoje imię? – Gdzieś w jego umyśle pulsowało pragnienie przywołania jakiejś broni, choć doskonale wiedział, że niekoniecznie potrafiłby jej użyć.

– Nie. Ale jest mi bardzo bliskie.

– Jeśli nie należało do ciebie...

– Przejąłem je, gdy staliśmy się jednym.

– Więc jesteś duchem.

Cole uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i pokiwał głową. To odkrycie uspokoiło Rilienusa. Owszem, teoretycznie mógł mieć do czynienia z bardzo przebiegłym demonem, ale jak wtedy wytłumaczyłby zachowanie Ru, która, jak odkrył wiele lat temu, sama była duchem mądrości?

– Czemu tu jesteś? – zapytał, podchodząc powoli do chłopca. Duchy bardzo rzadko przybierały konkretną fizyczną formę. Najczęściej pojawiały się tylko jako poczucie przyjaznej obecności. Zazwyczaj ukazywały się wyłącznie wtedy, gdy uznawały, że mają do wykonania jakieś zadanie, Rilienus zaczął więc podejrzewać, że właśnie dlatego był w stanie zobaczyć tego wychudłego chłopca.

– Przyjaciel poprosił mnie, żebym chronił Podniebną Twierdzę zza Zasłony.

– Mówiąc przyjaciel, masz na myśli Inkwizytora, prawda?

Niespodziewanie oczy Cole'a znów rozbłysły zielenią.

– Kotwica, boli, tak bardzo boli, dłużej jej nie udźwignie... – wymamrotał urywanym głosem. Po chwili doszedł do siebie i odpowiedział tak, jakby nic się nie stało: – Nie, on chciał, abym znów był wolny.

– Mówisz tak, jakbyś wcale tego nie wyglądał.

– Wolność nie zawsze jest dobra, a przywiązanie nie zawsze jest niewolą. – Kolejny wybuch zieleni. – Śmierć, czerwień, wszędzie czerwień, ciężar kuszy w drżących dłoniach, pióro takie lekkie...

– Varric? To on jest twoim przyjacielem?

Cole znów pokiwał głową.

– Prosił mnie, żebym nie zapomniał, kim byłem.

– Chcesz, żebym mu coś przekazał?

– Zrobiłbyś to dla mnie?

– Oczywiście.

– Powiedz mu, że nie zapomniałem.

– Och. No dobrze. – Rilienus nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że ta rozmowa prowadziła absolutnie donikąd. Ale co miał na to poradzić? Był tak zaskoczony (i zachwycony zarazem) tym przedziwnym spotkaniem, że na dłuższą chwilę zupełnie zapomniał, po co przeszedł przez Zasłonę. Na szczęście Cole sam dał mu możliwość przejścia do konkretów.

– Jest bardzo piękna – wyszeptał, drapiąc Ru za uchem.

– Och, tak. I bardzo mądra. Zawsze pomaga mi badać artefakty, odkrywać ich przeszłość i...

– Wie, że jesteś smutny – wtrącił Cole i podniósł na Rilienusa spojrzenie zbitego szczeniaka, które niespodziewanie zmieniło się w iskrzące zielenią otchłanie Pustki. – Nie ma go, nie ma, porzucił go, jego uśmiech jak słońce, skóra jak świeżo zaparzona kawa, włosy pachnące piżmem, nigdy jego, nigdy... Kochałeś go, prawda?

Vint był zbyt wstrząśnięty, by odpowiedzieć. Nawet nie zorientował się, gdy łzy zaczęły cieknąć mu po policzkach. Samotność i odtrącone uczucia pochłonęły go do reszty. Nie! Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by stawić im czoła. Potrzebował więcej czasu, potrzebował...

– Nadal go kocham – wymamrotał niemal wbrew własnej woli. Dlaczego to powiedział? Zupełnie jakby ten dziwny duch zmuszał go do rozdrapywania dawno zabliźnionych ran. A on nawet nie próbował uciec czy się osłonić.

Cole podniósł się powoli z Ru mruczącą głośno w jego ramionach.

– Oczy jak niebo nad Minratusem, dłonie ciepłe i pewne, gdyby upadł, byłby przy nim, zanim poczułby ból, a gdyby tylko...

– Przestań! – Rilienus zaczął się wycofywać. Dlaczego tak trudno było mu wyrwać się spod działania Cole'a? Dlaczego Ru na to pozwalała? – Czemu to robisz?

– Nie chcę, żebyś cierpiał.

– Przecież nie cierpię!

– Ale wciąż zadręczasz się...

– Dość! Wystarczy! – krzyknął mag i z całych sił szarpnął za nić łączącą go z Pustką.

Ocknął się na zimnej podłodze swojego warsztatu. Drżał na całym ciele, a policzki miał mokre od łez. Ile godzin minęło? Zawsze miał problem z ustaleniem, jak długo przebywał za Zasłoną, ale podejrzewał, że tym razem nie było go najwyżej godzinę, bo niebo za oknem wciąż było jasne i tylko od zachodu biła delikatna żółtawa łuna.

Podniósł się powoli i z niechęcią spojrzał na ustawione dookoła artefakty. Nie, nie miał ani siły, ani serca, by dalej nad nimi pracować. Potrzebował wina, najlepiej słodkiego i bardzo mocnego. Bez chwili zwłoki pobiegł do piwnicy. Nogi wciąż mu się trzęsły, ale zamiast go powstrzymać, pogłębiało to tylko jego irytację i kazało biec jeszcze szybciej.

Służący twierdzili, że wolno mu korzystać z zasobów spiżarni o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ale jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie miał takiej potrzeby. Głównie dlatego, że przynoszeniem mu posiłków zajmował się Bartholomew. Och, Stwórco, przez tego uroczego durnia nawet nie potrafił znaleźć sobie choć odrobiny alkoholu, gdy tak rozpaczliwie tego potrzebował. Z pełnym irytacji jękiem wszedł do piwniczki na wino i momentalnie zamarł.

W kącie na gołej ziemi siedział Garrett Hawke, zalewając się łzami, wyraźnie przerażony i bardzo pijany. A obok niego stał Varric Tethras, jak na gust Rilienusa zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony.

– Na cycki Andrasty, naprawdę mu to napisałeś? – westchnął krasnolud, dając Vintowi znak dłonią, by nie zwracał uwagi na Hawke'a.

– A co innego mogłem zrobić?

– Mogłeś nic nie pisać.

– Nie mogłem tego dłużej w sobie tłumić.

– No i się doigrałeś.

– Myślisz, że się wścieknie?

– Wścieknie? Żartujesz, prawda? Zobaczysz, znajdzie cię, obije tak, że nie będziesz wiedział, jak się nazywasz, a potem za jaja zawlecze cię z powrotem do Kirkwall.

Hawke ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zawył z rozpaczy, a Varric, zupełnie na to nie bacząc, zwrócił się do Rilienusa:

– Pomóc ci jakoś?

– Cole kazał ci przekazać, że nie zapomniał – bąknął Vint, mocno zakłopotany całą sytuacją.

– Och, więc to dlatego jesteś taki przybity.

– Na wszystkich tak działa?

– Taka już jego natura. Ale nie miej mu tego za złe. To dobry dzieciak i cokolwiek ci powiedział, na pewno nie miał nic złego na myśli.

– Wiem, po prostu...

– Tak, tak, rozumiem. Weź jedno z tamtych. – Palcem wskazał wskazał butelki z winem tak ciemnym, że w zacienionej piwniczce wydawało się czarne. – Jest bardzo słodkie, ale wciąż odrobinę kwaśne. W sam raz na stan takiego...

Nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo w tym momencie Garrett zawył ile sił w płucach. Varric westchnął głęboko, przybrał cierpiętniczą minę i samym ruchem ust zasugerował Rilienusowi, że powinien uciekać. Mag nie zamierzał podważać jego rad. Chwycił butelkę stojącą najbliżej krawędzi półki i czym prędzej wybiegł z piwniczki. Cokolwiek działo się z Hawkiem, zapewne i tak nie potrafiłby mu pomóc. Mógł natomiast pomóc sam sobie. Wystarczyło, że natychmiast schowa się w swoim pokoju i upije do nieprzytomności, zanim ktokolwiek zdoła mu w tym przeszkodzić.


	55. Garść korespondencji

Słowiku,

jestem w drodze,

Kruk

 

* * *

 

Szanowny Szary Strażniku Blackwall,

z wielką radością zawiadamiam, że wszystko jest gotowe na Wasze przybycie. Zgodnie z Waszym życzeniem zostało przygotowane legowisko na szczycie zachodniej wieży. Znajduje się tam prowizoryczna stajnia, a na półpiętrze poniżej dwie sypialnie. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że spełnia to Wasze potrzeby i okaże się wystarczające dla Waszych gryfów.

O ile dobrze zrozumiałam, liczycie na to, że Wasz pobyt w Podniebnej Twierdzy nie rozejdzie się szerokim echem po Thedas. Nie jestem pewna, na ile uda nam się spełnić Wasze oczekiwania, wszak jesteście teraz potrzebni światu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej i nie ma nikogo, kto by Was nie wyglądał. Nie jestem też pewna, jak życzenie to ma się do Waszej misji, której wciąż nie raczyliście nam zdradzić, ale ufam, że pozostaje ona zgodna z założeniami Inkwizytora.

Wyczekujemy dnia, w którym wreszcie będziemy mogli należycie Was ugościć.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Ambasador Josephine Montilyet


	56. Podniebna Twierdza

– Wyraźnie napisał, żeby dać mu czas do kolacji – zauważył Bart, siląc się na spokój. Choć w jego głosie nie dało się wychwycić ani krzty irytacji, to w rzeczywistości był na krawędzi wybuchu.

– Mogę poczekać – odparł Lazar z lekceważącym uśmiechem.

Co miał mu powiedzieć? Jak dać natrętnemu bibliotekarzowi do zrozumienia, że jego obecność tutaj była absolutnie niewskazana? Rilienus wyraźnie zaznaczył, że zainteresowanie Lazara jego pracą bardzo go niepokoiło. Bart zdecydowanie wolał oszczędzić mu takiego spotkania po całym dniu poświęconym na badanie artefaktów.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby było to wskazane.

– Och? A to dlaczego?

Czy naprawdę słyszał w jego głosie kpinę? Dlaczego ten napastliwy Antivanin tak bardzo chciał go zirytować?

– Moim zadaniem jest chronienie Rilienusa przed wszelkimi możliwymi zagrożeniami. Ktoś, kto uparcie próbuje zakłócić jego pracę, niestety, jest takim zagrożeniem. Więc wybacz, ale jeśli nie odejdziesz z własnej woli, będę zmuszony przepędzić cię stąd siłą.

Lazar podniósł dłonie w pokojowym geście. Najwyraźniej właśnie dotarło do niego, że miał do czynienia z przeszkolonym w boju templariuszem, dla którego zabicie kogoś władającego magią to pryszcz, a jakiś podrzędny bibliotekarz to żart a nie przeciwnik.

– Ale mógłbyś mu przekazać, że chciałem się z nim zobaczyć?

– Oczywiście – zapewnił go Bartholomew, kłaniając się przy tym, nieco płycej jednak, niż miał to w zwyczaju.

– Dziękuję. W takim razie pozostaje mi życzyć ci miłego wieczoru.

– Nawzajem.

Choć bibliotekarz odchodził z godnością, Bart doskonale wiedział, że w rzeczywistości była to ucieczka. I bardzo dobrze. Może wywalczył święty spokój chociaż na kilka dni i nie będzie musiał co chwilę wpadać na namolnego Antivanina, który przecież w każdej chwili mógł okazać się Krukiem.

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Bart również coraz bardziej się niecierpliwił i musiał walczyć z chęcią wtargnięcia do warsztatu. Co takiego Rilienus tam robił? Musiało być to w jakiś sposób powiązane z Pustką, bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić wzmiankę o Zasłonie? Ale dlaczego robił to, co robił, pod nieobecność Barta? Owszem, templariusz spędzał z nim coraz mniej czasu, ale wszystko, co wiązało się z ingerencją w strukturę Zasłony, było wysoce niebezpieczne i dla własnego dobra Rilienus powinien wstrzymać się i poczekać, aż Bart skończy trening z Hrist.

Gdy tylko bicie dzwonów obwieściło kolację, Bart chwycił za klamkę, otworzył drzwi i wtargnął do warsztatu.

Warsztatu, który okazał się zupełnie pusty. Nie licząc magicznego kręgu, dookoła którego leżały artefakty. Templariusz zaklął pod nosem, co nie zdarzało mu się często. Tym razem jednak był bardzo przejęty. Czy coś mu się stało? Gdzie mógł teraz być?

– Nie wpadaj w panikę, nie wpadaj w panikę – mamrotał pod nosem Bart.

Może był u siebie w sypialni? Tak, tak właśnie. Zanim Vuillemin pobiegnie powiadomić strażników o zaginięciu Vinta, powinien sprawdzić jego sypialnię. I z tą myślą popędził schodami w górę, zdyszany dopadł drzwi prywatnego pokoju Rilienusa i, nie pukając nawet, otworzył je na oścież.

Najpierw poczuł ulgę. Stwórco najjaśniejszy, co by począł, gdyby okazało się, że go nie ma? Zaraz potem jednak, gdy tylko Bart znalazł się tuż przy magu, dotarło do niego, że coś było bardzo nie w porządku. Rilienus siedział z czołem opartym o okno, za którym rozpościerał się widok na góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. Był blady, spocony i zmarznięty. Tuż obok leżała opróżniona butelka wina.

– Rilienusie? – Bart bardzo ostrożnie chwycił jego ramię i potrząsnął nim delikatnie.

Mag powoli otworzył oczy i momentalnie pozieleniał na twarzy. Templariusz zdążył odskoczyć w ostatniej chwili. Ciałem Rilienusa wstrząsnął potężny dreszcz, zaraz potem Vint zgiął się wpół i zaczął wymiotować. Nieco mimowolnie Orlesianin miał okazję przeanalizować, co też jego podopieczny zjadł tego dnia, i wyszło na to, że nie było tego wiele. A właściwie to nic, jeśli nie liczyć wina. Zaklął pod nosem, na wtedy na krótką chwilę podniosło się na niego spojrzenie załzawionych oczu Rilienusa.

– Barth... – Przerwała mu kolejna fala mdłości.

Vuilleminowi nie trzeba było jednak tego dwa razy tłumaczyć. Ponownie doskoczył do maga, chwycił go za ramiona i odgarnął mu włosy ze spoconego czoła.

– No już, już – szeptał, poklepując go po drżących plecach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Mości templariuszu?

Poderwał głowę i z niewysłowioną ulgą spojrzał na elfkę stojącą w drzwiach. W drobnych dłoniach trzymała tacę z jedzeniem. Najwyraźniej ktoś bardzo spostrzegawczy i zauważył, że Vint postanowił ominąć kilka posiłków. Ambasador Montilyet? A może Lazar...? Z resztą, co za różnica, Stwórcy niech będą dzięki! Bart bał się już, że będzie musiał zostawić maga bez opieki, żeby znaleźć kogoś ze służby. Przynajmniej ten problem sam się rozwiązał.

– Pomożesz mi?

Elfka pospiesznie odstawiła tacę na podłogę i wybiegła z sypialni. Przez chwilę odmierzaną konwulsjami Rilienusa Bart był przekonany, że dziewczyna czegoś się przestraszyła, mylił się jednak. Wróciła z dwiema innymi elfkami i posiwiałym starcem, na którego twarzy widoczne były dalijskie tatuaże.

– Co mu zaszkodziło? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem staruszek.

– Wypił całą butelkę wina na pusty żołądek.

– To niezbyt rozsądne.

– Proszę jemu to powiedzieć.

– Obawiam się, że w tym stanie i tak niewiele zrozumie. Sam mu to powiesz, gdy już do siebie dojdzie.

– Tak zrobię.


	57. Podniebna Twierdza

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się zapanować nad sytuacją. Korzystając z krótkiej przerwy w torsjach, stary elf podetknął Rilienusowi pod nos chusteczkę nasączoną jakąś intensywnie pachnącą miksturą. Bart zdołał rozpoznać zapach królewskiego elfiego korzenia i kryształowej gracji, doszedł więc do wniosku, że miał do czynienia z doświadczonym medykiem.

– Przytrzymaj go – polecił elf, a templariusz bez zastanowienia chwycił Rilienusa za ramiona.

W tym samym czasie jedna ze służących zaczęła rozbierać maga, a dwie pozostałe zaczęły sprzątać posadzkę. Vuillemin mimowolnie brał udział w zdejmowaniu z Rilienusa ubrań i choć bardzo starał się nie patrzeć, nie było to wcale takie proste. W jednej chwili jego dłoń znalazła się na paląco gorącej talii maga, a zaraz potem sam mag skończył skulony w jego ramionach, z nosem przyciśniętym do jego szyi. Mamrotał przy tym coś nieskładnie, a serce Barta przyspieszało za każdym razem, gdy w tych gorączkowych szeptach rozpoznawał swoje imię.

– Połóż go teraz. Talio, dziecko drogie, przynieś proszę ciepłą wodę. Będziemy musieli go chociaż trochę umyć.

Bart odruchowo pokiwał głową i bardzo ostrożnie przeniósł Rilienusa na łóżko. Próbował delikatnie oswobodzić się z plątaniny kończyn maga, co wcale nie było takie proste. Szybko zorientował się, że Rilienus po prostu zacisnął dłonie na jego mundurze.

– Nie zostawiaj mnie – wymamrotał Vint, zamglonym spojrzeniem przyszpilając Barta.

– Nie zostawię.

– Obiecaj.

– Obiecuję.

Rilienus uśmiechnął się blado, po czym jego źrenice uciekły w górę, a całe ciało zwiotczało. Bart jęknął, przerażony takim obrotem sytuacji. Odetchnął głęboko, wyplątał się z dłoni Vinta i spojrzał błagalnie na starego elfa.

– Co teraz?

– Proszę. – Staruszek podał mu fiolę z jakąś mętną cieczą. – Każ mu to wypić, gdy się obudzi.

– Czy powinien coś przed tym zjeść?

– Jeśli będzie w stanie, niech zje trochę sucharów. Poproszę kogoś z kuchni, żeby je przyniósł. Ale jeśli nie da rady, niech po prostu wypije lekarstwo.

Bart pokiwał głową i znów spojrzał na nieprzytomnego maga. Jedna z elfich służących ścierała z niego pot, druga ostrożnie próbowała go ubrać. Wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy niż zazwyczaj, a jego piękna cynamonowa skóra mocno poszarzała. Co takiego się stało, że po przekroczeniu Zasłony postanowił się upić? Czyżby zobaczył coś niepokojącego? A może nawiedziły go jakieś przykre wspomnienia? I dlaczego nie przyszedł z tym od razu do Barta? Przecież podobne objawy bardzo często świadczyły o opętaniu przez demona.

– Nie powinieneś się obwiniać – szepnęła jedna ze służących, gdy Rilienus był już ubrany i przykryty kocem po sam nos. – Każdy czasem ma ochotę upić się tak, żeby o wszystkim zapomnieć.

Ton jej głosu sugerował, że sama chciałaby o wielu rzeczach zapomnieć, a sprzątanie podłogi z wymiocin nawet nie było jedną z nich. W innej sytuacji Bart zapewne spróbowałby jakoś podnieść ją na duchu, teraz jednak potrafił myśleć wyłącznie o tym, że w którymś momencie zraził do siebie Rilienusa i sprawił, że mag przestał mu ufać.

– Nie zapomnij o miksturze! – upomniał go jeszcze raz stary elf i chwilę później Vuillemin został sam na sam z nieprzytomnym Taravynem.

Z cichym westchnieniem wdrapał się na łóżko, oparł plecami o komin i podrzucił w dłoni fiolkę z lekarstwem. Dlaczego do tego doszło? Co zrobił nie tak? Jasne, miał świadomość, że nigdy nie będzie dla Rilienusa nikim więcej niż zwykłym asystentem i obrońcą, ale nie był to jeszcze powód, by mógł pozwolić sobie na zaniedbywanie obowiązków.

Skinął głową służącej, która cichutko przyniosła im suchary.

– Może powinien pan zjeść, mości templariuszu?

– Nie, chyba nie jestem głodny.

Wymownie spojrzała na posiłek, który przyniesiono wcześniej Rilienusowi. Najwyraźniej bardzo nie podobała się jej myśl, że ktoś miałby zmarnować tyle jedzenia. Nie powiedziała jednak nic. Dygnęła tylko i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– No pięknie. Najpierw zawiodłem ciebie, a teraz zraziłem do siebie służącą. Czy mogę upaść jeszcze niżej? – zaśmiał się z goryczą Bart.

Zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że ze strony maga padnie jakaś odpowiedź. Cóż, może i Vuillemin nic nie zrozumiał z tego zdławionego mamrotania, ale Rilienus niewątpliwie odzyskał przytomność. Ostrożnie poruszył się pod kocem i utkwił spojrzenie zamglonych oczu w swym templariuszu.

– Wcale nie... – szepnął z wyraźnym trudem i urwał gwałtownie, zanosząc się kaszlem.

Bart poczekał, aż mag odzyska oddech.

– Mam dla ciebie lekarstwo, ale chyba najpierw powinieneś coś zjeść.

– Nie wiem, czy dam radę.

– Spróbujemy?

Rilienus ostrożnie skinął głową, po czym ponownie zamknął oczy. Templariusz poderwał się z łóżka tak, aby niepotrzebnie nim nie trząść, i poszedł po talerz z sucharami. Nie spodziewał się, że gdy wróci do maga, ten będzie już siedział. Skroń opartą miał o komin, a jego twarz znów pobladła. Najwyraźniej jednak najgorsze mieli już za sobą, bo Vint zdołał posłać Bartowi zmęczony uśmiech.

– Nie umiem pić i jeść na leżąco – wyjaśnił ochrypłym szeptem.

– Mogłem ci pomóc.

– Już i tak zbyt wiele od ciebie wymagam.

– To nieprawda.

– Czyżby? Nie ma żadnego powodu, żebyś mnie teraz niańczył.

– Pod warunkiem, że zapomnisz, że sam zgodziłem się ci pomagać.

– Jesteś dla mnie zbyt dobry.

– Bynajmniej.

Poza sucharami zgarnął jeszcze dzban wody i tak obładowany podszedł znów do łóżka. Ostrożnie usiadł obok Rilienusa, odłamał kawałek pachnącego ziołami pieczywa i podetknął mu go pod same usta.

– Nie musisz mnie karmić.

– Niespecjalnie poradziłeś sobie z samodzielnym piciem.

– Przepraszam – westchnął mag, po czym posłusznie rozchylił wargi.

Jego uległość była dość nieoczekiwana i wywołała u Barta dziwne podniecenie. Mimowolnie pomyślał o tym, co by było, gdyby mógł opiekować się nim już zawsze. Szybko jednak skarcił się za takie zachcianki. Rilienus przecież bardzo jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będą razem. Jaśniej już chyba się nie dało, więc dlaczego...

– Mogę się teraz napić?

– Tak, oczywiście. – Podsunął pod usta maga krawędź dzbanka i przechylił go lekko. – Chcesz od razu wypić też lekarstwo?

– Miejmy to już za sobą.

– Nie krzyw się. Może wcale nie jest takie złe.

– Znam tę miksturę. Jest obrzydliwa.

– To może w ogóle jej nie pij.

– Jeśli jej nie wypiję, będę miał jutro takiego kaca, że nie dam rady żyć. Nie, muszę to wypić.

Bartholomew usłużnie odkorkował buteleczkę i podał ją Rilienusowi. Mag jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość i skrzywił się, zupełnie jakby nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie miał w ustach nic bardziej obrzydliwego.

– Mógłbyś zrobić dla mnie coś jeszcze? – zapytał, opadając znów na miękkie poduszki i przykrywając się kocem.

– Wszystko zależy od tego, co chodzi ci po głowie.

– Zostaniesz ze mną?

– Oczywiście, mogę poczekać, dopóki nie zaśniesz.

– Nie do końca to miałem na myśli. – To powiedziawszy, bardzo wymownie przesunął się tak, aby obok niego mógł zmieścić się ktoś jeszcze.

Bart zamarł. Wiedział doskonale, że jego policzki pokryły się rumieńcami, ale był to teraz jego najmniejszy problem. Co miał przez to rozumieć? Przecież jeszcze niedawno Rilienus sugerował mu, by zachował dystans, bo nic między nimi nie będzie. A teraz chciał, żeby Bart leżał z nim w jednym łóżku? Oczywiście, mogło to być podyktowane stanem jego zdrowia, ale bardzo jednoznacznie zachęcało templariusza, by znów zaczął się łudzić, że kiedyś...

– Mogę spać na podłodze.

– Będzie ci zimno.

– To nie problem.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. To łóżko jest przecież ogromne, a ja nie będę miał siły, żeby cię kopać.

– Doceniam twoją propozycję, ale to bardzo niestosowne.

– Bartholomew, proszę. Duch, którego spotkałem w Pustce, wydawał się okropnie namolny. Boję się, że jeśli ze mną nie zostaniesz, to wróci.

– Zostanę, po prostu nie widzę powodu, aby spać z tobą w jednym łóżku.

Rilienus zrobił taką minę, jakby Bart właśnie go uderzył. Owszem, był dla niego nieco oschły, ale z drugiej strony, to Rilienus postanowił go odepchnąć. A teraz zachowywał się tak, jakby wszystko między nimi było w porządku, jakby od samego początku planował go uwieść.

– Przepraszam, jeśli cię czymś uraziłem.

– Nie uraziłeś mnie.

– Więc czemu jesteś na mnie zły?

– Bo upierasz się przy zachciankach, które uważam za wysoce nieprzyzwoite.

– Wybacz. Jeśli aż tak bardzo nie chcesz tu być, możesz odejść.

To powiedziawszy, Rilienus odwrócił się do Barta plecami. Jego ramiona zadrżały lekko, zupełnie jakby tłumił płacz. Tak bardzo bał się tego ducha? A może naprawdę zależało mu na tym, by Bart z nim został? Albo na jego samopoczuciu wciąż odbijały się efekty upicia na smutno. Tak czy inaczej, templariuszowi zrobiło się go żal. Bez względu na to, co ich poróżniło i jak idiotyczne było to w gruncie rzeczy, składał przecież przysięgę, że będzie dla Rilienusa wsparciem.

Jeśli nie potrafił wypełnić swych powinności wyłącznie przez zranione uczucia, to nie był godzien nazywać się templariuszem.

Westchnął głęboko, spojrzał krytycznie na swój mundur i pospiesznie zaczął się rozbierać.

– Zostaniesz? – Vint zerknął na niego przez ramię. Znów miał mokre rzęsy, a w jego zamglonych oczach pobłyskiwała nadzieja.

– Chyba nie mam wyboru.

– Oczywiście, że masz.

– Sam powiedziałeś, że musiałeś zmierzyć się z wyjątkowo namolnym duchem.

– Ale nie musisz spać ze mną w łóżku.

– Nie muszę. Ale nie sądzisz, że dla orlesiańskiego arystokraty spanie na podłodze byłoby przynajmniej odrobinę uwłaczające?

Specjalnie pozwolił, aby jego akcent był wyraźnie słyszalny i okazało się to właściwym posunięciem, bo udało mu się wywołać lekki uśmiech na twarzy Rilienusa. Wprawdzie mogło to być również spowodowane tym, że zmuszony był się przed nim obnażyć, ale o tym akurat wolał nie myśleć. Gdy został tylko w koszuli i bawełnianych spodniach, usiadł na brzegu łóżka, rozpuścił włosy, które miał związane z lekki kok, i zaczął zaplatać je w warkocz.

– Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby je ściąć?

– Niespecjalnie. A dlaczego bym miał?

– Mistrzowie często powtarzali mi, że włosy powinny być krótkie, żeby nie wpadały w oczy podczas walki.

– Moi mówili dokładnie to samo.

– I co im odpowiadałeś?

– Że to równie niepraktyczne, co długie peleryny i pióropusze na hełmach.

Rilienus znów się zaśmiał, po czym zrobił Bartowi jeszcze trochę miejsca. Tym razem templariusz postanowił się z nim nie kłócić. Posłusznie wsunął się pod koc, starając się przy tym pod żarnym pozorem nie dotknąć maga.

– Przepraszam za kłopot – wymamrotał Rilienus, odwracając się twarzą w stronę Barta.

– Nie, bez przesady, to nie...

Nim zdążył skończyć, Vint pochrapywał już z nosem wtulonym w jego tors. Jakim cudem zasnął tak szybko? Musiał być naprawdę wykończony. Przenikanie przez zasłonę nie należało przecież do zadań ani łatwych, ani przyjemnych. Z jednej strony Vuillemin wiedział, że powinien go odepchnąć, ze wszystkich sił zachować dystans, odgrodzić się od niego tak, aby już nigdy nie dać samemu sobie nadziei na to, że coś między nimi będzie. Ale z drugiej, ten biedny, zapracowany mężczyzna tak bardzo potrzebował czyjejś bliskości – jego bliskości – i choć odrobiny wsparcia, że skończył zupełnie pijany.

Być może w Imperium Tevinter wyglądało to inaczej, ale w tej części Thedas wysoce niewskazane było, aby mag był pijany. Nawet najpotężniejsi Zaklinacze potrafili stracić nad sobą kontrolę pod wpływem alkoholu. Co by się stało, gdyby Bart go nie znalazł? Czy ten duch próbowałby przejąć nad Rilienusem kontrolę?

Nie, nie wolno mu było go zostawić. Tę jedną noc – musiał spędzić z Rilienusem.


	58. Notatki Varrica Tethrasa

(Cała strona przekreślona.)

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Blask zachodzącego słońca padał w taki sposób, że idealnie oświetlał tego, który postanowił zakłócić spokój samotni. Kryjący się w cieniu Czempion Kirkwall, zaklął siarczyście na widok dawnego kochanka.

– Znalazłeś mnie.

– Myślałeś, że nie zdołam? – Twarz białowłosego elfa wykrzywiła się w pogardliwym grymasie.

– Podejrzewałem, że nie będziesz miał na to ochoty. – Taka była prawda. W głębi serca Czempiona walczyły ze sobą dwie przeciwstawne siły. Jedna rzeczywiście napędzana była głębokim przeświadczeniem, że elf nie będzie chciał nigdy więcej się z nim spotkać. Druga płonęła żywym ogniem pożądania i rozpaczliwego pragnienia, by stało się wręcz odwrotnie.

– Najwyraźniej wcale tak dobrze mnie nie znasz – prychnął elf, po czym odrzucił swój wielki miecz i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi chatki.

Czempion wahał się tylko chwilę. Wprawdzie postanowienie, by pozwolić kochankowi odejść, było w nim szczere i głębokie, ale jego ponaglane rządzą ciało pragnęło czegoś zgoła innego. W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż przy elfie, chwycił go w ramiona i przylgnął ustami do jego ust – równie rozpalonych i zachłannych. Stęsknione dłonie odnajdywały drogę na spoconym ciele. Rzemienie wiążące zbroję ustępowały pod naporem zwinnych palców.

„Nareszcie!” – zdawało się krzyczeć wszystko dookoła nich.

– Kocham cię, Fen – sapnął Czempion prosto w usta elfa.

– Więc nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawiaj.

 

* * *

 

(Na innej kartce, z wielkim znakiem zapytania.)

Mag uśmiechnął się krzywo. Samotność uczyniła go zgorzkniałym, nie na tyle jednak, by zamierzał zupełnie zwalczyć tlącą się w nim potrzebę bliskości drugiego człowieka. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy roztrzęsiony po tym, co ujrzał w Pustce, potrzebował pocieszenia. Owszem, pod wieloma względami to, co zamierzał zrobić teraz, było o wiele bardziej ryzykowne niż przenikanie Zasłony, ale czy mógł postąpić inaczej? Czy raz zobaczywszy te oczy błękitne niczym niebo, mógłby pragnąć czegokolwiek poza nimi?

Nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi sypialni templariusza.

Tak, templariusza! Och, Stwórco, czy mógł upaść jeszcze niżej? Jego uczucie z góry skazane było na potępienie, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie łudził się, że tym razem skosztuje choć odrobiny szczęścia.

Drzwi uchyliły się powoli i mag raz jeszcze zatonął w spojrzeniu tych rozbrajająco niewinnych oczu.

– Czy coś się stało? – zapytał templariusz z wyraźnym orlesiańskim akcentem.

– Nie, po prostu miałem ochotę napić się wina.

– I dlatego przyszedłeś do mnie?

– Wciąż jeszcze niewiele rozumiem z waszych zwyczajów – westchnął mag. W Imperium Tevinter wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Gdy mag chciał się napić, po prostu wzywał służącego. Tutaj? Tutaj nawet nie wiedział, czy wolno mu pić. – Ale wydało mi się niewskazane, abym spożywał alkohol bez nadzoru templariusza.

Orlesianin uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Czyżby uznał wątpliwości maga za idiotyczne? A może... Może po prostu ucieszył się na jego widok?

– Wejdź.

– Nadal nie wiem, czy wolno mi pić bez twojego nadzoru – pożalił się mag, przechodząc przez próg. Na plecach poczuł delikatny dotyk ciepłej dłoni templariusza.

– Oczywiście, że ci wolno. Ale czy właśnie na to masz ochotę?

Mag omal nie zachłysnął się powietrzem. Czy rzeczywiście słyszał w jego głosie zaproszenie?

– Zdecydowanie wolałbym pić z tobą.

Templariusz rozpromienił się i delikatnie wyjął z dłoni maga butelkę wina.

– Więc na co czekamy?


	59. Podniebna Twierdza

Rilienus narzekał na to, że jest mu za zimno, najprawdopodobniej od dnia, w którym opuścił Minratus. Podróż przez Ferelden była pod tym względem wyjątkowo męcząca, bo zazwyczaj jedynym źródłem ciepła były wieczorne ognisko i południowe słońce – przy czym ani jedno, ani drugie nie potrafiło przegonić z ciała maga dręczącego go zimna. W głębi serca liczył na to, że po przybyciu do Podniebnej Twierdzy będzie lepiej. Był w błędzie. Niby dlaczego w starożytnym zamczysku skrytym gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu miałoby być ciepło?

A jednak teraz nie mógł narzekać na mróz. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jednym z powodów dla tego stanu rzeczy była bliskość ściany, za którą do nieba uchodził dym z kuźni. Nieco mgliście pamiętał, jak Bartholomew przesunął mu łóżko tak, aby mógł w nocy przytulić się do cudownie gorących cegieł.

Teraz rozgrzewało go coś jeszcze. Bardzo ostrożnie, wciąż czując skutki niedawnego pijaństwa, zaczął poruszać kończynami tak, aby zorientować się, co się właściwie działo. Powoli przesuwał dłońmi po pościeli, aż natrafił na czyjeś ciało promieniujące żarem.

– Cholera – szepnął, szczerze przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia, co działo się poprzedniego wieczora. Nie pamiętał, żeby kogokolwiek do siebie zapraszał. Po prostu zaczął pić. Być może towarzyszące temu głębokie pragnienie, żeby zapomnieć o całym dniu, przewrotnie zostało wysłuchane przez Stwórcę?

Zresztą, nie miał już na to najmniejszego wpływu. Znacznie ważniejsze było jak najszybsze zorientowanie się, z kim skończył w łóżku.

Jakiś cichy, złośliwy głosik podpowiadał mu, że w końcu się doigrał i wybłagał u Lazara seks za jakieś bezcenne informacje. Przez chwilę nie potrafił tylko wykombinować, w jakim celu bibliotekarz miałby z nim zostać do rana. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że gdyby sam był agentem Kruków, też zostałby ze swoją ofiarą do świtu, właśnie dlatego, że nie było w tym żadnego sensu.

Istniała jednak jeszcze jedna możliwość, z wielu powodów bardziej niepokojąca.

Bartholomew.

Vint aż zadrżał. Tyle starań, tyle wyrzeczeń, a teraz wszystko miało przepaść, zniknąć jak wszelkie piękno w starciu z Plagą. Z uporem utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że templariusz był jeszcze dzieckiem, że nie wypadało go uwodzić ze względu na różnicę wieku, ale również dlatego, że nie chciał być tym, który jako pierwszy złamie temu biednemu chłopcu serce. A potem, raz za razem, uświadamiał sobie, że Bartholomew był dorastającym młodzieńcem, wchodzącym właśnie w tę fazę dojrzewania, gdy dawanie upustu żądzom brało górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Jakby tego było mało, był nieprzyzwoicie atrakcyjny, niewinny i męski zarazem, promieniujący siłą i...

Zacisnął mocniej powieki, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie był jeszcze gotowy, by zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Tak właśnie, zamierzał udawać, że śpi dopóty, dopóki ten niewiadomy mężczyzna sobie nie pójdzie, a potem spróbuje udawać, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, że tej nocy wcale nie spał sam.

– Rilienusie?

Mag poczuł nagle nieodparte pragnienie, by zalać się łzami, przykryć głowę kocem i już nigdy nie wychodzić z łóżka. To też było przecież jakieś rozwiązanie jego problemów. Już nigdy nie musiałby babrać się w artefaktach. Nie byłoby więcej potrzeby, aby przedzierał się przez Zasłonę. No i nie musiałby mierzyć się z rozbrajająco ufnym spojrzeniem Vuillemina.

– Obudziłeś się już? Jak się czujesz? Chcesz się czegoś napić?

– Chciałbym zostać sam – wychrypiał mag, sam siebie zaskakując oschłością. Jeśli poprzedniego wieczora zaciągnął go do łóżka, a teraz tak podle wyrzucał... Stwórco, co on sobie o nim pomyśli?

– Naprawdę uważasz, że po tym, co działo się z tobą wczoraj, tak po prostu cię zostawię?

– A co działo się wczoraj? – Rilienus wiedział doskonale, że powinien był ugryźć się w język. Nie było sensu, żeby ciągnąć tę rozmowę. Przeciwnie, najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem było upieranie się, by Bartholomew jak najszybciej wyszedł. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu jego język działał szybciej niż umysł. Najprawdopodobniej zbyt pospiesznie opróżniona butelka wina miała z tym coś wspólnego, ale istniała też szansa, że Vint po prostu był nienawidzącym samego siebie idiotą.

– Byłeś pijany, obrzygałeś podłogę, potem straciłeś przytomność, a jak się wybudziłeś, to obraziłeś się, że nie chcę z tobą zostać.

– Och. – Rilienusowi nic inteligentniejszego nie przyszło do głowy. Powinno go to pocieszyć czy może zmartwić? Ton głosu templariusza sugerował, że nie doszło między nimi do niczego zdrożnego, ale czy fakt, że Taravyn zachowywał się jak rozkapryszone dziecko, był aż tak pocieszający? Odwrócił się powoli i zmierzył z rozbawionym spojrzeniem swego zdecydowanie zbyt młodego opiekuna. Ledwie dostrzegł radosne iskry w jego błękitnych tęczówkach, wiedział, że był zgubiony. – Posłuchaj, jeśli czymkolwiek cię uraziłem, chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jest mi niezmiernie przykro i...

– Dlaczego od razu nie przyszedłeś do mnie? – Czyżby słyszał w jego głosie ledwie skrywaną urazę?

– A powinienem?

– Rilienusie, bez żadnego nadzoru wszedłeś do Pustki, zmierzyłeś się z jakimś podejrzanym duchem, a potem spiłeś się do nieprzytomności. Naprawdę nie przyszło ci do głowy, że wypadałoby, abym o tym wiedział?

Miał rację. Oczywiście, że miał. A jednak Rilienus nie potrafił się nawet zmusić, by mu przytaknąć. Wszystko przez to, że tam w głębi doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki był powód ukrywania wszystkiego przed templariuszem. Po prostu świadomość, że Bartholomew już zawsze będzie nieodłączną częścią jego życia zbyt bardzo go przytłaczała. Och, no tak. Nie zawsze. Pewnego dnia Rilienus będzie musiał wrócić do Imperium – i wtedy znów zostanie sam.

– Przepraszam. Nie chciałem cię martwić.

– Po prostu obiecaj, że więcej tak nie zrobisz.

– Obiecuję.

– Trzymam cię za słowo. – Twarz Vuillemina rozjaśnił uśmiech tak rozbrajający, że Rilienus miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Fakt, że usta templariusza były cudnie opuchnięte, wcale nie pomagał. Och, słodki Stwórco, czy Bartholomew zawsze wyglądał tak kusząco, czy to wczesna pora i niewyspanie czyniły z niego wcielenie doskonałości?

– Ten duch wcale nie był podejrzany – wydukał, chcąc zapełnić ciszę czymś, co nie byłoby przyspieszonym biciem jego zdradliwego serca.

– Twierdziłeś, że był namolny.

– Tak, ale nie podejrzany. To znajomy Varrica i Lavellana. Nawet nie wyglądał na groźnego. – Ledwie skończył mówić i zrozumiał, że popełnił kategoryczny błąd. Zmarszczone brwi templariusza mówiły same za siebie. Lepiej by zrobił, gdyby siedział cicho. Przecież Bartholomew został z nim najprawdopodobniej wyłącznie dlatego, że obawiał się o jego bezpieczeństwo. A teraz wyszło na jaw, że od początku nic mu nie groziło. – Po prostu chciał, żebym zmierzył się ze wspomnieniami, które nie były do końca... przyjemne – dodał, ale nie spodziewał się, aby w jakikolwiek sposób poprawiło to jego sytuację.

– Zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. – Bartholomew westchnął głęboko i powoli zaczął podnosić się z łóżka. Vint z trudem zdusił w zarodku chęć chwycenia go za rękę i zatrzymania przy sobie. – Najpierw mnie przeganiasz, potem obrażasz się, że nie poświęcam ci uwagi, potem znów nie chcesz mnie widzieć, a teraz...

– Przepraszam. Szczerze mówiąc, sam chciałbym, żeby było to znacznie prostsze.

Vuillemin podniósł swój mundur, strzepnął z niego kurz i powoli zaczął się ubierać.

– Nie ty jeden.

– Naprawdę nie chcę sprawiać ci kłopotów. Po prostu... Nie umiem się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć.

– Może najpierw powinieneś sprecyzować, czym jest to „wszystko".

Mag potrząsnął głową. Oczywiście, Bartholomew miał rację. Problem polegał na tym, że werbalizując swoje uczucia, tylko by się obnażył, a tego wolał uniknąć.

– To nie takie proste.

– Skoro tak uważasz.

Nigdy wcześniej nie widział, aby ktoś tak szybko się ubierał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien uznać to za wyraźny znak, że Bartholomew był obrażony, czy też po prostu templariusz nie lubił marnować czasu na podobne rzeczy. Och, ale jak w takim razie wytłumaczyć cierpliwość, z jaką znosił wahanie Rilienusa przy wyborze szat? Owszem, Vuillemin najczęściej miał na sobie ten sam mundur, ale i tak... Vint spurpurowiał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Coś się stało? – I dlaczego wciąż był dla niego tak miły?

– Ubierasz się tak szybko, a ja nawet nie zdecydowałem jeszcze, co na siebie nałożę.

Odpowiedź wymamrotał z twarzą wciąż zasłoniętą dłońmi, dlatego nie mógł zobaczyć reakcji templariusza. Dopiero jego szczery śmiech uświadomił Rilienusowi, jak żałośnie musiało to zabrzmieć.

– Myślę, że dzisiaj w ogóle nie musisz się ubierać. – Nerwowe chrząknięcie skłoniło Rilienusa, by zerknąć na Vuillemina spomiędzy palców. Był czerwony na twarzy i wyraźnie starał się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie na maga. – To znaczy, wydaje mi się, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli zrobisz sobie wolne i cały dzień spędzisz w łóżku. – Biedactwo, mówił szybciej niż myślał, przez co coraz bardziej motał się w tym, co chciał powiedzieć.

– To bardzo kusząca propozycja, ale nie jestem aż tak zmęczony, żeby nie móc pracować.

– Cóż, w takim razie... – Ruszył do wyjścia.

– W takim razie pomożesz mi wybrać, co powinienem ubrać?

Bartholomew westchnął głęboko. Rumieńce wpełzły nawet na jego kark i uszy. Mimo to odwrócił się posłusznie i ruszył w stronę przepastnej szafy, w której znajdowały się wszystkie szaty Rilienusa.

– Może coś... – nie zdołał dokończyć, bo w tym momencie drzwi do sypialni Rilienusa otworzyły się z hukiem.


	60. Podniebna Twierdza

– Jejku! – sapnęła Dagna, zatrzymując się gwałtownie. Niepewnie wodziła spojrzeniem od maga do templariusza i z powrotem. Jeśli wcześniej Rilienus tylko zastanawiał się nad ukręceniem krasnoludzicy głowy, tak teraz doszedł do wniosku, że to wprost genialny plan, który należy czym prędzej wcielić w życie. – Nie chciałam wam przeszkadzać, naprawdę!

– Nie przeszkadzasz – zapewnił ją pospiesznie Bartholomew. Na jego twarzy odmalowała się ulga tak wyraźna, że Vint nie mógł nie poczuć się urażony. Usiadł powoli, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, w obawie, że jad, który wyciekłby mu z ust, zapewniłby mu natychmiastową podróż do Minratusu. – Coś się stało?

– Wielka Zaklinaczka Vivienne wróciła i wprawdzie powiedziała, że nie ma pośpiechu, ale... – Dagna urwała i spojrzała na noski swoich trzewiczków.

– Ale? – ponaglił ją Rilienus.

– Powiedziałam jej to, czego dowiedziałam się z destylatora i chyba była zaniepokojona, bo powiedziała, że macie się u niej stawić. Natychmiast.

– Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie.

– Mogę już iść? – zapytała krasnoludzica, najwyraźniej świadoma tego, że bardzo namieszała w planach maga.

– Czekaj pod drzwiami. Idziemy tam razem. – Bartholomew zupełnie zaskoczył Rilienusa tym żądaniem, ale gdy mag się nad tym chwilę zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że ma to sens. Sami przecież musieli się dowiedzieć, co właściwie usłyszała Wielka Zaklinaczka, że wywołało to u niej taki niepokój.

Dagna dygnęła i szybciutko uciekła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Zatem opcja z nieubieraniem się i niewychodzeniem z łóżka zupełnie odpadła – westchnął Rilienus.

– I powinieneś ubrać coś porządniejszego.

– Martwi cię to?

– Wolę, kiedy nosisz proste szaty.

– Doprawdy? A myślałem, że twoja arystokratyczna orlesiańska krew aż wrze na widok strojów nie wystarczająco ozdobnych.

Bartholomew znów się zarumienił, ale jego śmiech był jak miód na serce Rilienusa. Stwórco, jak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Czy nie mogło tak zostać? Czy nie mogli po prostu być przyjaciółmi, bez żadnych podchodów i niedopowiedzeń? Wspólnymi siłami zadecydowali, że ciemny fiolet będzie wystarczająco poważny na spotkanie z Wielką Zaklinaczką, a i zdobienia szaty nie wydały się zbyt pretensjonalne jak na zwykłe zdawanie raportu.

– Jeśli chcesz, możesz wyjść – zaproponował Vint, chcąc pójść Vuilleminowi na rękę. Absolutnie nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, którą usłyszał.

– Cóż, widziałem cię wczoraj nago, więc równie dobrze mogę teraz pomóc ci się przebrać, nie sądzisz? – Owszem, był czerwony jak dorodna piwonia, gdy to mówił. Wyglądał też na odrobinę zażenowanego. Ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała prowokacyjna buta, której nigdy wcześniej tam nie było. Gdzie się podział jego słodki, niewinny Bartholomew?

– Tak chyba będzie szybciej.

– I na tym właśnie mi zależy.

Nawet jeśli rewelacja o tym, że templariusz widział go nago, była prawdą, i nawet jeśli Rilienusowi odrobinkę na tym zależało, i tak czuł się niepewnie. Tym bardziej, że w sposobie, w jaki Bartholomew go dotykał, widział ruchy typowe dla służących. Od najmłodszych lat otaczały go elfy, które wyręczały go w prozaicznych czynnościach, takich jak ubieranie czy mycie. Zapewne nigdy nie zwróciłby uwagi na to, co i jak właściwie robią, gdyby wiele lat temu Dorian nie ofuknął go, że korona by mu z głowy nie spadła, gdyby spróbował choć odrobinę ułatwić im pracę.

Dzięki temu właśnie bez wahania potrafił rozpoznać wprawę w jego gestach. Nie, nie było mowy, aby kierował się wyłącznie intuicją. Rilienus w zamyśleniu przygryzł dolną wagę. Czyżby jego templariusz przez jakiś czas pełnił funkcję zwykłego sługi? To by wiele tłumaczyło, ale z drugiej strony – dlaczego orlesiański arystokrata miałby być czyimkolwiek służącym?

– Coś cię trapi? – To pełne niepokoju pytanie po raz kolejny uświadomiło Vintowi, że wcale nie był tak biegły w ukrywaniu emocji, jak mu się czasem wydawało.

– Wybacz mi bezpośredniość, ale jakim cudem ktoś taki jak ty posiada umiejętności zwykłego służącego? – Wiedział, że posunął się zbyt daleko. Widział to w różowiejących koniuszkach uszu templariusza, w jego uciekającym spojrzeniu. Nie mógł się jednak powstrzymać.

– Chyba przeceniasz moją pozycję.

– A może to ty się nie doceniasz?

– Przeciwnie. Nie mam żadnych złudzeń co do tego, kim jestem. Gdy byłem asystentem Madame de Fer, bardzo często się zdarzało, że podróżowaliśmy tylko we dwoje i musiałem zastępować jej służącego. To wszystko.

– To wszystko? – Rilienusowi coś bardzo poważnie w tym wyjaśnieniu nie pasowało. – Ale przecież pochodzisz z arystokratycznego rodu. A Madame de Fer? O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, jej największym życiowym osiągnięciem było wepchnięcie się do łóżka...

– Rilienusie! – syknął Bartholomew, śmiertelnie przerażony bezczelnością Vinta. – Proszę, nawet nie kończ tej myśli.

– Już ją dokończyłem. I przyznaj, że ty również.

– Zawiłości Wielkiej Gry mogą nie być jasne dla kogoś spoza Orlais. – Templariusz oddalił się od maga na krok, by ocenić, czy jego szata nigdzie się nie zagniotła. – Musisz mi po prostu uwierzyć na słowo, że dziesięć lat temu najmłodszy syn Vuilleminów nadawał się ledwie do tego, by taszczyć bagaż obiecującej zaklinaczce.

– A teraz?

Nie powinien był zadawać tego pytania. Rozmawianie z tym niewinnym chłopcem było jak stąpanie w za dużych butach po posadzce, naznaczonej tysiącem magicznych glifów. I teraz właśnie trafił na jeden z nich. Widział to w smutnym spojrzeniu błękitnych oczu, w lekko drżących dłoniach i pobladłych policzkach.

– Teraz jestem ostatnim z Vuilleminów.

– Przepraszam.

– Nic się nie stało. Po prostu już chodźmy.

Rilienus pokiwał głową i bez słowa ruszył za swym opiekunem. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg sypialni, dołączyła do nich Dagna, tym razem jednak nie odezwała się ani słowem. Z jednej strony mag był jej za to ogromnie wdzięczny, ale z drugiej – pogłębiło to tylko ciszę, która oddzielała go od templariusza. Czy powinien coś powiedzieć? Jakoś go pocieszyć? Może poklepać po ramieniu? Stwórco, czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej? Przecież już i tak przekroczył granicę, którą sobie wyznaczył. Jeśli zrobi kolejny krok w stronę Vuillemina, już nigdy nie zdoła się wycofać.

Z sercem ściskającym się z bólu, nie zrobił nic, poza podążaniem jak cień za przyczyną swojego cierpienia.


	61. Podniebna Twierdza

Zgodnie z jego przypuszczeniami, Dagna poprowadziła ich do gabinetu ambasador Montilyet, w którym czekały już nie tylko Josephine i Madame de Fer. W kącie stali Hawke i Varric, obaj bardzo czymś przejęci. Komendant Cullen starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, ale w sposobie, w jaki oparł dłonie na rękojeści miecza, widać było głęboki niepokój. Tuż obok niego stała Wielka Poszukiwaczka Cassandra, również szukająca pocieszenia w chłodnym dotyku broni. Morrigan wyglądała przez okno z dłońmi założonymi za plecami, zdawała się zupełnie obojętna na panujące w gabinecie napięcie, ale Rilienus znał ją już na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że była to tylko wyuczona poza.

– To ja może już... – zaczęła niepewnie Dagna, licząc zapewne, że jednak uda się jej uciec.

– O nie, moja droga – zawołała Madame de Fer i powstrzymała ją gestem. – Po to się tu wszyscy zebraliśmy, abyś jeszcze raz opowiedziała, co takiego udało ci się odczytać z destylatora.

Krasnoludzica westchnęła głęboko. Konieczność przemawiania przed tyloma znanymi i szanowanymi osobistościami ewidentnie bardzo ją peszyła, ale nie mogła przecież odmówić. Powoli podeszła do stołu, na którym niewinnie spoczywało naczynie, chwyciła je w swoje krótkie palce i zaczęła pokazywać poszczególne symbole.

– To tutaj oznacza „wrota” – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – A te trzy kolejno „przeklęty”, „bóg” i „wilk”.

Zawiesiła głos. Rilienus nic z tego nie zrozumiał, ale dla pozostałych w zupełności to wystarczyło.

– Czy to możliwe, że to ma coś wspólnego z eluvianami? – zapytała szeptem Morrigan, wciąż zwrócona w stronę okna.

– Jeśli założymy, że reszta dotyczy Fen'Harela, nie widzę innej możliwości – westchnęła Cassandra i drżącą dłonią zasłoniła usta.

– Szkoda, że nie ma tu naszej Stokrotki – bąknął Varric, na co Hawke smętnie pokręcił głową.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że Merrill chciałaby nam pomóc?

– Wątpisz w to?

– Chciałbym wierzyć, że wciąż jest po naszej stronie. Ale zbyt często pokładałem nadzieje w tych, którzy... – Głos mu się załamał.

– Okazali się niegodni – podsunął Komendant Cullen.

Hawke wzruszył ramionami.

– Chyba „słabi” pasuje lepiej. Widziałem, do czego współczucie i pragnienie sprawiedliwości doprowadziły Andersa. Owszem, ze świecą szukać elfki równie miłej, co Merrill, ale skoro nawet wtedy gotowa była sięgnąć po magię krwi, to skąd mogę wiedzieć, do czego zdolna jest teraz? Czy nie zależało jej na odkryciu wiedzy starożytnych elfów?

Wicehrabia Kirkwall westchnął głęboko. W jego oczach pojawiły się smutek i zwątpienie, które zupełnie zwalczyły w nim chęć stanięcia w obronie dawnej towarzyszki.

– To wszystko? – zapytał Rilienus, gdy cisza zaczęła się przeciągać. Spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały ku niemu, więc nieco speszony podjął: – Czy to wszystko, co zdołałaś przetłumaczyć, Dagno?

– Och, tak, ale...

– Ale? – ponaglił ją Vint. Nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło z tym wilkiem, nie wiedział, kim była Merrill, i tak na dobrą sprawę niewiele go to obchodziło. Chciał po prostu usłyszeć to, co chcieli, żeby usłyszał, a potem wrócić do swojej pracowni.

– To bez sensu. W wielu miejscach stare krasnoludzkie runy mieszają się z pismem elfów, a z nim nie potrafię sobie poradzić – wymamrotała Dagna, spuszczając wzrok. Najwyraźniej fakt, że coś ją przerastało, bardzo podkopał jej pewność siebie.

– Morrigan? – Przenikliwe spojrzenie Wielkiej Zaklinaczki powędrowało ku wiedźmie, która odwróciła się do zgromadzonych z taką miną, jakby ktoś wepchnął jej do ust najkwaśniejszą cytrynę w całym Thedas.

– A mam wybór?

– Wszyscy mamy wybór – prychnął Varric. – Zawsze go mieliśmy. Nikt nigdy nas nie zmuszał, abyśmy pomogli Inkwizytorowi. Abyśmy brali się za ratowanie kogokolwiek. Mogłaś odejść wtedy, możesz odejść i teraz. Ciekawi mnie tylko, jak będziesz potem z tym żyć.

– O ile ktokolwiek z nas przeżyje – wyszeptała Josephine.

Rilienus nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Chwila moment. Jak to „o ile ktokolwiek z nas przeżyje”? Nikt mu nigdy nie mówił, że ryzykował własnym życiem. Owszem, wiedział, że jego misja jest niezwykle istotna. No i byli jeszcze ci nasłani na niego wieśniacy, ale przecież to nie o nich mówiła teraz Josephine. Był święcie przekonany, że chodzi tylko o drobną dyplomatyczną przysługę. Istotną dla Thedas, ale dla niego samego pozostającą bez znaczenia. Po raz kolejny poczuł nieodpartą chęć, by natychmiast spakować się i wrócić do domu. Nie mógł tu zostać. Nie wśród szaleńców, którzy chcieli...

Duża i przyjemnie ciepła dłoń chwyciła jego własną. Sapnął z zaskoczenia i podniósł wzrok. Bartholomew patrzył na niego, jednocześnie spokojny i zmartwiony. W jego oczach Rilienus znalazł obietnicę wybawienia. Wystarczyło tylko słowo.

– Skąd to macie? – Pytanie Morrigan kazało Vintowi wrócić do rzeczywistości. Najwyraźniej apostatka nie zamierzała w żaden sposób odnosić się do tego, co powiedział Varric. Po prostu wzięła się do pracy.

– Pochodzi ze świątyni Dirthamena. – Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego było to takie ważne. To przecież tylko jakaś głupia szklana fiolka. Jeśli miał ją uznać za ważną, posiadał zdecydowanie zbyt mało informacji, bo jakoś nikt nie kwapił się, aby mu cokolwiek wyjaśnić. Owszem, czytał zarówno o eluvianach, jak i o Fen'Harelu, ale nijak nie potrafił złożyć tego wszystkiego w spójną całość.

– Jesteś w stanie to odczytać? – zapytała Dagna, spoglądając z podziwem na dziwnie pobladłą wiedźmę.

– Odczytanie tego to nie problem – prychnęła Morrigan. Choć chciała zabrzmieć równie opryskliwie co zawsze, nikomu nie umknęło drżenie jej głosu.

– Coś cię zaniepokoiło? – Hawke odepchnął się lekko od ściany i w kilku krokach znalazł tuż przy wiedźmie.

– Już widziałam podobne pismo. I to właśnie mi się nie podoba.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – Cassandra również postanowiła zbliżyć się do Morrigan, choć nie wynikało to raczej z jej troski o nadworną specjalistkę od okultyzmu, bo wciąż trzymając dłoń na rękojeści miecza, odgrodziła ją od potencjalnej drogi ucieczki.

– Pojawiły się w notatkach mojej matki.

W gabinecie zapadła cisza, aż gęsta od niepokoju czy nawet jednoznacznego strachu. Bartholomew mocniej zacisnął palce na dłoni Rilienusa, najwyraźniej doskonale rozumiejąc przyczynę jego drżenia.

– Ale to nie wszystko. Widziałam je też w puszczy Arbor, w świątyni Mithal, w Halamshiral i w Denerim – podjęła Morrigan, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewał nie tyle lęk, co gniew. – Jak mogłam być tak ślepa? – syknęła, rozczarowana faktem, że nie zdoła zrzucić winy na nikogo, poza sobą samą.

– Jakieś pomysły? – zapytała Josephine, jak zwykle opanowana i konkretna.

– Powinniśmy spróbować zebrać wszystko, co może wiązać się z tym destylatorem, zanim podejmiemy kolejne kroki – stwierdził Cullen. Wyglądał na co najmniej dziesięć lat starszego, gdy strapiony marszczył brwi.

– Ale skąd możemy mieć pewność, że sama próba odszyfrowania tego czegoś jest właściwą decyzją? Czy Solas tego nie widział? – zapytał Hawke, na co Varric westchnął głęboko.

– Jeśli widział, miał dość czasu, aby to zniszczyć, ukryć albo zabrać – przyznał krasnolud. – Skoro tego nie zrobił... – Urwał i wzruszył ramionami.

– Zatem istnieją dwie możliwości. Albo badanie tej sprawy nic nam nie da i rzeczywiście zmarnujemy tylko czas, albo Solas sam nie miał pojęcia, co to jest, a w takim wypadku istnieje szansa, że jest to coś, co może się nam bardzo przydać. – Czy w głosie Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki pobrzmiewał optymizm? Roziskrzone spojrzenie skierowała na Rilienusa. – Dziękuję.

– Za co?

– Bardzo możliwe, że przybliżyłeś nas do znalezienia odpowiedzi, które pomogą ocalić Thedas.

– Cóż, nie zrobiłem nic, czego sami nie bylibyście w stanie zrobić. – Rilienus skrzywił się i potrząsnął głową. – Wystarczyło przekopać się przez ten...

– Przekopywaliśmy się. Wielokrotnie. – To oświadczenie, i to padające z ust Josephine, zupełnie zbiło Vinta z tropu. Jej zmęczony uśmiech też nie pomagał. – I stopniowo sprowadzaliśmy do Podniebnej Twierdzy specjalistów, którzy mogli pomóc nam w odkryciu tego, co umknęło ich poprzednikom.

– Szkoda, że Pavus nie powiedział nam o tobie wcześniej – westchnęła Wielka Zaklinaczka, na co Rilienus zdołał tylko sztywno skinąć głową.

Tak, szkoda, że Dorian nie sprowadził go do Podniebnej Twierdzy wcześniej. Na przykład wtedy, gdy sam w niej jeszcze przebywał. Żółć podeszła Taravynowi do gardła i stanęła tam gulą żalu, którą nie sposób było tak po prostu przełknąć. Był obrzydliwym, egoistycznym dupkiem i nic nie potrafił na to poradzić.


	62. Garść korespondencji

Słowiku,

nie wiem, czy powinienem w ogóle o tym pisać, ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z położenia, w jakim się znajdujemy. Wiem również, że nam obojgu zależy na zdrowiu przyjaciela, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Tylko to każe mi porzucić dyskrecję i przerwać milczenie o tym, co od dawna spędza mi sen z powiek.

On wciąż cierpi, Słowiku. I jest to dokładnie to samo cierpienie, które dręczyło go, po tym jak Stwórca obdarzył go mocą ingerowania w Zasłonę. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią medycy. Wiem, co widzę. Wiem, co on sam próbuje przede mną ukryć. Nie mogę tego dłużej ignorować, zwłaszcza że jest to zbyt oczywiste.

Bo skoro ja zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy usunięcie znamienia przepędziło z jego ciała błogosławieństwo Andrasty, to czy nasi wrogowie w ogóle będą o tym myśleć? Oczywiście, że nie. Będą woleli zabić go od razu, na wszelki wypadek. A ja nie mogę do tego dopuścić. Nie wiem jednak, co jeszcze mogę zrobić. Archont Radonis przydzielił nam specjalną ochronę i nie śmiem prosić o nic więcej. Moim sługom i strażnikom powoli zaczyna udzielać się mój strach, ale dla mnie to wciąż za mało. Nie mogę go zawieść. Nie teraz, gdy ma tylko mnie.

Boję się, Słowiku. Z każdym mijającym dniem boję się bardziej, a jego ból jest coraz większy, koszmary coraz bardziej natarczywe, lęk coraz trudniejszy do ukrycia. Byłem przekonany, że Minratus okaże się dla nas bezpiecznym schronieniem, że tu choć na chwilę będzie mógł odetchnąć. Ale coraz częstsze ataki skrytobójców i próby odebrania mi głosu w Magisterium jasno dowodzą, że po raz kolejny okazałem się tylko naiwnym głupcem.

Nie zdziw się, proszę, gdybyśmy w najbliższym czasie przestali się z Tobą kontaktować, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że musimy być bardziej ostrożni. Och, no i nie mogę wykluczyć, że będziemy zmuszeni niespodziewanie uciekać z Imperium. Nasi rogaci znajomi są już przygotowani na taką ewentualność, więc nie powinnaś się niepokoić.

Mam też nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi, iż informuję Cię dopiero teraz, ale sami podjęliśmy tę decyzję dość spontanicznie. Wzięliśmy ślub. Archont dał nam oficjalne błogosławieństwo. To wprawdzie zostawia mój ród bez żadnych potomków, ale obiecałem już matce, że adoptuję i usynowię jakiegoś grzecznego dalijczyka. Więc gdybyś jakiegoś znała, jestem otwarty na propozycje.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Błyskotek


	63. Podniebna Twierdza

Bart nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Z jednej strony właśnie okazało się, że praca jego i Rilienusa nie była tylko jakimś dziwnym kaprysem tych, którzy obecnie rządzili Podniebną Twierdzą. Z drugiej jednak widział, co działo się z Vintem i wcale mu się to nie podobało. Dlaczego nie cieszył się ze swojego odkrycia? Czy ktoś powiedział coś, co obudziło jego niepokój? Tylko co to mogło być?

– Nie musisz jeść, jeśli nie chcesz – szepnął, chwytając jego drobną dłoń, zimną i drżącą, zastygłą w połowie drogi między talerzem a ustami.

– Przepraszam. – Rilienus uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zupełnie jakby dotyk templariusza zdjął z niego zły urok; drgnął lekko, po czym odłożył na talerz nietkniętą bułeczkę. – Po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Vuillemin nie wiedział, co począć. Jego podopieczny był markotny od momentu, gdy tylko opuścili gabinet ambasador Montilyet, a zbliżał się już wieczór. Może powinien coś mu powiedzieć? Gdzieś go zabrać? Słodka Andrasto, dlaczego nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy?

– Masz pełne prawo być zaniepokojony. Czułbym się jednak znacznie lepiej, gdybyś powiedział mi, co tak naprawdę cię trapi.

Przez okropnie długą chwilę Rilienus patrzył się na Barta jak na skończonego idiotę. Chwila ta przeciągała się tak bardzo, że na policzki templariusza zdążył wpełznąć rumieniec, zdradzający jego zażenowanie.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? – prychnął Vint. – Zostałem zaangażowany w coś znacznie poważniejszego, niż mi powiedziano.

– Ale przecież nikt nie ukrywał, że zbadanie tych artefaktów...

– Badanie artefaktów! – przerwał mu Rilienus, niespodziewanie podnosząc głos. – Czy tamto spotkanie wyglądało ci na analizę wniosków z badań nad artefaktami? I zanim znów powiesz coś idiotycznego, nie, nie wyglądało! To była narada wojenna, a nie...

Tym razem to Bart nie pozwolił mu dalej mówić. Niewiele myśląc nad tym, co robił, chwycił maga i zasłonił mu usta dłonią. Nie zdziwił się specjalnie, widząc nienawistne spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go Rilienus, a także czując, jak jego ciało napina się w naturalnej obronnej reakcji.

– Nie ma znaczenia, co ja o tym myślę – oznajmił stanowczo i tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, jak lekceważąco został potraktowany. – Ważne jest wyłącznie to, co tobie nie daje spokoju. Co cię dręczy. Przez takie uczucia możesz być narażony na ataki demonów, a do tego nie wolno mi dopuścić.

Bardzo powoli uwolnił Rilienusa z uścisku. Liczył na to, że choć w ten sposób zdoła go uspokoić, okazało się jednak, że był w błędzie. W spojrzeniu maga widział dostrzegł gorycz oraz coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie był w stanie odszyfrować.

– Ach, no tak, wybacz. Zapomniałem, że rozmawianie ze mną to twoja praca.

– Słucham? – wymamrotał Bart, zupełnie zdezorientowany taką reakcją.

– Jestem poważnie zaniepokojony, ponieważ okazuje się, że artefakty, które kazano mi badać, mogą mieć znamienny wpływ na losy Thedas, o czym mnie wcześniej nie poinformowano. I martwi mnie, że gdyby cokolwiek się stało, nie mam nikogo, do kogo mógłbym zwrócić się po pomoc. Jestem też wściekły, bo templariusz, który rzekomo miał mnie wspierać, nie potrafi uwierzyć w to, że nie jestem narażony na ataki demonów, bo jestem najgorszym magiem w całym Imperium.

Bartholomew nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować na ten wybuch. Nie podobało mu się to, że Rilienus wykrzykiwał podobne rzeczy w ogrodowej altance, gdzie przecież każdy mógł ich podsłuchać. Nie podobało mu się również, że obaj zerwali się na równe nogi, a teraz dyszeli tak, jakby ledwie powstrzymywali żądzę mordu. Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? I co powinien zrobić?

Zadziałał instynktownie, gdy tylko zobaczył, że Rilienus znów otwiera usta, by na niego nakrzyczeć. Znów chwycił drobnego Vinta, tym razem jednak do powstrzymania słowotoku nie użył dłoni.

Pocałunek zaskoczył ich obu. Był sztywny, nieporadny i tak pospieszny, że Bart nie był do końca pewien, czy rzeczywiście się na niego zdobył. Odsunął się od Rilienusa, równie zdezorientowanego, co on sam, i zaczął szukać w jego oczach choćby cienia nagany. Dostrzegł jednak wyłącznie zdziwienie, graniczące niemal z przerażeniem. Cóż, to przynajmniej rozwiało jego wątpliwości co do jednej kwestii – rzeczywiście go pocałował.

– Czy ty właśnie... – zaczął mag niepewnie, najwyraźniej również nie ufając swojej ocenie ostatnich zdarzeń.

– Nie – skłamał pospiesznie Bart, choć musiało to zabrzmieć wyjątkowo żałośnie, biorąc pod uwagę, że rumieńce już zaczęły wypalać mu policzki. – Nie chciałem. Naprawdę.

– Bartholomew, nie...

– Przepraszam.

Nie wytrzymał. Musiał ratować się ucieczką, bo dłużej nie zniósłby natarczywego spojrzenia Rilienusa. Nie, kiedy nawałnica myśli szalała w jego głowie. Biegnąc w stronę sypialni, którą dzielił z innymi templariuszami, potrafił tylko dalej zadręczać się tym, że nie uda mu się uciec przed konsekwencjami tego idiotycznego posunięcia.

Dlaczego to zrobił? Czy naprawdę nie istniał żaden inny sposób, aby skłonić Rilienusa do milczenia? A może po prostu...

Może po prostu właśnie tego chciał. Może tylko tak był w stanie zapewnić maga, że interesował się jego problemami nie tylko jako templariusz, że chciał dzielić z nim jego lęki i radość z sukcesów. Chciał podziwiać go, gdy lśnił w swych najozdobniejszych strojach, ale też wtedy, gdy w prostych szatach maga Kręgu oddawał się swej pasji.

Słodki Stwórco. Przecież on po prostu był w nim zakochany.

Miotając się na krawędzi szaleństwa, wpadł do sypialni, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, po czym oparł się o nie i jęknął z rozpaczy. Potrząsnął głową, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenia pozostałych templariuszy. Nie miał ochoty z nimi rozmawiać. Już i tak dał im wystarczająco wiele powodów, by mogli nim gardzić. Cała ta sytuacja dolałaby jedynie oliwy do ognia, więc rozpaczliwie próbował złapać oddech, by móc udawać, że nic się nie stało.

Wdech i wydech. Kropla potu ściekła mu po czole, ale się nią nie przejął. Jeszcze tylko chwila i odzyska władzę nad ciałem i umysłem. Wdech i...

Natarczywe łomotanie do drzwi zniszczyło jego misterny plan. Zaraz potem dołączył do niego ociekający irytacją głos:

– Bartholomew? Natychmiast otwórz te drzwi. Wiem przecież, że tam jesteś. – Znów łomotanie. – Jeśli nie otworzysz, będę zmuszony je podpalić, a tego chyba żaden z nas by nie chciał.

Jeden z templariuszy nie wytrzymał i parsknął zduszonym śmiechem. Rozpaczliwie próbował ukryć ten wybuch, zasłaniając usta dłońmi, na niewiele się to jednak zdało. Bart spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, ale nie potrafił się gniewać. Gdyby sam był świadkiem podobnej sytuacji, też pewnie by się zaśmiał. Cóż, pozostawało mu tylko jedno. Niechętnie otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Policzki Rilienusa były lekko zaróżowione. Ciekawe, czy przez to, że biegł, czy wyłącznie przez narastającą irytację.

– Byłbyś tak łaskaw wyjaśnić mi, co to właściwie miało znaczyć? – syknął mag. Z jego oczu była ledwie tłumiona wściekłość, ale również rozczarowanie i konsternacja. To właśnie one przyszpiliły templariusza do ściany i kazały odpowiedzieć na niewygodne pytanie.

– Sam nie wiem, zareagowałem instynktownie.

– Instynkt każe ci całować ludzi, gdy masz już dość tego, co mówią? – Rilienus potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. – Przykro mi, musisz wymyślić sobie lepszą wymówkę.

– Nie chodzi o ludzi, chodzi o ciebie.

– Och?

Bartowi ani trochę nie podobało się spojrzenie maga. Sugerowało, że świetnie się bawił i nie zamierzał przestawać pastwić się nad templariuszem jeszcze przez długi czas.

– Mam dość tego, że uważasz mnie tylko za templariusza – zaczął powoli, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Owszem, to moja praca i moim obowiązkiem jest pilnowanie, aby podlegającemu mi magowi nic się nie stało. Ale jak mogłeś choć przez chwilę pomyśleć, że twoje problemy są mi zupełnie obojętne? Wiem, nie jestem tak inteligentny jak ty. Może właśnie dlatego nie widzę wszystkich trudności, które ty dostrzegasz od razu. Dlatego proszę cię o więcej cierpliwości. Chyba że moja troska jest ci absolutnie do szczęścia niepotrzebna, w takim wypadku po prostu zapomnijmy o tej rozmowie i...

Urwał gwałtownie, bo ciepły palec Rilienusa dotknął jego ust. Chwilę później mag głaskał go delikatnie po policzku, śmiejąc się przy tym tak, jakby ktoś właśnie zdjął mu z barków ogromny ciężar.

– To ja muszę cię przeprosić – wyznał, uspokoiwszy oddech. – Byłem dla ciebie wyjątkowo podły.

– Już przyzwyczaiłem się do twoich humorów. To nie one mnie martwią.

– I tak jestem ci winny przeprosiny.

– Nie zamierzam się o to kłócić.

– Więc może...

– Panie magistrze?


	64. Podniebna Twierdza

– Panie magistrze?

Obaj podskoczyli, gdy drobniutka elfka odchrząknęła tuż przy nich. Wyglądała na równie skrępowaną, co oni, ale jej zachowanie sugerowało, że miała dobry powód, aby im przeszkodzić.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Rilienus, niezbyt dyskretnie odsuwając się od Barta. O jego głębokim zakłopotaniu świadczyły nie tylko rumieńce, ale i fakt, że nie zaczął się kłócić o to, by nie nazywała go magistrem.

– Ty i twój templariusz jesteście pilnie wzywani do Wielkiej Zaklinaczki.

– Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. – Vint skrzywił się wymownie, po czym z wymuszonym uśmiechem podał dłoń Bartowi. – Dalej, nie każmy jej czekać.

Templariusz skinął głową, choć wciąż nie miał pojęcia, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Musiał jednak iść tam, gdzie Rilienus. Nie tylko dlatego, że przysięgał go chronić. Chciał tego. Chciał być u jego boku, cokolwiek by się stało. Tak, teraz to rozumiał. Naprawdę był w nim zakochany. To tłumaczyło wszystko; dlaczego tak niepewnie się przy nim czuł, dlaczego tak bardzo pragnął jego pochwał, dlaczego nienawidził Lazara.

Akceptacja własnych uczuć przyniosła mu wewnętrzny spokój. Z pewnością, która zaskoczyła jego samego, chwycił Rilienusa za dłoń. Mag spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zaskoczenia wywijającą ku górze kąciki jego pełnych ust.

– Bartholomew... – zaczął, ale Vuillemin wszedł mu w słowo.

– Wystarczy Bart. Nikt poza tobą nie zwraca się do mnie pełnym imieniem.

– Czy to źle? Nie jestem dzięki temu bardziej wyjątkowy? – Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc zakłopotanie templariusza.

– Raczej daleki.

– I to ci się nie podoba?

– Niespecjalnie. Oczywiście, jeśli taki właśnie był twój zamiar, nie będę miał ci za złe... – Wiedział doskonale, że zaczął się plątać w słowach, dlatego był wdzięczny z całego serca, gdy Rilienus postanowił mu przerwać.

– Och, nie, nie taki był mój cel. Zwyczajnie nie chciałem cię urazić. Ale skoro tak bardzo chcesz, żebym zdrabniał twoje imię, wydaje mi się, że zdołam spełnić tę zachciankę. Mogę nawet wymyślić coś jeszcze bardziej zdrobniałego, gdybyś miał na to ochotę.

– Nie, wystarczy mi, że Boska zaaprobowała nazywanie mnie „Maskotką”.

Vint zaśmiał się cicho i zdawało się, że jego wcześniejszy gniew przepadł bez śladu. Szedł tak blisko Barta, że ich ramiona ocierały się o siebie, potęgując narastające między nimi napięcie i rozładowując je zarazem tak, że jedyne, co pozostawało, to uczucie głębokiego spokoju i pulsującej ciepłem satysfakcji. Towarzyszyło im aż do drzwi gabinetu Josephine. Tam też zostawiła ich elfka.

Co takiego mogło się zmienić od chwili, gdy opuścili pokój kilka godzin wcześniej? Bart nie miał pewności, czy był gotowy się o tym przekonać, jednak Rilienus nie okazywał takiego lęku. A może po prostu nie widział powodu, aby dalej odwlekać nieuniknione. Otworzył drzwi i wraz ze swym templariuszem wszedł do środka.

W pewnym sensie nie zmieniło się zupełnie nic. No, może poza tym, że wszyscy wyglądali na bardzo zmęczonych, a Dagna pochrapywała sobie cichutko w kącie, skulona na kolanach równie zaspanej elfki. Pozostali zgromadzeni również wyglądali na zmęczonych, nie powstrzymało ich to jednak przed kontynuowaniem narady.

– Jesteście nareszcie! – westchnęła na ich widok Josephine. Uwadze Vuillemina nie umknęła nuta niepokoju w jej głosie.

– Czy coś się stało? – zapytał ostrożnie Rilienus.

– Czy coś się stało? – prychnęła Morrigan, nawet nie próbując udawać, że go nie przedrzeźnia. – Zapytaj raczej „co nie wyjdzie” z planu, który zakłada, że uda się złapać wszystkie możliwe sroki za ogon.

– Przyznaj, że po prostu nie chcesz jechać do Denerim, bo boisz się spotkania z królem Alistairem – zaśmiał się Varric.

– Nie boję się z nim spotkać. Zwyczajnie tego nie chcę. To zupełnie co innego.

– To nie zmienia faktu, że bez ciebie wyprawa nie będzie miała większego sensu – zauważyła Cassandra. Pulsująca żyłka na jej czole jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że cierpliwość Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki była na wyczerpaniu.

– Przeciwnie – zaoponowała apostatka. – Wszystko wskazuje na to, że obecny tutaj Rilienus Taravyn będzie w stanie rozpoznać fragmenty zaszyfrowanego pisma. Wystarczy, że je spisze i dostarczy tutaj, czyż nie? Poza tym, w czasie, gdy on odwiedzi naszego dobrego króla Alistaira, ja będę mogła ruszyć w przeciwnym kierunku, do puszczy Arbor, świątyni Mythal i...

– Próbujesz coś przed nami ukryć? – przerwał jej Hawke, z nonszalancją opierając się barkiem o ścianę. Spojrzenie miał jednak zimne i przenikliwe, a podkrążone oczy czyniły go jeszcze straszniejszym.

– Och, oczywiście. I właśnie dlatego przed wszystkimi przyznaję, że planuję udać się w miejsca związane z moją matką. – Morrigan uniosła do góry dłonie, jakby tylko w ten sposób mogła zmierzyć się z głupotą Garretta.

– To wcale nie jest takie złe rozwiązanie – zauważyła Cassandra; zmęczona wydawała się znacznie bardziej przerażająca. – Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, Morrigan najlepiej z nas wszystkich zna Flemeth i jej sztuczki. Sama się dziwię, że muszę to powiedzieć, ale udowodniła już zarówno swoją użyteczność, jak i dobrą wolę. Gdyby chciała cokolwiek przed nami ukryć, już by jej tu nie było.

– Cóż, też nie spodziewałam się, że to powiem, ale dziękuję. – Morrigan skinęła głową Cassandrze i rozmowa znów mogła wrócić na właściwe tory. Szkoda tylko, że jakoś niespecjalnie podniosło to Barta na duchu.

– Dobrze zatem. – Hawke westchnął głęboko i pojednawczo rozłożył dłonie. – Dwie drużyny. Niech będzie. Jak się dzielimy?

– Dagna powinna jechać z Morrigan – zaproponowała Josephine. – Będzie miała po drodze dość czasu, aby nauczyć się odczytywać to dziwne pismo.

– A co ze mną? Czy ja również nie powinienem go poznać? – zapytał Rilienus. W jego głosie pobrzmiewał wyraźny niepokój, z którym Bart całkowicie się utożsamiał.

W duchu templariusz błagał Stwórcę, by nie spełniły się jego najgorsze przypuszczenia. Wystarczyło jednak, że Madame de Fer spojrzała na niego swym przenikliwym wzrokiem, a wiedział już, do czego to wszystko zmierza.

– Przygotowałam odpowiednie notatki – oznajmiła Morrigan. – Wprawdzie zdecydowanie bardziej wolałabym zabrać ze sobą naszego drogiego Vinta niż Dagnę, ale to wydaje się najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie oczekujecie – jęknął Rilienus.

– Chcemy, abyś to ty udał się do Denerim. – Ambasador Montilyet uśmiechnęła się do nich ciepło, ale to wcale nie ukoiło niepokoju Barta. – Najpierw do Denerim, potem do świątyni Dirtamena, a na koniec do Val Royeaux.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że będę zmuszony do jakichkolwiek podróży – zaoponował Vint, krzyżując ramiona. Vuillemin z trudem powstrzymał się przed zostaniem jego ludzką tarczą. – Miałem przybyć do Podniebnej Twierdzy i pracować tutaj. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że wciąż nie powiedziano mi, kto zaplanował zamach na moje życie. Nie, nie ma takiej opcji, nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam.

– Jest szansa, że tym razem będziemy narażeni na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo ze względu na Andersa – wtrącił Varric, po czym westchnął głęboko. – Może rzeczywiście Artefaktor powinien zostać w Podniebnej Twierdzy?

– Teraz będzie z nim Bartholomew – oznajmiła z mocą Wielka Zaklinaczka i zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zapytać, co to właściwie zmienia, Madame de Fer sięgnęła po sporych rozmiarów skrzynkę, którą otworzyła z cichym trzaskiem na biurku Ambasador. – Podejdź, mój drogi. Mam coś dla ciebie.

Serce podeszło Vuilleminowi do gardła, ale mimo to zmusił się, by wykonać polecenie. Zamarł jednak, gdy tylko jego spojrzenie padło na zawartość skrzyni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wzrok go nie myli. Wielka Zaklinaczka szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości.

– To avvarskie topory twojej matki, Bartholomew. Najwyższy czas, abyś zaczął ich używać.

– Obiecano mi, że nie będę musiał walczyć. – Wiedział doskonale, jak idiotycznie musiało to zabrzmieć. Nad toporami kobiety, która w boju poświęciła życie, by chronić tych, których kochała, on robił wszystko, by nie musieć stanąć w obronie swego maga. Być może właśnie pokazał Madame de Fer, że w rzeczywistości nigdy nie nadawał się na templariusza. – Więc jeśli...

– Och, to cudownie się składa, bo ja również niespecjalnie mam ochotę narażać życie w imię czegoś, czego nawet nie rozumiem – wtrącił się Rilienus, nieoczekiwanie dla Barta znajdując najwyraźniej jakieś pocieszenie w jego buncie.

– Na cycki Andrasty, powinniśmy im powiedzieć – przyznał Varric z wyraźną niechęcią.

– Im mniej wiedzą, tym są bezpieczniejsi – zaoponowała Cassandra. – Jeśli, uchowaj Stwórco, ktoś będzie chciał ich przesłuchać... – zawiesiła głos i potrząsnęła głową. Pomimo swego groźnego wyglądu, przypominała teraz zatroskaną matkę i Bart mimowolnie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał sprawiać jej bólu, ale nie mógł też narażać Rilienusa na niebezpieczeństwo. I nie chciał łamać złożonych Stwórcy obietnic o unikaniu rozlewu krwi.

– Jeśli wykorzystam moje moce i tak dowiem się rzeczy, które narażą mnie na śmierć. – Chyba tylko Taravyn potrafił tak skutecznie połączyć zniechęcenie z irytacją. – Ale jeśli już mam czegoś szukać, to chyba lepiej, abym wiedział na co zwracać uwagę. Poza tym, do tej pory nie byliście jakoś specjalnie dyskretni krzycząc i blednąc na zmianę, gdy tylko ktoś miał odwagę wspomnieć o przeklętym wilku, elfach i magicznych przejściach. Naprawdę myślicie, że ktoś, kto będzie chciał mnie przesłuchać, nie poskłada sobie tego w logiczną całość?

– Ma rację – prychnął Hawke. – Może skończmy już te zabawy i ustalmy w końcu plan działania?

– Jakieś pomysły, Czempionie? – zakpiła Morrigan, chociaż jej mina jasno sugerowała, że apostatka również chciałaby mieć już gotowy plan działania.

– Myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jeśli przekażę Andersa Szarej Straży w Denerim, zamiast w Amarantine. Dzięki temu będę mógł towarzyszyć Rilienusowi w podróży. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja tam go nawet lubię, i byłoby mi bardzo przykro, gdyby stała mu się krzywda. – Mówiąc to, uśmiechał się Vinta, dzięki czemu i Bart poczuł się bezpieczniej.

– Możemy to rozwiązać jeszcze inaczej. Ja odeskortuję Andersa do Amarantine i stamtąd wrócę do Kirkwall – zaproponował Varric, na co wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

– Powinnam wam towarzyszyć – oznajmiła nieoczekiwanie Wielka Zaklinaczka.

– Ależ, Vivienne, przecież dopiero wróciłaś do Podniebnej Twierdzy – zaoponowała Ambasador Montilyet z wyraźną troską w głosie.

– Owszem. Ale nie mogę pozwolić, aby chłopiec, który trafił pod moje skrzydła, podejmował ryzyko, przed którym obiecałam go chronić. – Tego Bart się nie spodziewał. Nie, nigdy nie uważał Madame de Fer za kobietę podłą czy bezduszną. Co najwyżej za niezwykle wyrachowaną. A jednak nie przypuszczał, że okaże się wobec niego aż tak troskliwa. Poczuł wyraźne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia i prawie zdążył się do tego przyznać, gdy drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z hukiem i do środka weszli Carver i Hrist.

– Pani Morrigan! – zawołała mała apostatka z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

– Coś się stało, dziecko? – Choć Morrigan chciała to ukryć, niepokój wyraźnie odmalował się na jej twarzy.

– Pani chce mnie znów zostawić! – Hrist skrzyżowała ramiona i wydęła policzki. Cokolwiek chciała przez to osiągnąć, udało się jej jedynie wymusić na Morrigan znudzone westchnienie.

– Hrist, przykro mi, ale znów będziemy musiały na jakiś czas przerwać nasze lekcje. – Powiedziała to zadziwiająco czule i z takim żalem, jakby rzeczywiście ją to zmartwiło.

Młoda Chasyndka jakby tego nie dostrzegła, bo natychmiast przeniosła gniewne spojrzenie na Barta.

– I ty też sobie pójdziesz – warknęła, nawet nie próbując udawać, że to pytanie.

– Jeszcze nie... – zaczął templariusz, ale urwał gwałtownie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że Ambasador Montilyet również zaczęła mówić.

– A może Hrist powinna udać się z tobą?

– I co ja z nią pocznę? – Apostatka załamała ręce, jednak nawet jej mało entuzjastyczna reakcja nie zdołała powstrzymać Hrist przed natychmiastowym przyklaśnięciem temu pomysłowi.

– Mogłaby mnie pani uczyć po drodze! I nosiłabym pani bagaż! I jeszcze mogłabym polować, i gotować, i rozstawiać namioty – wyliczała, nie bacząc na wzrastające przerażenie Morrigan.

– Dziecko, nie mogę cię zabrać, to niebezpieczne – zaoponowała.

– Skoro to aż tak niebezpieczne, to nigdzie się nie wybieram – oznajmił stanowczo Rilienus, natychmiast wykorzystując sytuację do własnych celów.

Jego sprzeciw musiał być jednak kroplą, która przepełniła czarę cierpliwości Wielkiej Poszukiwaczki.

– Wystarczy! – krzyknęła, uderzając ciężką pięścią o stół. Wydałaby się Bartowi przerażająca, gdyby nie cichy śmiech Varrica, ukrywającego się przezornie za plecami Hawke'a. – Do niczego w ten sposób nie dojdziemy. Niesiemy na naszych barkach przesłanie Inkwizytora. Nie możemy tak po prostu dać się zastraszyć.

– Nawet jeśli źródłem gróźb jest bóstwo? – zapytał sceptycznie Varric, spoglądając przy tym wyzywająco na Wielką Poszukiwaczkę. Przypominało to jednak nie tyle kpinę, co raczej zawoalowaną prośbę o pokrzepienie i rozwianie wątpliwości.

To właśnie dostał. Nie tylko on, ale również pozostali zgromadzeni.

– Stawiliśmy czoła mrocznemu pomiotowi, upadłemu magistrowi, Arcydemonowi, śmiertelnikom i potworom opętanym przez czerwone lyrium, smokom, demonom i koszmarom – wysyczała z mocą, uświadamiając wszystkim, że nie bez powodu została wybrana najpierw na Prawą Rękę Boskiej, a potem na Wielką Poszukiwaczkę. – Nie obchodzi mnie, z czym przyjdzie się nam zmierzyć tym razem. Moim jedynym bogiem jest Stwórca. Przysięgałam walczyć w jego imieniu i to właśnie zamierzam uczynić.

Swoją przemową Cassandra Pentaghast ucięła wszelkie dyskusje. Nikt więcej nie śmiał się jej sprzeciwić, nikt też nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Mimo to strach wciąż nękał Barta. Tuż po tym, jak uświadomił sobie, że kochał Rilienusa Taravyna, tuż po tym, jak ofiarował mu swój pierwszy pocałunek – miał ruszyć w podróż, która potrwa zapewne wiele miesięcy. Podróż, która być może na zawsze odmieni Thedas.

Słodka Andrasto, dlaczego jego życie musiało się wywrócić do góry nogami, skoro jedyne, o co prosił w modlitwach, to odrobina szczęścia?


	65. Garść korespondencji

Szanowny Magistrze Taravyn, ojcze,

wybacz, że piszę do Ciebie dopiero teraz, ale ogrom pracy, odpowiedzialność mojego stanowiska i, przede wszystkim, obcość tej mroźnej, odciętej od świata samotni do reszty zawładnęły moim życiem. Teraz jednak strach o bezpieczeństwo nie tylko własne, ale przede wszystkim Wasze, zmusił mnie do natychmiastowego przerwania milczenia.

Od samego początku doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że moje działania będą miały ogromny wpływ na losy naszego rodu, jednak dopiero teraz uświadomiłem sobie, jak prawdziwe jest to stwierdzenie.

Ojcze, coraz bardziej obawiam się, że nie podołam temu zadaniu. Proszę, nie zrozum mnie źle. Doskonale radzę sobie z powierzonym mi stanowiskiem, jednak pojawiło się sporo komplikacji, które zdają się co najmniej niepokojące. Konsekwencje mojej pracy okazały się przerastać moje kompetencje. Nie chciałbym, ojcze, abyś odczytał to jako zwykłe biadolenie. Nie pisałbym o tym wszystkim, gdybym nie miał jak najbardziej rzeczywistych podstaw do tego, by bać się o własne życie. Niestety, wszystko wskazuje na to, że powinienem również bać się o Wasze.

Uważajcie na siebie. Nigdzie nie chodźcie bez przynajmniej jednego strażnika i uważajcie na to, co mówicie zarówno przy Magistrach, jak przy służących. Nie narażajcie się bardziej niż to absolutnie konieczne. Nie podejmujcie pochopnych decyzji.

Ojcze, wiem, że nigdy nie uważałeś mnie za kogoś, kto byłby wart wysłuchania, ale błagam, tym razem musisz mi zaufać.

Zapewne zorientowałeś się już, że Thedas wcale nie ucichło, tylko czeka w napięciu na kolejne konsekwencje tego, czego dokonał Inkwizytor. Muszę Cię zatem rozczarować, mój ojcze, i z całego serca przeprosić, bo choć obiecałem, że będę się trzymał z dala od kłopotów, obawiam się, że znalazłem się bliżej ich serca, niż obaj byśmy tego chcieli. W związku z tym nie mogę również obiecać, że nie będzie to ostatni list, jaki wysyłam. Jutro bladym świtem wyruszam w kolejną podróż i nie mam nawet pewności, gdzie mnie ona zaprowadzi. Nie mogę więc obiecać, że kiedykolwiek zakończy się w Minratusie, choć niczego bardziej teraz nie pragnę.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Rilienus Taravyn


	66. Podniebna Twierdza

Po raz kolejny nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla kucharzy, którzy przechodzili samych siebie w przygotowywaniu potraw, które zadowolą wybredne podniebienia gości z całego Thedas. Na wyciągnięcie ręki miał delikatny krem ze szpinaku, brokułów i łaski lasu, pieczone prosię bogato przyprawione felandarisem i czosnkiem, paprykę faszerowaną wędzonym twarożkiem z mleka dwuwołu i przepiórcze piersi marynowane w liściach królewskiego elfiego korzenia. Wszystko wyglądało niezwykle apetycznie i tak też pachniało, dlatego Rilienus nie potrafił przestać żałować, że żołądek ścisnął mu się z nerwów, uniemożliwiając przełknięcie choćby kęsa.

Wpatrywał się bezmyślnie w swój pusty talerz i pozwalał, aby słowa otaczających go osób wlatywały jednym jego uchem, a wylatywały drugim.

– Czy to w ogóle jest jadalne?

– Oczywiście, że tak.

– Ale... to felandaris!

– Och? I co z tego?

– Jest trujący!

– Nie, jeśli się go odpowiednio przyrządzi.

– Chyba żartujesz.

– Bynajmniej. Wystarczy zawekować go z elfim korzeniem, nasionami lauru proroka i morską solą, a traci wszelkie trujące właściwości.

– A jak nie straci? Czy warto aż tak ryzykować?

– Dla tego smaku? Oczywiście!

– Dobrze pamiętam, że w Imperium macie powiedzenie o felandarisie?

Rilienus odpowiedział odruchowo, niewiele myśląc ani o tym, co właśnie powiedział, ani o tym, dlaczego siedzący tuż obok Hawke chciał rozmawiać o starych imperialnych przysłowiach.

– Tylko głupiec je felandaris przyrządzony przez sługę swego wroga.

– Uważasz nas za wrogów?

Podniósł wzrok na Garretta, który z enigmatyczną miną władował sobie do ust wyjątkowo duży kawałek felandarisu. Przeżuł go powoli, przełknął, po czym wzruszył ramionami, jakby smak rośliny nie robił na nim żadnego wrażenia.

– Już nie – wyznał Rilienus zgodnie z prawdą.

– Więc skąd twój strach?

– A ty się nie boisz?

– Może odrobinę.

– No właśnie. Ale ty jesteś wielkim magiem. A ja tylko badaczem, który nie byłby w stanie wyczarować ognistej kuli nawet wtedy, gdyby od tego zależało jego życie.

– Nie będziesz sam.

– Czy to nie gorzej? Przecież to oznacza, że ktoś będzie musiał uważać i na siebie, i na mnie!

– I chyba obaj wiemy, kto to będzie. – Uśmiech Garretta był tak sugestywny, że Rilienus nie zdołał powstrzymać rumieńców wpełzających mu na policzki.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co chcesz przez to powiedzieć – prychnął, wstając gwałtownie od stołu. Skoro i tak nie jadł, równie dobrze już mógł zacząć się zbierać. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, nie zostało wiele czasu na ostatnie przygotowania.

– Oj, daj spokój. Wszyscy widzieli, jak na siebie patrzyliście. – Garrett również wstał, najwyraźniej interpretując zachowanie Rilienusa jako próbę ucieczki. – Nie ma powodów, żeby temu zaprzeczać.

– Niczemu nie zaprzeczam. – Vint westchnął głęboko i spróbował uśmiechnąć się do Hawke'a. – Po prostu sam jeszcze nie wiem, co powinienem o tym myśleć.

– Więc nie myśl. Tylko sobie tym zaszkodzisz. Zaufaj mi. Wiem, co mówię.

– Chciałbym móc wyłączyć myślenie, ale najwyraźniej nie dla wszystkich jest to takie proste.

Garrett zaśmiał się cicho i pokiwał głową. Nie powiedział już nic i pozwolił Rilienusowi odejść. Nie, nie miał żadnych kompetencji, aby mu doradzać. Owszem, dysponował zapewne większym doświadczeniem w kwestii trudnych związków, problem polegał jednak na tym, że Rilienus nie wiedział jeszcze nawet, czy chciał myśleć o tym w podobnych kategoriach.

Stwórco, to musiało czynić z niego potwora, ale przecież ten jeden nieśmiały pocałunek, dla którego Bart nie potrafił znaleźć sensownego wyjaśnienia, nie powodował, że wszelkie obawy Rilienusa mogły odejść w niepamięć. Bart wciąż pozostawał bardzo młodym, rozkosznie niedoświadczonym i niepokojąco naiwnym chłopcem. Wystarczająco młodym i nieskazitelnym, by Vint odczuwał niepokój na samą myśl o uwiedzeniu templariusza.

A teraz dodatkowo miał świadomość, że przypomina to płakanie nad rozlanym mlekiem, bo Bart najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że nic nie stoi mu na drodze w dalszym zabieganiu o względy maga.

Zaklął siarczyście wspinając się po schodach do swej sypialni. Bo czy nie obudził się rozczarowany, że leży zupełnie sam? Czy przez tę jedna noc, bardziej żałosną niż romantyczną, nie oswoił się z obecnością Barta do tego stopnia, że teraz poranek bez niego zdawał się koszmarem?

„Jesteś po prostu ciepłolubnym, złaknionym atencji i wycieńczonym seksualną wstrzemięźliwością egoistą” – powtarzał sobie w myślach, aby przegnać wspomnienia troskliwych spojrzeń, jakie posyłał mu Bart, i pełnych zachwytu uśmiechów, które sprawiały, że pomimo zmęczenia Rilienus odnajdował siłę do dalszej pracy.

Teraz, gdy wiedział już, jak słodkie były jego usta, jak idealnie pasowały do siebie ich ciała, jak miał się dalej powstrzymywać?

Ambasador Montilyet twierdziła, że nie będzie potrzebował wielu narzędzi. Dźwiganie wszystkich mniej lub bardziej odświętnych kreacji też wydawało się bezsensowne. Po długim namyśle spakował tylko dwie proste szaty, w jakich chodzili wszyscy magowie Kręgów, oraz jedną bardziej szykowną, na wypadek, gdyby musiał spotkać się z kimś wysoko urodzonym. Pamiętał, że Morrigan i Varric wspominali o królu Alistairze tak, jakby audiencja była nieunikniona. A do tego dochodziła jeszcze wizyta w Val Royeaux! Westchnął głęboko. Z jednej strony bogato zdobiona szata zdawała się tylko zbędnym balastem, ale z drugiej Rilienus miał przecież reprezentować Imperium Tevinter.

Na szczęście jego tobołek i tak okazał się na tyle mały, że mógł spokojnie nieść go sam. Nie chciał jeszcze tym obciążać Barta. Podejrzewał, że gdyby choć raz dał templariuszowi do zrozumienia, że jest mu ciężko, ten już by mu nie odpuścił.

Och, Stwórco, dlaczego znów musiał wrócić myślami do Barta? Opędzając się od wspomnień o jego słodkim uśmiechu, zbiegł po schodach i wydostał się na dziedziniec – tylko po to, by paść prosto w jego szeroko otwarte ramiona.

– Hej, nie tak szybko! Zrobisz sobie krzywdę, jak będziesz tak biegać. – Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że rozpoznał Barta, nim ten się odezwał. Powoli podniósł wzrok i zamarł.

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Rilienus spędzał z Bartem większość swojego czasu i zdążył już oswoić się z myślą, że młody templariusz niczym nie zdoła go zaskoczyć. A teraz zobaczył go w zbroi. Słodki Stwórco, przecież miał już okazję widzieć templariuszy w zbrojach. Dlaczego nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że Bart wyglądał w niej po stokroć lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny? Może chodziło o to, że zastąpił zwyczajowe miecz i tarczę wielkimi toporami? A może o avvarskie futro, które miał zarzucone na ramiona? Andrasto, miej litość! Dlaczego jego uroczy asystent musiał przez noc przeobrazić się w zabójczo przystojnego wojownika?

– Nie chciałem, żebyście na mnie czekali – wymamrotał Rilienus, uświadomiwszy sobie, że od dobrych kilku chwil wpatrywał się w Barta z rozdziawionymi ustami.

– Spokojnie, Madame de Fer pewnie będzie chciała jeszcze kilka razy sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno zostało zapakowane wszystko, co może się nam przydać. – Jego uśmiech był cudownie szczery i pokrzepiający. W zupełności wystarczył, aby Rilienus zapomniał o całym świecie i dał się prowadzić jak dziecko za rękę, prosto ku zgromadzonym na dziedzińcu przyszłym podróżnikom.

Taravyn z kamienną twarzą zignorował bezczelny uśmiech, jaki posłał mu Hawke. Na radosne pozdrowienia Dagny tylko skinął głową. Najchętniej udałby, że absolutnie nikogo nie widział i nie słyszał, ale gdy tylko zza jego pleców dobiegł zupełnie obcy głos, mimowolnie wypadł z roli.

– No, no, no. To dla niego mnie porzuciłeś?


	67. Podniebna Twierdza

– No, no, no. To dla niego mnie porzuciłeś?

Zaczepka wydała się Vintowi tak bezczelna, że z trudem powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem na tego, kto odważył się ją wypowiedzieć. I dzięki niech będą za to Stwórcy, bo zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty na dotykanie maga, który postanowił z niego zakpić. Biedaczek, wyglądał okropnie; jego skóra w wielu miejscach była zupełnie sina, większość włosów już dawno mu wypadła, a delikatne drżenie jego ciała przy każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym, ruchu sugerowało, że nadal trawiła go choroba. Koszmarne wrażenie potęgowały ciężkie kajdany, którymi skute miał nie tylko nadgarstki, ale też nogi.

– Witaj, Andersie. – Bart po raz kolejny rozbroił Rilienusa swoim spokojem. – Jesteś gotowy do drogi?

Jakim cudem mógł być tak uprzejmy dla człowieka, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć tysięcy osób? Apostaty, który zburzył chwiejny porządek między magami, templariuszami i Zakonem, niemal uniemożliwiając znalezienie pokojowego rozwiązania?

– Chyba nigdy nie będę. Wiesz, co zamierzają ze mną zrobić? Bo te kajdany niespecjalnie mi się podobają.

– Przykro mi, Andersie. Nikt nie rozmawia ze mną o takich rzeczach.

– Och, nawet gdyby rozmawiał, pewnie i tak myślami jesteś zupełnie gdzie indziej. – Spojrzenie przekrwionych oczu apostaty spoczęło na Rilienusie i ten mimowolnie zrobił krok do tyłu.

– Andersie, to Rilienus Taravyn. – Czy Bart naprawdę zamierzał ich sobie tak po prostu przedstawić? – Rilienusie...

– Wiem, kim on jest – wymamrotał Taravyn. Gdyby tylko mógł, najchętniej uciekłby jak najdalej, schował się gdzieś za Morrigan, która wprawdzie też była apostatką, ale przynajmniej nic nie wskazywała na to, aby w najbliższym czasie zamierzała wysadzić w powietrze budynek z modlącymi się ludźmi.

– Boisz się mnie? – zapytał Anders, z wyraźnym rozbawieniem przechylając głowę.

– A nie powinienem? – odwarknął Rilienus, zaskakując Barta tak agresywną reakcją. – Jesteś szaleńcem i mordercą.

– Rilienusie, chyba wystarczy – wtrącił się Hawke, który pojawił się znikąd i zapobiegawczo zasłonił Andersa własnym ciałem. – Nie ma powodu, żebyś zachowywał się podle.

– Nie ma też powodu, żebym tolerował obecność idioty, który zrobił wszystko, aby utrwalić przekonanie, że imperialni magowie to psychopaci tylko czekający na sygnał, aby niszczyć Zasłonę. – Rilienus wcale nie przesadzał. Po upadku Kręgu Magów w Kirkwall, zarówno Archont Radonis, jak i Magistrowie wielokrotnie musieli odpierać zarzuty, jakoby Imperium Tevinter aktywnie wspierało działania Andersa czy Pierwszego Zaklinacza Orsiny. Przebudzenie Koryfeusza i podstępy Venatori też niespecjalnie pomogły w ocieplaniu relacji Imperium z resztą Thedas. A teraz Rilienus miał tak po prostu udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie ma się o co gniewać?

– Rilienusie? – Nieśmiałe pytanie Barta tylko jeszcze bardziej go rozgniewało.

– Tak? – syknął.

– Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, możemy jechać najdalej od Andersa, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Tu nie chodzi o moje samopoczucie, tylko o... – Machnął dłońmi, nie umiejąc znaleźć właściwych słów. Cała ta sytuacja po prostu nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Chciał odpowiedzi, a nawet nie potrafił zadać odpowiednich pytań.

– Rilienusie, rozumiem twój gniew, ale czy nie uważasz, że każdy powinien dostać szansę, by naprawić swoje błędy? – Hawke oczywiście miał rację. Problem polegał na tym, że Taravyn nigdy nie znajdował się w sytuacji, która pozwalałaby mu na dokonywanie podobnych osądów. Nigdy wcześniej też nie znalazł się oko w oko z kimś, kto dokonałby aż tak przerażającej zbrodni.

Potrząsnął głową, wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku Barta i pospiesznie odszedł, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. I jak miał być spokojny? Jak miał nie martwić się o własne życie, gdy zmuszono go do podróżowania u boku mordercy i fanatyka? Nie miał pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po Andersie. Nie wiedział też, czy nikt nie wpadnie na pomysł, aby zrobić to, co powinno zostać zrobione już dawno i wymierzyć temu szaleńcowi zasłużoną karę. W jakiej sytuacji postawi to jednak Rilienusa? Stwórco, przecież ktokolwiek spróbuje zabić Andersa, zapewne dojdzie do wniosku, że pozbawienie życia podróżującego z nim Vinta to naprawdę fenomenalny pomysł.

– Rilienusie, proszę poczekaj! – zawołał za nim Bart. Głupiec! Pewnie nawet nie rozumiał, co tak rozwścieczyło maga.

– Nie ma to jak dobre plecy, nie?

Taravyn zamarł gwałtownie i zmierzył nieprzychylnym wzrokiem elfkę, w boku której Dagna bujała się nerwowo na piętach. Miała jasne, krzywo ścięte włosy i policzki pełne piegów. Zbyt dumna na zwykłą wieśniaczkę i zbyt prostacka na arystokratkę, wymykała się wszelkim regułom, które porządkowały świat Rilienusa. To ją widział wczorajszego wieczora w rogu gabinetu Josephine.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jak uważasz, co by się z nim stało, gdyby jego kumplami nie byli Czempion Kirkwall, Wicehrabia Kirwall, komendant Straży Miejskiej Kirwall i jeszcze parę innych szych? – Elfka wykrzywiła wymownie usta, po czym syknęła: – Cycki Andrasty, jak ja nienawidzę takich dupków. Wydaje im się, że mają odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. Że wiedzą kogo zabić, żeby wszyscy byli zadowoleni. A tu niespodzianka, fagasie! Zamiast uratować miliony, pomogłeś im zginąć!

– Sero, drogie dziecko, twoje krzyki nic nie zmienią – przerwała elfce Madame de Fer. Zaklinaczka podeszła do nich pospiesznie, zmierzyła krytycznym spojrzeniem, po czym zapytała: – Wszystko spakowane?

Posłusznie pokiwali głowami, na co Vivienne uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i już miała odejść, gdy nagle przypomniało się jej coś jeszcze.

– Sero, spakowałaś suknię, którą ci kupiłam, prawda?

– Aha.

– Naprawdę?

– Dagna spakowała swój odświętny mundur, więc dlaczego miałabym nie spakować sukienki? Nowy fikuśny Vint też pewnie zgarnął do tej swojej torby jakąś błyszczącą kieckę, nie?

Madame de Fer zmarszczyła brwi, potrząsnęła głową i odeszła z uśmiechem błąkającym się w kącikach ust.

– Nie wiedziałam, że teraz się lubicie – wymamrotała Dagna, wydymając policzki w wyrazie dziecinnego niezadowolenia.

– Spokojnie, maleńka. W głębi serca nadal sobą gardzimy. A ty! – Elfka niespodziewanie dźgnęła palcem wskazującym tors Rilienusa, który nie cofnął się tylko dlatego, że był zbyt zaskoczony zmianą tematu. – Dla swojego własnego dobra, trzymaj się z daleka od tego przemądrzałego fagasa i najlepiej udawaj, że go nie znasz. Obmacywanie się z templariuszem też może być pomocne.

– Wcale nie zamierzałem...!

– To lepiej zacznij. Tutaj nie lubią Vintów. Zwłaszcza takich, co trzymają się za blisko opętanych magów morderców.

Rilienus kiwnął głową i pospiesznie się wycofał. Miał poważne obawy, że gdyby został przy elfce jeszcze choćby chwilę, znów zaczęłaby go przekonywać, że obmacywanie Barta to świetny pomysł, a tego wolałby uniknąć. Nie, nie obmacywania. To wcale nie musiałoby być aż tak złe. Nie był jednak jeszcze gotowy, aby wysłuchiwać podobnych sugestii w miejscach publicznych.

– Rilienusie, czy możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Bart, jak zwykle podążając za magiem niczym cień.

Cóż, to wcale nie był taki głupi pomysł. Mag zatrzymał się tuż obok stajni i niechętnie spojrzał na templariusza. Bał się tego, co mógł dostrzec na jego twarzy. I całkiem słusznie, bo zupełnie nie wiedział zrobić z tym ogromem niepokoju, który niemal wylewał się z oczu templariusza.

– Nie wiedziałem, że został opętany – oznajmił Rilienus, siląc się na spokój. Nie było to łatwe, ale świadomość, że Bart nie zrobił nic złego i najczystszą podłością byłoby wyżywanie się na nim, ratowała go przed powiedzeniem czegoś, czego obaj mogliby potem żałować. – Niewiele to jednak zmienia. Nie chcę przebywać w jego pobliżu tego człowieka. Byłbym również wdzięczny, gdybyś ty też się do niego nie zbliżał.

Przez twarz Vuillemina przemknął cień smutku, jego słowa były jednak wciąż pełne oddania, które niezmiennie topiło serce Taravyna.

– Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, nie będę się do niego zbliżał. Jestem tu przecież, aby ci służyć.

– Wolałbym, żebyś zrozumiał, co to wszystko właściwie dla mnie oznacza, a nie ślepo wykonywał moje polecenia. – Ledwie to z siebie wykrztusił, a od razu dopadły go wyrzuty sumienia. Czy nie powiedział tego zbyt ostro? Czy Bart nie uzna tego za kolejny przytyk?

– Staram się to zrozumieć – wyszeptał tak nieśmiało, że Rilienus musiał wykorzystać całą siłę woli, aby powstrzymać się przed przytuleniem go i zapewnianiem, że nic się nie stało i wszystko będzie dobrze. – Wiem, że masz prawo się bać i do pewnego stopnia rozumiem twój strach. Ale mimo to nie potrafię nienawidzić Andersa.

– Z nas dwóch to ja jestem podłym egoistą. Byłbym tobą bardzo rozczarowany, gdybyś potrafił wykrzesać z siebie choć odrobinę nienawiści czy choćby pogardy dla kogokolwiek. Nawet dla kogoś tak...

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Dotyk miękkich ust Barta kazał podłym słowom odejść w niepamięć, gdy młody templariusz uznał, że nadszedł czas na ich drugi pocałunek. Tym razem jednak nieco staranniej to zaplanował, bo nie odskoczył od Rilienusa. Przeciwnie, nie czując z jego strony nawet najmniejszego śladu sprzeciwu, objął go delikatnie i przyciągnął do siebie. Słodki Stwórco, jak w ogóle miałby choć przez chwilę pomyśleć o odepchnięciu Barta? Musiałby być kamiennym posągiem, aby zignorować czułość, którą templariusz nieśmiało zaklinał w nieśmiałej pieszczocie.

A jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby tak po prostu dał się porwać. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wyrzuty sumienia musiały uderzyć w niego z siłą tysiąca zagubionych duchów Pustki. „To jeszcze dzieciak” – szeptały jedne. „Nigdy nie będziesz w stanie w pełni odwzajemnić jego uczuć” – dodawały inne. Mógł je odpędzić tylko w jeden sposób.

Natarczywie wpił się w jego usta, sięgnął dłońmi do gładkich, zapewne dopiero co ogolonych policzków, językiem rozepchnął mu wargi – tylko po to, by natychmiast zostać odepchniętym na odległość wyciągniętych ramion. Z wzrokiem wciąż zamglonym pożądaniem spojrzał na Barta i omal nie zaklął.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał przestraszony Vuillemin, zupełnie jakby cokolwiek z tego było jego winą. – Chyba nie jestem...

– Nie, to ja przepraszam. – Nieśmiało wyciągnął do niego dłoń, nie mając pojęcia, co by zrobił, gdyby Bart ją odtrącił. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Przeciwnie, splótł jego palce ze swoimi i ponownie go do siebie przyciągnął. Spojrzeniem zbitego szczeniaka niemal łamał Rilienusowi serce, a przecież nawet nie miał za co przepraszać. – Czasem, gdy jestem zmęczony i zdenerwowany zaczynam... – Jak właściwie zamierzał dokończyć to zdanie? „Dobieram się do młodych naiwnych chłopców”? Czy da się upaść jeszcze niżej?

– Rozumiem – szepnął Bart, choć przecież nic nie rozumiał. – Wolałbym jednak, abyś po prostu mówił mi, czy jesteś czymś zdenerwowany, bo nie potrafię jeszcze rozpoznawać wszystkich sygnałów, które mi wysyłasz. I raczej nie chciałbym, aby twoje zdenerwowanie objawiało się tym, że zaczynasz mnie całować, bo obawiam się, że mogę nie zareagować odpowiednio do twoich potrzeb.

Rilienus nie wytrzymał – parsknął śmiechem, którego nie stłumił nawet fakt, że mag wtulił twarz w połę grubego futra przewieszonego przez ramię templariusza. Stwórco, czy to możliwe, że był na niego skazany? Czy ich spotkanie było odpowiedzią na modlitwy o uleczenie złamanego serca i wybawienie z samotności? Jeśli tak, powinien czym prędzej zacząć dziękować Andraście i błagać oblubienicę Stwórcy o silną wolę. Czując, jak Bart delikatnie pieści palcami jego kark i wyjątkowo wrażliwą skórę tuż za uchem, omal nie zaczął mruczeć z zadowolenia. Co powiedziałby jego ojciec, gdyby go teraz widział? I dlaczego nikt ze zgromadzonych na dziedzińcu nie czuł potrzeby, aby skomentować ich zachowanie? Czy naprawdę nikomu w Podniebnej Twierdzy to nie przeszkadzało?


	68. Podniebna Twierdza

Rozmyślania te przerwał donośny dźwięk rogu. Bart i Rilienus odsunęli się od siebie, ale jedynie odrobinę, aby móc zobaczyć, co się działo. Stojąca na środku placu Wielka Poszukiwaczka Cassandra pozwoliła, by przeszywający odgłos zdominował wszystkie inne, po czym odjęła róg od ust i krzyknęła:

– W drogę!

Kolana omal nie ugięły się pod Rilienusem. Już? Nie, nie był jeszcze gotowy! Czy na pewno wszystko spakował? Niemal wszystko, co zabrał z Minratusu, teraz musiał porzucić w Podniebnej Twierdzy, a przecież nawet nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie mu dane tu wrócić.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze – szepnął mu na ucho Bart, bezbłędnie wyczuwając jego strach.

– Obiecaj mi to.

– Obiecuję na tchnienie Stwórcy, które pozwala mi żyć.

Mag zamknął oczy, myślami chwytając się tej przysięgi, która w gruncie rzeczy tak niewiele znaczyła. Choć nie wątpił w szczere intencje Barta, ten był przecież tylko człowiekiem. Nie miał żadnego wpływu na to, co mógł im przynieść los. Nie mógł też mierzyć się z tym, który był w stanie przekonać wszystkich, że był elfim bóstwem.

Spletli dłonie i powoli podeszli do czekających już na nich koni. Bart ostrożnie pomógł Rilienusowi wskoczyć na kasztanowatą antivańską klacz, która spokojnie czekała, aż mag się na niej usadowi. Gdy Bart skierował się w stronę karodereszowatego rumaka bojowego o niewątpliwie orlesiańskim pochodzeniu, drzwi stajni, przed którą stali zaledwie chwilę wcześniej, otworzyły się z hukiem i na dziedziniec wypadł wielki biały jeleń, rycząc przy tym tak głośno, że zgromadzone na niewielkiej przestrzeni wierzchowce wpadły w popłoch. Rilienus nie miał pojęcia, co by się stało, gdyby Vuillemin nie przytrzymał jego biednej klaczy za uzdę. Sam najprawdopodobniej omal nie przypłacił tego życiem, bo orlesiański rumak wierzgnął kopytami, o włos mijając głowę templariusza.

Za przerażonym jeleniem pobiegło dwóch stajennych, nie radzili sobie jednak z lawirowaniem pomiędzy spłoszonymi końmi. Dopiero interwencja Hawke'a pozwoliła zapanować nad sytuacją. Czempion Kirkwall złapał toczące pianę zwierzę za poroże i z niemal nadludzką siłą zmusił je, by się zatrzymało. Cassandra natychmiast znalazła się tuż przy nim. Oboje próbowali uspokoić jelenia kojącymi słowami i głaskaniem jego poprzecinanych czarnymi pręgami boków, na niewiele się to jednak zdawało.

Rilienus zapewne uważnie przyglądałby się ich poczynaniom, gdyby nie skupił się na czymś zupełnie innym. Pospiesznie sięgnął dłonią ku skroni Barta.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał z troską.

– Co? Och, nie, nic mi się nie stało. – Bart wyglądał na zupełnie zdezorientowanego, jakby nie miał pojęcia, o co Rilienusowi chodziło.

– Powinieneś bardziej martwić się o siebie. Mi nic by się nie stało, a ty omal nie skończyłeś z pękniętą czaszką.

Dopiero po chwili templariusz połączył w całość wypowiedź maga i zachowanie swojego nadal zaniepokojonego konia. Jednak zamiast się tym przejąć, parsknął śmiechem.

– To byłoby całkiem zabawne, gdyby moja wielka podróż skończyła się już na dziedzińcu, nie sądzisz? – zapytał, zupełnie jakby naprawdę go to bawiło.

– Nie, ani trochę. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby coś ci się stało. I to tylko dlatego, że uznałeś, że lepiej będzie ratować mnie. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz to sobie do serca i zapamiętasz na przyszłość, bo nie zamierzam tego powtarzać. Żadnych brawurowych odsieczy, czy to jasne?

Bart spoglądał na niego z dołu z uśmiechem tak szerokim, że Rilienus nie potrafił opędzić się od myśli, że gdyby templariusz był psem, zawzięcie merdałby teraz ogonem. A może raczej... Nie. Och, jak nisko upadł. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Vuillemina i zupełnie tracił nad sobą panowanie.

Przesunął się lekko w siodle i pochylił w kierunku Barta. Zamierzał go znów pocałować, bo chyba obaj na to zasłużyli, skoro zaledwie chwilę wcześniej nie zginęli w najbardziej idiotycznym wypadku w dziejach Inkwizycji. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Bart po prostu go przytuli i z ustami przyciśniętymi do jego ucha, wyszepcze:

– Nigdy nie oczekuj ode mnie, że będę bardziej martwił się o siebie, niż o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

– Bo jesteś moim templariuszem? – zapytał Rilienus, nim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

– To nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, kim jestem.

– Przestań. Jeszcze jedno słowo i zmuszę cię do porzucenia Zakonu, spakuję i wywiozę do Imperium.

– Już jestem spakowany.

To najprawdopodobniej miał być tylko niewinny żart, jednak ton, jakim Bart wypowiedział te słowa, zupełnie zmroził Rilienusowi serce. Słodka Adrasto, on naprawdę by to zrobił. Przecież znali się dopiero kilka tygodni. Jakim cudem tak szybko zdołali się do siebie przywiązać? I co takiego Rilienus właściwie zrobił, aby to osiągnąć? Zachowywał się przecież jak egocentryczny, rozpieszczony dupek. Czym sobie zasłużył na to całe uwielbienie?

– Nie możemy go zabrać. – Donośny głos Madame de Fer przebił się przez rozmowy otaczających ich osób.

Wielka Zaklinaczka ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami mierzyła wzrokiem białego jelenia, który wprawdzie był już spokojny, ale wciąż nie pozwalał odprowadzić się do stajni.

– To dzikie zwierzę. Nie jesteś w stanie po prostu zmusić go, by czegoś nie robił – prychnął Hawke. Jedną dłoń opartą miał o pysk jelenia, drugą wsparł na biodrze i ewidentnie zamierzał wypowiedzieć Vivienne pojedynek na gniewne spojrzenia.

– Inkwizytorowi jakoś się to udawało.

– Tak. Ale go tu nie ma.

– Jestem pewna, że ktoś inny będzie w stanie...

– Nie będzie – wciął się Varric. – Nikogo innego nie słuchał.

– Co zatem sugerujesz? – zapytała Cassandra tonem świadczącym o tym, że było jej absolutnie obojętne, co zrobią z jeleniem, byleby zrobili to szybko.

– Niech jedzie z nami – stwierdził krasnolud, wzruszając ramionami. – Istnieje przecież ryzyko, że nawet jeśli uda nam się zaciągnąć go do stajni, i tak ucieknie.

– Osobiście obiecałam Lavellanowi, że nic mu się nie stanie – zaoponowała Vivienne, jednak z mniejszą stanowczością.

– Nie martw się. Na pewno by to zrozumiał – zapewniła Josephine, poklepując Wielką Zaklinaczkę po ramieniu.

– Zatem? – ponaglił ich Hawke.

– Niech jedzie – zgodziła się w końcu Vivienne, wzdychając przy tym głęboko. – Ale będzie przywiązany do twojego konia, Czempionie, i to ty będziesz odpowiadał za jego bezpieczeństwo.

– Czyli wszystko postanowione? – zapytał Garrett, najwyraźniej nie mając ochoty na dalsze kłótnie.

Nikt nie zaprzeczył. Cassandra i Vivienne jeszcze raz upewniły się, że każdy z podróżnych był gotowy do drogi. Bart pospiesznie wskoczył na swojego konia i pomógł Rilienusowi zająć właściwe miejsce w szeregu. Uwadze maga nie umknęło to, że templariusz zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zachować jak największą odległość od Andersa. W innych okolicznościach Rilienus zapewne zdobyłby się na to, by mu podziękować, ale teraz...

Stwórco, jak do tego doszło? Opuszczał Podniebną Twierdzę, w której miał być bezpieczny. I to w jakim celu? Och, zdecydowanie nie był stworzony do przeżywania przygód. Wolał cztery kąty swojego małego warsztatu, zatłoczoną bibliotekę czy niekończące się równiny Pustki. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że Podniebna Twierdza znaczyła teraz dla niego więcej, niż rodzinna posiadłość w Minratusie. Kątem oka spojrzał na jadącego u jego boku Barta. Tak, niewątpliwie była to jego zasługa.

Odetchnął głęboko i wymusił na sobie spokój. Przeżył rozstanie z Dorianem, rebelię Venatori i podróż do Podniebnej Twierdzy. I to zupełnie sam. A teraz miał przy sobie Barta.


	69. Garść korespondencji

Słowiku,

zapewne ucieszy cię fakt, że jestem już w drodze. Tak, wiem, moja podróż przeciągnęła się znacznie, ale liczę na to, że moje odkrycia jakoś Ci to zrekompensują. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że starzy przyjaciele przysyłają Ci prezent. A ponieważ niekoniecznie przepadasz za niespodziankami, dodam, że na wieku znajduje się monogram jednego z najlepszych szewców w Imperium Tevinter. A gdy potrząsam całym pakunkiem, brzęczy jak złoto, perły i atłas, ale o tym chyba nie powinienem pisać.

W każdym razie, już niedługo będę u Twego boku,

Kruk

 

* * *

 

Szanowna Ambasador Montilyet,

ogromną ulgę przynoszą mi wieści o poczynionych przez Ciebie przygotowaniach na nasze przybycie. Wprawdzie strażnik Blackwall zarzekał się, że w całym Thedas próżno szukać bardziej zaradnej niewiasty, ale uparcie podawałam jego zapewnienia w wątpliwość. Jak się okazuje, zupełnie niesłusznie. Twój ostatni list do reszty rozwiał moje wątpliwości.

Nie zrozum mnie źle, mój niepokój spowodowany jest wyłącznie świadomością tego, jak bardzo problematycznymi będziemy gośćmi oraz nadmiarem pochwał, które wygłasza na Twój temat strażnik Blackwall. Z ulgą muszę jednak stwierdzić, że moje obawy okazały się zupełnie bezpodstawne.

Korzystając z okazji chciałam podziękować za to, że moja obecność w Fereldenie nadal stanowi tajemnicę. Czasem przeraża mnie to, do jakich rozmiarów urosła legenda o Pladze, która spustoszyła mój kraj. Nie chciałabym zasłaniać się fałszywą skromnością, niezwykle mi schlebia, że mój udział w ratowaniu Fereldenu nie został zapomniany. Jednak gdy słyszę, że dowodziłam stutysięczną armią (i to na gryfie, koniecznie na gryfie) Szarych Strażników, to nie wiem, czy powinnam śmiać się czy płakać. Zdecydowanie wolałabym, aby wszystkie zasługi przypadły wyłącznie Alistairowi. Brak wyolbrzymiania również byłby miłą odmianą.

Wiem, że może być Ci trudno w to uwierzyć, ale moja sława, obawiam się, że całkowicie niezasłużona, naprawdę mnie męczy. Dlatego właśnie tak bardzo wdzięczna jestem za trud jaki włożyłaś w zapewnienie mi bezpiecznej i spokojnej podróży. Liczę na to, że już niedługo dane mi będzie podziękować Ci osobiście.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Szara Strażniczka, Elissa Cousland


	70. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

Bart spodziewał się, że podróż będzie znacznie większym wyzwaniem. Nie, wcale nie dlatego, że nawet w Podniebnej Twierdzy Rilienus potrafił być wyjątkowo kapryśny. Akurat do tego templariusz zdążył już przywyknąć. Bał się jednak, że tak liczna i różnorodna kompania okaże się bardziej uciążliwa niż przyjemna. Na szczęście okazało się, że był w błędzie.

Anders, świadomy, że Rilienus nie życzy sobie przebywać w jego pobliżu, postanowił sam schodzić z drogi Vintowi. Każdego wieczora Morrigan i Hrist znikały na kilka godzin, by ćwiczyć w odosobnieniu. Hawke korzystał z okazji, że brat nie mógł mu uciec i rozmawiał z nim czasem aż do bladego świtu. Cassandra uparcie wyliczała Varricowi wszystko, co nie podobało się jej w jego najnowszej powieści. Sera i Dagna również gdzieś znikały i Bart nie był pewien, czy chciał wiedzieć gdzie i w jakim celu.

Dzięki temu większość czasu, którego nie poświęcali na jazdę i sen, spędzał z Rilienusem i Madame de Fer.

– Nie masz mi za złe, że tu jesteś? – zapytała Wielka Zaklinaczka jednego z długich mroźnych wieczorów, gdy wszyscy podzielili się na mniejsze grupy i rozsiedli wygodnie wokół ogniska.

– Dlaczego miałbym cię za to winić? – Bart zaśmiał się cicho, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co było przyczyną żalu w oczach jego dawnej mistrzyni. – Pomogłaś mi jedynie znaleźć dla siebie miejsce. Dzięki tobie czuję się potrzebny, jaśnie pani.

– Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że nie zdołałam ochronić cię przed konsekwencjami bycia templariuszem.

– Jeśli chodzi o konieczność stawania w obronie maga, któremu zostałem zaprzysiężony, to jest to wyłącznie mój wybór. – Przeniósł pełne uwielbienia spojrzenie na Rilienusa. Ten siedział na wyciągnięcie ręki, pochylał się lekko nad ciasno zapisanym pergaminem i próbował złapać jak najwięcej blasku rzucanego przez ognisko. Musiał poczuć na sobie wzrok Barta, bo poderwał się i uniósł pytająco brew.

– Rozmawialiśmy właśnie o tym, że Bart absolutnie nie nadaje się na twojego templariusza – oznajmiła Wielka Zaklinaczka, krzywiąc się przy tym wymownie.

– Ależ, Madame de Fer...! – sapnął Bart, nie mając pojęcia, co powinien na to powiedzieć.

Rilienus, jeśli odczuwał podobne zaskoczenie, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i prychnął:

– Cóż, jest w tym trochę prawdy. – Choć powiedział to bardzo poważnym tonem, Bart wiedział, że to tylko niewinny żart. Mimo to jego serce zamarło na ułamek chwili. – Zupełnie nie posiada cech, jakich się spodziewałem.

– Och? – Vivienne zasłoniła usta dłonią, by ukryć uśmiech. – A czego takiego się spodziewałeś?

– Przygłupiego osiłka, który ledwie jest w stanie się przedstawić, ale za to potrafi znaleźć każdy możliwy pretekst, by zabić znajdującego się w zasięgu jego broni maga.

Madame de Fer uśmiechnęła się smutno i gwałtownie spoważniała.

– Wiele tygodni szukałam kogoś, kto byłby w stanie nie tylko sprawdzić się jako twój asystent, ale i nie pokazałby ci templariuszy z najgorszej możliwej strony – wyznała szeptem, w którym wciąż pobrzmiewały echa Rozłamu. Przeniosła zmęczone spojrzenie na ognisko, które rzucało na jej twarz mroczne błyski. – Pomimo moich starań, wciąż muszę mierzyć się z okrucieństwem wobec magów. Oraz okrucieństwem magów wobec tych, których akurat postanowili uznać za winnych wszelkich swoich nieszczęść. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, przybywając do Podniebnej Twierdzy, stałeś się częścią tego całego... – Urwała i machnęła dłonią w stronę płomieni.

Bart przyglądał się uważnie Rilienusowi, który chyba nie spodziewał się podobnej rozmowy. Ostrożnie złożył przeglądane notatki i schował je do podręcznej torby.

– Wiedziałem, na co się piszę, przybywając tutaj – zapewnił ostrożnie. – Magister Pavus bardzo dokładnie przedstawił mi problemy polityczne i społeczne, z którymi być może będę musiał się zmierzyć. I choć nie jestem dyplomatą, a jedynie uczonym, zrobiłem wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby odpowiednio się do wszystkiego przygotować. A teraz wiem, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, jest ktoś, kto zawsze będzie służył mi pomocą. – To powiedziawszy, spojrzał na Barta i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

Vivienne pokiwała głową, po czym wstała. Zdawała się lżejsza, zupełnie jakby słowa Rilienusa zdjęły z jej barków ogromny ciężar.

– Dziękuję, Rilienusie – oznajmiła z siłą, której chwilę wcześniej jej brakowało. – Twoje słowa utwierdzają mnie w przekonaniu, że Dorian dokonał właściwego wyboru, proponując nam ciebie. A ja dobrze zrobiłam, że postanowiłam go posłuchać. Bartholomew, rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj. A teraz, proszę, wybaczcie mi na chwilę. Muszę sprawdzić, co u naszego więźnia. – Skrzywiła się wymownie, po czym ruszyła tam, gdzie najprawdopodobniej przebywał Anders.

Czy to prawda? Czy rodzice rzeczywiście byliby z niego dumni? I co właściwie kazało Madame de Fer tak myśleć? Wiedział, że jego rodzice i Wielka Zaklinaczka mieli okazję kilka razy się spotkać. Ale chociaż podczas jednego z takich spotkań zdecydowali, że ledwie nastoletni wtedy Bart powinien spróbować swoich sił jako asystent obiecującej zaklinaczki, to Vuillemin wiedział, że jego ojciec i Vivienne niespecjalnie mieli powody, by pałać do siebie sympatią. Dlaczego zatem teraz postanowiła o nich wspomnieć?

– Wszystko w porządku? – Aż podskoczył, słysząc tuż przy swoim uchu ciepły szept Rilienusa.

– Tak, oczywiście, dlaczego pytasz?

To nie była dobra odpowiedź. Mag zmarszczył nos i potrząsnął głową, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

– Tym razem nie wezmę tego do siebie, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz próbował mi wmówić, że mogę podzielić się z tobą wszelkimi problemami, a potem sam...

– Dobrze, już dobrze, rozumiem! – Bart podniósł ręce w poddańczym geście. Rilienus, oczywiście, miał rację. Problem nie polegał jednak na tym, że Vuillemin nie chciał wyznać, co leżało mu na duszy. On po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co to właściwie było. Westchnął głęboko i wymamrotał: – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wspomniała o moich rodzicach.

– Och. To wszystko? Kamień spadł mi z serca. – Spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na maga, który rozsiadł się wygodniej na swoim posłaniu. – Bo już myślałem, że naprawdę uraziłem cię stwierdzając, że jestem rozczarowany tym, że nie jesteś brutalnym ignorantem.

Bart uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Słowa Rilienusa naprawdę podniosły go na duchu. Nie, żeby bycie kimś więcej niż templariuszem z najczarniejszych koszmarów młodych magów stanowiło dla niego jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. Ale miło mu było znów usłyszeć, że Rilienus był zadowolony z jego towarzystwa. I nawet przyznał to przed samą Wielką Zaklinaczką!

– No, to co mówiłeś o swoich rodzicach? – Podjął Taravyn poważniejszym tonem. Podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął je ramionami, chroniąc się przed nadmierną utratą ciepła.

– Nie byli specjalnie lubiani w Orlais.

– Myślałem, że pochodzisz z arystokratycznego rodu.

– To nie takie proste.

– Więc mi wyjaśnij.

Od czego powinien zacząć? Historia jego rodu wraz z wszystkimi porażkami poniesionymi w Wielkiej Grze była obrzydliwie zawiła i Bart nigdy do końca nie rozumiał niektórych jej aspektów. Znał tylko ogólny zarys, a to nigdy nie wystarczyło. Zawsze trzeba było pamiętać nie tylko, co się wydarzyło, ale i kiedy, gdzie, kto był tego świadkiem, kto postanowił wyjść zaraz potem, kto nie wysłał zaproszeń na bankiet z okazji urodzin siostrzenicy... Nie, Bart zdecydowanie nie miał do tego głowy.

– Wszystko zaczęło się chyba po śmierci mojej babki, Briandy Vuillemin – zaczął ostrożnie. – To było na wiele lat przed moimi narodzinami, ale ojciec opowiadał, że dziadek zupełnie się załamał i gdyby nie Shiahani, umarłby z rozpaczy.

– Shiahani? – podchwycił usłużnie Rilienus, pomagając templariuszowi uporządkować opowieść.

– Nasza służąca, elfka. Była w rodzinie odkąd pamiętam.

– Och, chyba domyślam się, dokąd to zmierza.

Bart zaśmiał się cicho.

– To nie do końca tak. Oboje byli już starzy i łączyła ich raczej przyjaźń niż miłość. Śmierć Briandy była ciosem dla nich obojga. Dla mojego dziadka Shiahani była jedyną osobą, która potrafiła przypomnieć mu, że ze starości też można czerpać radość. Dla mnie była jedyną babcią, jaką miałem.

– Ale dla innych...

– Dla innych otwartość, z jaką August Vuillemin podchodził do relacji ze swoją służącą, była czymś co najmniej gorszącym. Z roku na rok dostawaliśmy coraz mniej zaproszeń na bale, zajmowaliśmy coraz dalsze miejsca na oficjalnych uroczystościach. Aż w końcu upadliśmy tak nisko, że mój ojciec mógł zrobić tylko jedno.

– Uciekł z do Wolnych Marchii handlować elfim korzeniem? – zapytał Rilienus, na co Bart parsknął stłumionym śmiechem.

– Nie, ale w jego mniemaniu zrobił coś jeszcze bardziej szalonego. Wstąpił do armii.

– Nie rozumiem, co w tym szalonego. To przecież całkiem rozsądne rozwiązanie dla arystokraty, którego ród wypadł z łask.

– Mój ociec był strasznym tchórzem – wyznał Bart konspiracyjnym szeptem, na co Rilienus parsknął śmiechem. – Naprawdę. Chyba nie było jeszcze w całym Thedas nikogo mniej gotowego do odważnych czynów niż Rambert Vuillemin. Ale nie na tym polegał problem. – Templariusz westchnął głęboko. Nie, w gruncie rzeczy fakt, że jego ojciec stronił od walki najprawdopodobniej uchronił go przed niepotrzebną śmiercią w wojnie o koronę Orlais. – Problemem była śmierć cesarza Floriana i chaos, w jakim pogrążyło się Orlais. Cały naród podzielił się na zwolenników diuka Garsparda i młodej księżniczki Celene. Naturalnym było, że cała armia postanowiła wesprzeć diuka. Mój ojciec nie stanowił wyjątku. Przeciwnie, liczył na to, że jeśli choć raz wykaże się brawurą, i to tuż przed tym, jak Garpard zdobędzie tron, ród Vuilleminów odzyska utraconą pozycję.

Rilienus potrząsnął głową. Nie trzeba było nic więcej dodawać. Wynik starań poczciwego Ramberta był dość oczywisty, biorąc pod uwagę, że to Celene została cesarzową.

– To okropne, że losy zwykłych ludzi tak bardzo zależą od tego, kto akurat raczył usiąść na tronie – prychnął Vint.

– Święte słowa! – ryknął ktoś tuż obok nich.

Z zaskoczeniem podnieśli spojrzenia na stojącą nieopodal Serę. Szeroko uśmiechnięta elfka dosiadła się mężczyzn. Skrzyżowała nogi, oparła dłonie na kolanach i wyznała:

– Dagna już śpi, ja mam teraz wartę, a ktoś tutaj akurat opowiada całkiem niezłe historie. No to, panie templariuszu, co było dalej?

– Jest coś jeszcze? – zdziwił się Rilienus. Cóż, miał rację. To, co usłyszał do tej pory, w zupełności wystarczyło, aby skreślić z kart historii jakikolwiek orlezjański ród.

Bart uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

– Chodzi o misję, jakiej podjął się mój ojciec, aby umożliwić Gaspardowi przejęcie władzy. Nie mam pojęcia, czego właściwie dotyczyła, wiem tylko, że wraz z całym oddziałem udał się w podróż przez Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu.

– Ooo! Czy w tej bajce będą smoki? – zapytała Sera z dziecięcym przejęciem.

– Cóż, być może oddział mojego ojca spotkał jakieś smoki, ale nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Wiem natomiast, że Rambert Vuillemin zgubił się w śnieżycy i zapewne zmieniłby się w sopel lodu, gdyby nie znalazła go łowczyni z avvarskiego plemienia. Sama również została zaskoczona przez śnieżycę, ale podczas gdy ona całkiem nieźle poradziła sobie ze znalezieniem kryjówki w opuszczonej jaskini, mojemu ojcu udało się jedynie przed przypadek stracić przytomność trzy kroki od jej wejścia.

– Coś mi mówi, że zaraz potem zrobiło się bardzo gorąco – szepnęła Sera, po czym zaśmiała się rubasznie. Rilienus przewrócił oczami, a Bart odchrząknął z zażenowaniem. Przecież w pewnym sensie miała rację.

– To była miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia – oznajmił, zupełnie ignorując znaczące spojrzenia elfki. – Gdyby tak nie było, mój ojciec nigdy by jej nie poślubił.

– Chwila, twój ojciec poślubił avvarską wojowniczkę? – zapytał mag z mieszaniną przerażenia i niedowierzania wymalowaną na twarzy.

– Nie inaczej. Tym samym przypieczętował los swój i swego rodu.

– Nie żałował tego?

– Nigdy. On i Cathal... Różnili się prawie wszystkim. On był nieśmiały, kochał poezję i słodkie wino. Ona potrafiła gołymi rękami skręcić kark dwuwołu, uwielbiała polowania i chłód Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Ale wtedy, w odciętej od świata jaskini, coś ich połączyło. Wiedzieli, że jeśli się rozstaną, nigdy już nie będą mogli żyć pełnią życia. Że byli dopełniającymi się głosami jednej pieśni.

Ciche pochrapywanie Sery wybiło Barta z rytmu opowieści. Elfka zasnęła skulona na jego posłaniu, zupełnie zapominając o swojej warcie. Templariusz zaśmiał się i spojrzał na Rilienusa, tylko po to, by pozwolić zaskoczyć się jego rumieńcami i dziwnym zażenowaniem.

– Niech zgadnę, dziewięć miesięcy później... – Mag urwał i spróbował się roześmiać, ale niespecjalnie mu to wyszło.

– Och, nie, to nie tak. – Bart odwrócił wzrok i podrapał się po karku. – Mój ojciec złamał nogę przy upadku i Cathal, gdy tylko zamieć dobiegła końca, zaniosła go do swojego plemienia. Spędził tam trzy miesiące, a potem dołączył do kupieckiej karawany i wrócił do Orlais.

– Ale przecież mówiłeś, że ją poślubił.

– Bo tak było. Początkowo jednak starał się wyprzeć uczuć, które żywił do mojej matki. Wyruszył przecież, by przywrócić dobre imię swego rodu, nie chciał zaprzepaścić wszystkich starań nawet, jeśli ceną była miłość. Nie wszystko jednak poszło zgodnie z jego planem. Po powrocie do domu dowiedział się, że wojna dobiegła końca, a Celene została cesarzową. Na dworze nowej władczyni nie było miejsca dla zubożałego arystokraty i żołnierza, który nie tylko wykonywał rozkazy jej wroga, ale poniósł przy tym sromotną porażkę. Dlatego mój ojciec zaczął szukać dla siebie miejsca gdzie indziej. Jako mały chłopiec zawsze marzył o pisaniu sztuk teatralnych, a ponieważ cesarzowa Celene otoczyła uczonych i artystów specjalną opieką, postanowił zaryzykować.

– Jak mu szło?

– Ani dobrze, ani źle. Jego sztuki były uważane za przeciętne. On sam uważał po prostu, że czegoś mu brakuje. Przez ponad rok próbował wyprzeć z siebie odpowiedź na pytanie, czym było to, czego tak rozpaczliwie szukał, aż w końcu dotarło do niego, że dalsze oszukiwanie się nie ma sensu. Z garścią monet, rodowym mieczem i w wysłużonej wojskowej zbroi ponownie ruszył w Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu.

Rilienus zmarszczył brwi i potrząsnął głową.

– Tak po prostu? I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znalazł ją w tych przeklętych górach? Ot tak?

– Nie od tak. Klan Cathal miał obozowisko w bardzo charakterystycznym miejscu, które nawet mój ojciec, po trzech miesiącach mieszkania z Avvarami, zdołał zapamiętać.

– Ale czy Avvarowie nie przenoszą swoich obozowisk?

– Przenoszą. Po prostu Cathal nie odeszła ze swoim klanem. Postanowiła, że do końca życia zostanie tam, gdzie rozstała się z moim ojcem.

Rilienus westchnął głęboko i ciaśniej przykrył się kocem. Obaj w milczeniu wpatrywali się w płomienie ogniska zachłannie sięgające ku niebu roziskrzonemu milionami gwiazd.

– To chyba najbardziej romantyczna historia, jaką w życiu słyszałem – wyszeptał mag, uśmiechając się nieśmiało do templariusza. – Pod żadnym pozorem nie opowiadaj jej Varricowi, bo zrobi z tego serię romansideł.

– Może to wcale nie byłoby takie złe rozwiązanie? Przynajmniej po moim rodzie zostałby jakiś ślad – wymamrotał Bart i urwał, go gwałtowne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej odebrało mu dech. Z ust wyrwał mu się zdławiony jęk, a po policzkach pociekły łzy. Stwórco, tak bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

– Bart? – Rilienus powoli przysunął się do niego i ujął jego twarz w dłonie. – Co się dzieje?

Nie znał słów, którymi mógłby wyrazić wszystkie uczucia kotłujące się w jego sercu. Czasem świadomość, że jego rodzina nie żyje, że poza Berenice nie miał już nikogo, była tak abstrakcyjna, że zdawała się okrutnym kłamstwem. A potem przypominał sobie posłańca Inkwizycji, który pewnego dnia pojawił się w Academie des Chevaliers tylko po to, by przekazać Bartowi koszmarne wieści.

Jego rodzina nie była doskonała. W mniemaniu niektórych rodów stanowiła zapewne zlepek najgorszych cech, jakie można przypisać arystokratom. Mimo to dla innych posiadłość Vuilleminów stała się bezpieczną przystanią nie tylko podczas wojny między magami a templariuszami. Nigdy nie zamykali drzwi przed elfami, krasnoludami, wyciszonymi, magami ani przed kimkolwiek innym. Każdy mógł liczyć na ich pomoc.

I właśnie to doprowadziło do ich śmierci.

Ramiona Rilienusa otoczyły go ciasno. Nieśmiało oparł czoło o bark maga. Wciąż czuł się niepewnie, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą, a fakt, że kompletnie stracił panowanie nad płaczem, w ogóle nie pomagał.

– Hej, maleńki, wszystko w porządku – wyszeptał Taravyn prosto na jego ucho. Delikatnie głaskał Barta po głowie, kołysząc się przy tym z boku na bok. – Wiem, że za nimi tęsknisz, ale uwierz mi, oni wciąż są przy tobie. Jedyne, co was dzieli, to Zasłona. Jeśli zamkniesz oczy i wsłuchasz się w szum wiatru, usłyszysz ich głosy, jak śpiewają na część Stwórcy.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz Rilienusa, by ukoić nerwy Barta. I wcale nie chodziło o to, że mag był nieskończenie piękny, bo o tym templariusz wiedział już dawno. Chodziło o dziwny spokój, który promieniował z jego duchowego uniesienia. Vuillemin widział coś podobnego po raz trzeci w życiu. Za pierwszym razem ujrzał to na obliczu Boskiej Justinii, gdy dostąpił zaszczytu brania udziału w jej modlitwie. Po raz drugi ta błogość objawiła się na twarzy Leliany, gdy Zakon mianował ją Boską Victorią. A teraz na siedzącego tuż obok niego maga również spłynęła łaska Stwórcy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Bart nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zrobiło to na nim aż tak piorunujące wrażenie. Potem jednak prawda omal nie wypchnęła z jego gardła głośnego westchnienia. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, skąd pochodziła głęboka wiara obu Boskich. Wiedział jednak, skąd czerpał ją Rilienus. Opierał ją na swych podróżach przez Pustkę, na tysiącach godzin poświęconych na badanie tajemnic przeszłości. Czy ktokolwiek inny mógłby mówić o tym z taką pewnością?

Z zażenowaniem otarł łzy z policzków i uśmiechnął się blado.

– Przepraszam. Masz rację – wyszeptał. – Nie powinienem wątpić w nauki Andrasty.

– Och, nie, nie. Nie myl żałoby ze zwątpieniem. Stwórca nie będzie przecież miał ci za złe, że tęsknisz za bliskimi. – Mówiąc to, Rilienus ostrożnie dotknął policzka Barta. – To zupełnie naturalne, że ci ich brakuje. Nie powinieneś ani się tego wstydzić, ani mieć o to do siebie żalu.

– Dziękuję.

– Nie masz za co mi dziękować. Nie zrobiłem nic...

– Wysłuchałeś mnie. To więcej niż zrobił dla mnie... Chyba nikt tyle dla mnie nie zrobił.

– Ich strata – prychnął Rilienus i wtulił się w bok Barta. Jedyne, co templariusz mógł zrobić, to objąć go, zamknąć oczy, odetchnąć słodkim zapachem maga i wsłuchać się w szum wiatru.


	71. Z notatek Rilienusa Taravyna

[Całość zapisana została w Tevene oraz dodatkowo zaszyfrowana.]

Próbując zgłębić tajemnicę mocy małego Elthina, natrafiłem na więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi. Co gorsza, są to pytania, które dręczyły nie tylko uczonych, ale i całe zastępy Boskich.

Skąd bierze się magia?

Na czym polega istota więzi żywych istot z Pustką?

Czy każdy, kto może śnić, ma w rzeczywistości dostęp do magii, a jedynie u niektórych i w konkretnych okolicznościach staje się on silniejszy?

Kim są ci wybrańcy i jakie okoliczności muszą zostać spełnione? Dlaczego, choć większość spotyka to w okresie dojrzewania, niektórzy odkrywają w sobie moc w późnej starości a inni już we wczesnym dzieciństwie?

Jeśli w Pustce znajduje się Złote Miasto Stwórcy, to czy magii nie należy uznać za Jego najbardziej powszechne i najpotężniejsze zarazem błogosławieństwo?

Zdołałem znaleźć wiele traktatów filozoficznych skupiających się na tych pytaniach, nie dostrzegłem w nich jednak satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. Niektóre sprzeczne były z moimi własnymi doświadczeniami z Pustki. Inne podważały nauki Andrasty.

Czuję się bardziej zagubiony, niż przed rozpoczęciem poszukiwań. Doszedłem jednak do kilku wniosków i choć nie jestem ich całkowicie pewien, obawiam się, że to jedyne, co mogę na razie ofiarować Avelinie i Donnicowi.

Przede wszystkim Elthin nie jest przeklęty, a szansa, że stanie się plugawcem nie jest znacznie większa, niż w przypadku dorosłych magów. Jedynym problemem jest jego delikatna dziecięca psychika, która może ucierpieć przez podszepty demonów. Wychodzę jednak z założenia, że pod opieką kochających rodziców i z zastosowaniem normalnych środków ostrożności, nie dojdzie do tragedii, jakiej oczekiwali templariusze z Kirkwall.

Nierozsądnie byłoby jednak zupełnie odcinać się od Zakonu Templariuszy, zwłaszcza, że Podniebna Twierdza jest tak blisko. Myć może w ogóle nie powinienem o tym pisać, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć, ale Rhys i Evangeline spodziewają się dziecka. W związku z tym poprosili Josephine o znalezienie im miejsca, w którym mogliby spędzić najbliższych kilka lat. Do niczego nie zamierzam namawiać i doskonale rozumiem wątpliwości związane z proszeniem o pomoc byłej templariuszki, która sama niedługo zostanie matką. Niewielu znam jednak templariuszy, którzy mogliby pomóc Elthinowi, a ten, który podołałby zadaniu, należy do mnie i nie zamierzam się z nim rozstawać.

Kolejną kwestią jest ustabilizowanie więzi z Pustką. Zgodnie z tradycją Kręgów w tej części Thedas, dokonuje się tego przez rytuał Katorgi, który z jednej strony został całkiem niedawno zniesiony, a z drugiej nieludzkie byłoby zmuszanie Elthina do jego przejścia. Istnieje jednak również inna możliwość. Sam przejdę do Pustki i zrobię wszystko, aby Elthinowi nie groziło żadne zagrożenie stamtąd.

Pamięć mnie nie myliła, podobne przypadki pojawiały się już w przeszłości. Różnie jednak były tłumaczone.

Niektórzy twierdzą, że to kara za grzech pradawnych Magistrów.

Inni, że dzieci te są pomazańcami Stwórcy.

Jeszcze inni każą nie przywiązywać zbyt wielkiej wagi do przyczyny, a skupić się wyłącznie na skutkach i potencjalnym zagrożeniu.

Nie potrafię stwierdzić, gdzie leży prawda. Jest to o tyle trudne, że dzieci te równie często stawały się wielkimi personami, co plugawcami, potężnymi zaklinaczami, co zupełnie przeciętnymi magami. Nie wydaje mi się zatem, aby było to wyłącznie błogosławieństwo Stwórcy. Dostrzegam w tym natomiast szansę i głupotą byłoby jej nie wykorzystać. Elthin posiada niebywały potencjał. Potencjał, jaki objawia się u dzieci raz na setki lat. W czasach takich jak te, gdy wielcy bohaterowie potrzebni są być może bardziej niż kiedykolwiek od dni, gdy Andrasta stąpała wśród żywych, jest to potencjał, którego nie można zignorować.

Dlatego właśnie zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by mu pomóc.

 


	72. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

Siedzieli przy długim stole, podskubując resztki kolacji po królewsku wystawnej w porównaniu z tym, co musieli jeść przez ostatnie kilka dni podróży. Ogień radośnie trzaskał w kominku. Wszyscy z zadowoleniem popijali wedle uznania ciemnozłote piwo lub wino tak intensywnie bordowe, że gdy nie padało na nie światło, zdawało się niemal czarne.

Rilienus uznał, że to doskonały moment, by przyciszonym głosem opowiedzieć Avelinie i Donnicowi o swoich odkryciach. Wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej każdy nadstawiał uszu, by usłyszeć to, co miał im do powiedzenia, ale niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, czas kolacji postanowił poświęcić na medytację, zamiast na jedzenie i teraz był zbyt wyciszony, aby przejmować się podsłuchiwaniem.

– Chcesz wejść do Pustki? – zapytała Avelina z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. – Przecież to śmiertelnie niebezpieczne.

– Nie dla mnie – zaoponował Rilienus, zduszając rozpalającą się w nim dumę. Wiedział, że nawet ta delikatna iskierka mogła przyciągnąć do niego demony, a chociaż te nie byłyby w stanie zagrozić jemu samemu, to niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki miał Vivienne, Garretta i Morrigan, którzy stanowili nie lada kąsek dla zatraconych w zepsuciu dusz błąkających się po drugiej stronie Zasłony. – Spokojnie, robiłem to już wielokrotnie.

– Masz na myśli wędrowanie po Pustce czy może raczej ingerowanie w moc innego maga? – zapytała podejrzliwie Wielka Zaklinaczka. – Bo to, co proponujesz, niebezpiecznie przypomina mi prymitywny i bardzo brutalny sposób na wyciszenie.

– Nigdy nie zaproponowałbym czegoś podobnego – zaoponował Taravyn, osobiście dotknięty tym podejrzeniem.

– Skąd możemy mieć pewność? – zapytał Donnic. W jego głosie nie było wyrzutu, a jedynie ogromna troska o syna.

– Co mógłbym zyskać na jego wyciszeniu?

– Jeśli zamierzasz go wyciszyć, twoja motywacja jest dla mnie tajemnicą, więc nie mam pojęcia, co byś z tego miał – stwierdził Hawke. – Ale oznaczałoby to, że jesteś albo szaleńcem, albo zdrajcą, a nie mam powodów, by przypuszczać, że któraś z tych opcji jest prawdą.

– Ufasz mu? – zapytała Avelina ze śmiertelną powagą. Podczas gdy jej mąż dawał się kontrolować emocjom, ona z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej przypominała marmurowy posąg. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie ta kobieta została kapitanem straży Kirkwall. Jej lodowate spojrzenie utkwione było w Garretcie.

Hawke nie odpowiedział od razu. Ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami powoli zbierał myśli i ważył słowa. Gdy w końcu wydał wyrok, wydawał się nim całkiem usatysfakcjonowany.

– Wiem, że Rilienus został wysłany do Podniebnej Twierdzy z polecenia Doriana Pavusa. Ale nie tylko na podstawie referencji Magistra mogłem wyrobić sobie o nim opinię. Nie jest człowiekiem bez skazy, jednak nie znam nikogo, kto z taką swobodą wędrowałby po Pustce.

– I ta swoboda ma ich zapewnić o braku zagrożenia? – zakpił Carver w momencie, w którym Morrigan pogardliwie prychnęła.

– Czy nie dlatego w ogóle tu jest? – zaoponował starszy Hawke. – Gdyby nie te zdolności, zapewne nikt by go tu nie wysłał, ani do Podniebnej Twierdzy, ani na to dziwne poszukiwanie skarbów.

– Czy nie ma innego rozwiązania? – zapytał ostrożnie Donnic.

– Możecie po prostu poczekać na przybycie templariusza, który... – zaczął Rilienus, ale Bart wszedł mu w słowo.

– To nic nie da – szepnął głosem tak zbolałym, że spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały w jego stronę. Dopiero teraz Taravyn zorientował się, że jego templariusz drżał, jakby trawiła go gorączka. Ściekający po jego czole pot również nie wyglądał dobrze.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Vint, odruchowo chwytając go za dłoń. Była gorąca i co chwilę ulatywały z niej jaskrawobłękitne iskry mocy.

– Zasłona jest tu tak cienka – wymamrotał, potrząsając głową.

– To Elthin? – Avelina pobladła. – To przez niego?

– Podobne zaburzenia wyczuwam wokół Andersa, ale w porównaniu z tym Anders jest tylko drobną anomalią, delikatną rysą na tkaninie Zasłony. – Mówienie sprawiało mu wyraźny trud, a mimo to zmusił się, by wypowiadać kolejne słowa. Rilienus był mu za to wdzięczny, bo wszystko wskazywało na to, że nikt inny nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze skali problemu.

– Po ataku Koryfeusza Zasłona stała się wyjątkowo delikatna – zauważyła w zamyśleniu Wielka Zaklinaczka.

– Wasz ulubiony zdrajca zapewne wcale nie pomaga jej się ustabilizować – prychnęła Morrigan.

– Co zatem powinniśmy zrobić? – Donnic wyglądał na szczerze przerażonego. Avelina chwyciła jego dłoń i pozwoliła spleść się ich palcom.

– Pozwólcie mi ustabilizować jego moc. Przyrzekam, że nie zrobię mu krzywdy. – Rilienus starał się, aby było po nim wydać wyłącznie spokój i profesjonalizm. Jednak przerażenie Barta coraz bardziej mu się udzielało.

– Ale skąd mamy wiedzieć... – zaczęła Avelina, ale Vuillemin wszedł jej w słowo.

– Pójdę razem z nim – oznajmił stanowczo młody templariusz.

– Co? Nie, to niebezpieczne! – zaoponował Vint, przerażony samą myślą, że miałby przejść przez Pustkę razem z kimś innym. Zawsze był tam sam, prowadzony przez Ru. Nie chciał, aby cokolwiek lub ktokolwiek zachwiał jego misternie rozpracowanym układem mocy.

– Nie dla niego – syknęła Hrist, odzywając się chyba po raz pierwszy od chwili, gdy udało się jej wymusić na Morrigan, by apostatka zabrała ją ze sobą. – On jest odporny jeszcze bardziej niż ty.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – Rilienus nie zdołał powstrzymać ukłucia zawodu. Czy to możliwe, że Bart coś przed nim ukrywał?

Templariusz ostrożnie wyrwał się z jego uścisku i odsłonił prawy nadgarstek. Vint sapnął z przerażenia. Jego reakcja była jednak niczym z przerażeniem, które odmalowało się na twarzach obu Hawke'ów, Varrica i Aveliny. Po przedramieniu Barta pełzły tatuaże z lyrium. To właśnie z nich uchodziły błękitne iskry.

W jednej chwili wszyscy zaczęli zadawać pytania i wzajemnie się przekrzykiwać. Bez względu na to, czy ktoś wiedział, z czym właściwie mieli do czynienia, czy też nie, każdemu kajdany z lyrium wydały się czymś okrutnym i obrzydliwym. Dopiero uniesiona dłoń Wielkiej Zaklinaczki nakłoniła wszystkich do zamilknięcia.

– Zanim zaczniecie rzucać pochopne oskarżenia – zaczęła powoli – to ja jestem odpowiedzialna za tatuaże młodego Vuillemina.

– Sam się na nie zgodziłem – zapewnił templariusz, nim ktokolwiek zdołał cokolwiek Madame de Fer zarzucić.

– To nieludzkie – szepnął Garrett, potrząsając głową. – Nikt nie powinien być poddawany podobnym praktykom.

– Życie nie jest tak proste, Czempionie – westchnęła Morrigan. – Niektórzy muszą płacić ogromną cenę za to, by inni mogli żyć w spokoju. Powinieneś o tym doskonale wiedzieć.

– Jest tylko dzieciakiem.

– Ile miałeś lat, gdy zostałeś najemnikiem w Kirkwall? – wtrącił Varric.

– To zupełnie co innego. Miałem rodzinę na utrzymaniu.

– Wszyscy kogoś mamy – zauważyła Avelina. Wodziła uważnym spojrzeniem od Barta do Vivienne i z powrotem, a w końcu zapytała młodego templariusza: – Jak twoje tatuaże sprawdzą się w Pustce? Próbowałeś tego kiedykolwiek przedtem?

– Nie, nigdy jeszcze nie miałem okazji się przekonać. Ale po tej stronie pozwalają mi zagęszczać Zasłonę.

– Będą zabójcze. Zarówno dla demonów, jak i dla dobrych duchów. – Słowa te, wypowiedziane ochrypłym głosem, dobiegały od strony drzwi.

Stał tam Anders, wsparty na ramieniu rosłego strażnika, który wyglądał na mocno zaniepokojonego.

– Pani Avelino, miał atak, a ja nie wiedziałem...

– Dobrze, że go przyprowadziłeś – pochwaliła kobieta, uważnie przyglądając się zmaltretowanemu magowi. – Zatem, Andersie, uważasz, że moc tego templariusza będzie przydatna?

– Niekoniecznie. Jeśli nie będzie ostrożny...

– Bart zawsze jest ostrożny – przerwał mu gwałtownie Rilienus, nie chcąc nawet słuchać podobnych hipotez. Zwłaszcza z ust kogoś, kto sam nie potrafił zapanować nad duchem, który zamieszkał w jego ciele. Ufał Bartowi i wiedział, że nie był on kimś, kto mógłby użyć siły bez powodu. – Poza tym, to ja będę odpowiedzialny za nasze zadanie. Bart będzie mnie tylko osłaniał i nie zrobi nic wbrew moim poleceniom. Prawda?

Vuillemin uśmiechnął się blado i pokiwał głową. Zdawało się, że jest zbyt zmęczony, by wydobyć z siebie jeszcze jedno słowo. Czy to dobry znak? Może powinien jedynie opiekować się Rilienusem po tej stronie Zasłony? Nie, wtedy mógłby zrobić krzywdę Ru, nawet nie wiedząc, że ona tam jest. Jeśli nie chcieli popełnić żadnego błędu, musieli iść razem.

Dookoła nich zgromadzeni przy stole zaczęli rozmawiać. Vivienne opowiadała Hawke'om i Varricowi o okolicznościach, w jakich Bart zgodził się na tatuaże z lyrium. Anders usiadł pod ścianą i oddychał głęboko. Pot ściekał mu po czole. Przez popękaną skórę przeświecała moc ducha, który wiele lat temu zapanował nad jego życiem. Strapiona Avelina szeptała o czymś z Donnikiem; najwyraźniej próbowali rozprawić się z ostatnimi wątpliwościami.

– Wiesz, że to może się okazać bardzo niebezpieczne? – zapytał Barta, pochylając się ku niemu i delikatnie muskając palcami iskrzące się lyrium na zawsze wtopione w jego ciało.

– Wiem. Ale myślałem o tym, kiedy opowiadałeś o swojej więzi z Pustką. Że jej stabilność czyni cię niemal całkowicie odpornym na opętanie. Zdaje mi się, że dzięki tym tatuażom będę w stanie osiągnąć coś podobnego.

– Ale sam przyznałeś, że nie masz w tym żadnego doświadczenia.

– Trenował ze mną – wtrąciła Hrist, zachodząc ich od tyłu.

– Jak mu szło?

– Na tyle dobrze, że chciałabym pójść z wami, aby zobaczyć go w akcji. – Na jej bladej twarzy odmalowało się dziecięce podniecenie, co było chyba pierwszym przebłyskiem jakichkolwiek emocji, jaki Rilienus u niej dostrzegł. – Szkoda, że mistrzyni Morrigan mi na to nie pozwoli.

– Może następnym razem – zaproponował Bart, wciąż się uśmiechając. Rilienus omal nie zaklął. Czy to, co poczuł, było ukłuciem zazdrości?

Rozmowy ucichły ponownie, gdy Avelina zadzwoniła widelcem o talerz.

– Wiem, że to niebezpieczne, zarówno dla mojego syna, jak i dla was. Ale nie mam wyboru, bo zwlekanie z podjęciem jakiegokolwiek działania również może okazać się brzemienne w skutki. Dlatego błagam, pomóżcie mojemu dziecku.

– Będę potrzebował jeszcze chwili na przygotowania. I jakiegoś odosobnionego miejsca na przeprowadzenie rytuału – oznajmił Rilienus, odchodząc od stołu. Bart bez słowa podążył za nim.

– Chyba wiem, który pokój się nada – stwierdził Donnic, ucałował żonę i wybiegł bocznym wyjściem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że macie dzieci – westchnął Anders. W jego głosie pobrzmiewał smutek, który nikogo nie powinien dziwić. Przecież niegdyś byli przyjaciółmi, a teraz?

– Dwóch synów. Wesleya i Elthina.

Teraz przeszłość kładła się na nich gęstym cieniem, pętała im języki i chwytała za gardła. Z jednej strony Rilienus poczuł dziką satysfakcję, widząc ból na twarzy przeklętego apostaty, z drugiej, wiedział doskonale, że podobne emocje mogły negatywnie wpłynąć na rytuał. A chodziło przecież o życie dziecka. Nie mógł aż tyle ryzykować dla zwykłej perfidnej złośliwości wobec człowieka, który i tak zapłacił już cenę za swe czyny.

– Mam ci jakoś pomóc? – zapytał Bart, gdy tylko dotarli do sypialni, którą dzielili z Wielką Zaklinaczką. Maleńki pokoik nawet nie udawał, że nie służył za sypialnię dla strażników. Ledwie starczało w nim miejsca na dwa piętrowe łóżka i szafę. Przez maleńkie okno w jaskółce do środka docierało niewiele światła i Rilienus zapewne grzebałby w swoim bagażu zupełnie po omacku, gdyby Bart nie zapalił świecy.

– Świeć mi przez ramię i nie nakap woskiem do środka, a cię ozłocę.

– Nie musisz mi płacić – zaśmiał się templariusz.

– Jesteś zbyt usłużny, żebym zupełnie to zignorował. Skoro nie złoto, może jest coś innego na co miałbyś ochotę?

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, na co mam być gotowy.

– Na wykonywanie moich poleceń – oznajmił Rilienus, znalazłszy swój podręczny zestaw do przekraczania Zasłony. Wyprostował się i z powagą spojrzał Bartowi prosto w oczy. – Żadnych brawurowych popisów. Żadnych wybuchów emocji. Cokolwiek zauważysz, najpierw pokazujesz to mi. Nie robisz nic, dopóki nie powiem, że cokolwiek trzeba zrobić. Czy to jasne?

– Jaśniejsze niż słońce. – Pokorny uśmiech templariusza był jak miód na jego serce.

– Och, i będzie nas prowadziła moja kotka.

– Co?

– Moja kotka. Ru. Zawsze jest moim przewodnikiem i teraz zapewne również będzie.

– Gdy przechodziłeś przez Zasłonę w Podniebnej Twierdzy, też tam była?

– Tak.

– Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że to twoja kotka?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Więc dlaczego...

– Bo jeśli to Ru, to na pewno chce mi pomóc. A jeśli to duch, który tyko przybrał jej postać, to nie pokazywałby mi się jako ona przez ostatnie kilka lat i nie pomagałby mi, gdyby miał złe zamiary.

– To ma sens.

– Oczywiście, że ma. Mówiłem ci przecież, że się na tym znam.

– Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem.

– Ale skoro już przy tym jesteśmy – Rilienus wziął głęboki wdech – czy ja też nie powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? Pustka może czekać na ciebie z twoimi najgorszymi koszmarami realnymi bardziej niż ten pokój, ja i świeca, którą trzymasz.

Bart przygryzł dolną wargę i zasępił się. Zmarszczki na jego czole jasno dawały do zrozumienia, jak intensywne procesy myślowe nękały jego poczciwą głowę.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie wiem, czy będę mógł przejść przez Zasłonę – wyszeptał, mocno zawstydzony.

– Przez tatuaże? – Rilienus zmarszczył brwi. Żeby jeszcze wiedział, z czym właściwie miał do czynienia. Ale nie, nikt nie raczył mu nic wyjaśnić. Teoretycznie, gdyby Bart rzeczywiście nie mógł przejść przez Zasłonę, Wielka Zaklinaczka powinna wyperswadować mu ten pomysł. A jednak nie zrobiła tego. Dlaczego? Może po prostu chciała zobaczyć, co się stanie? Cóż, właściwie teraz Rilienus też był zaintrygowany tym problemem. – Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyśmy spróbowali, prawda?

– Zawsze wydawało mi się, że to nie możliwe. W ogóle nie powinienem był ci tego proponować. – Templariusz zarumienił się od zasady włosów, aż po szyję. – Mogłem to z tobą najpierw omówić, a teraz...

– Mogłeś też powiedzieć mi o tatuażach. – Vint nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, że w jego głosie pobrzmiewał żal. Niewiele tajemnic skrywał przed Bartem i żadna nie dotyczyła jego magicznych zdolności. – Jak one w ogóle działają?

– W jakiś sposób potrafię dzięki nim zagęszczać Zasłonę.

– Och, to może być całkiem przydatne.

– I tak, i nie. Czasem, gdy tracę kontrolę nad emocjami, zaczynają wymykać mi się spod kontroli i mają zły wpływ na magów. Mogą powodować omdlenia, a nawet utratę mocy na dłuższy czas. Gdybym tego chciał, mógłbym zapewne trwale kogoś wyciszyć albo...

– Albo zabić – dokończył za niego Taravyn, szczerze przerażony. Nie, nie zamierzał tak po prostu wybaczyć Bartowi zatajenia przed nim tak ważnych informacji. Ale teraz przynajmniej rozumiał, dlaczego Vuillemin postanowił to przemilczeć.

Magowie już i tak wystarczająco bali się templariuszy, a Rilienus miał wątpliwe szczęście słyszeć o nich wszystko, co najgorsze. Gdyby poznał moce Barta, zanim zdążył dobrze poznać samego templariusza, zapewne czułby się jeszcze bardziej osaczony i osamotniony. Kaffas, przecież jego misja miała charakter dyplomatyczny! Gdyby ktokolwiek z Imperium dowiedział się, że Bart potrafi ot tak, pstryknięciem w palce wyciszać magów, a Rilienus nie miałby nic, ale to nic, na jego obronę, wywołaliby skandal na całe Thedas.

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Stwórcy niech będą dzięki, że Bartholomew Vuillemin był najłagodniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu spotkał. Nawet teraz, gdy wiedział, do czego templariusz był zdolny, nie potrafił się go bać.

– Tak, twoja moc może stanowić problem. Ale jeśli nie pozwolisz demonom wyprowadzić cię z równowagi, nic nie powinno się stać, prawda?

– Nie wiem, czy jeśli nie zaszkodzę Elthinowi.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to.

– Jak zamierzasz to zrobić? – zapytał Bart z wyraźnym zwątpieniem w głosie.

– Zapomniałeś już, na czym polegają moje zdolności? Umiem stabilizować więź z Pustką. Zatem moja moc jest w pewnym sensie przeciwieństwem twojej. Nie zdołasz wzmocnić Zasłony bardziej, niż ja ci na to pozwolę. Bo tak się składa, że mam zdecydowanie więcej doświadczenia w tych sprawach i nie dopuszczę do tego, żeby jakiś rozhisteryzowany templariusz przeszkadzał mi w pracy.

Liczył na to, że uda mu się tym stwierdzeniem choć trochę rozbawić Barta. Cóż, z pewnością zdołał zetrzeć z jego jasnej twarzy strapienie. Najwyraźniej jednak udało mu się to z zupełnie innych powodów, niż przypuszczał. Vuillemin wpatrywał się w niego jak urzeczony, z szerokim uśmiechem i roziskrzonymi oczami.

– Więc to dlatego – szepnął z przejęciem.

– Co dlatego?

– Dlatego jesteś jedynym magiem, który jest niewrażliwy na moją moc.

Sposób, w jaki to powiedział, wcale nie brzmiał jak „och, więc to dlatego nie mogę zrobić ci krzywdy”. Zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał rozpaczliwe „jesteś tym jedynym” i choć Rilienus desperacko starał się zachować spokój, nie zdołał zapanować nad dudnieniem serca i rumieńcami, które wpełzły na jego policzki.

– Cóż, to chyba rozwiązuje większość naszych problemów i rozwiewa twoje wątpliwości, co do przechodzenia przez Zasłonę, czyż nie? – Spróbował się zaśmiać, ale niespecjalnie mu wyszło. Bart był tak blisko, zaledwie o włos od niego, tak ciepły, troskliwy i...

Dłoń templariusza delikatnie musnęła policzek maga.

– Nie, nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości – szepnął, po czym pocałował go ostrożnie i czule.

Rilienus zamknął oczy i bezradnie poddał się pieszczotom Barta. Słodki Stwórco, był zgubiony.


	73. Garść korespondencji

Szanowna Ambasador Montyliet,

Josie,

wszystko wskazuje na to, że zdołam zdjąć z twych barków jeden problem. Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale nie przypuszczam też, byś kiedykolwiek o czymś zapomniała, prośbę Rhysa i Evangeline o znalezienie dla nich miejsca w nowo powstającej osadzie lub w samej Podniebnej Twierdzy. Z jednej strony nikt nie widział powodu, aby im odmawiać, bo obecność tak zacnej pary doskonale wpłynęła na funkcjonowanie całej społeczności. Z drugiej jednak strony, obie zgodziłyśmy się, że jest to poniekąd marnowanie ich potencjału.

Pamiętasz zapewne również, z jakiego powodu kapitan Avelina musiała uciekać z Kirkwall. Rilienus Taravyn zasugerował, aby znaleźć jakiegoś templariusza, który zamieszkałby z dobrą panią kapitan i wspomógł ją w jej problemach.

Co myślisz o tym, by upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu?

Z wyrazami szacunku,

Wielka Zaklinaczka

Vivienne de Fer

 

PS Avelina i Donnic zaproponowali, że skontaktują się z Rhysem i Evangeline na własną rękę.

 

* * *

 

Wielce Szanowni Rhysie i Evangeline,

z zaufanego źródła dowiedzieliśmy się, że spodziewacie się dziecka i w związku z tym szukacie miejsca, w którym moglibyście spędzić kilka najbliższych lat. Miejsca poza zasięgiem wzroku tych, którzy mogliby krytycznie patrzeć na związek maga i templariuszki.

Z błogosławieństwem Wielkiej Zaklinaczki chcieliśmy zaproponować Wam schronienie w strażnicy na trakcie biegnącym przez Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. Poza nami mieszkają tu zaledwie dwa tuziny strażników wraz z rodzinami. Wszyscy zostali wybrani przez samego Inkwizytora. Wielu z nich również posiada dzieci.

Nie zrozumcie nas źle, choć nie oczekujemy, że dołączycie do oddziałów patrolujących szlaki, to nasza propozycja nie jest całkowicie bezinteresowna. Nasz najmłodszy syn, Elthin, niedługo po urodzeniu zaczął wykazywać zdolności magiczne. Z tego powodu byliśmy zmuszeni uciec z Kirkwall i ukryć się w pobliżu Podniebnej Twierdzy. Nigdy jednak nie przyszłoby nam do głowy, by pozwolić Elthinowi na zostanie nieposkromionym apostatą. Jednym z rozwiązań naszego problemu wydaje się znalezienie templariusza, który byłby skłonny z nami zamieszkać i pomóc Elthinowi zapanować nad mocą do czasu, aż będziemy mogli posłać go do Kręgu.

Właśnie z tego powodu zwrócono naszą uwagę na Waszą prośbę. Istnieje szansa, że będziemy w stanie sobie nawzajem pomóc i głupotą z naszej strony byłoby nie zaproponować tego rozwiązania.

Chcieliśmy też zapewnić, że bez względu na podjętą decyzję, będziecie mile widziani w naszej strażnicy. Przyjaciele Inkwizycji są naszymi przyjaciółmi.

Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,

Avelina i Donnic Hendyrowie


	74. Gdzieś w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu

Pomieszczenie, które zaproponował im Donnic znajdowało się dokładnie pod sypialnią małego Elthina. Wprawdzie była to piwnica, w której panował okropny ziąb, ale najwyraźniej Rilienus dopatrzył się w niej kilku zalet, jakich nie znalazłby w innych pokojach. Bart nie zamierzał zadawać pytań. Wiedział wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć.

Musiał wyzbyć się wszelkich wątpliwości. Strach i zwątpienie natychmiast przyciągną do niego demony, a to tylko utrudni pracę Rilienusowi.

Zadrżał, choć nie ze strachu, a z podniecenia. Pierwszy raz w życiu miał wejść do Pustki. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczne, ale nie potrafił odmówić sobie choć odrobiny ekscytacji. Do tego dochodził fakt, że Rilienus najwyraźniej doszedł do wniosku, że pomoc templariusza po drugiej stronie Zasłony naprawdę może mu się przydać.

Dlatego właśnie Bart z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha podawał swemu magowi kolejne kamienie poznaczone runami. Szorował posadzkę, na której miał powstać krąg. Przeganiał pająki i ćmy, które mogłyby paść ofiarą pomniejszych duchów. Przede wszystkim jednak po prostu się uśmiechał. Bo czy mógł spotkać go większy zaszczyt?

Wiedział doskonale, jak wybredny potrafił być Rilienus. Mag wybrzydzał przy wybieraniu szat, kręcił nosem na podawane w Podniebnej Twierdzy dania, opędzał się od osób, które z jakiegoś powodu nie przypadły mu do gustu. A mimo to nie przeszkadzała mu myśl, że Bart wejdzie wraz z nim do Pustki.

„Potrzebuje mnie” – pomyślał Bart mimowolnie i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Nie jesteś trochę zbyt pogodny, biorąc pod uwagę, że niedługo przyjdzie ci zmierzyć się z demonami? – Templariusz podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na stojących w drzwiach do piwnicy Varrica Tethrasa i Garretta Hawke'a.

– Czy lepiej by o mnie świadczyło, gdybym drżał ze strachu? – zapytał ostrożnie Vuillemin. Choć Rilienus rozmawiał z tą dwójką zupełnie swobodnie, Bart wciąż nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem w ogóle przebywał w obecności Wicehrabiego i Czempiona Kirkwall.

– Nie miałbym podejrzeń, że jesteś nieodpowiedzialnym dzieciakiem – westchnął krasnolud, a choć jego słowa zabrzmiały ostro, Bart usłyszał w nich wyłącznie głęboką troskę.

Rilienus wyszedł chwilę przed ich przybyciem, by omówić coś z Donnikiem i Aveliną, przez co Vuillemin był teraz zdany na łaskę Hawke'a i Varrica. Fakt ten niespecjalnie mu się podobał. Nie, nie dlatego, że wierzył pogłoskom obwiniającym tę dwójkę za Rozłam Kręgów i Zakonu Templariuszy. Przeciwnie. Wiedział doskonale, jak wiele zrobili dla Thedas i im dłużej znajdował się w ich pobliżu, tym czuł się mniejszy.

– Jesteś pewien, że chcesz tam iść? – zapytał Hawke, podsycając jedynie kompleksy Barta. – W każdej chwili możesz się wycofać. Nikt nie uzna cię za tchórza.Przeciwnie, to będzie bardzo odważna i dojrzała decyzja.

– A co z Rilienusem? Nie powinien iść sam – zaoponował nieśmiało Vuillemin. W głębi serca nie potrafił nie zgodzić się z Hawkiem. Problem polegał na tym, że przysięgał przed Stwórcą, że będzie wspierał Rilienusa i nie mógł się z tego tak po prostu wycofać.

– Carver mógłby pójść zamiast ciebie. Ma większe doświadczenie w tych kwestiach.

– Och. Cóż. To...

– Nie podoba ci się ten pomysł? – Dlaczego przyglądali mu się tak przenikliwie? Czy jego odpowiedź mogła przekonać ich, że jednak nadawał się do zadania, które na niego czekało?

– Nie specjalnie, ale jeśli uważacie, że nie powinienem...

– Na cycki Andrasty, dzieciaku, masz wejść do Pustki! – przerwał mu Varric z czołem pobrużdżonym zmarszczkami strapienia. – Tylko głupiec nie dostrzegłby oddania, z jakim patrzysz na tego maga, ale zaufaj mi, Pustka to nie łąka usiana kwiatami.

– Gdybyś zobaczył tam łąkę usianą kwiatami – wtrącił Hawke – to nie byłaby wcale łąka, więc na twoim miejscu darowałbym sobie plecenie wianków.

Bart poczerwieniał z zażenowania i wściekłości. Ktoś właśnie śmiał nie tylko podważyć jego kompetencje, ale i wykpić uczucie, jakim darzył Rilienusa. A on nie potrafił nawet ukryć swych emocji. Czyż nie był żałosny?

– Czego właściwie ode mnie chcecie? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

– Upewnić się, że sobie poradzisz – odparł Varric, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Hawke oznajmił:

– Namówić cię do zmiany zdania.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Czempion i Wicehrabia nie mięli pojęcia, co jeszcze powinni powiedzieć. Ba! Co w ogóle wolno im było powiedzieć, aby przekonać Barta do swej racji, ale zbytnio go przy tym nie urazić? Bart natomiast wiedział doskonale, że czego by nie powiedział, wyszedłby na jeszcze bardziej naiwnego i zauroczonego, niż był w rzeczywistości.

A może to wcale nie tak? Może naprawdę był tylko zakochanym głupcem?

– Varricu, mógłbyś na chwilę zostawić nas samych? – zapytał szeptem Hawke, delikatnie dotykając ramienia krasnoluda.

– Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Jeśli za bardzo go nastraszysz...

– Chcę z nim tylko porozmawiać.

Tethras kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Nim zniknął za drzwiami, spojrzał jeszcze na Barta, któremu zdawało się, że puścił mu oko, ale równie dobrze mogła być to wyłącznie gra światła.

– Co wiesz o Pustce? – zapytał Czempion, gdy kroki Varrica oddaliły się na tyle, że miał pewność, iż został sam na sam z templariuszem.

– To źródło magii, kraina snów i miejsce spoczynku dla tych, którzy odeszli – wyrecytował Bart bez chwili wahania. – To Dom Stwórcy, pośrodku którego znajduje się Złote Miasto.

– Puste frazesy – prychnął Hawke, po czym potrząsnął przepraszająco głową, widząc oburzenie na twarzy templariusza. – Wybacz. Po prostu ilekroć to słyszę, jakiś głos we mnie krzyczy, że to wcale nie tak.

– Był pan tam?

– Uch, jaki pan. Nie jestem aż tak stary – jęknął Czempion. Chwilę później jednak zmarszczył brwi i zaklął szpetnie. – Choć biorąc pod uwagę, ile lat temu spotkał mnie zaszczyt zwiedzania Pustki, chyba rzeczywiście nie jestem już... Nie, zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? Chodzi mi wyłącznie o to, że żaden opis Pustki nie oddaje w pełni tego, jaka jest w rzeczywistości. O ile w ogóle można w jej wypadku mówić o jakiejkolwiek rzeczywistości.

– Na co powinienem się przygotować? – zapytał Bart, tłumiąc urażoną dumę. Rilienus nie do końca potrafił mu wyjaśnić, co takiego czekało po drugiej stronie Zasłony. Ale niespecjalnie też próbował. Hawke natomiast najwyraźniej postawił sobie za punt honoru, by jak najbardziej zniechęcić Barta do zadania, które młody templariusz miał wykonać.

– Na kłamstwa. Słodkie, gorzkie, okrutne i realne bardziej, niż byś sobie tego życzył. I na prawdę. Bolesną prawdę, o której wolałbyś nie pamiętać. Każda twoja słabość zostanie spotęgowana przez czające się tam duchy i demony. Być może nawet nie będą chciały zrobić ci krzywdy. Być może w swoim mniemaniu będą chciały ci pomóc, ulżyć ci w cierpieniu, wskazać właściwą drogę. Ale ich pojęcie dobra i zła tak bardzo różni się od naszego, że zdaje się, iż tylko głupiec poszedłby za ich głosem. Problem polega na tym, że gdy jest się po drugiej stronie, ich argumenty mają sens. Więcej sensu niż cokolwiek.

Jego ból był niemal namacalny. Co takiego zobaczył za Zasłoną? Z czym musiał się zmierzyć? Jakim cudem ktoś tak potężny i doświadczony stał się w jednej chwili przerażonym, zmęczonym życiem śmiertelnikiem?

– Nie będę przecież sam.

Hawke potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem.

– Tym gorzej dla ciebie. Nie zrozum mnie źle. Po prostu tam to, co uważasz za swoją siłę, stanie się twoją największą słabością. Ja również nie byłem sam, a mimo to ledwie uszedłem z życiem.

– Ufam Rilienusowi. Jeśli on uważa...

– Rilienusowi być może nic nie grozi. Nie wiem, trudno mi to stwierdzić. Nie zamierzam podważać jego zdolności. Na ciebie jednak czeka wyzwanie trudniejsze niż cokolwiek, z czym miałeś do tej pory do czynienia.

Duma wrzała w Barcie. Kazała mu krzyczeć, że Hawke nie miał pojęcia, przez co młody Vuillemin musiał przejść, że nic nie dawało mu prawa, by go oceniać. Z trudem wpojone zasady Wielkiej Gry zmusiły go jednak do milczenia. Nie mógł przecież kłócić się ze stwierdzeniem, że nie miał nigdy wcześniej do czynienia z Pustką. Była to w końcu prawda.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz, panie – wyznał powoli, czując, że Madame de Fer byłaby z niego dumna.

– Nie byłem tam sam, a ci, którzy poszli ze mną, gotowi byli oddać za mnie życie. Nigdzie nie znalazłbym lepszych kompanów, a mimo to, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się w Pustce wszyscy zupełnie straciliśmy władzę nad zmysłami. Tamtego dnia otarliśmy się o śmierć, a nasza więź została wystawiona na poważną próbę.

Gdy to mówił, jego oczy zaszły mgłą, a twarz poszarzała z rozpaczy. Czy to możliwe, że chciał powiedzieć Bartowi, że jego więź z Rilienusem nie była dostatecznie silna, aby zdołali stawić czoła demonom?

– Straciłeś kogoś?

Hawke uśmiechnął się ponuro.

– Niemal.

I to wszystko? Zamierzał powiedzieć mu tylko tyle i uważał, że to w zupełności wystarczy, aby zniechęcić Barta do przejścia przez Zasłonę? Templariusz zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona. Jego pełne niedowierzania i pogardy spojrzenie musiało mówić samo za siebie, bo Czempion westchnął głęboko i przyznał niechętnie:

– Masz rację. Po usłyszeniu czegoś podobnego też pewnie nie zmieniłbym zdania. A już na pewno nie wtedy, gdybym miał tyle lat, co ty, i perspektywę zaimponowania przystojnemu magowi, który...

– Dość. Moje uczucia wobec Rilienusa nie odgrywają tak decydującej roli, jak przypuszczasz. Zdecydowanie bardziej zależy mi na wypełnieniu mojego obowiązku jako templariusza. Przysięgałem, że będę mu pomagał i go chronił. Ślubowałem również chronić wszystkich magów, zatem wycofanie się nie wchodzi w grę, bo to dziecko wyraźnie potrzebuje pomocy. Zatem jeśli chcesz przekonać mnie, że powinienem sobie odpuścić, musisz powiedzieć mi więcej.

– Rozstaliśmy się. Doszedł do wniosku, że mnie zawiódł i postanowił odejść.

Ból, który wykrzywił twarz Hawke'a był tak namacalny, że Bart poczuł go w powietrzu. Odetchnął nim głęboko i przełknął napływające do oczu łzy.

– Przykro mi, ale...

– A potem wrócił. Problem polegał na tym, że nic już nie było takie jak przedtem. Wiele lat przekonywaliśmy się nawzajem, że możemy sobie ufać, że przetrwamy wszystko. Byliśmy w błędzie. Nie tylko ja i on. Varric i Avelina również.

Bart nie zaklął na głos tylko dlatego, że nie miał tego w zwyczaju. Zatem stąd brał się strach Aveliny. Z tych doświadczeń zrodziły się obawy Hawke'a i Varrica. Kim był ów „on”? Bart podejrzewał, że powinien to wiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę, jak ochoczo całe Thedas plotkowało o Czempionie Kirkwall i jego przygodach. Żadne imię nie pojawiało się jednak w jego głowie, a dopytywanie o nie uznał za wyjątkowo niegrzeczne i nieczułe.

– Nie mam wyboru – wyznał więc z prostotą. – Muszę pomóc Rilienusowi.

– Możecie wrócić jako zupełnie obcy sobie ludzie.

– Nawet wtedy będę związany przysięgą. Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie i to, co do niego czuję.

– Wtedy chyba myślałem tak samo.

– A teraz? – zapytał Bart, nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Smutny uśmiech Hawke'a zdzielił go niczym pejcz.

– Teraz gotów byłbym poświęcić wszystko, żeby cofnąć czas i oszczędzić nam tamtej walki. Cóż, w pewnym sensie nie chodziło wtedy o nas. W takim razie dlaczego podjęliśmy wtedy wyzwanie? Dlaczego ty i Rilienus chcecie zrobić to teraz?

Dlaczego to robili? Dlaczego dziecko Aveliny i Donnica stało się dla nich tak ważne? Dlaczego nie potrafili po prostu odwrócić się i iść dalej? A w końcu: dlaczego w ogóle brali udział w wyprawie, która tak dobitnie przekraczała ich możliwości? Bart westchnął. Mógłby mnożyć podobne pytania w nieskończoność. Zapewne dokładnie to samo robił teraz Hawke, z perspektywy czasu oceniając swoje życie.

– Wszyscy mamy wybór – przyznał ostrożnie Bart. – Nikt z nas nie musi tu być. Wszyscy równie dobrze moglibyśmy schować się gdzieś i udawać, że świat wcale nie zmierza ku zagładzie. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nikt tego nie robi.

– Wolałbym siedzieć w wygodnym fotelu, przy kominku, czytać powieść o bohaterskich czynach, a nie marznąć w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu i narażać życie, żeby ktoś inny... – urwał i westchnął, po czym zupełnie niespodziewanie wybuchł śmiechem. – Beznadziejnie idzie mi to przekonywanie, co?

– Rzeczywiście, chyba nie najlepiej.

– Nie odpuścisz, prawda?

– Mówiłem już: nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę.

Hawke pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Bart przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że Czempion znów zamierza z niego zakpić, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał:

– Jesteś dobrym templariuszem, Vuillemin. Jednym z najlepszych, jakich spotkałem w całym moim życiu. Gdyby wszyscy z Zakonu byli choć w połowie tacy jak ty, zapewne w ogóle nie musielibyśmy babrać się w tym wszystkim.

– To zaszczyt słyszeć coś podobnego z ust samego Czempiona Kirkwall – odparł nieśmiało Bart, składając przy tym Hawke'owi głęboki ukłon.

Hawke zbył jego starania machnięciem dłoni.

– Czempionowi, który swoją nieudolnością doprowadził Thedas na skraj wojny? Nie przesadzaj, młody. Naprawdę nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego.

– Znam wiele osób, które się z tym nie zgodzą.

– To kłamcy.

– Ale wyjątkowo przekonujący.

Mag potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

– Zróbmy tak, Maskotko: ja będę pilnował wszystkiego po tej stronie Zasłony, a ty zrobisz, co w twojej mocy, żebym nie pożałował, że ci odpuściłem.

– A co muszę zrobić, żeby nikt nie nazywał mnie „Maskotką”?

– Nic nie możesz zrobić. Przykro mi. Życie jest okrutne.

Bart westchnął, wzruszył ramionami i kiwnął głową. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że i tak nie miał wyboru. Poza tym, Czempion Kirkwall miał pilnować, by nic mu się nie stało po jednej stronie Zasłony. Po drugiej natomiast będzie z nim Rilienus. Co mogło pójść nie tak?


	75. Garść korespondencji

Hawke,

wiem, że ten list nigdy do Ciebie nie dotrze, bo nawet nie zamierzam go wysyłać. Po prostu czasem łatwiej mi zebrać myśli, gdy przelewam je na papier. Gdyby jednak list ten trafił w czyjekolwiek ręce, Zevranie, przysięgam, że Cię zabiję.

Jesteś głupcem, Hawke. Nadętym, egoistycznym głupcem. Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle przejmuję się Twoimi poczynaniami. Cóż, jeden powód dostrzegam, ale jest tak żałosny, że odczuwam mdłości, gdy tylko o tym myślę. Pociesza mnie wyłącznie świadomość, że Ty również się z tym męczysz. Nie, nie mam co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości, nam obu jest z tym wszystkim koszmarnie źle.

Ani moje uczucia do Ciebie, ani Twoje do mnie, nie należą do łatwych czy przyjemnych. I czasem naprawdę nie wiem, któremu z nas jest trudniej. Najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, z którą kiedykolwiek byłem blisko, był Danarius. Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, co to o mnie świadczy. Jeśli chodzi o Twoje doświadczenia w związkach – doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że niekoniecznie zamierzałeś wiązać się z kimś na dłużej i moje pojawienie się w Kirkwall pokrzyżowało te plany.

Być może najrozsądniejszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji byłoby zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek coś nas łączyło. Moglibyśmy żyć własnymi życiami i nie musielibyśmy przejmować się tym, że ten związek przynosi nam więcej cierpienia niż przyjemności. Ty nie musiałbyś martwić się, że odbierasz mi wolność. Ja nigdy więcej nie trapiłbym się tym, że zmusiłem Cię do związku, którego nigdy nie chciałeś.

Czy tak nie byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich? Czy tego właśnie chcesz?

Przykro mi, Hawke. Problem polega na tym, że najwyraźniej nie potrafię podporządkować się podobnemu rozwiązaniu. Zapomnieć o Tobie i żyć własnym życiem – to jedyny rozkaz, którego nigdy nie zdołam wykonać. Robiłem rzeczy niewyobrażalnie podłe, dopuszczałem się zbrodni, które powinny uczynić ze mnie w Twoich oczach niegodnym współczucia mordercą. Ale Ty wolałeś okazać mi łaskę i współczucie.

I teraz zastanawiasz się, czy nie byłoby dla nas lepiej, gdybyśmy rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę? Nie, Ty się nie zastanawiasz. Ty uznałeś, że właśnie tak powinniśmy zrobić. Nie pytając mnie o zdanie, podjąłeś decyzję za nas obu i jeszcze próbujesz mydlić mi oczy pisząc o wolności.

Ten Twój pieprzony list od tygodni nie daje mi spokoju.

Jestem wolny, Hawke.

Bardziej wolny niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Wszystko, co robię, to efekt moich własnych wyborów. To, że mnie wybrałeś, w żaden sposób mnie nie wiąże. Gdybym chciał, mógłbym porzucić Cię w każdej chwili. _Kaffas_ , czy właśnie tego nie robiłem za każdym razem, gdy przebywanie w Twoim pobliżu sprawiało mi zbyt wiele trudności? Czy nie robię tego teraz? 

To ja wybieram Ciebie, Hawke. Każdego dnia i każdej nocy. Bez względu na to, czy cierpię, bo nie umiem być z Tobą, czy usycham z tęsknoty, bo Cię przy mnie nie ma – to mój wybór. Nie możesz mi tego odebrać.

Fenris

 

* * *

 

_Poniżej innym charakterem pisma dopisano:_

 

Fen,

jak sam widzisz, przeczytałem i nic z tym nie zrobiłem. Zatem możemy nadal być przyjaciółmi. A jako przyjaciel dam Ci pewną radę: wyślij ten list. Dla własnego dobra.

Twój po wsze czasy oddany,

Zev


	76. Pustka

Rilienus Taravyn bez wahania nazwałby się najbardziej doświadczonym w wędrowaniu po Pustce magiem w całym Thedas. Mimo to nie zdecydował się, by przekroczyć Zasłonę bez obstawy. Choć może właśnie w ten sposób przejawiało się jego doświadczenie. Rozłożenie runicznego kręgu wystarczyło, aby otworzyć bezpieczne i stabilne przejście. Ale tylko głupiec uznałby to za wystarczające zabezpieczenie, gdy tuż obok znajdowało się dziecko samą swoją obecnością nadszarpujące i tak sfatygowaną Zasłonę, każdym oddechem przywołujące zarówno dobre duchy, jak i żądne krwi demony.

Poza tym, Rilienus czuł się zdecydowanie lepiej ze świadomością, że w rzeczywistym świecie nad wszystkim czuwali ci, o których w normalnych okolicznościach mógłby co najwyżej poczytać w podrzędnych powieściach. (Powieściach napisanych przez Varrica Tethrasa, ale mniejsza z tym.)

W innych okolicznościach nie miałby też na głowie dodatkowego balastu w postaci pewnego templariusza. Westchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Barta, który ciężko dysząc klęczał pomiędzy lśniącymi zielenią skałami. Pierwsze chwile w Pustce potrafiły być przytłaczające, bez względu na to, czy był to pierwszy raz, czy setny. Problem polegał na tym, że Bart nie ruszył się, nie odezwał, nie spojrzał nawet na Rilienusa od jakichś dziesięciu minut, co było co najmniej niepokojące.

Nie, nie mógł zacząć panikować. Poczeka jeszcze trochę, a jeśli nic się nie zmieni, odeśle Vuillemina i sam zajmie się Elthinem. A jednak perspektywa zostawienia Barta na pastwę myśli, które opanowały jego biedny umysł, wydała się Rilienusowi zbyt podła. Westchnął i klęknął tuż obok mężczyzny, który nie dość, że z każdym dniem obchodził go coraz bardziej, to teraz jeszcze potrzebował jego pomocy.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, ostrożnie poklepując Barta po ramieniu. Ledwie go dotknął, a z templariusza buchnęły snopy błękitnych iskier. Rozbłysk lyrium natychmiast wszedł w reakcję z Pustką. A chwilę później byli już w orlezjańskiej posiadłości.

– _Fasta vass_!

To nie miało być tak. To w ogóle nie miało być tak! Bart podniósł się powoli i rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby słysząc głos Rilienusa. Problem polegał na tym, że gdy spojrzał w stronę maga, jego błękitne oczy pozostały puste, a sam templariusz nie miał więcej niż dwanaście lat.

Jasną twarz otaczała aureola złotych loków. Po ustach jak płatki róż błąkał się uśmiech. Pomimo młodego wieku był już całkiem wysoki. Z wyraźną konsternacją szukał czegoś wzrokiem.

– Bart, ocknij się – syknął Rilienus, podnosząc się z kolan.

Nigdy wcześniej nic podobnego mu się nie przytrafiło. Podejrzewał, że to przez setki czających się dookoła duchów, które tylko czekały na kogoś podatnego na ich manipulacje. Rilienus przypuszczał jednak, że to on zdoła skupić na sobie uwagę mieszkańców Pustki. Pasmo porażek, jakim było jego życie, musiało stanowić dla nich jawne zaproszenie. A jednak to Bart, kochany, poczciwy Bart, został wybrany na ofiarę. I nie trzeba było długo zastanawiać się dlaczego. Wystarczyło chwilę poczekać.

– Bart? To ty, skarbie? – Po szerokich schodach zbiegła wysoka kobieta ze złotymi włosami ściętymi tuż przy ramionach. Miała na sobie lekką zbroję, a jej piękną twarz szpeciły głębokie blizny. Zza jej ramienia wystawały ozdobny łuk i lotki strzał. – Bart! – W kilku susach znalazła się tuż przy nastoletnim templariuszu, chwyciła go w ramiona i podniosła, jakby ważył mniej niż piórko. – Hej! Bart przyjechał!

– Art, dusisz mnie! – zawołał chłopiec, śmiejąc się przez łzy.

Korytarz zaroił się od ludzi. Dwóch młodych mężczyzn odbiło Barta wojowniczce. Musieli być bliźniakami, bo Rilienus nie potrafił znaleźć między nimi choćby jednej różnicy. Nie pomagał fakt, że mieli na sobie identyczne orlezjańskie zbroje. Rosła kobieta z twarzą ozdobioną dziwnymi tatuażami musiała być słynną lady Cathal, a stojący u jej boku lord, sięgający Avvarce zaledwie do ramienia, mógł być tylko Rambertem. Stara elfka w ozdobnej szacie to zapewne Shiahani, a drobna kobieta w szatach maga Kręgu – Berenice.

Przekrzykiwali się, poklepywali po ramionach, śmiali, przytulali i robili wszystkie te rzeczy, które uwielbiają robić szczęśliwe rodziny. Rilienus nie zdołał ochronić się przed ukłuciem zazdrości. Z bólem uświadomił sobie, że te poczciwe istoty nie żyją, a dziwne jak na tę sielankę stroje były po prostu tym, co nosili w chwili śmierci.

– Ciepło, zapach cynamonowych ciasteczek, ogień w kominku...

Vint podskoczył, słysząc tuż za sobą znajomy głos. Choć widok chudego młodzieńca z twarzą przesłoniętą rondem kapelusza mocno go zaskoczył, nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi.

– Cole? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, marszcząc nos do Ru, która mruczała w najlepsze w ramionach ducha.

– Pomyślałem, że może wam się przydać moja pomoc.

– Cóż, najwyraźniej miałeś rację. – Rilienus omiótł spojrzeniem rozgrywającą się na jego oczach scenę. Radość Barta zdawała się nie mieć granic. Jego słodki śmiech wypełniał cały korytarz. – Musimy to przerwać.

– Ale jest mu tak dobrze... Delikatne dłonie ojca, silne ramiona matki, bajki opowiadane przez Shiahani...

– Cole, proszę, skup się – syknął Rilienus. Oczywiście, że gdyby tylko mógł, pozwoliłby Bartowi spędzić więcej czasu z rodziną. Zwłaszcza, że oni wszyscy... I wtedy coś sobie uświadomił. – Berenice żyje.

Nie powinien był mówić tego na głos. Zaklinaczka podniosła na niego spojrzenie jasnych oczu i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. W przeciwieństwie do Barta, widziała go doskonale.

– Och, to byłoby nieludzkie rozdzielać rodzinę, nie sądzisz? – szepnęła, nie zwracając tym na siebie uwagi pozostałych Vuilleminów. Ruszyła ku Rilienusowi, nie naruszając rodzinnego spotkania. Jej usta pełne były ostrych kłów. Oczywiście, nie mogli wpaść na grupę dobrych duchów, nie. To musiał być demon.

– Czego od niego chcesz? – Siłą woli Rilienus przywołał do prawej dłoni laskę tkacza snów. Nie miało to jednak większego znaczenia, bo kompletnie nie potrafił z niej korzystać, co demon od razu wyczuł i parsknął cichym śmiechem.

– Chcę, aby wreszcie zaznał choć odrobiny szczęścia.

– Bart jest szczęśliwy.

– Och, doprawdy? Szczęśliwy u boku maga, który tylko udaje, że go kocha?

– Nie udaję – syknął Rilienus, jednak w jego głosie zabrakło przekonania.

– Przecież sam w to nie wierzysz. Niby jak ktoś taki jak on mógłby się równać z Dorianem Pavusem?

Vint zamknął oczy. Wiedział, dokąd zmierzała ta rozmowa. Musiał ją jak najszybciej przerwać. Choć sam był odporny na podszepty demonów, nie przewidział, że Bart okaże się jego słabym punktem. Przez swoją głupotę naraził go na niebezpieczeństwo i teraz musiał jak najszybciej wszystko odkręcić.

– Nie może się z nim równać, to prawda. Ale to nie oznacza, że jestem gotów zostawić go w Pustce na pastwę demonów. Przykro mi. Bart idzie ze mną.

– Oddaj mi go, a pomogę ci...

– Nie.

– Dorian będzie tylko twój!

– Powiedziałem: nie.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co odrzucasz! – Twarz młodej zaklinaczki wykrzywiła się w nieludzkiej furii.

Korytarz orlezjańskiej posiadłości eksplodował zielenią, zmieniając się w obrośniętą bluszczem altankę. Jedną z tych, których pełno było w Minratusie. Osłonięty przed południowym słońcem, na wyściełanej poduszkami ławeczce siedział Dorian Pavus, jeszcze doskonalszy, niż Rilienus go zapamiętał. W jednej dłoni trzymał srebrny kielich pełen czerwonego wina, w drugiej otwartą księgę. Po chwili przerwał lekturę i podniósł wzrok na Taravyna. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i natychmiast poderwał.

– Rilienusie! Nie wiedziałem, że wróciłeś do...

Zamilkł, gdy ostrze laski Rilienusa wbiło się w jego umięśnioną pierś, osłoniętą tylko prześwitującym jedwabiem.

– Musisz bardziej się postarać, żeby mnie oszukać – prychnął Taravyn, przewracając oczami.

Ten nieludzko doskonały twór, który miał przed sobą, posiadał jedną zasadniczą wadę. Był zbyt nieskazitelny. Czytając, Dorian Pavus zawsze marszczył brwi, przygotowując się zawczasu do okrzyków zniesmaczenia na widok potknięć autora. Nawet najsłodsze wino nie potrafiło tego zmienić. A pomimo całej swej próżności, nigdy nie paradowałby po ogrodach Minratusu w tak skąpym stroju.

W jednej chwili dumny Magister przeobraził się we wściekłego demona pożądania.

– Oszukać? Jak śmiesz? Przecież jedyne, czego chcę, to byś w końcu znalazł spełnienie!

– Doprawdy? W takim razie odejdź. Sam doskonale sobie radzę.

– Och, doprawdy? Więc uważasz, że jesteś szczęśliwy u boku tego... – Demon urwał gwałtownie, sapnął, a potem ryknął z bólu i wściekłości, gdy iskrzące błękitem ostrze topora przebiło go od tyłu. Przez chwilę zawodził i wił się, jego los był jednak nieunikniony. Wiedział to Cole, który postanowił odwrócić wzrok. Wiedział to też Rilienus, który nie potrafił przestać patrzeć na rozsypującego się w pył demona.

– Czy już po nim? – zapytał ochrypłym głosem Bart, strzepując resztki błękitnych iskier ze swojej broni. Klęczał tam, gdzie pokonał demona, dyszał ciężko, blady i przerażony. Dookoła niego iluzja urokliwej altanki zaczęła się powoli rozpadać. Pustka znów stała się skalistym pustkowiem.

– Odeszła, tak bardzo spragniona. Koniec samotności, koniec wyczekiwania, koniec... – Mamrotanie Cole'a było kroplą, która przepełniła czarę.

– Och, teraz się odzywasz? – prychnął Rilienus, instynktownie zasłaniając templariusza przed spojrzeniem zdezorientowanego ducha. – Skoro jesteś taki sprytny i przenikliwy, czemu nie pomogłeś mi, gdy walczyłem z demonem?

– Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz – szepnął duch, kuląc się ze strachu.

W innych okolicznościach być może wyglądałoby to komicznie, bo duch przewyższał Rilienusa niemal o głowę, a mimo to momentami zachowywał się jak przerażone dziecko. Teraz jednak mag nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, że przez krótką chwilę Bartowi groziło śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Odwrócił się do Vuillemina i wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

– Nic ci nie jest? – zapytał, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Nie, nie dlatego, że nie wiedziałby jak mu pomóc, gdyby demon rzeczywiście go skrzywdził. Bał się po prostu, że nie przejąłby się tym tak bardzo jak powinien. Bo jeśli naprawdę go kochał, to sama myśl o jego krzywdzie powinna sprawiać Rilienusowi ból.

Ale nie sprawiała. Cóż, może odrobinę. Ale było to niczym w porównaniu z bólem, który wypełniał go na samą myśl o tym, że Dorian Pavus postanowił związać się z jakimś parszywym Dalijczykiem. Czuł jedynie dziwną pustkę i to właśnie ona mu doskwierała. Ona wraz ze świadomością, że Bart nie mógł jej w żaden sposób wypełnić.

– Nie, chyba nie – szepnął Vuillemin, chwytając dłoń Rilienusa i podnosząc się powoli. – Przepraszam. To moja wina. Wydawało mi się, że widziałem moją rodzinę i zupełnie straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Powinienem był...

– Nic się nie stało – uciął Vint, nie będąc w stanie znieść skruchy w tym słodkim głosie.

– Ale...

– Nie. To były tylko iluzje. Żadnemu z nas nic się nie stało, a demon przynajmniej na razie zostawił nas w spokoju. Możemy ruszać dalej?

Bart ze strapieniem kiwnął głową. Jasnym było, że setki pytań cisnęły mu się na usta, ale mimo to zdołał powstrzymać się przed zadaniem choćby jednego. Bez słowa ruszył za magiem, gdy tylko ten poprosił Ru o wskazanie drogi. Kotka wyskoczyła z ramion Cole'a, machnęła ogonem i pomknęła między lśniące zielenią nagie skały.

Cisza dzieląca trzech podróżników przez Pustkę była gęsta i dławiąca, ale żaden z nich nie czuł się na siłach, by ją przerwać.


	77. Notatki Josephine Montyliet

Przybyli. Stwórco, miej łaskę.

Odnoszę wrażenie, że są ich setki tysięcy. Wszyscy wydają się biedni, wygłodzeni i pełni nadziei – nadziei, której nie mam serca rozwiewać. A przecież muszę, bo nie mamy miejsca, w którym mogliby spać, jedzenia, które mieliby jeść i materiałów, z których mogliby zbudować nowe domy. Oddelegowałam magów i templariuszy, by pomogli im przynajmniej wykopać studnie. Wielu zaproponowało, że pomoże również z pozostałymi przygotowaniami i Stwórcy niech będą za nich dzięki. Nie rozwiązuje to jednak wszystkich naszych problemów.

Gdy pojawił się pomysł, by wokół Podniebnej Twierdzy powstało kilka osad, które będą otwarte dla przedstawicieli wszystkich ras i narodów, liczyłam na to, że początkowo przybędzie jedynie garstka chętnych i zdołamy przez jakiś czas pomieścić ich w Twierdzy. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że będzie ich aż tylu? Nie mogę się pozbyć podejrzeń, że przybyło ich znacznie więcej, niż zapowiadała Madame de Fer. Zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o elfy, najbiedniejszych uchodźców i dzieci. Stwórco, ile tu dzieci! Co najmniej połowa nie ma rodziców. Pozwoliłam im zająć komnaty Inkwizytora. Wiem, że Lavellan pochwaliłby ten pomysł. Och, zapewne zaproponowałby jeszcze dziesięć innych, które pomogłyby rozwiązać nasze problemy. Ale teraz go tu nie ma, a ja czułabym się podle, pisząc do niego co chwilę z każdą błahostką, która akurat zaprząta mi myśli. 

Choć może nie powinnam tego nazywać błahostką. Chodzi przecież o życie setek osób, które wierząc głęboko w idee Inkwizytora, przybyły tu, aby zacząć od nowa. A ja nie umiem im pomóc.

Może nie powinnam tego pisać, ale nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem udało się nam przyciągnąć tu aż tyle elfów. Och i nie mam tu wcale na myśli tego, że spodziewałam się po nich najgorszego, nie, bynajmniej. Po prostu wydawało mi się, że teraz, gdy Inkwizytor pozyskał dla elfów Halin'Sulahn, wszystkie będą chciały udać się właśnie tam. Czyżby coś mi umknęło? Czyżby wciąż było coś, czego w tym wszystkim nie rozumiem? Chyba nie obędzie się bez kolejnego listu do Ambasador Briali. Kto lepiej niż ona zna sytuację elfów w Thedas?

 

* * *

 

Obok znajduje się raport z transportu drewna, cegieł, piaskowca i marmuru, a także kilka jeszcze nie wysłanych listów do budowniczych, którzy mają wspomóc budowę osady.


	78. Pustka

Hawke miał rację. Bart nie spodziewał się, że przyjdzie mu przekonać się o tym tak szybko, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że ich próba już miała miejsce, a Bart jej nie zdał. Co takiego właściwie się stało? Pamiętał tylko, że był w domu i cała rodzina czekała tylko na niego. Potem chyba na chwilę stracił przytomność, bo niespodziewanie ujrzał Rilienusa celującego laską w demona. Zareagował instynktownie, ale skoro mag go za to nie skarcił, to chyba nie zrobił nic złego, prawda?

Cóż, w innych okolicznościach doszedłby do właśnie takiego wniosku. Ale Rilienus milczał, unikał jego spojrzenia i ewidentnie robił wszystko, by zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans. A to miażdżyło Bartowi serce.

– Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał szeptem kroczącego tuż za nim ducha.

Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że to Cole, jeden z towarzyszy Inkwizytora. Jego opis dość mocno utrwalił się wśród służby w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Długie ręce, długie nogi, pociągła twarz ocieniona rondem kapelusza. I to dziwne uczucie, niczym nieuzasadniona lekkość, zupełnie jakby samym spojrzeniem potrafił uleczyć duszę.

– Nie, to nie tak – odparł i potrząsnął głową. – Jest zagubiony, samotny, tak bardzo samotny... Jego złamane serce...

– Wiecie, że was słyszę? – warknął Rilienus, spoglądając przez ramię na ducha. Dlaczego nie spojrzał na Barta?

– To nie moja wina, że nie chcesz mi wyjaśnić, co zrobiłem nie tak. – Templariusz westchnął głęboko. Musiał robić coś złego, przecież w innej sytuacji Rilienus nie zachowywałby się w ten sposób. – Dlaczego nie chcesz mi wyjaśnić, co cię gryzie?

– Powiedziałem ci już, że wszystko jest w porządku i nie zrobiłeś nic złego. Czy mógłbyś się wreszcie skupić na zadaniu?

– Próbuję, ale twoje zachowanie naprawdę mi to utrudnia. – Nie, to było niedopowiedzenie. Zachowanie Rilienusa czyniło ich misję absolutnie niemożliwą do wykonania, a to, co powiedział Cole... – Nie rozumiem. Wciąż czujesz się samotny? Przecież mówiłeś, że Podniebna Twierdza stała się dla ciebie nowym domem. Mówiłeś, że ci wystarczę, dlaczego zatem...

– Jego serce zostało przy Magistrze Pavusie – szepnął Cole.

Sześć słów. Tylko tyle trzeba było, aby świat Barta ponownie legł w gruzach. Templariusz miał wrażenie, że zupełnie oślepł i ogłuchł. Nie docierało do niego nic. Czy Rilienus krzyczał na Cole'a? A może tylko mu się wydawało? Czuł się pusty, tak bardzo pusty. Zupełnie jak tego dnia, gdy otrzymał list od Berenice. List, w którym tłumaczyła mu swoją decyzję o wyciszeniu. Jakże okrutne były jej zapewnienia, że wciąż będzie jego siostrą, skoro wiedział doskonale, że to kłamstwo. Owszem, pamiętała go, nazywała go jego imieniem, pytała o zdrowie. Ale przecież wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie wzbudzał w niej żadnych emocji, że był po prostu jednym z templariuszy, których znała. To wszystko.

Kim jednak był dla Rilienusa?

– Bart?

Podskoczył, słysząc pełen współczucia głos maga. Z trudem wrócił do rzeczywistości, by spojrzeć Rilienusowi prosto w oczy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, ale nie znalazł słów, którymi mógłby oddać głębię swojego cierpienia. Jego serce krwawiło, a Rilienus, choć zapewne doskonale o tym wiedział, nie zamierzał mu w żaden sposób pomóc.

– Bart, możemy o tym porozmawiać, gdy już wyjdziemy z Pustki?

Dzieliło ich nie więcej niż pięć kroków. Gdyby Rilienus chciał, mógłby znaleźć się tuż przy Barcie w ułamku sekundy. Mógłby przylgnąć do niego, objąć go, pocałować i zapewnić, że wszystko było w porządku. Że to nieco skomplikowane, ale niczego między nimi nie zmieniało.

Zmieniało wszystko. I Bart nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Właśnie dlatego Rilienus wolał trzymać się od niego z daleka, dlatego nie zniósł jego spojrzenia i odwrócił wzrok, dlatego nie powiedział nic więcej.

„Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać” – chciał powiedzieć, ale nie potrafił. „Rozmawiać o czym? O tym, że dopóki Magister Pavus nie pojawi się w zasięgu wzroku będziesz udawał, że ci na mnie zależy?” – chciał zapytać, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. „Jak długo zamierzałeś udawać, że coś do mnie czujesz?” – omal nie syknął, ale to pytanie również nie opuściło jego ust.

Bolesną ciszę przerwał dopiero szept Cole'a:

– Rozpada się, tak kruchy, delikatny, rozbity tyle razy, a teraz...

– Cole – wciął mu się Bart. Dlaczego jego głos był tak ochrypły, jakby milczał od wielu miesięcy. Posłał duchowi smutny uśmiech. – Idźmy już. Elthin nas potrzebuje.

Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że dostrzega sprzeciw w spojrzeniu ducha. Zaraz jednak Cole pochylił głowę, chowając twarz w cieniu kapelusza i bez słowa ruszył dalej kamienną ścieżką.

A Bart uczynił dokładnie to samo. Żałował jedynie, że również nie mógł schować się za rondem kapelusza. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Był przecież w Pustce, a ta powinna reagować na jego pragnienia. Odetchnął głęboko i ignorując zupełnie ukradkowe spojrzenia, które rzucał mu Rilienus, wyobraził sobie to, czego w tej chwili najmocniej potrzebował.

W rozbłysku zieleni i błękitnych iskier w jego otwartych dłoniach pojawił się skrzydlaty hełm templariusza. Bez wahania włożył go, by ukryć przed magiem rozpacz, która niewątpliwie malowała się na jego twarzy.

– Bart, błagam, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko – syknął Taravyn i gdyby Vuillemin nie zdążył poznać go wystarczająco dobrze, zapewne poczułby się gorzej, niż gdyby mag wbił mu nóż między żebra i zaczął nim obracać.

Wiedział jednak doskonale, że Vint nie gniewał się na niego, a wyłącznie na siebie samego. Tylko dlatego potrafił zabrzmieć aż tak nienawistnie. Bart westchnął głęboko i szepnął z wymuszonym spokojem:

– Po prostu chodźmy.

Jego głos dudnił dziwnie przez gruby hełm, który odcinał Barta od reszty świata. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, templariusz ruszył za duchem i kotem. Bo czy mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, co nie zabrzmiałoby jak wyrzut? Nie, zmuszając Rilienusa do rozmowy o tym, czego właśnie się dowiedział, naprawdę zachowałby się jak dziecko, a tym zapewne jedynie przypieczętowałby swój marny los.

„Nie kocha mnie” – zadręczał się, gdy w absolutnym milczeniu przemierzali Pustkę. „Nie kocha mnie” – powtarzał, gdy skaliste skarpy powoli porastały trawą. „Nie kocha mnie” – wypominał, gdy pył i popiół zmieniły się w płatki śniegu. „Nie kocha mnie” – słyszał w myślach wciąż i wciąż, gdy swąd spalenizny zmienił się w delikatną woń kwiatów.

Rilienus odchrząknął.

– Jesteśmy blisko – oznajmił, zmuszając Barta do tego, by przywiązał większą wagę do otaczającego ich świata.

To, co działo się dookoła, nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Nieoczekiwana sielanka była zdecydowanie zbyt obca, aby stanowić wizję któregokolwiek z nich i wszyscy od razu to poczuli. Nie bez znaczenia było też zachowanie kotki, która przysiadła na ścieżce i zaczęła głośno miauczeć.

– Co się dzieje, Ru? – zapytał Rilienus, klękając tuż obok niej. – Co chcesz mi powiedzieć?

– Boi się – szepnął Cole, z zamyśleniem spoglądając na to, co czaiło się w delikatnej zielonej mgle zalegającej na ich drodze.

– Czy my też powinniśmy? – zapytał Bart. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go zachowanie spokoju i skupienie wyłącznie na czekającym ich zadaniu, a mimo to jego głos i tak brzmiał, jakby ktoś kazał mu płukać gardło wyciągiem ze swędziorośli.

– Musimy iść dalej, Ru – oznajmił Rilienus, podnosząc kotkę i czule przytulając.

Rozdzierające duszę miauczenie nadal trwało, ale Bart potrafił jedynie wpatrywać się w długie palce maga, przeczesujące gęste czarne futerko. Tak trudno było mu o nich nie myśleć, a teraz? Teraz dowiedział się, że te słodkie pieszczoty nigdy nie były przeznaczone dla niego. Że od początku miał tylko zapełnić pustkę po kimś innym.

– Boi się mgły – szepnął Cole. Trudno było nie odnieść wrażenia, że on również był przerażony. – Boi się tego, czym się stanie, gdy w nią wkroczy.

Rilienus spojrzał nieufnie na ducha, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoją kotkę. Przez bardzo długą chwilę mag i jego wierny pupil trwali w absolutnej ciszy i Bart zaczął się martwić, że ich trans był czymś nienaturalnym. Iskry, które zaczęły tryskać z dłoni Vinta wcale nie pomogły templariuszowi pozbyć się wątpliwości.

Najwyraźniej jednak jego strach był całkowicie bezpodstawny. Z cichym westchnieniem Rilienus wypuścił kotkę z ramion i rozłożył dłonie tak bezradnie, że Bart siłą musiał się powstrzymać, by nie podbiec do niego i go nie przytulić. „On wcale nie chce twoich uścisków” – syknął złośliwy głos gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy.

– Coś się stało? – Owszem, być może uczucia Rilienusa były zwyczajnym kłamstwem, ale nic nie zmieniało tego, że Bart przysięgał przed Stwórcą, że będzie go chronił. Z resztą, nawet gdyby nie przysięgał, Rilienus był magiem, a to oznaczało, że Vuillemin miał obowiązek zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie stała się mu krzywda.

– Elthin znajduje się w sercu tej mgły. Jej źródłem jest duch znacznie potężniejszy niż Ru czy Cole i Ru boi się, że mogłaby stracić nad sobą panowanie. – Nawet nie spojrzał na Barta, gdy to mówił. Czy na prawdę miał go za aż takiego głupca?

– Ale to nie wszystko, prawda? – ponaglił go templariusz. – Jest coś jeszcze.

Mag westchnął.

– Ru nie jest po prostu Ru. – Skrzywił się. – Nie do końca wiem, jak to wyjaśnić. To coś w rodzaju konglomeratu dusz. Kilka duchów stanowiących jedność. Chwilowo Ru nad nimi dominuje i nadaje im kształt, ale nie wie, co może się stać, gdy wejdzie we mgłę. Jej częścią są duchy bardzo stare i zazwyczaj niezainteresowane światem. Ale gdy wejdą w kontakt z aurą ducha, z którym będziemy musieli się zmierzyć...

– Więc niech zostanie. – Ledwie to powiedział, a kotka miauknęła smutno i zaczęła ocierać się o nogi Rilienusa. Stwórco, jak nisko upadł, że nawet o to był zazdrosny? – Rozumiem, że zawsze była twoją przewodniczką, ale teraz nie jesteś sam. A jeśli może stać się jej krzywda, to chyba nie powinna ryzykować.

W spojrzeniu, które posłał mu Rilienus, było tyle wdzięczności, że Bart ledwie zdołał je znieść. Jak on mógł tak na niego patrzeć? I to po tym, czego Bart właśnie się dowiedział? To spojrzenie uświadomiło mu boleśnie, że bez względu na to, co zrobi, dla Rilienusa będzie tylko chłopcem na posyłki, nigdy niczym więcej.

Skrzywił się mimowolnie i spojrzał na Cole'a. Liczył na to, że przynajmniej on z nimi zostanie. Bardzo nie chciał zostawać z Rilienusem sam na sam.

– A co z tobą? Nie boisz się iść?

Chłopiec objął się ramionami w obronnym geście.

– Boję się. To naprawdę stary i potężny duch. Pamięta czasy, o których nikt nie słyszał, istoty, których nikt nie widział, oraz miejsca, których od wieków nikt nie odwiedzał. Tęskni za nimi i jest samotny, tak bardzo samotny. Czeka na swego przyjaciela, ale ten nie nadchodzi. Jego tęsknota dotyka wszystkiego, co znajdzie się w jego zasięgu i inne duchy są przy nim zupełnie bezbronne. – Odetchnął głęboko, po czym zadarł brodę tak, że spod kapelusza błysnęły jego rozświetlone zielenią Pustki oczy. – Ale wiem, kim jestem. Jestem duchem współczucia. Jestem Cole. Nikt tego nie zmieni. Pójdę z wami i będę was prowadził zamiast Ru.

Bart nie ukrywał podziwu dla odwagi Cole'a. Uczono go nieufności wobec duchów między innymi ze względu na ich zmienną naturę. Tak niewiele trzeba było, aby duch przemienił się w demona! A jednak Cole nie tylko gotów był zaryzykować starcie ze znacznie potężniejszym duchem, ale i uważał, że wyjdzie z niego niezmieniony. Być może była to brawura granicząca z głupotą, ale czy miał prawo to oceniać?

– Dziękuję, Cole – odparł Bart z najszczerszą wdzięcznością.

Duch chyba właśnie zrozumiał, jak daleko posunął się w swojej przemowie, bo z zażenowaniem zasłonił twarz kapeluszem i nieśmiało kiwnął głową, po czym bez słowa pobiegł w mgłę.

– Do zobaczenia, Ru – wyszeptał Rilienus, po raz ostatni głaszcząc kotkę.

Nie odzywając się do siebie, mag i templariusz poszli za duchem. Bart był wdzięczny za tę ciszę. Choć jeszcze niedawno gotów był do utraty tchu rozmawiać z Rilienusem o wszystkim, co zaprzątało mu myśli, teraz nie potrafił pozbyć się podejrzenia, że większość z tego była najzwyklejszym kłamstwem. Jak często widział go zamyślonego i strapionego? Wychodził wtedy z siebie, by podnieść go na duchu. Czy to możliwe, że myślami krążył wtedy wokół Doriana Pavusa? Stwórco, jakże był głupi, jak żałosny! Wydawało mu się, że musiał konkurować jedynie z Lazarem, którego Rilienus zwyczajnie się bał. Ale nie. Jego przeciwnikiem miał być potężny mag, Magister, przyjaciel Inkwizytora i zdaniem niektórych najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna jaki kiedykolwiek zawitał do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Jedynym wyjściem była kapitulacja. Ale czy tego właśnie chciał?

Spojrzał na Rilienusa, który ze wzrokiem utkwionym w tym, co czaiło się przed nimi, odważnie kroczył przez Pustkę. Był piękny. Po prostu doskonały. Inteligentny, odważny, wrażliwy. I absolutnie nie zainteresowany Bartem. W sumie mag nawet nie ukrywał, że istnieje jakiś zbiór cech, który sprawiał, że jedni mężczyźni byli dla niego bardziej atrakcyjni niż inni. Teraz, gdy Bart o tym pomyślał, potrafił znaleźć znacznie więcej podobieństw między Magistrem Pavusem a Lazarem. Omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Jak to możliwe, że choć przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że miał u Rilienusa jakiekolwiek szanse?

– Nigdy nie dość dobry, nigdy nie wystarczająco...

– Cole, proszę – przerwał mu. Wystarczyło, że sam się zadręczał. Nie potrzebował do tego jeszcze pomocy ducha.

– Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko ci ulżyć.

– Wiem. Wolałbym jednak na razie o tym nie rozmawiać.

– Zamierzasz do mnie wrócić? – W głosie chłopaka pobrzmiewała nadzieja. Stwórco, musiał być bardzo samotny w tym swoim zawieszeniu między Pustką a światem żywych. Nie potrafił ani podążyć za innymi duchami, ani do reszty zapomnieć o przyjaciołach, których zostawił po drugiej stronie Zasłony.

– Jeśli masz ochotę, mógłbym poprosić Madame de Fer, żeby mi w tym pomogła.

– Mógłbyś też poprosić mnie – zauważył Rilienus. – Przysięgałem ci pomagać, więc...

– Nie podejrzewam, żebyś zamierzał długo zostawać z dala od Imperium. – Choć Bart bardzo się starał, nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed odrobiną złośliwości. Mag najwyraźniej to wychwycił, bo zatrzymał się i spojrzał na templariusza z wyrzutem.

– Gwarantuję ci, że dla mnie ta sytuacja również jest co najmniej nieprzyjemna.

– Czy nie będzie przyjemniejsza, jeśli zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, by trzymać się od ciebie z daleka?

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie!

– Więc czego ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Chciałbym tylko, żebyś choć przez chwilę...

Nie zdołał dokończyć. Ich kłótnię przerwało cichutkie dzwonienie dzwoneczków. Zielona mgła zadrżała i eksplodowała starożytną mocą.


	79. Dalijska legenda, wersja zasłyszana w Obcowisku w Val Royeaux

Lud przyrzekł swe życie Falon’Dinowi

Który opanował kłamliwy mrok.

Jego cienie są pełne głodu

Jego wierni śpiewają

Otaczają go skrzydła śmierci

Gęste niczym noc.

Lethanavirze, mistrzu wróżb, bądź naszym przewodnikiem

Przez bezkształtne światy i niebo bez powietrza.

 

* * *

 

Falon'Din i Dirthamen byli bliźniaczymi bóstwami, nierozłącznymi braćmi. Falon'Din prowadził nas tam, gdzie nie mogliśmy pójść za życia. Dirthamen odkrywał przed nami to, co ukryte. Dirthamen był cieniem Falon'Dina, a Falon'Din lustrzanym odbiciem Dirthamena. Nie widzieli świata poza swym Ludem i obojętni byli na troski innych istot. I Lud szczęśliwy był, mogąc cieszyć się względami tak zacnych przewodników.

Lecz pewnego dnia czyjś płacz zwrócił uwagę litościwego Falon'Dina. I zdziwił się Falon'Din, bo gdy skierował swe sowie oczy ku płaczącemu, ujrzał nie kogoś z Ludu, ale rannego jelenia.

– Jakże to możliwe? – zdziwił się bóg fortuny i śmierci. – Me uszy słuchać miały Ludu jedynie. Kimże jesteś, biedna istoto, że śmiesz mnie wołać?

Lecz jeleń nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, bo nie rozumiał mowy Falon'Dina. Zawył jedynie i zarżał, dając upust swemu cierpieniu. Strapiony bóg przyglądał mu się długo, uważnie obserwując ślinę uciekającą z jego pyska, zachodzące mgłą ślepia i krew cieknącą z głębokiej rany na boku zwierzęcia. Lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny potrafił rozpoznać śmierć i wiedział, że jeleniowi nie pozostało wiele czasu.

– Na co czekasz, bracie? – zapytał Dithamen, zaniepokojony przedłużającym się milczeniem Falon'Dina.

Falon'Din zwlekał jednak z odpowiedzią, bo do konającego jelenia podszedł młody łowca. Nie pochodził z Ludu i w innych okolicznościach miłościwy Falon'Din nie zwróciły na niego uwagi. Teraz jednak, gdy już obserwował rannego jelenia, zainteresował się również szybkim dziecięciem.

Łowca podszedł do zwierzęcia, uklęknął obok niego, złożył dłonie i zaczął mówić. Falon'Din nie musiał znać się na zwyczajach szybkich dzieci, by rozpoznać aurę towarzyszącą szczerej modlitwie. Nie musiał rozumieć słów, by wiedzieć, że były błaganiem o łagodną śmierć. Gdy dziecko sięgnęło po nóż, by zakończyć męki jelenia, Falon'Din miał już ramiona szeroko otwarte, by przyjąć jego ducha.

– Ależ bracie! – przeraził się Dithamen, nic z tego nie pojmując.

– Czyż nie jestem najpotężniejszym z bóstw? – zapytał radośnie Falon'Din, gdy jeleń powoli powoli nabierał kształtów w jego ramionach. – Spójrz tylko! Każda istota, bez względu na to, kim jest i skąd pochodzi, trafi w końcu w me objęcia!

– Jesteś zbyt zachłanny, bracie – skarcił go Dirthamen, doskonale świadomy skazy Falon'Dina.

– Och, bynajmniej. Odkrywam po prostu naturę rzeczy. Wszystko, co żyje, musi umrzeć. Wszystko, co umiera, należy do mnie. – I Falon'Din zaśmiał się, jakby zaiste prawda ta była czymś, co od wieków czekało na wyciągnięcie jego ręki.

– Bracie...! – szepnął zaniepokojony Dithamen. Choć był panem tajemnic, oświecenie jakiego dostąpił Falon'Din przekraczało jego możliwości pojmowania. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że brat w swej pysze zechce obdarzyć względami nie tylko Lud.

– Spójrz na niego – zażądał Falon'Din i obrócił jelenia tak, by Dirthamen mógł popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Były wielkie, niewinne i absolutnie spokojne. Nie zdziwiło to Dirthamena. Sam również odnajdował spokój w ramionach brata. Nie pojmował jednak, dlaczego tym razem zaszczytu tego dostąpiło zwykłe zwierzę.

– Nie rozumiem – wyznał szczerze Dithamen.

– On wie, że należy do mnie – oznajmił Falon'Din z zachwytem.

– Jest słaby, a ty przynosisz mu ukojenie. Czy to dziwne, że chce z tobą zostać? – Dirthamen nie ukrywał zazdrości. Gotów był dzielić się miłością swej bratniej duszy jedynie z Ludem. Z każdą chwilą jego nienawiść do jelenia rosła.

– Więc pomogę mu odnaleźć nowy dom. Jemu i wszystkim innym. – Ledwie Falon'Din to powiedział, a jego oczy rozbłysły zachwytem i Dirthamen wiedział, że nie zdoła zmienić zamiarów brata. A mimo to krwawiące serce kazało mu przynajmniej spróbować.

– Wiesz, że to oznacza odejście znacznie dalej, niż kiedykolwiek się zapuszczaliśmy – zawołał, chwytając brata za ramiona. – Dalej, niż będę w stanie pójść.

– Nie martw się, kochany Dirthamenie – szepnął Falon'Din, ale nie patrzył już na brata. Swym spojrzeniem przenikał niezbadane ścieżki Pustki. – Wiesz dobrze, że nigdy nie byłbym w stanie cię porzucić. Nasze rozstanie będzie tylko chwilowe.

– Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie przemawia przez ciebie zachłanność? – zapytał ostrożnie Dirthamen, bojąc się urazić brata. – Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie chcesz jedynie uśpić mej czujności?

– Bo nawet powinność wobec zmarłych nie jest silniejsza niż moja miłość do ciebie – wyszeptał Falon'Din i ruszył przed siebie, a jeleń, teraz zdrowy i młody, pomknął u jego boku.

Dirthamen poszedł za bratem. Nie bez powodu zwano go cieniem Falon'Dina. Jednak z każdym krokiem czuł się coraz cięższy, coraz bardziej ospały i coraz bardziej przerażony otaczającymi ich duchami. Nie były to duchy nikogo z Ludu. Dzikie i nieukojone, wciąż szukały dla siebie domu.

Zatrzymał się Dirthamen, upadł na kolana i załkał gorzko. Wiedział, że to, co zamierzał uczynić jego ukochany brat było zarówno dobre, jak i konieczne. Wiedział jednak, że jego samotność, nawet jeśli będzie trwała zaledwie chwilę, doprowadzi go na skraj rozpaczy.

Bo choć Falon'Din mógł istnieć bez swego cienia, Dirthamen był zaledwie odbiciem Falon'Dina i istnieć bez niego nie potrafił.


	80. Pustka

Rzeczywistość, w której się znaleźli, zdawała się jednocześnie znajoma i nieskończenie obca. Zupełnie jakby trawa nie była trawą, którą znali, kamienie nie były tak naprawdę kamieniami, a niebo jedynie udawało, że było niebem. Rilienus wiedział doskonale, że znaleźli się właśnie w świecie wykreowanym przez ducha. Zazwyczaj jednak duchy kształtowały Pustkę tak, aby odpowiadała najskrytszym pragnieniom tego, kogo chciały uwięzić. Teraz jednak patrzył na świat, który nigdy nie należał do żadnego człowieka.

To było królestwo elfów. Bywał u bram Arlathanu wystarczająco często, by od razu to zrozumieć. Dookoła słyszał głosy i widział znaki, które utwierdzały go w przekonaniu, że nie był tu mile widziany.

Pośrodku polany stała kamienna świątynia, a w jej sercu spoczywał jeleń lśniący przedziwnym blaskiem. Do jego boku przytulał się pogrążony w głębokim śnie Elthin. A choć wszystko to przypominało cudowną sielankę, Rilienus podejrzewał, że jeśli zbliżą się do świątyni choćby o krok, rozpęta się piekło.

– Poczekajcie – zawołał, zaciskając dłonie na drzewcu laski. – Muszę się zastanowić.

Cole posłusznie zatrzymał się i pokiwał głową. Trzymał się zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że moc ducha-jelenia cały czas próbowała przedrzeć się przez iluzję, którą się otoczył, i nadać mu kształt wedle własnej woli. Bardziej jednak niż los Cole'a martwił go hełm, którym postanowił zasłonić się Bart. Z jednej strony potrafił zrozumieć zachowanie młodego templariusza, z drugiej nie miał teraz pojęcia, czy przypadkiem moc dziwnego jelenia nie zaczęła działać również na przyjaciela.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że cholernie brakowało mu jego pokrzepiających spojrzeń i uprzejmych uśmiechów. Na to jednak nie miał już co liczyć. „Och, weź się w garść! To nie koniec świata! To tylko jakiś podrzędny templariusz, który i tak do niczego nie przyda ci się w Minratusie!” Westchnął głęboko.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak jest natura tego ducha. Wiem, że jest potężny, ale...

– To znaki Falon'Dina – przerwał mu Bart, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na maga.

– Na to wygląda – przyznał Rilienus. – Ale w takim razie tym bardziej powinniśmy zachować ostrożność.

– A co jeśli... – zaczął powoli templariusz, odwracając się w stronę jelenia.

Majestatyczne zwierzę z lekko przekrzywionym łbem patrzyło na intruzów, którzy przybyli zakłócić jego spokój. Choć nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało wobec nich wrogie zamiary, Rilienus nie mógł się pozbyć wrażenia, że znajdowali się o krok od zguby. W niczym nie pomagał fakt, że Bart ewidentnie planował zrobić coś głupiego.

I zrobił. W jednej chwili jego zbroja rozwiała się jakby była utkana z mgły i dymu. Stał teraz na skraju polany w lnianej koszuli niedbale wepchniętej w spodnie i rozkładał ręce, jakby chciał pokazać duchowi, że nie miał broni.

– Bart! – syknął na niego Rilienus, nie do końca wiedząc, jak co właściwie powinien mu zarzucić. Głupotę? Naiwność? Lekkomyślność?

– Nie zaatakował nas jeszcze, prawda?

– Owszem. Jeszcze.

– I ewidentnie na coś czeka.

– Więc postanowiłeś mu pokazać, że jesteś bezbronny?

Templariusz wreszcie na niego spojrzał i Rilienus uświadomił sobie, że absolutnie nie był na to gotowy. Nie, gdy jego błękitne oczy wypełniał żal.

– Chcę mu pokazać, że nie mamy złych zamiarów.

– Bart, w starciu z duchem tak starym i potężnym żaden z nas nie ma szans. On doskonale wie, że nie jesteśmy w stanie mu zagrozić.

– Więc co proponujesz?

Rilienus przygryzł dolną wargę. Jakie mieli opcje? Owszem, mogli pokazać duchowi, że nie mają wobec niego złych zamiarów. Ale czy była to prawda? Czy nie przyszli tu właśnie po to, by go wygnać i uwolnić Elthina?

– Mógłbym was odesłać i wrócić tu sam.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że się na to zgodzę? – Spojrzenie Barta zmroziło mu serce. Bez względu na to, co między nimi zaszło, był templariuszem z krwi i kości, nic nie było w stanie tego zmienić. – Co takiego zdziałałbyś zupełnie sam?

– Cóż, chyba... – Rilienus westchnął głęboko. – Chyba najpierw próbowałbym przekonać go, że nie mam złych zamiarów.

– Więc zróbmy to teraz.

– Cole? – Taravyn zwrócił się do ducha, licząc na to, że ten powie mu coś więcej o tym, z czym mieli się właśnie zmierzyć.

Cole jednak stał już bez broni. miętosząc w palcach krawędź kapelusza, który postanowił zdjąć z głowy.

– Jestem – szepnął.

I jak tu z nimi dyskutować? Rilienus mógł zrobić tylko jedno – odesłać w niebyt swą laskę tkacza snów, a ozdobną szatę zamienić na całkowicie neutralną tunikę. Ledwie to zrobił, a napięcie dookoła nieco ustąpiło. Najwyraźniej duch postanowił docenić ich starania. Ale co teraz? Falon'Din, tak?

– _Andaran atish’an_ – zawołał Rilienus i ukłonił się nisko, by okazać duchowi szacunek. Jeszcze ich nie skrzywdził, a mógłby to zrobić, gdyby tylko chciał. Może Bart miał rację? Może to naprawdę wystarczy? Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Vuillemin i Cole również oddali pokłon jeleniowi.

Przez długą, niepokojąco długą chwilę nie działo się nic. A potem do ich uszu dobiegło łagodne rżenie. Taravyn podniósł wzrok. Czy to możliwe? Czy jeleń naprawdę się do niego uśmiechał, czy było to jedynie złudzenie?

– Chyba możemy do niego podejść. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Żadnych gwałtownych myśli. Pięć kroków od niego uklękniecie, dalej pójdę sam.

Rilienus odetchnął głęboko i wykonał pierwszy nieśmiały krok w kierunku jelenia. Powietrze wydawało się znacznie czystsze, oddychanie nie sprawiało już problemu. Instynkt dobrze podpowiadał Bartowi – ducha należało utwierdzić w przekonaniu, że nie ma się wobec niego złych zamiarów. Jednak złożenie broni zazwyczaj nic nie dawało. Ducha nie dało się zwieść zwykłą materializacją pragnienia. Doskonale widział, co czaiło się pod spodem. A jeśli dostrzegł tam choć szczyptę strachu, niechęci czy pogardy – potrafił natychmiast przeistoczyć się w żądnego krwi demona.

Wiele lat podróżowania po Pustce nauczyło Taravyna szacunku do duchów. Akceptował postać, pod jaką mu się ukazywały, nie wymuszał na nich posłuszeństwa i starał się pozwalać im na podążanie własnymi ścieżkami. Podejrzewał, że Cole również nie będzie miał większego problemu z oddaniem szacunku dziwnemu duchowi. Cóż, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, również był częścią Pustki. Ale Bart?

Bart był przepełniony goryczą i Rilienus nie mógł mieć o to pretensji. Nie, gdy ponosił za to winę. Nie spodziewał się, żeby jakakolwiek część jego gniewu wycelowana była w ducha, ale sam fakt, że odczuwał teraz silne uniesienie mógł rozwścieczyć jelenia.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem Taravyn uświadamiał sobie coraz bardziej, że właśnie to nie dawało mu spokoju: przez niego Bart mógł popełnić jakiś karygodny błąd, zostać opętany, a może nawet... może nawet zginąć.

Odetchnął głęboko. Znów nawiedziła go ta sama gorzka myśl. Doskonale pamiętał, co się z nim działo, gdy uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie zdobędzie miłości Doriana. Zdawało mu się wtedy, że ukochany był zawieszony pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią, jednocześnie bliski i boleśnie nieosiągalny. Ale teraz? Teraz musiał wziąć pod uwagę, że Bart naprawdę mógł umrzeć, a mimo to...

– Nie przywołuj niewyobrażalnego, szybkie dziecię. Niepotrzebnie rozszarpujesz swoją duszę, lękając się o to, czego nie pragniesz. – Coś dziwnego było w głosie, który wypowiedział te słowa. Zdawał się zmęczony i pogodny zarazem, nieskończenie mądry i beztroski, jakby nic nie mogło liczyć się dla niego mniej, niż obawy śmiertelników.

Rilienus zatrzymał się gwałtownie i dał znak pozostałym, by zrobili to samo. Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że tuż za jego plecami Cole i Bart uklęknęli. Przy duchach takich jak ten zmiany planów nie były niczym nadzwyczajnym. Mag odetchnął i spojrzał niepewnie na jelenia, który tak nieoczekiwanie postanowił do niego przemówić. Skłonił się ponownie i szepnął:

– Wybacz, że zakłócam twoją wieczną wędrówkę troskami świata, który niegdyś był twym domem, wielki duchu.

– Nie obwiniaj się, szybkie dziecię. Niczego innego nie spodziewam się po tych, którzy żyją.

– A jednak zamiast okazać ci szacunek...

– Dość, drogie dziecko. Nie zrobiłeś nic, aby mnie urazić, poza tym, że wciąż nie zdradziłeś mi celu, w jakim mnie szukałeś.

Wdech i wydech. Jeleń nie zrobił nic, aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że problemy ludzi były mu obojętne. Przeciwnie, zdawał się zadziwiająco życzliwy wobec Rilienusa, jak na ducha, który nosił na sobie błogosławieństwo Falon'Dina.

– Przychodzę w sprawie chłopca. – Otwartą dłonią wskazał pogrążonego we śnie Elthina. – Jego bliscy poprosili, bym mu pomógł.

Powietrze znów zawibrowało od czegoś, co mogło być wyłącznie strachem.

– I cóż takiego zamierzasz uczynić? – zapytał ostrożnie duch.

Rilienus doskonale rozumiał jego obawy. W końcu oboje nie wyjawili sobie jeszcze, dlaczego w ogóle się tu znaleźli. Zazwyczaj duchy kręcące się przy młodych magach liczyły na to, że uda im się ich opętać. Zazwyczaj ci, którzy przybywali do Pustki, by owych magów ocalić, nie przejmowali się tym, co stanie z duchami – najczęściej po prostu planowali je zabić.

– Chciałbym ustabilizować jego więź z Pustką. Zabezpieczyć przed wpływami nieprzyjaznych duchów. Pozwolić mu w spokoju dorastać, aby pewnego dnia mógł dołączyć do Kręgu.

Duch zamknął oczy, odetchnął, po czym zaśmiał się cicho z wyraźną ulgą.

– Zatem wszystko wskazuje na to, że posiadamy wspólny cel.

Napięcie powoli uwolniło Rilienusa, pozwalając mu swobodniej myśleć.

– Więc przybyłeś tu, by chronić Elthina?

– Czegóż innego mógłbym chcieć od istoty tak potężnej?

– Nie podejrzewam cię o złe zamiary, jednak najczęściej duchy upatrują sobie magów, by za ich pośrednictwem ingerować w świat żywych. I nie zawsze ich intencje są czyste.

Jeleń potrząsnął łbem.

– Boisz się, że właśnie tego bym chciał?

– Tak, duchu.

Cisza, która nastąpiła po tym wyznaniu, wypełniona była echem starożytnych elfich pieśni. Rilienus nie rozpoznawał poszczególnych słów, intuicja podpowiadała mu jednak, że słyszał hymny ku czci Falon'Dina. Jak miał to rozumieć? Z jednej strony wszystko wskazywało na to, że duch naprawdę nie miał złych zamiarów. Ale z drugiej – skąd miał wiedzieć, co tak naprawdę działo się w umyśle ducha, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała pieśń pochwalna dla elfiego bóstwa opiekującego się tymi, którzy już odeszli?

– Nie zrobię chłopcu nic, czego nie chciałby mój pan – szepnął jeleń, na nowo rozbudzając obawy Rilienusa.

– A kto jest twym panem?

– Mym panem jest Falon'Din.

– Jak chcesz służyć temu, kto wieki temu opuścił świat?

Jeleń znów się zaśmiał.

– Ten, który prowadzi duchy przez Pustkę, wciąż jest obecny dzięki swoim dzieciom.

– Jak jego dzieci chcą wypełniać jego wolę?

– Wypełniają ją, chroniąc tych, którzy godni są, by przyjąć jego dar.

– _Uthenera_. – Rilienus omal nie zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy jeleń skinął łbem. – Przecież to ludzkie dziecko! Jak możesz planować...

– To błogosławieństwo – przewał mu duch, nie dając po sobie poznać irytacji. Rilienus wyczuł jednak, że powoli wyczerpywał jego cierpliwość. – We śnie wstąpi pomiędzy przedwiecznych, którzy podzielą się z nim wiedzą. A potem powróci, by dokonać wielkich rzeczy.

– Nie możesz go teraz zabrać. To tylko dziecko.

– Ty widzisz w nim dziecko. Ja widzę wielkiego maga, którym niedługo się stanie.

– Nigdy nie stanie się wielkim magiem, jeśli nikt nie zapanuje nad jego mocą.

– Ale przecież właśnie dlatego tu przybyłeś, czyż nie? – Rozmawianie z jeleniem okazało się zadziwiająco trudne. Nie, żeby Rilienus spodziewał się czegokolwiek innego, ale jeszcze nigdy żaden duch nie wzbudził w nim aż takiego strachu. – Krążące wokół chłopca zawistne duchy chcą go tylko dla siebie. A ja nie zamierzam im go oddawać.

– Bo chcesz poprowadzić go drogą, którą nie uczęszczał nikt od wielu, wielu stuleci?

– Tak.

– Skąd mam mieć pewność, że nie chcesz go skrzywdzić? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że z tobą będzie bezpieczny? Że ciebie również nie powinienem przegnać?

– Bo gdybym chciał go skrzywdzić lub opętać, nie byłoby już dziecka, które mógłbyś uratować.

– Dlaczego go oszczędziłeś?

– Bo nie jest jeszcze gotowy. Czeka go długa droga, zanim osiągnie pełnię mocy, a jeśli ma odegrać swą rolę, musi tę drogę pokonać sam.

– I właśnie dlatego więżący go jeleń oczekuje, że przypadkowy Vint pomoże nadać kształt jego mocy – prychnął Rilienus, z każdą chwilą coraz mniej z tego wszystkiego rozumiejąc.

– Och, naiwne dziecko. Nic nie dzieje się przez przypadek. Przecież wierzysz w to, że Inkwizytor jest Heroldem Andrasty. Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że ten chłopiec również został wybrany do wielkich czynów?

Taravyn potrząsnął głową. Nie, nawet przez chwilę nie wątpił, że Elthin miał szansę dokonać wielkich czynów. Przeciwnie, im więcej czytał o podobnych przypadkach, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że syn Aveliny i Donnica miał szansę sięgnąć po moc niedostępną innym magom. Ale nawet przez chwilę nie przypuszczał, że mogło chodzić o podążanie ścieżkami przedwiecznych magów. Ścieżkami, które tak często prowadziły do zepsucia, szaleństwa i rozpaczy.

– To tylko ludzkie dziecko – powtórzył słabo.

– To dziecko zrodzone na tlących się zgliszczach wojny, która rozdarła serca milionów po obu stronach Zasłony.

Elthin drgnął, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że jeleń mówił właśnie o nim. Zieleń zaiskrzyła na jego odkrytej skórze, ale nie zakłóciła snu. Wydawał się taki kruchy i tak potężny zarazem.

– Pomogę mu – szepnął mag. Bo czy mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek innego? Czy mógł zrobić coś poza ochronieniem chłopca przed staniem się plugawcem?

Jeleń skinął głową i ostrożnie przytknął pysk do czoła Elthina, zupełnie jakby bał się, że Rilienus mógł go obudzić. Taravyn odetchnął głęboko i skupił się na źródle mocy dziecka.

– _Fasta vass_ – szepnął. – To przecież zajmie mi godziny!

– Rilienusie? – Omal nie podskoczył, słysząc za sobą głos Barta. Odwrócił się do templariusza tylko po to, by napotkać spojrzenie jego nieskazitelnie błękitnych oczu. – Czy coś się stało?

– Nie słyszałeś, o czym rozmawialiśmy?

– Nie jestem aż tak biegły w języku elfów. Rozumiałem tylko pojedyncze słowa.

Och, cudownie. A więc duch był w stanie zmanipulować Rilienusa do tego stopnia, że zmusił go do mówienia w języku elfów. A Vint nawet nie zorientował się, że coś było nie tak. Słodka Andrasto, właśnie tego im brakowało.

– Nałożenie barier na Elthina zajmie mi co najmniej kilka godzin. Nie wiem, czy zdołamy tyle wytrzymać w obecności jego, tego ducha i wszystkich demonów, które mogą czaić się na granicach świątyni.

Ledwie skończył mówić, a Bart podniósł się i ofiarnie wyciągnął do niego dłonie. Wzory z lyrium zaiskrzyły wokół jego nadgarstków, a mięśnie przedramion zadrżały w marnej próbie stawienia im oporu.

– Może mogę pomóc – szepnął Vuillemin, nieśmiało odwracając wzrok. Czy własne uległość tak bardzo go krępowała? Czy nie potrafił już znieść myśli, że miałby cokolwiek zrobić u boku Rilienusa?

– Nie wiem, czy to bezpieczne. Twoje zdolności mogą bardziej zaszkodzić niż...

– Więc mną pokieruj.

Nigdy wcześniej Rilienus nie pracował z żadnym templariuszem. Poniekąd była to sytuacja obustronnie uczciwa, bo Bart jako templariusz również nie miał doświadczenia w pomaganiu magom. Zapewne ktoś bardziej obeznany z podobnymi praktykami potrafiłby ograniczyć się do wspierania maga przez samą swą obecność. Ale nie Bart. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że i zdolności młodego Vuillemina nie były typowe dla przeciętnego templariusza.

Nawet templariusz do granic możliwości naszprycowany lyrium nie potrafiłby tego, co osiągnął Bart po prostu splatając swoje palce z palcami Rilienusa. Taravyn z przejęciem wciągnął powietrze i wypuścił je z cichym westchnieniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł nic podobnego (i nie chodziło wcale o to, że dłonie Barta były cudownie ciepłe, silne, poznaczone odciskami, ale delikatne zarazem). Im mocniej zaciskali palce, tym silniej splatała się Zasłona. Mylił się. Ich zdolności wcale nie były swoimi przeciwieństwami. One się uzupełniały.

Bart trzymał Zasłonę niczym w imadle i zapewne nawet do końca nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Na szczęście nie musiał – od tego był tu Rilienus, który czuł każde drżenie Pustki. Odetchnął głęboko i zabrał się do pracy.

Przypominało to nieco szycie albo cerowanie. Gdy powiedział o tym ojcu, ten wściekł się i oznajmił, że syn Magistra nie powinien nawet wiedzieć czym są podobne zajęcia. Młody Taravyn nic nie potrafił jednak na to poradzić; pewnego razu podpatrzył elfią służącą, jak igłą i nicią próbowała doprowadzić do stanu użyteczności kawałek starego szyfonu. Obraz ten wyrył mu się w pamięci i zdawał się jedyną słuszną analogią. Rilienus wyznał to kiedyś przed mistrzem Danariusem, gdy ten zapytał go, jak postrzegał swój wpływ na Zasłonę.

– To takie proste – szepnął wtedy Danarius z oczami szeroko otwartymi z zachwytu. – Takie banalnie proste – szeptał, choć obaj wiedzieli, że to nieprawda.

Owszem, porównanie do cerowania mogło sprawiać wrażenie, ale w przeciwieństwie do szyfonu ani Zasłona, ani Pustka nie były materialne. Były wieloprzestrzennymi, niematerialnymi strukturami utkanymi ze wspomnień, marzeń, snów, pragnień i lęków. Zamiast mocnej bawełnianej nici Rilienus miał do dyspozycji tylko swoją magię-nie-magię, kruchą i delikatną. Chwytanie i łączenie w kolejności przypadkowej mogło zupełnie odciąć Ethina od Pustki, czyniąc z niego wyciszonego, mogło też doprowadzić go do szaleństwa i uczynić jeszcze bardziej podatnym na ataki demonów.

Zazwyczaj podobna praca zajmowała Rilienusowi wiele godzin. Czasem zmuszony był nawet wykonywać ją w kilku etapach. Teraz jednak było inaczej. Dzięki pomocy Barta miał wrażenie, że zostali zamknięci w szklanej kuli, a wszystkie luźne końce Pustki kierowały się prosto do ich dłoni. Szklana kula? A może raczej dmuchawiec? Piękny i przerażająco delikatny – wystarczył jeden nieostrożny oddech i puf! rozpadał się na setki wirujących nasion.

Pierwszy raz w życiu Rilienus nie musiał się o to martwić. Czy Bart też to czuł? Czy miał świadomość jak chętnie Pustka naginała się do ich woli? Jak wirowała wokół nich, potulna, łagodna!

– Ich spojrzenia, odwracane pospiesznie, gdy mijali opuszczoną dzielnicę. Ona wciąż tam jest, szeptali, nie chcąc widzieć czerwonej łuny. Jest wszędzie, w powietrzu, którym oddychamy, powtarzali. A jeśli magowie i templariusze znów zaczną walczyć, czy wróci do życia? Niech odejdą, niech wszyscy odejdą... Nie, nie odchodź! Nie ty, wszyscy, tylko nie ty! – mamrotał Cole pod wpływem wspomnień, które przepływały przez dłonie Rilienusa. – Oddaj go, ale zostań... Nie! To moje dziecko, moje dziecko, moje dziecko... Potwór, plugawiec, demon! Dziecko, tylko dziecko! Drżenie ziemi, płomienie wzbijające się ku niebu, wszyscy nie żyją, wszyscy nie żyją, kto powstrzyma magów? Kto uratuje magów? Niech ktoś zatrzyma ten koszmar, niech...

Głośne westchnienie, chwila ciszy, a potem znów natarczywe szepty, tym razem jednak inne, spokojne, niemal czułe:

– Tu będziecie bezpieczni, powiedział, uśmiechnięty i smutny, zawsze uśmiechnięty i smutny. Tak wiele rozstań! Wszyscy przyjaciele zostali tylko w historiach i kłamstwach. Płatki śniegu, każdy inny, wszystkie zimne. Ogień w kominku, boją się, ale nie odchodzą, tu będziecie bezpieczni. Mają broń, ale nie chcą jej używać, tu będziecie bezpieczni. Słońce prześwieca przez liście drzew, za górami widać twierdzę, tu będziecie bezpieczni, moje dziecko, moje dziecko, moje dziecko...

Rilienus opadł na kolana z cichym jękiem. Pierwszy raz pracował tak szybko i jego ciało ledwie zdołało to wytrzymać. Wiedział jednak, że mu się udało. Że dokonał cudu.

– Rilienusie? – zapytał Bart, klękając tuż obok. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Jestem po prostu zmęczony – szepnął mag, po czym spojrzał na jelenia. Omal nie krzyknął, zaskoczony tym, co stało się ze świątynią.

Wypolerowany marmur zdobyły runy i glify. W ażurowych oknach lśniło pryzmatyczne szkło, rozszczepiające światło na wszystkie barwy tęczy. Na szczytach wysokich filarów umieszczono gigantyczne sowy z rozpostartymi skrzydłami, niektóre z obsydianu, inne ze srebrytu. Ich wielkie oczy patrzyły na centrum świątyni niemal z rodzicielską czułością. W powietrzu rozbrzmiewał śpiew, nie pojedynczy głos, ale cały chór kołyszący Elthina do snu słodkimi słowami. A jeleń? Jaśniał nieskazitelną bielą. Dzwoneczki zawieszone na jego porożu podzwaniały w rytmie pieśni.

– Dziękuję – szepnął ku Rilienusowi. Czy to możliwe, że się uśmiechał?

– Zrobiłem tylko to, co należało zrobić.

– Zrobiłeś to, czego nie zdołałby zrobić nikt inny.

– Przypuszczam, że masz rację, ale i tak nie zasłużyłem na podziękowania.

– Masz rację. Od podziękowań zdecydowanie lepsze będzie błogosławieństwo Falon'Dina.

Rilienus pospiesznie uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. Nie, wszystko, tylko nie błogosławieństwo! Nie był na tyle naiwny, by wierzyć, że dostanie je tak po prostu. Wykonał swoje zadanie i świadomość wypełnionego obowiązku w zupełności mu wystarczyła. Błogosławieństwo elfiego bóstwa nigdy nie było nagrodą. Było brzemieniem, którego Taravyn nie zamierzał dźwigać. Nie zdołał jednak wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Powietrze ugrzęzło w jego ustach, niemal go dusząc, gdy jeleń wyszeptał z mocą:

– _Ma seranas, da'len. Melana en halani las Falon'Din'enansal. Dareth shiral, ar lasa mala revas_.

I z tymi słowami rozbrzmiewającymi w uszach zostali odesłani.


	81. Garść korespondencji

Słowiku,

przykro mi, że mogę przesłać wiadomość dopiero teraz, ale natknęłam się na te listy zupełnie przypadkiem i długo nie potrafiłam ocenić, na ile są pilne. Gdy jednak trafiłam na kolejny i kolejny, a potem jeszcze jeden, zrozumiałam, jak bardzo byłam głupia. Początkowo chciałam skierować je do Gawędziarza, ale przeczucie kazało mi zwrócić się bezpośrednio do Ciebie.

Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest za późno,

Paluszki

PS Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zupełnie sama, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli się tak podpisałam. Czy to jakaś klątwa? Czy on działa tak na wszystkich?

* * *

[Poniższy list znajduje się w opłakanym stanie. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że ktoś postanowił podrzeć go na maleńkie kawałeczki. Na nic się to jednak nie zdało, bo każdy z tych fragmentów został skrupulatnie przyklejony do nowego pergaminu, dzięki czemu treść listu pozostała czytelna.]

C,

nie mam pojęcia, skąd w Tobie tyle wyrozumiałości. Domyślam się, że przemawiają przez Ciebie wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane świadomością co do własnych słabości, ale zapewniam Cię, że nie ma żadnego powodu, byś spodziewał się z naszej strony ostracyzmu.

Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy: jest zasadnicza różnica między wpuszczaniem niewolnika do swej sypialni, a zapraszaniem dalijskiej dziwki na obrady Magisterium. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy zrobiło się tak niewiele, by ukryć prawdziwą tożsamość rzeczonej dziwki.

To nie kaprys. To nie przejaw miłosierdzia. To potwarz dla nas, to obraza wszystkiego, co ważne dla Magisterium, to podkopywanie fundamentów, na których powstało Imperium Tevinter. I choć serce mi się kraje, bo oznacza to, iż musimy się zwrócić przeciwko jednemu z naszych braci, to nie widzę innego rozwiązania.

Zawsze był pariasem. Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu i robił wszystko, by nie zgadzać się z tym, co głosiła reszta. Jak ktoś, kto splunął na swój własny ród, mógłby zrozumieć cel, który pragniemy osiągnąć?

Nie, drogi przyjacielu. Nie marnuj na niego łez. Nie jest tego wart.

Z wyrazami szacunku,

J

* * *

[Poniższy list nosi ślady płomieni. Został wyciągnięty z paleniska przez elfiego niewolnika najszybciej, jak było to możliwe, zbyt późno jednak, by ocalić treść listu. Fragmenty nadal pozostają czytelne.]

F,

to nie do pomyślenia, ale [nieczytelne] trudno zaakceptować podobne rozwiązanie. Jeśli jednak nie istnieje sposób, by [nieczytelne] serce mi się kraje, ale cóż innego [nieczytelne] taka jest Wasza wola, nie będę się sprzeciwiał. Więcej nawet, zgodnie z umową, postaram [nieczytelne] skończyć, im prędzej, tym lepiej. Nie możemy okazywać słabości, nie teraz gdy jesteśmy tak blisko [nieczytelne] się o to prosił. C postawił sprawę jasno, teraz albo [nieczytelne] świadków.

Zawsze oddany sprawie,

L


End file.
